From This Day Forward
by AlePattz
Summary: Traicionada apenas unos días antes de su boda, la vida personal y profesional de Bella cuelgan de un hilo. Cuando uno de sus amigos más cercanos se ofrece a ser el sustituto del novio, Bella descubrirá que en ocasiones las mejores cosas en la vida no son realmente lo que planeaste. Historia escrita por Hopesparkles. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Preparaciones

Hello there :) I'm here again with another beautiful story to share with you and for that... Thanks to **Hopesparkles** for let me translate it. Thanks girl :D

Hola :) Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra hermosa historia que compartir con ustedes y por eso... Gracias a **Hopesparkles** por dejarme traducirla. Gracias chica :D

Como siempre nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Hopesparkles** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias a mi compañera de armas, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguirme soportando :P**_

* * *

"Yo pedí, específicamente, margaritas. Todo ha sido elegido de acuerdo a esos colores—blanco, amarillo y plateado. ¿Cómo puede decirme que no tiene disponibles?"

Bella presionó la palma de su mano contra su frente en un esfuerzo por aliviar el dolor de cabeza que sentía que aumentaba. El servicio de banquetes había cometido varios errores en su planeación y Bella pasó toda la mañana resolviendo esos problemas, ahora discutía con la florista que no había tenido cuidado de asegurar suficientes margaritas para los centros de mesa. Alice, al notar su aflicción, tomó rápidamente el teléfono de la mano de Bella y lo remplazó por un vaso de té.

"Habla Alice Whitlock, una amiga de la novia. ¿Con quién hablo?" Después de un momento, Alice comenzó a alejarse, dejando a Bella sola por un momento para que tratara de calmarse. "Bueno, Karen, ¿qué necesitamos hacer para resolver esto?" Sus palabras se fueron apagando mientras Bella se sentaba en una silla cercana y respiraba profundamente.

Había planeado cada detalle de su boda, y hasta esta mañana, todo estaba bajo control. Jake y ella habían estado saliendo por unos seis meses antes de proponerle matrimonio. Al principio, a Bella le había parecido repentino, pero supuso que a diferencia de muchos de los chicos que conocía, Jake simplemente había estado preparado para sentar cabeza. La había llevado a cenar y le hizo la propuesta en el restaurante a la hora del postre. Fue un poco cliché, y en ese momento, Bella se había preguntado por un instante si era realmente lo que quería. Aunque aparentemente él era perfecto para ella, siempre estaba esa molesta sensación en el fondo de su mente de la que no podía deshacerse. Lo había conocido toda su vida y su papá hubiera estado encantado cuando comenzaron a salir. Siempre había pensado en Jacob como el hijo que nunca tuvo. Charlie, su papá, había muerto en un accidente de coche hacía un año, y Bella no pudo evitar preguntarse si su decisión de salir y eventualmente casarse con Jake, tenía algo que ver con honrar los deseos de su padre.

Su editora, Jane, había estado más que entusiasmada. Su tercera novela saldría a la venta el día de su boda y su editorial lo había visto como la perfecta oportunidad para publicidad. La trama de su último libro seguía la historia de una joven que, después de mucha aventura y angustia, se casa con su primer amor. ¿Qué mejor forma de promocionar su libro, que el que su propia boda coincidiera con el estreno? Honestamente, con todo el mundo emocionado y feliz, él debería ser perfecto para ella, ¿cierto?

Los problemas vinieron con la finalización de la edición y el planear su boda al mismo tiempo. A menudo se sentía abrumada con una cosa u otra, y algunas veces pasaban días sin que viera al hombre con el que pronto se casaría. Su amistad con Alice había sido su salvación. Alice intervino y se hizo cargo de muchos de los detalles, liberando a Bella de una enorme cantidad de estrés. Sin embargo, a partir de hoy faltaban dos días para la boda y todo había empezado a desmoronarse.

Primero, Jane había llamado temprano por la mañana y le informó que los medios locales se habían enterado de las noticias de su boda y querían enviar a alguien para entrevistarla al respecto y sobre la salida a la venta de su libro. Después, el servicio de banquetes había llamado para finalizar el menú y la distribución de asientos lo que había conducido a una reunión improvisada para arreglar sus errores. Fue mientras estaba reunida con ellos, que la entrevista salió al aire en las estaciones locales y alguien de los medios nacionales había retomado la historia de inmediato. Su última novela había llegado a la lista de los _bestsellers_ del New York Times, y esta ya había superado en preventas a esa novela. Se esperaba que fuera su novela mejor vendida hasta el momento. Su editorial los había invitado a enviar un equipo de filmación, prometiendo la primera entrevista con la pareja en la víspera de su boda.

Ahora, el fiasco con la florista la había hecho entrar en pánico. Y encima de todo, había estado llamando a Jake por horas, y no respondía sus llamadas, ni las había devuelto. Nadie parecía saber dónde estaba, y Bella se encontró molesta. No que algo de esto fuera su culpa, pero le hubiese gustado tenerlo para apoyarse un poco en él.

"¿Bella?"

Levantó la vista para ver a Alice y Rosalie caminando hacia ella. Al menos estaban sonriendo.

"Todo está bajo control con las margaritas. ¿Qué sigue?"

Bella vio la hora en su teléfono y dejó escapar un suspiro. "Bueno, el vuelo de mi mamá debería llegar en una hora. Necesito estar allí para ayudarla a conseguir un coche rentado y llevarla al hotel."

Rosalie extendió su mano y palmeó la mano de Bella, dándole un gentil apretón. "Emmett y yo nos dirigimos a casa. Podemos encontrarnos con ella y encargarnos de dejarla instalada."

"Mmmm. Y nunca me dejaría olvidarlo. Tengo que verla en algún momento. Al menos solo tengo que lidiar con ella hasta que termine la boda. Una vez que estemos en el avión, será toda suya."

Las dos chicas le dieron una expresión de horror fingido antes de que las tres estallaran en risitas. Finalmente las risitas se acabaron y Alice revisó su lista una última vez.

"Muy bien, bueno, parece que todo aquí está transcurriendo sin problema. Jasper va a recibir la camioneta con las sillas y mesas de alquiler que debería llegar en una hora. Esme le dio al fotógrafo tus decisiones finales y el servicio de banquetes estará aquí mañana a las cuatro de la tarde para organizar todo para la cena de ensayo. Ve a hacerte cargo de Renee y duerme bien esta noche."

Quince minutos más tarde, Bella iba de camino al aeropuerto disfrutando del silencio en su coche. Había estado rodeada de ruido todo el día. Preguntas sobre los detalles de la boda, llamadas de Jane, sus amigas tomándole el pelo y burlándose de ella intentando aliviar sus preocupaciones… al fin sentía que la tensión la dejaba y esperaba recibir a su madre al menos con una actitud calmada.

Mientras conducía, trató una vez más de contactar con Jake. Después de cuatro timbrazos, su correo de voz respondió de nuevo. " _Hablas con Jake. Deja un mensaje_."

"Jake, estoy algo preocupada. Por favor, llámame tan pronto escuches esto." Soltando un suspiro, colgó y arrojó el teléfono al asiento junto a ella. Minutos más tarde, estacionó el coche y entró al aeropuerto, dirigiéndose hacia el reclamo de equipaje. Lamentablemente su madre ya estaba allí, esperando con una mueca en su rostro.

"Hola mamá, ¿llegó antes tu vuelo?"

"No, llegó justo a tiempo, Bella. Si tienes otras cosas que hacer podrías haber dicho algo y no me habría quedado esperando."

Bella se tragó la fea respuesta que tanto deseaba dar. En lugar de eso, levantó las maletas y condujo a su madre hacia el coche. Una vez que estuvieron acomodadas y conduciendo, se pusieron de acuerdo en un restaurante para cenar, antes de que Bella la dejarla en el lote de coches rentados.

Veinte minutos más tarde estaban sentadas e inspeccionando sus menús. Renee nunca quitó los ojos del menú mientras hablaba.

"Así que, Jacob decidió no venir contigo, por lo que veo."

"No. Se ofreció a hacerlo, pero pensé que sería bueno que tuviéramos una cena juntas, ya sabes, solo nosotras. Probablemente será la única oportunidad que tengamos con todas las festividades."

Renee bajó el menú y miró furiosa a su hija al otro lado de la mesa. "Lo que en realidad quieres decir es que te programaste una agenda muy apretada para que no te vieras forzada a pasar tiempo conmigo."

Bella respiró profundo y en silencio contó hasta diez antes de mirar a su madre. Cuando por fin habló, mantuvo su voz tan uniforme y calmada como fuera posible.

"Mamá, realmente esperaba que pudiéramos disfrutar de una linda cena y conversación. Sé que no has estado contenta con mis elecciones y entiendo tus razones. Pero por favor, por favor, ¿podemos olvidarlo por los próximos dos días?"

Renee aceptó a regañadientes cuando el mesero apareció para tomar su orden. La siguiente hora estuvo llena de conversación que giró en torno a la boda y los planes que Bella había hecho con relación a su novela. Había optado por una corta gira mediática después de la luna de miel en lugar de una gira promocional, sin querer perderse sus primeras semanas como recién casada por su carrera. Renee hizo preguntas y oyó las respuestas de Bella evidentemente al borde de la disconformidad y desaprobación, pero nunca lo dijo. Sin embargo, era más que obvio para Bella, y ya estaba impaciente porque terminara la tarde.

Durante la cena y el viaje al hotel, revisó su teléfono por una llamada o mensaje de texto de Jake. No había ninguna. Entre la tensión con su madre y la falta de comunicación con su prometido, Bella tenía crispados los nervios.

Después de la cena, condujo rápidamente de vuelta a su departamento y se preparó un baño. Añadiendo un poco de aceite de lavanda y poniendo en su iPod una lista de reproducción de tranquilizadora música instrumental, se acomodó en su bañera de hidromasaje y cerró los ojos.

Intentó dejar de pensar en la tensión con Renee, pero le estaba siendo difícil. Renee había sido muy clara con sus opiniones y el futuro de Bella cuando estaba en la universidad. Por supuesto, había estado más que molesta cuando Bella eligió otro camino e incluso después del éxito de sus libros, Renee aún no podía dejar de lado su irritación. Aprovechaba toda oportunidad para hacer comentarios hirientes y expresar su decepción por su hija. Jacob también había sido otra fuente de disputa con Renee. No le había gustado en absoluto, y lo consideraba por debajo de ella. Bella sabía que era de esperarse. Nada de lo que hizo fue nunca lo suficientemente bueno para su madre. ¿Por qué pensaría que su boda iba a ser diferente?

Había llegado a ver a otra mujer como su 'madre'—Esme, la madre de Alice, siempre había sido el ideal de Bella. Era amorosa y comprensiva, incluso cuando sus hijos tomaban decisiones con las que no estaba de acuerdo. Trataba a Bella como a una de los suyos y Bella la adoraba. Ella y Carlisle tenían lo que Bella consideraba el matrimonio perfecto. Idealizó lo que vio en su hogar, y en parte basó los personajes de sus libros, en ellos. Habían criado a tres hijos—Alice, la más joven, y dos chicos, Emmett y Edward.

Emmett era como un enorme oso de peluche. Atlético y siempre activo, era ferozmente protector de aquellos que amaba, incluyendo a Bella. Era exactamente lo que siempre quiso en un hermano mayor. Edward era el más joven de los chicos, y mientras Emmett era el más 'fraternal' de los dos, Edward era el que siempre hacía que a Bella se le parara el corazón. Era increíblemente guapo y muy creativo. Cuando ella se expresaba a través de las palabras, él encontró su escape en la música. Empezó a componer a una edad temprana y ahora se ganaba la vida componiendo música para películas y programas de televisión. Tocaba varios instrumentos, pero prefería el piano, y junto con Alice, era el amigo más cercano que tuvo Bella al crecer.

Con el tiempo, habían crecido y continuado con sus vidas de adultos. Emmett se graduó de la universidad cuando Alice y Bella se graduaron del instituto. Conoció a Rosalie durante su segundo año en la universidad y se casaron en el verano siguiente. Edward se graduó dos años más tarde y se había mudado a Nueva York para continuar su carrera. Alice se casó con Jasper mientras estaban en su último año de universidad y ahora trabajaba como comprador para _Macy's_.

Ahora, a solo unos días antes de su propia boda, Bella se encontró anhelando días que eran más simples. Días sin la preocupación de ser responsable de la felicidad de otra persona. Días cuando su prometido en realidad contestaba sus llamadas.

Extendiendo su mano, cogió su teléfono para revisar una vez más por una llamada perdida o mensaje. Mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla, sabía que era inútil mirar si había estado junto a ella, en silencio, por los últimos treinta minutos. Justo cuando lo dejaba nuevamente encima de la toalla, sonó. Echando un vistazo al identificador de llamadas, respondió rápidamente.

"¿Alice?"

"Hey Bella. Solo quería ver cómo estabas. Antes te vi un poco abrumada."

"Estoy bien, Alice, solo tratando de permanecer calmada. No he escuchado de Jake en todo el día. No sé si estar enojada o enferma de los nervios."

"Aparecerá. ¡Deja de estresarte! ¿Cómo está Renee?"

Bella suspiró y se rio entre dientes. "Igual que siempre. Ya sabes, siempre puedes contar con Renee para que te diga exactamente lo que estás haciendo mal."

"Aguanta. Solo dos días más, entonces te irás a una playa soleada y sin preocupaciones. Pero por ahora, tengo algo para animarte. Espera un segundo."

Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, Alice estaba hablando con alguien más y Bella pudo escuchar el sonido del teléfono siendo pasado a otra persona. Un momento después, una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro y sintió relajarse de nuevo contra la bañera.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué es eso que escuché de que te estabas poniendo nerviosa? Me echabas de menos, ¿verdad? Bueno, no temas, ya estoy aquí, puedes relajarte."

Bella soltó unas risitas y sacudió su cabeza. "Hola Edward. Te extrañé mucho."

"Por supuesto que sí, soy un tipo encantador." Edward se quedó callado por un momento antes de preguntar con voz más suave, "Ya en serio, ¿cómo estás, B?"

"Estoy bien. Estoy muy nerviosa y me alegraré cuando todo esto termine y pueda desaparecer en una esquina de nuevo. Pero realmente es de ayuda saber que estás aquí. Significa mucho para mí que hayas venido, Edward. Gracias."

"Las gracias no son necesarias. Quería estar aquí para ti, Bella. Además, Emmett y yo hicimos una apuesta. Él dice que vas a dar diez pasos hacia el altar antes de tropezarte. Yo digo que cinco. ¡Con cincuenta dólares en juego, tenía que venir a asegurarme de que no hiciera trampa!"

"Genial, gracias por el voto de confianza." Edward se echó a reír al escuchar el tono sarcástico de su voz. Bella había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba su risa, "Me da mucho gusto escuchar tu voz, Edward."

Siguieron hablando por un rato. Fue solo cuando Bella empezaba a temblar un poco porque el agua del baño se estaba enfriando, que se despidieron y cortaron la llamada. Edward siempre tenía una forma de calmar sus nervios, lo que encontraba extraño ya que había sido su primera ilusión y el chico con el que comparaba a todos los otros. Cada chico que conocía, incluyendo a Jake, la ponía como un manojo de nervios. De niños, ellos se habían tomado el pelo el uno al otro, cuidado del otro como adolescentes, y ahora él estaba dispuesto a apoyarla aun cuando sabía que en realidad no aprobaba su elección de esposo. Él personalmente, no tenía nada contra Jacob, simplemente no pensaba que fuera merecedor de Bella.

Una vez que salió de la bañera, llamó a Jacob una última vez y cuando no contactó con él, dejó otro mensaje y se metió a la cama.

Algún tiempo después, Bella despertó con el sonido de un zumbido. Dándose la vuelta y levantando la cabeza, vio la hora—2:17 a.m. Tomando su teléfono y aceptando la llamada, aclaró su garganta para responder.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Bella?"

Soltando un suspiro de alivio, Bella se incorporó al mismo tiempo que sentía sus hombros tensarse por la ira y la frustración que sabía que venía. Se esforzó mucho para que no se notara en su voz mientras hablaba.

"Jake, ¿por qué en el cielo me estás llamando a mitad de la noche? Te llamé todo el día y nunca contestaste y he estado preocupada y nerviosa." La línea estaba en silencio. "Jake, ¿estás allí?"

Hubo silencio en la línea por un largo tiempo. Bella sabía que estaba allí porque podía escuchar su respiración.

"¿Jake? Me estás asustando. ¿Estás bien?"

Por fin, lo escuchó respirar hondo. "Sí, estoy bien. Bella, yo…" Sus palabras se detuvieron y Bella esperó, al saber que algo estaba mal. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

"Bella, lo siento tanto. No sé cómo solucionar esto."

"¿Qué pasa? Jake, por favor, dime qué pasa." Podía sentir el pánico aumentando y se levantó de la cama al mismo tiempo que encendía la lámpara de mesa.

"¿Estás sola?" ¿Sola? ¿Qué importaba?

"Sí, ahora, por favor, dime lo que está pasando."

"¿Recuerdas a Leah Clearwater?"

"Sí."

"Bella, Yo-Yo no sé cómo hacer esto."

Sintiendo el miedo y pánico en su voz, Bella comenzó a temblar. Lo que sea que estuviera tratando de decir, iba a ser malo.

"Solo dilo, Jake. Puedes decirme lo que sea. Solo, por favor, de verdad me estás asustando."

En los minutos que siguieron, Bella desearía no haberle suplicado que hablara.

"Leah y yo nos conocemos por un largo tiempo, Bella. Hemos sido cercanos desde que éramos niños. La amo. Creo que siempre la he amado. Tratamos de luchar contra eso, pero simplemente fue demasiado. No puedo casarme contigo, Bella. Lo siento mucho."

Las palabras comenzaron a salir atropelladamente de la boca de Bella antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

"Solo estás asustado, Jake. Podemos resolver esto. La boda es en dos días y todo está listo. No tienes que preocuparte por nada y podemos resolver todo esto—"

"¡Bella! La amo. Estamos—Bella, está embarazada. Volamos a Las Vegas anoche y nos casamos."

Bella sintió como si alguien le hubiese sacado el aire con un puñetazo. "¿Se casaron? ¿Qué quieres decir con que se casaron, Jake? Nuestra boda es en dos días." Sus palabras se apagaron mientras trataba de entender lo que él acababa de decir.

"Sé que esto es un _shock_ para ti, pero es lo correcto, Bella. Todos seremos más felices así. Te ayudaré con lo que sea que necesites en lo que tiene que ver con cancelar las cosas de la boda. Solo dime…"

Bella bajó el teléfono de su oído y desconectó la llamada unos minutos después. Se quedó allí por un rato, solamente mirando a la pared, tratando de aceptar el hecho de que todo su mundo se acababa de derrumbar a su alrededor.

No tenía idea de cómo sucedió, pero se dio cuenta que estaba sentada en su coche en la entrada de los Cullen. Mirando su teléfono, sabía que no había manera que pudiera tocar a la puerta a las 4:00 a.m., pero no sabía a dónde más ir y no podía lograr que su mente se concentrara más allá del hecho que su prometido estaba casado con otra mujer.

Una mujer que amaba.

Una mujer que llevaba a su hijo.

Casados.

Se asustó con el sonido de la puerta de su coche abriéndose y el frío aire de la noche invadiendo el coche. Escuchó su voz antes de que pudiera levantar su mirada y encontrar sus verdes orbes llenas de preocupación.

"¿Bella? ¿Por qué estás sentada aquí afuera?"

Vio su camiseta de tirantes azul pálido y sus pantalones cortos de algodón a cuadros para dormir. No tenía zapatos en sus pies y estaba pálida y temblando. Edward supo que algo estaba terriblemente mal y se puso de cuclillas junto al coche, tocando su mejilla y girando su rostro hacia él. "¿Qué pasa, B?"

Ella susurraba una palabra repetidamente. Tuvo que acercarse para entenderla y estaba confundido por lo que escuchó.

"Casados."

Poniéndose de pie, la sacó del coche y la ayudó a entrar en la casa. La sentó en el sofá, tirando de una manta en una silla cercana y envolviéndola alrededor de sus hombros. Subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa, corrió hacia la habitación extra al final del pasillo, sin detenerse a tocar, y despertó a Alice.

En cuestión de minutos, Edward, Alice y Jasper rodeaban a Bella mientras trataban de entender qué estaba murmurando. Jasper, tan paciente como era, estaba cansado y de mal humor. Levantándose de su asiento, se arrodilló directamente frente a Bella y le habló con firmeza y franqueza, demandando que se concentrara.

"Bella, no podemos ayudarte si no nos cuentas. Ahora, mírame y dime qué ha sucedido."

Cuando los ojos de ella se centraron en los suyos, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras ella luchaba por conseguir que las palabras salieran antes de que rompiera a llorar.

"Él- Él se casó. Se casó. En Las Vegas."

Los ojos de Alice se ampliaron cuando comprendió las palabras de Bella. "¿Jake? ¿Se casó con alguien en Las Vegas?"

"Con Leah Clearwater." Tan pronto como el nombre pasó por sus labios, Bella cubrió su rostro con sus manos y dejó que las lágrimas la vencieran. Jasper se levantó y la rodeó con sus brazos, mirando con impotencia a su esposa y cuñado. Alice solo sostuvo su mano, demasiado conmocionada para ofrecer algunas palabras de consuelo.

Edward se quedó en silencio, observando la escena frente a él. Aparentaba estar extremadamente calmado, pero sus puños apretados y el intenso fuego en sus ojos hubiesen parado en seco a cualquiera. En ese momento, estaba agradecido de no tener idea de dónde estaba Jacob, porque estaba seguro de que lo mataría.

Tres horas más tarde, cuando la familia comenzó a despertarse, Alice entró en la cocina para preparar café, solo para encontrar a Edward apoyado en la encimera, bebiendo una taza. Mientras Alice se sentaba en un banco frente a la barra, Edward sirvió una taza y la puso frente a ella, junto con crema, azúcar y una cuchara.

"¿Cómo está?"

Alice siguió añadiendo crema a su café al mismo tiempo que respondía, "Durmiendo, al fin. Papá se ofreció a darle algo, pero creo que finalmente lloró hasta quedarse dormida." Levantando la vista hacia su hermano, continuó. "Si pudiera encontrarlo en este momento, lo mataría. Lo castraría, luego lo mataría. Leah está embarazada. Al parecer ha estado ocurriendo por algún tiempo."

"Lo sé."

Si no hubiese estado tan enojado, Edward se hubiera reído de la expresión en el rostro de Alice.

"¿Lo sabes? ¿Qué quieres decir con que lo sabes?" Para cuando terminó de hablar, Alice estaba parada en el último peldaño del banco, inclinándose hacia adelante en un intento de intimidar a su hermano.

Respirando profundamente, Edward confesó. "Los vi juntos cuando estaba en Portland el mes pasado."

"¿Cómo pudiste no decir nada? ¿Le permitiste continuar planeando esta boda a sabiendas de que él la había traicionado? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso, Edward?" La voz de Alice se elevó hasta que casi estaba gritando. Edward levantó su mano de inmediato, cubriendo sus labios con sus dedos.

"¡Demandé que le dijera o yo lo haría! Supuse que se comportaría como un hombre y lo haría hasta que llamaste la semana pasada para hablar de la boda y me di cuenta que no había dicho una palabra. Nunca imaginé que huiría a Las Vegas y se casaría con ella."

"Tenemos un millón de llamadas que hacer. La filial de la NBC estará aquí en tres horas para entrevistar a Bella y su prometido. Lo alquilado ya está aquí, y los servicios de banquetes van a traer todo. Necesito ir por mi lista."

Alice se puso de pie para dejar la habitación cuando Edward extendió su mano y sujetó su brazo.

"Espera, Alice. Tengo un plan, pero necesito de tu ayuda."

* * *

 _ **Bueno, pues aquí está la nueva historia. Como ven Jacob es un hdp que dejó a Bella casi en el altar, y no solo se trata de una humillación frente a familiares y amigos a lo que ella se enfrenta, sino a humillación nacional, por el lanzamiento de su libro y la publicidad que rodeaba su boda. Pero llega Edward a salvar el día, ¿será? ¿Cómo creen que reaccione Bella? Y, ¿consideran que Edward debió haberle dicho a Bella lo que vio? ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Espero que les haya gustado el primer capi y que me hagan saber sus opiniones y conjeturas. De antemano, gracias por alertas y favoritos, y mucho más por sus reviews ;) No olviden que esos me animan a seguir compartiendo con ustedes estas lindas historias. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_


	2. El Cambio

Como siempre nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Hopesparkles** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias a mi compañera de armas, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguirme soportando :P**_

* * *

Bella se sentó inmóvil, mirando por la ventana mientras Alice cepillaba su cabello. Había asumido lo que pasó a primeras horas de la mañana, y ahora estaba teniendo problemas para encontrar una salida a la humillación que sabía estaba por enfrentar. Alice se había negado a cancelar la entrevista con NBC, insistiendo en que aún podría ser una gran publicidad para su libro, sin mencionar la simpatía que recibiría de sus lectoras.

Bella estaba escéptica, pero al haber dejado su teléfono en su departamento, por el momento no tenía otra opción más que confiar en Alice.

"¿Cómo hago esto, Alice? ¿Cómo le doy la cara a todo el mundo?"

"Él fue quién te engañó, Bella. Él es quién tiene que sentirse avergonzado, no tú."

Podía sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos mientras negaba, "Tal vez, pero me dejó a mí para lidiar con ello."

No había nada que Alice pudiera decir que no sonara trillado o cliché, así que optó por permanecer callada cuando dejó a un lado el cepillo y le dio un suave apretón al hombro de Bella. Volviéndose hacia la puerta, hizo un gesto con su mano en dirección hacia la cama. "Allí te dejé el vestido azul, luce genial con tu piel y cabello. Creo que sería perfecto para la entrevista. Vístete y te veré abajo. Deberían tener todo instalado para cuando estés lista."

"Nunca estaré lista para esto." Bella murmuró entre su aliento cuando Alice cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Desatando su bata y poniéndose el vestido, se preguntó si la compañía de rentas ya había llegado a recoger los suministros para la boda que ya no necesitaría. Añadiendo un collar y brazalete, se puso sus zapatos y bajó las escaleras.

Justo como Alice predijo, el equipo de filmación había instalado todo en la sala. Habían girado el sofá de manera que el piano de Edward estaba en el fondo, enmarcado por los ventanales que daban al patio trasero.

El enorme patio trasero que estaba preparado para su boda mañana al atardecer.

Su boda que no iba a suceder.

Porque el novio ya estaba casado.

Con alguien más.

"¿Bella? Cuando estés lista, podemos sentarte aquí para checar la iluminación."

Acercándose al sofá, Bella se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que Edward la había colocado cuando llegó temprano por la mañana. Le hubiera gustado en ese momento tener con ella su presencia tranquilizadora. Mirando al otro lado de la habitación, vio a Alice conversando animadamente con Jane. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Jane estaba aquí.

Como si sintiera que alguien la observaba, Jane se dio la vuelta y miró a Bella a los ojos. Su mirada era cautelosa, como si temiera que Bella podría levantarse de un salto y correr hacia la puerta en cualquier momento. Le ofreció una sonrisa vacilante antes de volverse otra vez hacia la mujer que Bella supuso haría la entrevista. Después de una breve discusión con Jane, la mujer tomó asiento justo frente a Bella y extendió su mano.

"Buenos días, Isabella. Soy Heidi Smith. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo esta mañana para hablar con nosotros."

Por la esquina de su ojo, Bella notó que el camarógrafo ya había girado la cámara hacia ellas y observaba el intercambio con atención. Sabía que cada palabra y movimiento desde este punto en adelante podría terminar televisado. Tomando una respiración profunda, estrechó la mano de Heidi y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias, Heidi. Me siento honrada de que hayas venido."

Las dos mujeres se acomodaron en sus asientos mientras Heidi colocaba sus notas en su regazo y adoptaba una posición más casual, casi como si fueran dos viejas amigas charlando cómodamente tomando café. Por su parte, Bella no se sentía nada cómoda. Heidi fue la primera en hablar.

"Tengo entendido que tu prometido nos acompañará esta mañana." Su declaración sonó más como una pregunta y Bella supo que era aquí donde comenzaría. Aquí era donde tendría que anunciar al mundo que su prometido la había dejado por otra mujer. Sintiendo sus manos temblar un poco, las estrechó en su regazo antes de encontrar la mirada de Heidi.

"Él – Él está –"

"Justo aquí. Perdónenme por llegar tarde, estaba finalizando algunos asuntos." Sentándose junto a Bella, la envolvió con un brazo, acercándola a él al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía a Heidi su mano libre, "Edward Cullen. Es un placer conocerla."

Bella lo miró boquiabierta, demasiado sorprendida para hacer un sonido. Heidi, sin embargo, se sintió atraída de inmediato por el encanto y actitud relajada de Edward.

"Heidi Smith, señor Cullen, y el placer es mío. Y permítame ofrecerle mis felicitaciones."

"Gracias, Heidi. Bella y yo estamos más que emocionados."

"Entonces, permítanme comenzar preguntando cómo se conocieron ustedes dos. ¿Fue amor a primera vista?"

Edward giró su cabeza, mirando a Bella con una expresión de adoración y una sonrisa gentil. "Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños. Siempre la he amado. Solo nos tomó algo de tiempo el darnos cuenta de lo que estaba justo frente a nosotros todo el tiempo." Bella estaba cautivada con la tierna mirada de Edward. Si no supiera la verdad, le hubiese creído por completo. Parpadeando dos veces, volvió su atención de nuevo hacia Heidi cuando escuchó su nombre.

"Así que, Bella, ¿qué tanto de tu vida real ha inspirado la historia de Kristen y Robert en tu novela más reciente?"

Y así de fácil, las preguntas cambiaron de su vida personal a su muy anticipado libro que sería lanzado mañana. La mayor parte del resto de la entrevista giró en torno al libro, y en los momentos en que las preguntas tomaban un carácter más personal, Edward las respondía con facilidad, ahorrándole a Bella la incomodidad.

A menos de una hora de cuando comenzó, la entrevista había terminado. Heidi dejó a la pareja con la promesa de que verían la versión editada mañana por la mañana. La cámara sería instalada en la boda en una esquina del fondo de manera que pudiera añadir también ese material, y estaba segura que aumentaría aún más la popularidad de los libros.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás del equipo, Edward se volvió hacia Bella, colocando dos dedos sobre sus labios. "Discutamos esto abajo, en privado, lejos de cualquiera que pudiera escuchar." Sujetando su mano, tiró de ella hacia las escaleras.

La casa de Carlisle y Esme era una impresionante casa de dos plantas que había sido construida con todos los lujos en mente. Pero una vez que se mudaron a la casa recién construida, rápidamente se dieron cuenta que a sus hijos les encantaba el espacio abierto del sótano sin terminar y recibían a sus amigos allí. Carlisle había empleado rápidamente a un contratista para terminar el sótano y desde entonces, todos los Cullen preferían el espacio casual y confortable.

Edward sabía que Bella amaba ese espacio tanto como él, y lo eligió deliberadamente para esa conversación. Llevándola al sofá, se sentó a un lado de ella, sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas. Pero fue Bella la que habló primero.

"¿Qué fue eso, Edward? ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que eso ayudaría en algo? Solo lo hace más humillante cuando no haya boda mañana."

Edward limpió de inmediato las lágrimas que ya habían comenzado a caer de sus ojos. "Solo escúchame, Bella. Por favor." Cuando no respondió, él continuó. "Jacob fue increíblemente egoísta al hacerte eso, y un cobarde al dejar que lidiaras sola con las repercusiones. No deberías llevarte la peor parte de sus errores sola."

"Es lo que es. No hay nada que pueda hacer, sino enfrentarlas sin rodeos. No puedes tener una boda sin un novio."

"¿Qué pasa si tienes un novio? Tal vez no el que esperabas, pero un novio después de todo."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Bella lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Tomando sus manos entre las suyas una vez más, se inclinó hacia adelante para capturar su mirada mientras le hablaba con calma y sinceridad. "No hay razón para que la idiotez de Jacob deba enviar tu vida profesional en picada. Tu vida personal está bastante descontrolada por su culpa. Vamos a proceder con la boda como fue planeado, permitiendo a los medios el mismo acceso, y nadie se dará cuenta. Quiero decir, a menos que me encuentres demasiado repulsivo…"

"¡No!" El ceño de Bella se frunció cuando se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado su arrebato. "Quiero decir, no te encuentro repulsivo en lo absoluto, pero… ¡esto es una locura! Incluso si lo logramos, todos sabían que era Jake. Su familia, tu familia. Sería muy fácil llegar a la verdad. Haría más daño que el que me plantaran frente al altar –"

"Bella, escúchame." Edward atrapó sus manos que estaban agitándose en gestos a la par con su alegato. Respirando hondo, habló una vez más con voz calmada mientras sus dedos frotaban suavemente contra el dorso de sus manos. "Jake va estar de acuerdo en mantenerse callado. Si decide decirle a los medios que él era tu prometido, solo lo hará verse como un patán infiel. También corre el riesgo de exponer a Leah y a su bebé. Sé que él no quiere eso."

Esperó a que Bella asintiera de acuerdo antes de continuar. "Honestamente, él es nuestro más grande obstáculo. Con él callado, si alguien nos cuestiona, podemos declarar que él era una pantalla para mantener a los medios lejos de nuestras vidas personales hasta después de la boda."

Bella se levantó del sofá y comenzó a pasearse mientras consideraba sus palabras. Después de un momento, se volvió para encararlo una vez más.

"¿Qué hay de tu familia?" Todos ellos saben la verdad.

Edward se rio entre dientes y sacudió su cabeza. "Es cierto, pero no creo que mi madre no vaya estar encantada de que estemos juntos." Restregando las manos sobre su rostro, la miró cautelosamente al mismo tiempo que preguntaba, "¿Qué pasa con Renee? Creo que ella podría ser la única de la que no sabemos qué esperar en este escenario. ¿Crees que esté de acuerdo?"

Bella frunció el ceño al pensar en su madre. No había pensado en ella desde la llamada de Jake. "Para empezar, nunca le gustó Jake. Le interesa muy poco mi vida excepto para encontrar cosas que pueda criticar. No creo que sea difícil convencerla de la historia de la pantalla."

Entre más consideraba lo que él estaba sugiriendo, más empezaba a sentirse esperanzada por primera vez desde que contestó su teléfono a mitad de la noche. Podría funcionar. Cosas más extrañas han ocurrido, ¿cierto? Y no era como si Edward fuera un extraño. Era uno de sus mejores amigos y sentía un gran cariño por él. Había estado prendada de él durante años. Pero cuando consideró a lo que él estaba renunciando, supo que todo el plan era ridículo.

"No puedo, Edward. No puedo pedirte que hagas esto."

Sonriéndole con su característica sonrisa torcida, Edward se levantó y se puso directamente frente a ella. "Si mal no recuerdo, soy yo el que tiene que pedir." Para su sorpresa, cayó a sus pies en una rodilla y sostuvo sus manos contra su pecho, sobre su corazón. "Isabella Swan, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

"Edward…"

"Sí, Bella. Solo di que sí. Lo prometo, cuidaré de ti, me encargaré de todo. Dilo. Di que sí. Por favor."

Bella sintió como si su cuerpo se hubiese quedado sin aire. Podía sentir las lágrimas picando en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que asentía y susurraba un silencioso, "Sí."

Edward se levantó y la envolvió con sus brazos, atrayéndola a él y abrazándola con fuerza. "Gracias, Bella. Todo estará bien, ya verás."

Sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse por primera vez en las últimas doce horas, Bella recibió su abrazo y permitió que la reconfortara. Su cabeza daba vueltas con todo lo que había pasado y por lo diferente que eran las cosas en este momento a lo que lo eran tan solo ayer. Levantando su rostro al de él, buscó en sus ojos por cualquier duda, pero solo encontró ternura en su mirada.

"No puedo creer que estés dispuesto a hacer esto por mí. ¿Realmente podemos hacerlo?"

Edward rozó con sus dedos su mejilla, sonriéndole suavemente. "Necesitamos hablar. ¿Quizás después de cenar esta noche?"

Bella solo asintió, demasiado abrumada para hacer un sonido. Edward la soltó y tomó su mano, dándose la vuelta para conducirla hacia la escalera. "Bueno, creo que quedan miles de detalles que requieren tu atención, y yo tengo algunas cosas de las que hacerme cargo también."

Mientras subían los escalones, podían escuchar las voces y el movimiento mientras las preparaciones seguían en progreso. Cuando Bella miró a Edward de forma inquisitiva, él pareció avergonzado y murmuró "Alice" antes de agachar su cabeza y sonrojarse profusamente. Bella sacudió su cabeza al recordar las respuestas vagas de su amiga esta mañana cuando se rehusó a cancelar la entrevista. Debía haber imaginado que Edward emplearía la ayuda de Alice para hacer esto.

El resto del día estuvo dedicado a ultimar los detalles, incluyendo asegurar suficientes margaritas para los centros de mesa. Edward se fue por varias horas, pero le mandó varios mensajes de texto durante el día solo para saber cómo estaba, y preguntar si necesitaba algo. Fue justo cuando llegó el proveedor de _catering_ a instalarse para la cena de ensayo que recibió un mensaje de él que provocó que sus emociones se desbordaran. Alice levantó la vista justo cuando dejó caer su teléfono en una pila de platos y rompió a llorar. Acercándose rápidamente para abrazar a su amiga, Alice miró hacia el mensaje abierto.

 **Solo estaba pensando en lo mucho que te he echado de menos hoy. Solo dos horas más antes de que podamos practicar ese beso para mañana ;)**

Apartándose de Alice, Bella limpió sus ojos y soltó una risa un tanto maniática. "¿Cómo lo hace, Alice? Jake nunca me hizo sentir tan especial, como si no pudiera esperar a verme. Como si fuera lo más importante en su mundo. ¿Edward lo hace con un mensaje de texto? Yo no…"

Sus palabras se desvanecieron cuando se perdió en sus pensamientos. No vio la enorme sonrisa de su mejor amiga mientras subían las escaleras para prepararse para el ensayo y la cena. Bella había estado emocionada cuando encontró el vestido para esta noche. Era un sencillo vestido _strapless_ hecho de chiffon de color rojo. Era en línea A que caía suavemente justo sobre su rodilla y combinado con zapatos negros de tacón, sencilla joyería de plata, y un peinado alto, se sentía femenina y bonita.

Se había sentido nerviosa una vez que estuvo lista y le pidió a Alice unos minutos a solas para calmarse antes de ir a la planta baja. Cuando sintió que podía mantenerse calma, se dirigió hacia el patio trasero donde el ensayo estaba listo para comenzar.

Si antes se sintió bonita, no era nada comparado a cómo se sintió cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward desde el otro lado del césped. Su mirada era una de asombro y de completa alegría. Mientras se acercaba a él, también vio algo más allí. Algo misterioso y primitivo, pero tan fugaz que lo desestimó como un producto de su imaginación.

Tomando la mano de ella en la suya, la llevó a sus labios, besándola con ternura mientras la miraba a los ojos.

"Me dejas sin aliento, Bella."

Ella abrió su boca para responder pero no pudo encontrar su voz. Jake nunca la había hecho sentir así. Tan hermosa, tan preciada, con solo una mirada y unas cuantas palabras. Sacudiendo su cabeza, le permitió que la llevara a través del césped a donde todos estaban reunidos esperando por ella para comenzar.

Los siguientes veinte minutos fueron un simple ejercicio de quién se paraba en dónde y quién decía qué. La ceremonia fue deliberadamente sencilla ya que Bella había deseado algo pequeño que incluyera solo familia y amigos cercanos. Una vez que planearon la verdadera ceremonia, todo el mundo se encaminó a la terraza para la cena.

En especial para esta noche, la terraza había sido adornada con miles de luces centelleantes y velas, mesas y sillas con manteles coloridos y flores estaban en todo el perímetro del patio, junto con varios camareros vestidos de blanco. Para la boda, esa área alojaría a la banda que había sido contratada para tocar en la recepción.

Edward se excusó por dejar a Bella, solo para regresar unos momentos después con dos copas de vino, una de las cuales le ofreció a Bella. Ella la aceptó con gusto y tomó un gran sorbo mientras Esme y Carlisle se acercaban. Sabía que Alice y Edward les habían contado sobre el plan de mañana, pero Bella no pudo evitar preocuparse de que estuvieran molestos con ella por aceptar. No pudo haber estado más equivocada. En cuestión de segundos, se encontró envuelta con fuerza en los brazos de Esme, jadeando por aire.

"¡Mamá, las estás sofocando!" Edward presionó su mano en la espalda de Bella al mismo tiempo que su madre aflojaba su agarre en ella. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas cuando empezó a hablar.

"Sé que esto no es lo que planeaste, cariño, pero en realidad, las mejores cosas en la vida raras veces lo son."

Carlisle apareció a su lado, asintiendo de acuerdo mientras añadía, "Es cierto, cielo. Y sé que estás nerviosa y preocupada, pero yo no lo estoy. Todo saldrá bien y tú estarás bien. Confía en Edward, él cuidará de ti."

Bella asintió cuando pasaba de los brazos de Esme a los de Carlisle. El estado de ánimo cambió a uno de relajado disfrute al Bella darse cuenta que no necesitaba pretender alrededor de estas personas. Todos sabían la verdad y estarían con ella hasta el final.

Todos menos una.

Renee observó a Bella durante toda la noche, sin tener mucho que decir. Aunque era cierto que no le importaba mucho Jacob Black, sabía que Bella había sentido mucho cariño por él y no podía comprender cómo Bella podía usarlo como pantalla para una relación con alguien más. Después del postre, encontró su momento cuando Edward se alejó de su lado por más de diez segundos.

"Bella, ¿tienes un par de minutos de sobra para tu madre?" Cuando Bella levantó la vista y encontró la mirada abrasadora de Renee, solo asintió y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado. Renee elevó su copa de vino, vaciándola antes de colocarla sobre la mesa y sentarse junto a su hija.

"Bueno, esto fue una sorpresa. ¿Te importaría explicarme cómo esta noche llegué aquí pensando que te ibas a casar con alguien más, solo para enterarme que todo el mundo sabía que era una pantalla?"

Los ojos de Bella se levantaron de golpe para encontrarse con la expresión molesta de Renee. "¿Eso es lo que te tiene molesta? ¿No que me voy a casar con otra persona de la que pensabas, sino que tú no sabías y todos los demás sí?"

"¡Por supuesto que estoy molesta, Bella!" Renee luchó por mantener su voz baja. "Me siento como una tonta. ¡Eres mi hija, pero todos aquí saben más sobre lo que está pasando que yo! ¿No podrías haberte molestado en decirme antes de que llegara aquí esta noche para sentirme avergonzada?"

"No más de lo que podrías haberte molestado en siquiera preguntar cómo he estado. O sobre mi carrera, o mi vida. No más de lo que tú lo consideraste al recordar cuando nos dejaste a papá y a mí hace tantos años. No más de lo que podrías haberte molestado en siquiera ver cómo estaba después de la muerte de papá. Dios, mamá, ni siquiera viniste al funeral. ¡Pero vienes aquí enojada porque estaba tratando de mantener mi vida personal en privado!"

Sabía que estaba exagerando los hechos, pero a Bella no podía importarle menos. La ira de su madre no la molestaba, pero su razón para ella sí. Esperaba algunas preguntas y mala disposición de Renee, pero las abrumadoras emociones de las últimas veinticuatro horas le estaban pasando factura. Recargándose en su silla, cerró los ojos y susurró, "Ni siquiera una llamada, mamá. Me dejaste completamente sola."

Renee se quedó en silencio en los segundos que siguieron, pero una mano cálida cubrió la de Bella y le dio un suave apretón. Abriendo sus ojos, se encontró con la cautelosa mirada de Edward.

"Ya no estás sola." La respiración de Bella se atoró en su garganta al escuchar sus palabras, y se sorprendió relajándose y ofreciéndole una suave sonrisa. Renee se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie.

"Creo que esa es mi señal." Se dio la vuelta y recogió su bolso antes de desaparecer dentro de la casa. Momentos después escucharon el portazo cuando se fue. Bella respiró profundamente, calmando sus nervios antes de volverse para enfrentar a Edward.

"Lo siento. No debí agredirla."

Edward levantó una mano para detenerla. "Has tenido un día difícil, Bella. Nadie te va a culpar por tener una pequeña crisis." Tomando su mano una vez más, la puso de pie y la llevó dentro de la casa. Una vez que llegaron a la sala, se acomodaron en el sofá. Bella se quitó sus zapatos, metiendo sus pies debajo de ella al mismo tiempo que Edward aflojaba su corbata. Después de un momento, preguntó, "¿Cómo estás? Dime la verdad, por favor."

"Todavía en _shock_ , creo. No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto. ¿Estamos locos?"

Edward se rio un poco. "Tal vez. Probablemente. Pero ya estamos dentro." Tomando un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos, Edward respiró hondo antes de pasar las manos por su cabello y levantarse para pasearse en frente de la chimenea. Bella esperó pacientemente, al saber que tenían algunas cosas que aclarar. Al fin, Edward se sentó a su lado una vez más y miró a su rostro preocupado.

"¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto, Edward?"

"No tengo dudas, Bella. Tú no me estás coaccionando a nada. Estoy completamente cuerdo. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás segura?" No había considerado que podría haberla forzado a esto, y por primera vez, le preocupó su respuesta. Observó como su frente se arrugó y bajó la mirada a sus manos descansando en su regazo.

"Estoy agradecida, Edward, que estés dispuesto a hacer esto por mí. Pero tengo miedo. ¿Dónde termina? ¿Qué pasa si hago algo que te haga enojar? ¿Qué pasa si conoces a alguien más y quieres una salida?"

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire entre ellos por un minuto antes de que él tomara su barbilla en su mano y la elevara hacia la suya. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él le sonrió con calidez. "Qué tal si solo dejamos que las cosas pasen, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a sobrevivir a mañana y pasar las siguientes dos semanas lejos del resto del mundo. Puedes considerar todo lo que estás sintiendo y comeremos un montón de mariscos y usaremos mucho protector solar. Nos encargaremos de todo lo demás conforme suceda."

Cuando Bella asintió de acuerdo, Edward sonrió ampliamente. "Está bien, ahora, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?"

Bella sacudió su cabeza y suspiró, "Mañana salvarás mi carrera y mi dignidad por cuenta propia. Lo menos que puedo hacer es concederte un favor."

Edward se le quedó mirando por un momento antes de levantar su mano izquierda y girar el anillo de compromiso en su dedo. Los ojos de ambos se centraron en él. "¿Si te ofrezco otro anillo, considerarías usarlo en lugar de este? Me es difícil ver el anillo de un infiel y mentiroso en tu mano."

Sacándolo de su dedo, Bella lo puso sobre la mesita de café, sin ver nunca a Edward a los ojos. Era extraño como se sentía como si lo estuviera traicionando al llevarlo. Estaba tratando de comprender ese pensamiento cuando una vez más sintió que levantó su mano. Girando sus ojos para mirarlo, quedó atónita al ver el anillo que estaba deslizando en su dedo. Era plateado. ¿Oro blanco? ¿Tal vez platino? Un simple diamante con corte cuadrado. Era la más hermosa pieza de joyería que jamás había visto, y exactamente lo que hubiese escogido para ella.

"Edward…"

"¿Te gusta? Era de mi abuela, pero podemos conseguir algo más si no te gusta."

Le sonrió con sinceridad, "Es perfecto y me encanta. Gracias."

"De nada. Ahora, una última cosa, y luego probablemente deberías dormir un poco." Mientras estaba hablando, Edward se acercó a la chimenea y tomó un sobre de la repisa. Abriéndolo, sacó un pedazo de papel desdoblándolo, luego lo colocó, así como una pluma, sobre la mesita de café frente a ella.

Era una licencia de matrimonio. Era exactamente igual a la que ella y Jake habían firmado la semana pasada en el ayuntamiento. Sin embargo, está tenía la información de Edward en lugar de la de Jake. Cuando sus ojos inquisidores atraparon los de él, no pudo evitar notar el miedo y preocupación que encontró allí.

"Edward, esta no es válida hasta tres días después de que se ha hecho la solicitud. Ni siquiera pensé en la licencia."

"Lo sé. Esta será válida, pero tienes que saber cómo es posible, y temo que no te gustará mucho." Edward había empezado a pasearse en la habitación una vez más. Empujando sus dedos por su cabello otra vez, no podía verla a los ojos cuando comenzó su historia.

"Antes de que llegar ayer aquí, y antes de que te presentaras a mitad de la noche, yo sabía de Jake y Leah. Y el bebé."

* * *

 _ **Chan can chan chan! ¿Qué creen que diga Bella ante esta revelación? Él le acaba de admitir que ya sabía lo del engaño de Jacob. Hasta ahora todo iba muy bien, Bella había aceptado su propuesta y Edward la he hecho sentir como Jacob nunca lo había hecho. ¿Cambiará de opinión ahora? Y, ¿qué les pareció Renee? Es obvio que la relación entre ella y Bella no es nada buena. Ya veremos la reacción de Bella. Muchas gracias por el recibimiento que le dieron a este fic. Gracias por los alertas y favoritos y como siempre, gracias por alegrarme el día con sus palabras y ánimo para seguir: Anuca, patymdn, Polibells13, Melania, Laura Katherine, JulieDeSousaRK, marieisahale, Sully YM, Jade HSos, Danny, adriana molina, Katherine T Morgenstern Pierce, Pola Cullen Masen, Reva4, EmDreams Hunter, Jael Cullen Stewart, CarolinaYDM, Tata XOXO, Loonydraconian, bella, cary, Maritha, Manligrez, vanecullenciprianogrey, Rimasonante, Ericastelo, EmmaBe, Diana diaz, Pam Malfoy Black, , yessifer cullen hale, Jocelyn907, Cobrizo Cullen, Jenny CR. Saludos y nos leemos el próximo capítulo :)**_


	3. Explicaciones

Como siempre nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Hopesparkles** , yo solo la traduzco.

 **Y gracias a mi compañera de armas, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguirme soportando :P**

* * *

Bella sintió su pecho apretarse al escuchar su admisión. _¿Él sabía sobre Jake y Leah?_ ¿Cómo? ¿Y por cuánto tiempo? La idea de que él lo había sabido todo el tiempo solo le trajo de vuelta los sentimientos de humillación e ira. La única diferencia ahora era que la ira estaba dirigida hacia Edward.

"¿Lo _sabías_? ¿Lo sabías y nunca dijiste nada? ¿Me dejaste hacer el ridículo planeando esta boda, sin mencionar toda la publicidad con el libro, al saber todo el tiempo que él me estaba mintiendo?"

Se levantó del sofá, sus puños cerrados a sus costados. Edward se paró de inmediato, sujetándola por los hombros y presionando suavemente para que se sentara de nuevo. "Siéntate, Bella, y escúchame."

Se sentó, pero se rehusó a mirarlo mientras lágrimas de humillación se acumularon en sus ojos. Estaba cansada de llorar y sentirse tan fuera de control. En ese momento, requirió de todas sus fuerzas el no romper a llorar, a medida que su vergüenza, ira y agotamiento se volvieron casi abrumadores. Edward estaba sentado frente a ella en la mesita de café y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, sosteniéndolas con firmeza mientras hablaba.

"Hace unas semanas estaba en Portland encontrándome con un cliente. Después de cenar, fui a una cafetería y los vi acurrucados juntos en un sofá en la esquina. No hace falta decir que Jake estaba un poco aturdido. Sinceramente, no creo que Leah tuviese idea de que estaba comprometido, o siquiera viendo a alguien más además de ella."

Haciendo una pausa para evaluar la reacción de Bella, Edward la vio morder su labio inferior para evitar que temblara. Cuando sintió que estaba lista, continuó. "Salimos de la cafetería donde él me dijo que la había estado viendo por algunos meses. Estaban esperando pero él no tenía idea de cómo decírtelo."

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" Susurró, sacando sus manos de las suyas.

Edward frotó su rostro con sus manos antes de pasarlas por su cabello. Sus hombros cayeron y su ceño se frunció cuando sacudió su cabeza. "Me mataba el no decirte, pero no me correspondía. Le di un ultimátum—o él te decía o lo hacía yo. Cuando Alice llamó la semana pasada y dijo que habías conseguido la licencia de matrimonio, supe que te seguía mintiendo. Pensé que simplemente no se presentaría para la boda. No tenía idea que huiría a Las Vegas para casarse con ella. Bella, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no sabía nada de eso."

Cuando vio la sinceridad en sus ojos, Bella no tenía duda de que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Suspirando, cerró sus ojos y asintió. Edward dejó escapar un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo. La habitación se quedó en silencio por varios minutos mientras ella procesaba lo que le dijo. Por fin, rompió el silencio.

"Entonces, ¿la licencia de matrimonio? ¿Cómo llegaste a tenerla?"

"Bueno, como dije, tenía miedo de que no se presentaría para la boda, por lo que me cobré un favor. ¿Recuerdas a Jessica Stanley?" Esperó a que asintiera afirmativamente. "Le compuse una melodía para su boda el año pasado. Trabaja en la oficina de registros y preparé una segunda licencia de matrimonio para mí, el día después de que estuviste allí con Jake. Llegué en avión y la firmé antes de que tuviera que estar en L.A. la semana pasada."

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron de un color rosado al mismo tiempo que frotaba con su mano la parte de atrás de su cuello y miraba al suelo. "La convencí de que era una boda sorpresa. Certificó todo con solo mi firma porque pensó que era muy romántico. Tú firmas y nadie lo sabrá. Una vez que llegué al ayuntamiento, habrían pasado tres días desde que la firmaste, haciendo que el periodo de espera sea el mismo. Técnicamente, de todos modos."

Bella se quedó mirando por la ventana a la oscuridad por un largo tiempo, tratando de reconciliarse con la idea de que Edward había tenido conocimiento de la traición de Jake y había tratado de evitarle la humillación de que la dejaran en el altar. De pronto, el comportamiento de la familia tenía perfecto sentido. Ella contuvo el aliento y cubrió su boca con sus manos, mirándolo con una expresión de horror.

"Todos sabían, ¿cierto? Toda tu familia lo sabía."

"¡No!" Negando con vehemencia, agarró sus manos nuevamente. "Nadie lo sabía y solo se los dije esta mañana después de que llegaras aquí. Te lo prometo, Bella. Nadie más sabía hasta hoy, ni siquiera Alice."

"Entonces, ¿por qué están tan dispuestos? ¿Cómo pueden estar de acuerdo con el sacrificio que estás haciendo?"

Edward se rio un poco al mismo tiempo que se movía ligeramente. "Bella, te lo dije, mis padres nos han querido juntos desde que éramos niños. Piensan en ti como una hija y probablemente están emocionados de que las cosas están sucediendo de esta forma. Em y Rose te aman, así como Alice y Jasper. Me gustaría pensar que si la situación fuera al revés, estarías dispuesta a hacer lo mismo por mí."

Bella asintió y comprendió que era cierto. Haría lo mismo por él. Extendiendo su mano para agarrar la pluma, firmó la licencia y colocó la pluma junto a ella sobre la mesa. Mirando de nuevo a Edward, lo observó mientras él se le quedaba mirando a su firma por varios segundos con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Quería preguntarle qué estaba pensando, pero no tuvo la oportunidad cuando se levantó abruptamente, tirando de ella para que se pusiera de pie con él.

"Vamos, necesitas descansar un poco. Alice me arrancará la cabeza si no duermes lo necesario." Le dio una media sonrisa, alcanzando su mano. Bella no pudo evitar reírse un poco de él al agarrar su mano y seguirlo por las escaleras. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de huéspedes en la que ella se estaba quedando, Edward se detuvo y le dio la vuelta para que lo viera a la cara.

"Te estaré esperando al final del pasillo mañana. Daremos un paso a la vez y cuidaremos el uno del otro. ¿Confiarías en mí, Bella?"

Fue en ese momento, cuando dijo su nombre y sintió su aliento en su mejilla que Bella se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaba de ella. Susurró un simple 'sí' en respuesta justo antes de que la boca de él encontrara la suya. Al principio fue un ligero roce de sus labios en los suyos, pero se hizo un poco más firme con cada segundo que pasaba. Las manos de él subieron para tomar sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que ponía su labio inferior entre los suyos, chupándolo delicadamente. Cuando las manos de ella se aferraron al frente de su camisa, él se apartó, pegando su frente contra la suya mientras una sonrisa jugaba en sus labios.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, él agradeció que todavía la sujetaba cuando ella se tambaleó hacia adelante. Parpadeando rápidamente para aclarar la estática que estaba zumbando en su cabeza, ella lo vio tratando de ocultar una sonrisa engreída.

"Hasta mañana, entonces. Voy a ser el guapo con la corbata de lazo." Guiñándole un ojo, se dio la vuelta y se alejó con sus manos en sus bolsillos, silbando una tonada. Bella cerró la puerta detrás de ella una vez que estuvo dentro de su habitación, aturdida por lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Cuántas veces al crecer había deseado que la besara? Y había pasado tan rápidamente que nunca lo vio venir. Presionando sus dedos contra sus labios, recordó la sensación de su boca sobre la suya, la delicada presión de sus labios, y sus dedos acariciando sus mejillas.

Estaba totalmente confundida, Jake nunca la había hecho sentir así, pero habían estado comprometidos. Edward era su amigo más cercano además de Alice, y con un simple beso había encendido todo su cuerpo. Tal vez fue solo que era muy tarde y el cansancio que sentía por el giro de los acontecimientos de las últimas veinticuatro horas. De cualquier manera, sabía que su vida estaba a punto de volverse más complicada y confusa. Cambiándose a una camiseta de gran tamaño y pantalones cortos de algodón para dormir, Bella se cepilló el cabello y lavó el maquillaje de su rostro antes de subir a la cama. Sus preocupaciones de que no podría dormir probaron ser infundadas cuando cayó en un profundo sueño a solo minutos de haberse desplomado sobre la almohada.

Edward, por el contrario, permaneció despierto en su cama por dos horas, mirando al techo tratando de aceptar la idea de que estaba punto de conseguir todo lo que había deseado en el último par de años. No estaba seguro de cuándo se había enamorado de Bella, porque, por supuesto, siempre la había amado, pero en alguna parte del camino ella se había convertido en todo para él. Entonces llegó Jake.

Claro, ella tenía más tiempo de conocer a Jake y su padre habría aprobado su relación, pero Edward la _conocía_. Conocía a la Bella que el resto del mundo raras veces veía. Conocía a la chica que luchaba por mantener el equilibrio en las superficies planas. La chica que era increíblemente expresiva cuando escribía, pero se ponía nerviosa tan fácilmente que a menudo luchaba en encontrar las palabras para hablar. La mujer apasionada y llena de sueños que lo mantenía despierto hasta las primeras horas de la mañana, discutiendo filosofía o política, o cualquier otra cosa de la que tuviera una opinión. Y la amaba.

Hacía unos meses, había venido a casa determinando a decirle a Bella cómo se sentía, solo para enterarse que había estado saliendo con Jake por varias semanas. Él estaba seguro que no duraría y decidió simplemente esperar a que pasara. Salvo que, había durado y pronto estaban comprometidos. Luego, cuando se había topado con Jake y Leah el mes pasado, supo que al fin las cosas serían como debían ser. Le dijo a Bella la verdad, que le había dado a Jake la oportunidad de decirle, y supuso que fue lo que había hecho. Fue solo cuando habló con Alice la semana pasada, que se dio cuenta que Jake no había dicho nada.

Furioso y candente ni siquiera describían las emociones de Edward cuando pensó que Jake, o planeaba dejarla en el altar o peor, casarse con ella mientras que otra mujer llevaba a su hijo. Honestamente nunca se imaginó que Jake huiría a Las Vegas cuarenta y ocho horas antes de su boda.

Aunque era impactante, Edward lo vio como la oportunidad perfecta. La mayor dificultad que había tenido que enfrentar fue convencer a Jessica de validar esa licencia de matrimonio. Era legal y vinculante, desde luego no de lo más ético. Bueno, si todo salía como esperaba, esperaría unos meses y le pediría a Bella renovar sus votos, haciendo todo exactamente como se suponía que debían hacerlo.

Sin embargo, ese era el truco, conseguir que todo saliera como lo esperaba. Tendría que permitirle llorar por lo que había perdido con Jacob, no que él se lo mereciera. Tendría que tener cuidado, mostrándole cómo debería haber sido amada todo ese tiempo. Por supuesto, casi lo había echado a perder antes con ese beso afuera de su habitación. Apenas pudo contenerse una vez que sus labios tocaron los suyos. El deseo de atraerla a él, reclamando su boca apasionadamente con la suya, por poco fue más de lo que su débil autocontrol podía soportar.

Pero el hecho de que la noche había terminado de esa forma trajo una sonrisa a su rostro. La había apoyado toda la tarde, y había sido honesto con ella sobre lo que sabía. Se había sincerado, y aun así ella accedió a seguir adelante. Mañana sería su esposa.

 ***** FTDF *****

"Hora de levantarse, dormilona." La voz cantarina de Alice estaba demasiado alegre de lo que debería a esta hora. ¿Qué hora era de todos modos? ¿No comprendía Alice que este era el día de su boda, extraño como fuera, y debería tener derecho de dormir tanto como quisiera?

Rodando sobre su costado y sumiendo su rostro en la almohada, Bella tiró del edredón hasta su barbilla, ignorando las súplicas de Alice para que se levantara.

"¡Bella! En serio, te dejé dormir más de lo que había planeado. Tienes que levantarte o llegaremos tarde a nuestra cita de uñas. Si llegamos tarde a esa, provocará que lleguemos tarde con la esteticista, tarde para el maquillaje— ¿ves? El peor de los efectos dominó, ¡así que levántate y métete a la ducha!"

Bella giró su cabeza y vio a su mejor amiga de pie junto a la cama con su bata en la mano, esperando. "¿Qué hora es, Alice?"

"Son casi las 9:30. Sé que te acostaste tarde y casi no dormiste la noche anterior, pero de verdad necesitamos irnos."

Tomando una respiración profunda para calmarse por el día que le esperaba, Bella se levantó y tomando la bata de las manos de Alice, se dirigió a la ducha. Alice la siguió a la puerta, luego la dejó para que se preparara mientras ella bajaba a la cocina por un _muffin_ y café. Podía escuchar voces antes de que siquiera llegara al último escalón. La de Carlisle fue la más clara.

"No quiero verte lastimado, hijo. No puedo evitar preocuparme al pensar que tú mismo te estás buscando una pena."

"Papá, no puedo dejarlo así y preguntarme si podría haber funcionado o no. Si hay por lo menos una pequeña oportunidad de que ella pueda llegar a amarme, no puedo dejarla."

"Creo que serías un tonto si la dejaras." La declaración de Esme los sorprendió a todos. Había estado callada hasta ese momento, pero no pudo quedarse callada más tiempo. "Tal vez me equivoque, pero ella se ve casi demasiado tranquila. Casi como si se sintiera aliviada en lugar de con el corazón roto. Me atrevería a decir que no lo ama. Ya sea que lo sepa o no, no podría asegurarlo."

Todos se quedaron callados entonces, considerando las palabras de Esme. Fue Edward quien finalmente rompió el silencio con una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Bueno, eso definitivamente hace esto más fácil para mí. Si me disculpan, creo que mi novia bajará en un minuto, y ya que necesito toda la suerte que pueda conseguir, voy a ir al gimnasio por un rato antes de verla."

Con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla de su madre, Edward agarró su bolsa del gimnasio junto a la puerta y se fue por el garaje. Alice solo sacudió su cabeza al ver el evidente buen humor de su hermano y sirvió dos tazas de café y llenó un plato con _muffins_ antes de volver a subir las escaleras para apresurar a Bella.

Cuando entró a la habitación, encontró a Bella sentada en el extremo de la cama, vestida, con el cepillo en la mano, con la mirada perdida hacia la pared. Colocando la bandeja de café y _muffins_ en el tocador, se sentó a su lado, tomando el cepillo de su mano y empezó a pasarlo gentilmente por el cabello de Bella.

"¿Estás bien?" Los ojos de Bella volaron para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Alice. Suspirando, negó.

"No estoy segura. Voy a casarme hoy con mi mejor amigo, pero no mi novio, porque él se casó con alguien más. Y sé que debería estar hecha un ovillo en posición fetal en la cama, llorando histérica, pero eso tampoco parece ser lo adecuado. ¿Me convierte eso en una persona horrible?"

Alice ni siquiera tuvo que pensar en su respuesta. "En lo absoluto. Todavía estás en _shock_ , Bella. Todo tu mundo se puso de cabeza hace menos de dos días. Edward es la mejor persona para ayudarte a superar esto. Como dijiste, después de mí, él es tu mejor amigo y te sientes a salvo con él. Confías en que no te lastimará como lo hizo Jake. No lo pienses demasiado. Es el día de tu boda—el que planeaste para que fuera exactamente como querías—solo que con un novio diferente."

La habitación se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras Bella consideraba sus palabras. Finalmente, frunció el ceño y bajó la vista a sus manos en su regazo mientras susurraba: "Me besó."

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?"

"Anoche. Después de que hablamos, me acompañó aquí y me besó afuera en el pasillo."

"¿Querías que lo hiciera?"

Cuando miró de nuevo a Alice, sus ojos estaban llenos de pánico. "¡No lo sé! Pensé que debería estar molesta por ello, pero nos vamos a casar hoy, así que un beso no es nada. ¡Salvo que sí fue algo! Fue el beso más increíble que jamás he tenido. Él fue tan tierno, pero casi se sintió como si estuviera temblando y emocionado, y yo – yo… Alice, nunca antes me sentí así. Ni siquiera con Jake. Pero Edward es mi mejor amigo y no quiero poner en riesgo eso. ¡Estoy tan confundida!"

Bella enterró su rostro en sus manos y sacudió su cabeza, provocando que se perdiera la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Alice antes de que pudiera componer su semblante y continuara pasando el cepillo por el cabello húmedo de la novia.

"Bueno, Bella, creo que deberías relajarte y disfrutar de tu día. Has tenido suficiente estrés por un tiempo. Usa las siguientes dos semanas para permitir que Edward cuide de ti y divertirte. Creo que todo se resolverá. Ahora, toma algo de café y come algo, ¡porque si no nos ponemos en marcha, vamos a llegar tarde!"

Un poco más tarde, Bella se encontró disfrutando del sillón de masajes mientras observaba a la especialista haciendo su pedicura. Estaba rodeada por Esme, Alice y Rose y se sentía mucho más relajada. Había excluido intencionalmente a su madre de las festividades, al saber que cada decisión, desde el color de uñas hasta su tipo de peinado sería criticado y menospreciado por Renee. Amaba a su madre, pero era una lucha para ambas el pasar más de una hora juntas antes de que una de ellas estuviera lista para cometer asesinato. Hoy, de todos los días, necesitaba paz y tranquilidad.

Cuando sus uñas estuvieron secas, las hicieron pasar a una sala privada preparada con una sola mesa y un _buffet_ de frutas, ensaladas, quesos y panes. Volviéndose para llamar la atención de Esme, Bella se encontró con su enorme sonrisa.

"Pensé que esto nos haría el día más fácil. De esta forma, no tenemos que dejar el _spa_ para almorzar. Lo disfrutamos aquí, terminamos todo lo demás y hay mucho menos estrés. También hicimos esto por Alice y Rose en el día de su boda."

Bella estaba casi abrumada por la emoción. Esme siempre la había hecho sentir como parte de la familia Cullen. El amor y la bondad que le ofreció hoy, emocional como ya estaba, tenía a Bella preguntándose cómo sería haber tenido una mamá que en realidad quisiera pasar tiempo con su hija.

Una parte de ese pensamiento debió haberlo expresado al abrazar a Esme y agradecerle, cuando de inmediato, Esme tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos por un momento antes de sonreír con ternura.

"En unas horas, voy a ser realmente tu madre, y espero que pasemos mucho tiempo juntas. Honestamente, Bella, siempre te he considerado mi hija. La única diferencia después de hoy es que compartiremos el apellido."

La risita de Alice las sacó de su pequeña burbuja mientras aplaudía y casi gritaba, "¡Todas vamos a ser las mujeres Cullen!" Volviéndose para ver a Rose, su rostro se tornó aún más animado, "¡Tienes que tener una niña para que al fin superemos en número a los hombres!"

La comprensión llegó a Bella segundos después, y también se volvió para ver a Rose. "Rose, ¿estás embarazada?"

El rostro de Rosalie se iluminó cuando asentía, "Nos enteramos ayer, pero todavía no quería decir nada. Es tu fin de semana y con todo el caos, pensé que sería mejor esperar."

Bella chilló y casi se arrojó hacia su amiga y futura hermana. "¡No puedo creer que no me dijiste! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!"

Por las siguientes horas, Bella se sintió más relajada y tranquila de lo que había estado en días. Disfrutó del almuerzo antes de que arreglaran su cabello y la maquillaran. Cuando por fin dejaron el _spa_ , las cuatro mujeres estaban calmadas y se veían hermosas. Los nervios de Bella estaban controlados, y se sintió de alguna forma preparada para lo que le esperaba en las horas siguientes.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, todo el lugar estaba bullendo de actividad. El equipo de _catering_ estaba reunido y poniendo los últimos detalles sobre las mesas y preparando el área de servicio. El camarógrafo estaba instalado, tratando de encontrar los mejores ángulos. El fotógrafo estaba tomando fotos de prueba para encontrar la mejor iluminación. Todo parecía ir de acuerdo al programa cuando Alice, Rose y Esme pasaron a Bella rápidamente por toda la actividad y por las escaleras para ponerse su vestido.

Cuando pasó por la puerta del estudio de Carlisle, él la llamó, pidiéndole que lo acompañara por un momento. Cuando entró en la habitación, él se puso de pie y cogió un pequeño estuche de su escritorio.

"Jane trajo esto temprano. Es el rodaje sin editar de la entrevista de ayer, y pensó que tal vez te gustaría echarle un vistazo. La van a transmitir esta tarde y de nuevo por la mañana con el rodaje de la ceremonia."

Bella lo sostuvo con cuidado en su mano, como si pudiera morderla, "¿Lo has visto?"

"Sí."

"¿Y?"

Carlisle se rio entre dientes al ver su expresión de preocupación, "Creo que puede que te sorprenda lo que encuentres al verla. En cualquier caso, la pieza está muy bien hecha y debería darle buena publicidad a tu libro."

"Gracias, Carlisle, por todo."

Él sonrió ampliamente, "De nada, Bella."

Llevándose el vídeo, Bella dejó el estudio y se encaminó por el pasillo a su habitación, preguntándose cuánto control de daños necesitaría hacer.

No fue sino hasta que Bella sacó su vestido y accesorios que comenzó a sentir pánico. Alice levantó la vista hacia su propio reflejo en el espejo y vio la expresión afligida de su mejor amiga. Cruzando rápidamente el lugar, agarró el brazo de Bella y la sacudió suavemente.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está mal?"

Bella levantó sus manos, ofreciendo su contenido a Alice. "Elegí esto para usarlo debajo de mi vestido. Los elegí y las cosas en la caja dentro del armario porque… eran…" Mirando al rostro confundido de Alice, Bella respiró hondo. "Los elegí para esta noche."

"Oh." Pensando rápidamente, Alice preguntó, "¿Las elegiste para Jacob, o para ti?"

"Para mí, supongo. Realmente no consideré lo que podría gustarle. Solo compré lo que me hacía sentir bella. Pero Alice, en realidad no es importante la lencería, es que no sé qué esperar. O lo que Edward espera."

Alice se rio bajito. "Bella, no creo que él espere algo. Él sabe lo que es esto y nunca te pondría en una situación en la que te sientas incómoda. ¡Relájate!"

Intentándolo como debería, Bella no podía relajarse completamente. Pasó por el ritual de ponerse el vestido, sus zapatos, su velo, la liga y joyería y se quedó de pie en medio de la recámara de Carlisle y Esme mientras que la pareja que había llegado a amar como sus propios padres y las dos mujeres que consideraba sus hermanas estaba allí, admirándola. De verdad estaba deslumbrante, y Esme no pudo evitar preguntarse cuál sería la reacción de su hijo cuando la viera en unos minutos.

Dando un paso hacia ella, Carlisle le ofreció su mano y sonrió cuando Bella lo miró. Sujetando su mano, la atrajo a sus brazos y la abrazó con ternura.

"Desearía que tu padre estuviera aquí, Bella. Estaría tan orgulloso de ti e impresionado por la mujer en la que te has convertido." Bella tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta mientras Carlisle la miraba a los ojos y hablaba con sinceridad. "Yo también estoy orgulloso de ti, y estoy más que emocionado de que serás oficialmente parte de esta familia. Ya te consideramos como a una hija."

Carlisle besó su mejilla antes de colocar la mano de ella en la curva de su codo y darle una sonrisa enorme. Mirando alrededor, se dio cuenta de que todas las mujeres habían dejado la habitación y que estaban solos. Podía escuchar los acordes iniciales de Canon en B de Pachelbel y supo que era el momento. Mirando al sonriente rostro de él, no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta.

"Creo que hay personas allá abajo que están ansiosas por verte, entre las que se destaca mi hijo. ¿Te importaría caminar conmigo?"

* * *

 _ **¡Y llegó la hora! Pobre Bella, preocupada por lo que espera Edward de la noche de bodas. Pero como ya se habrán dado cuenta, Edward planea darle su espacio para que se recupere de la pérdida de su relación con Jacob, pero seguro que va a hacer algo para enamorarla, y mostrarle el amor que él siente por ella. La pregunta es, ¿tendrá razón Esme y Bella no amaba a Jacob, podrá sentir algo por Edward? ¿Qué creen ustedes? Cuéntenme sus teorías, ya saben que siempre leo sus reviews.**_

 _ **Y hablando de reviews, muchas gracias a: Laura Katherine, viivii alice, supattinsondecullen, Anuca, Tata XOXO, yessifer cullen hale, Melania, Manligrez, Loonydraconian, cary, patymdn, Jocelyn907, Nayuri80, Sully YM, Arlette Cullen Swan, Kath Morgenstern, Pam Malfoy Black, EmDreams Hunter, Roxy Cullen Masen, vanecullenciprianogrey, Yohannita0515, pili, freedom2604, Diana diaz, Ericastelo, tahi, Jade HSos, CarolinaYDM, marieisahale, por los suyos ;) Gracias también por alertas y favoritos, pero sobre todo por acompañarme en esta otra traducción. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi que espero poder subirles más pronto. No me enojo si me animan un poco más ;)**_


	4. Los votos

Como siempre nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Hopesparkles** , yo solo la traduzco.

 **Y gracias a mi compañera de armas, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguirme soportando :P**

* * *

Ella no podía respirar. Sentía que cada respiración era más superficial y dificultosa que la última, y no podía dejar de temblar. Cuando al fin Carlisle la condujo al borde de la pasarela con dosel, se volvió y lo miró con ojos llenos de pánico.

Sintiendo su creciente histeria, Carlisle cubrió su mano cuando esta se aferró a la manga de la chaqueta de su esmoquin. "Respira hondo, Bella. No tenemos prisa, así que solo dime cuando estés lista."

Su expresión paciente y amorosa la calmó lo suficiente para controlar su respiración, pero cuando dio un paso hacia adelante, casi se cayó al sentir como si sus rodillas se doblaban debajo de ella. Sus ojos recorrieron la pequeña concurrencia de amigos y familiares, sus sonrisas y expresiones de curiosidad hicieron que temblara aún más. Sus ojos volaron hacia el frente, buscando la mirada reconfortante de Alice. En su lugar, sus ojos se clavaron con los de alguien más.

Edward.

Estaba de pie al final del pasillo, sonriendo ampliamente y viéndose increíblemente guapo. Su esmoquin negro y su nueva camisa blanca, chaleco y pajarita eran la imagen de la perfección. Pero sobre todo, la expresión de pura alegría en su rostro atrajo a Bella. Sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los suyos y su sonrisa nunca vaciló.

Carlisle sintió la diferencia en la actitud de Bella de inmediato, y miró a la encantadora chica a su lado. Su mirada estaba fija en el joven al final del pasillo, y la paz en su rostro igualaba el cambio que sintió en su cuerpo. Ya no temblaba o luchaba por respirar. Estaba tranquila y parecía caminar con un propósito. Carlisle no pudo contener la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro cuando miró a Esme, notando la misma sabia expresión en el suyo.

Al llegar al arco cubierto de margaritas, Carlisle colocó la mano de Bella en la de Edward antes de besar su mejilla delicadamente y moverse para sentarse a un lado de su esposa. Los ojos de Edward nunca dejaron el rostro de su novia al susurrar una palabra.

"Hermosa."

Bella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada mientras se daban la vuelta para quedar frente al pastor Webber. Se perdió de la mayor parte de lo que habló al concentrarse en la forma en que se sentía el pulgar de Edward mientras frotaba suavemente el dorso de su mano. Fue solo cuando oyó al pastor Webber mencionar los anillos que empezó a sentir pánico una vez más.

En toda la conmoción, no había pensado en conseguir un anillo para Edward. Y por supuesto no había pensado en darle a Alice el que había comprado para Jake. Se volvió para entregarle su ramo a Alice y miró a su amiga de forma suplicante, preocupada por lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Por su parte, Alice le sonrió con calma a Bella cuando tomó las flores.

Volviéndose de nuevo para quedar frente a Edward, se sorprendió de mirar hacia abajo y encontrarlo deslizando una delgada banda en su dedo. Era el complemento perfecto de la reliquia familiar que ya usaba. Él recitó los votos antes de levantar su mano y dejar un suave beso donde los anillos descansaban en su dedo.

Vacilante, volvió su rostro hacia Alice, que colocó un anillo en la mano temblorosa de Bella. Mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a su novio de nuevo, Bella se tomó un momento para mirar el anillo en su palma. También era sencillo, una banda delgada que era una réplica exacta de la que ella ahora usaba.

Tomando una respiración profunda, la deslizó en su dedo mientras consideraba las palabras que tenía que decir. En realidad, no eran una mentira, simplemente no eran completamente ciertas en este escenario.

"Este anillo es un símbolo de mi compromiso a ti, portado para que todos lo vean. E igual que mi amor por ti, no tiene fin." Cuando habló, lo miró a los ojos. Había algo allí que no podía descifrar. Amabilidad, compasión, ternura… no, era algo que reconocía, pero no podía clasificar.

El pastor Webber los guio por el resto de sus votos antes de pronunciarlos marido y mujer. Por fin, él se volvió hacia Edward y le dijo, "¡Edward, besa a tu esposa!"

Edward colocó una mano en la cintura de Bella y tocó su rostro con la otra a medida que la acercaba y presionaba suavemente sus labios en los de ella. En ese momento, fue como si el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera por completo. El corazón de Bella comenzó a palpitar con fuerza cuando se dejó llevar por el beso, aferrándose a las solapas de su chaqueta. La mano de él se deslizó hacia la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras sus labios continuaban moviéndose en una danza perfecta. Cómo, ella se preguntó, los besos que compartía con Edward era mucho _más_ que cualquiera que había recibido antes.

El sonido de una garganta aclarándose los sacó de su burbuja y aquellos que los rodeaban rompieron en carcajadas mientras los dos se sonrojaban de un rojo carmesí. Edward levantó las manos de Bella y besó con ternura su dorso mientras el pastor Webber levantaba las manos sobre ellos y los introducía públicamente por primera vez.

"¡Damas y caballeros, me complace presentarles al señor y señora Edward Cullen!"

Edward metió la mano de Bella en la curva de su brazo y la condujo de regreso por el pasillo entre los gritos de alegría de familiares y amigos. Alice y Emmett los siguieron con Rose y Jasper saliendo al último. Mientras el cortejo nupcial y los invitados se encaminaban hacia la carpa y el área de la terraza, Edward la llevó dentro de la casa para pasar un momento de tranquilidad. Una vez que estuvieron solos, la puso entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. Deseaba desesperadamente besarla otra vez. Un beso intenso y ardiente que la dejaría sin aliento, pero él sabía, que tan crispados como estaban sus nervios, la asustaría.

Después de un momento, aflojó su agarre y preguntó, "¿Estás bien?"

Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. "Sí. Gracias."

Sonrió y se rio entre dientes. "Bueno, entonces, vamos a nuestra fiesta, ¿quieres?"

Llevándola a la carpa, pasaron el siguiente par de horas socializando con sus invitados, comiendo, consintiéndose con caro champán, y cortando el pastel. Hubo fotos sin parar cuando la pareja se alimentaron el uno al otro con pastel y fresas cubiertas con chocolate, y cuando salieron a la pista de baile, sus familiares y amigos rodearon el perímetro para ver a los recién casados participar en otra inolvidable tradición.

Cuando la música comenzó, Bella no reconoció la tonada y le preguntó a Edward al respecto.

"Nunca antes he escuchado esto. ¿Qué es?" Edward se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, al saber que debió haberle dicho antes de este momento qué exactamente estaban escuchando. Hizo que giraran suavemente antes de tragar con fuerza y responder su sencilla pregunta.

"Umm… la escribí." Aclarando su garganta continuó, "La escribí hace más o menos un año y sabía que era lo que quería para este momento, de modo que entré al estudio esta mañana y la grabé."

"¿Ese eres tú? ¿Lo grabaste para esta noche? ¿Para mí?" Bella estaba asombrada de que se hubiese tomado el tiempo para hacer algo tan personal por ella. Edward solo asintió en respuesta, sin romper su mirada. Inclinándose para besar su mejilla, Bella susurró, "Gracias."

Bailaron otra melodía juntos antes de que los apartaran para bailar con Esme y Carlisle y varios miembros de la familia. Cuando al fin se encontraron el uno al otro de nuevo, Bella pensó en su madre por primera vez.

"Edward, ¿viste a Renee en todo el día?"

Su ceño se frunció y sus labios dibujaron una fina línea al considerar la mejor forma de responderle. Sin importar lo que dijera, Edward sabía que lastimaría a Bella.

"Se apareció como una hora después de la boda y dejó una carta para ti. La tengo en mi maleta y te la daré más tarde. No pensemos en eso ahora y disfrutemos del resto de nuestra noche, ¿está bien?"

Bella suspiró y asintió, "Debí haberlo esperado de ella." Sonriéndole a él, preguntó, "¿Cómo estás?"

"Creo que estoy listo para irnos. ¿Tú?"

"Suena como un plan. Voy a pedirle a Alice que me ayudé a cambiarme y te encontraré en el frente."

Bella encontró rápidamente a Alice para hacerle saber que estaba lista para irse y se dirigieron al piso de arriba. Su sencillo vestido de tirantes color marfil y sandalias habían sido colocados temprano sobre la cama por Rose, que también había colocado sus maletas en el maletero de Edward. Por supuesto, Jasper y Emmett habían intentado cubrir el Volvo con pintura para zapatos y crema para afeitar, pero dado el estrés de los últimos días, Rose los convenció de que pudiera ser que no fuera tan divertido y optaron por atar simplemente unos enormes moños blancos a la parrilla y espejos laterales y un sencillo "Recién Casados" en el vidrio trasero.

Alice desabrochó rápidamente el vestido de Bella y lo colocó en un gancho una vez que Bella se lo quitó. Ella se puso rápidamente el vestido de tirantes y deslizó sus pies dentro de sus sandalias mientras Alice subía el cierre a su espalda.

"¿Qué hay de tu cabello, Bella? ¿Te gustaría dejarlo recogido?"

Bella no había considerado cambiar su cabello después de este momento, pero se sorprendió de que quería llevarlo suelto. Le sorprendió aún más cuando se dio cuenta que era porque Edward prefería su cabello suelto. A través de los años, a él siempre le había encantado jugar con su cabello y a menudo pasaba sus dedos por él para calmarla cuando estaba molesta. Sí, definitivamente quería llevarlo suelto. Levantando sus manos, comenzó a tirar de los pasadores.

"Lo quiero suelto. ¿Me ayudas?" Alice no respondió, pero comenzó a tirar también de los pasadores de inmediato. Cuando su cabello estuvo suelto, pasó el cepillo por él y aplicó un poco más de brillo en sus labios. Volviéndose hacia Alice, sonrió, "Creo que estoy lista."

Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, Bella podía oír claramente que la mayor parte de los invitados a la boda se habían trasladado de la carpa detrás de la casa al frente, probablemente se reunieron cerca del coche. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban fijos en el hombre esperando por ella en el último escalón.

Edward también se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba un par de pantalones caqui y una camisa de manga larga color azul. Una mano estaba metida en su bolsillo mientras la otra descansaba en el barandal y le estaba sonriendo con esa sonrisa torcida suya que ella amaba.

"Hola, chica hermosa, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?"

Bella le sonrió en respuesta al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano que le ofrecía. "¿Depende de lo que estés conduciendo? No viajo en viejos pedazos de basura."

Edward se echó a reír y tiró de ella hacia su costado, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, "Es mejor que ese anticuado y pequeño Toyota al que llamas coche."

Bella lo empujó jugando, "¡Hey, mi Camry es un gran coche!"

"Sí, pero tú crees eso porque tu crecimiento se atrofió severamente."

"Solo porque no tengo piernas de amazona no quiere decir que soy bajita, tienes—"

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de él presionando los suyos mientras sus familiares y amigos aplaudían alegremente. Volviéndose para mirar alrededor, Bella se dio cuenta que Edward había bromeado con ella para distraerla de la concurrencia a la que se estaban acercando, incluyendo al reportero del Times. Volvió a mirarlo a él para encontrarlo sonriendo con suficiencia antes de guiñarle un ojo y tomar su mano para conducirla al coche.

Llovió alpiste sobre ellos mientras corrían hacia el Volvo que ya estaba encendido. Edward abrió la puerta de Bella, cerrándola detrás de ella una vez que estuvo segura dentro. Corriendo alrededor hacia el lado del conductor, sonrió y ondeó su mano hacia la pequeña multitud antes de subir y avanzar.

Bella echó un vistazo por el espejo lateral a medida que se alejaban, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas al ver a la que gente que más amaba, despidiéndose con la mano y sonriendo. Edward extendió su mano a través de la consola y tomó la suya, dándole un suave apretón.

"¿Estás bien?"

Bella tomó una respiración profunda, dejándola salir despacio. Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa al mismo tiempo que asentía. "Lo logramos. Gracias, por cierto, por esa pequeña distracción allá atrás. Ni siquiera estaba consciente de que estábamos saliendo por la puerta hasta que ya estábamos afuera y marchándonos."

"Misión cumplida, entonces. Y de nada. Lo hiciste muy bien hoy, Bella. Realmente estoy orgulloso de ti." Miró brevemente en su dirección antes de centrarse de nuevo en la carretera frente a ellos. Mantuvo un suave agarre en su mano hasta que llegaron al hotel, pero los dos estuvieron callados por el resto del viaje.

Edward sabía que esta era la parte difícil. A Bella le costaría aceptar el hecho de que ahora, el futuro que había planeado había cambiado drásticamente. El hombre con el que había planeado casarse se había ido, y estaba casada con otro. Al menos no era un extraño. Edward era uno de sus amigos más cercanos. La conocía mejor que cualquier otro y no pudo evitar sentirse secretamente emocionado al saber que no había otra más adecuado para estar a su lado durante las siguientes semanas. Y si fuera honesto, tenía la esperanza que durante esas semanas, sus sentimientos hacia él podrían cambiar también.

Al llegar al hotel, Edward los registró antes de llevar a Bella hacia el ascensor. Los acompañó el botones empujando el carrito con sus maletas. El viaje fue silencioso y cuando estuvieron dentro de la habitación, Bella salió de inmediato al balcón mientras Edward le daba la propina al botones y se tomaba un momento para admirar la habitación.

Estaba decorada con gusto en tonos crema y canela con toques de verde olivo y ciruela. También, había velas colocadas estratégicamente por el lugar así como pétalos de rosa esparcidos en la cama. Dándose la vuelta hacia el otro lado de la habitación, notó el champán enfriándose junto al _lovsit **(1)** _ y la bandeja con fresas cubiertas y quesos. Mirando a Bella a través de las cortinas transparentes, observó la posición tensa de sus hombros y el agarre que tenía en el barandal decorativo de hierro forjado. Suspirando, comprendió que conseguir que se relajara sería mucho más difícil de lo que originalmente había pensado.

Sirviendo una copa de champán para cada uno, salió al balcón, recargando su espalda en el barandal y dándole su copa sin decir una palabra. Ella la tomó de su mano sin mirarlo a los ojos, y la llevó a sus labios por un sorbo. Su mano estaba temblando notablemente y respiró hondo antes de hablar.

"Lo siento, Edward, ni siquiera pensé en la habitación. Si quieres conseguir una diferente, no me molestaría."

Edward giró su cuerpo para encararla, "La habitación no me molesta. Honestamente, la única que está molesta eres tú." Al ver su expresión sorprendida, continuó gentilmente, "Bella, no entré en esto a ciegas. Hasta ayer, tú te ibas a casar con alguien más. Apenas pudiste pensar de antemano tu siguiente paso, mucho menos considerar cosas como la habitación de un hotel."

Tomando su mano, la apartó del barandal. "Ven conmigo."

Edward la condujo dentro de la habitación y la llevó hacia el _lovsit_ donde ella se sentó rígidamente. Cuando tomó lugar junto a ella, observó la posición rígida de sus hombros y sus respiraciones cortas y superficiales.

"Tienes que relajarte, B. Quítate los zapatos y acomódate." Ella hizo lo que le pidió y él se puso cómodo a su lado. Extendiendo su mano para tomar la suya, esperó hasta que levantó la vista para mirarlo antes de hablar.

"Bella, no vas a hacerme enojar, o hacerme sentir mal, u ofenderme. Sabes, que nada ha cambiado, todavía puedes contarme todo y seguiré siendo tu mejor amigo. Así que, nada de andarse con cuidado y preocupándose todo el tiempo, ¿está bien?"

Bella asintió antes de respirar hondo y apoyarse en el costado de Edward. Él sonrió y besó el tope de su cabeza. "Bien. Ahora, por qué no me cuentas sobre ese lugar en la playa solo para que los dos sepamos qué esperar."

"Es una casita que está justo en la playa. Solo tiene una recámara." Lo último lo dijo un poco más fuerte que un susurro.

Edward suspiró, "Bueno, ya que aquí también tenemos solo una cama, supongo que probablemente deberíamos aclarar esto ahora. No me gustan los pies fríos. Si tus pies están fríos, mantenlos en tu lado de la cama. Los pies fríos no tocan, no se meten, no se acurrucan. ¿Entendido?"

Bella soltó una risita y Edward no pudo contener su sonrisa. Era exactamente lo que había esperado.

"Ya sabes que mis pies siempre están fríos. ¿De verdad no me los calentarías?"

"Nop. Ponte unos calcetines. Y ya que estamos exponiendo las reglas básicas, tampoco se pueden tomar mis espacios fríos."

"¿Espacios fríos?"

"Siiii." Alargó la palabra como si a ella le fuera difícil comprenderlo. "Las sábanas frías en mi lado de la cama. Me gusta que estén frías cuando me meto a la cama. Es reconfortante."

Bella se volvió y lo miró. "Vas a calentar sábanas frías, ¿pero no mis pies fríos?"

"Exactamente."

"¿Cómo puede ser eso justo?"

Edward bebió de su champán antes de responder, "Porque tú puedes calentarte los pies sola. Las sábanas necesitan de alguien que las caliente." Terminó de decir con una sonrisa de suficiencia cuando se volvió para verla riéndose de él.

Sus ojos se encontraron y las risitas de Bella se desvanecieron casi de inmediato. Al segundo siguiente, ella agarró su rostro por los lados, lo acercó a ella y presionó sus labios con los suyos. Él se quedó atónito por solo un momento, antes de responderle. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola a él mientras su otra mano se enterraba en su cabello, inclinando su cabeza de manera que él pudiera profundizar el beso.

Los brazos de ella lo rodearon mientras la lengua de él se deslizaba por el labio inferior de ella. Se abrió a él, permitiéndole explorar su boca. Él sabía a champán y fruta, y Bella quería que la consumiera por completo. Sus dedos encontraron los botones de su camisa, abriendo tres de ellos antes de que las manos de él atraparan las suyas y las detuvieran.

Rompiendo el beso, él pegó su frente contra la de ella mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento. Después de un momento, elevó sus ojos hacia los de ella, "No podemos, B. No podemos hacer esto."

"Está bien." Susurró mientras bajaba la mirada.

Edward no permitiría eso. Haciendo presión con sus dedos debajo de su barbilla, levantó su rostro para que finalmente lo mirara a los ojos.

"Estás lastimada, Bella. No quiero ser el repuesto, y de ninguna manera quiero ser algo de lo que te arrepientas. Pero, solo para que estés consciente, definitivamente me interesaría reconsiderar esto en el futuro cuando no estés tan vulnerable."

Ella no pudo contener su sonrisa al ver la sonrisa tonta de él, pero sus ojos se llenaban rápidamente de lágrimas al ver su cariño y preocupación por ella. "Lo siento, Edward. No debí ponerte en esa posición, no es justo para ti."

Presionando un dedo contra sus labios, le arqueó una ceja, "¿Me has escuchado quejándome?" Poniéndose de pie, tiró de ella para levantarla con él y la giró hacia la cama. "Tal vez deberíamos descansar un poco. ¿A qué hora sale nuestro vuelo en la mañana?"

"10:20, así que, no muy temprano." Bella abrió su maleta y se alegró de al menos haber recordado pedirle a Alice que le eligiera algunas cosas para dormir además de la delicada lencería que había elegido para su luna de miel, no que creyera que en realidad iba a dormir con ella. Escogiendo una camiseta sin mangas en color rosa y cortos pantalones de algodón para dormir, agarró una maleta más pequeña y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse.

Bajando el cierre de su vestido y dejándolo caer al suelo, su mente estaba trabajando a toda velocidad. No había tenido la intención de besar a Edward de la forma en que lo hizo, es solo que pasó tan rápido. Pero, luego, tampoco era que se arrepintiera precisamente. Para cuando se puso la pijama y se quitó el maquillaje, casi estaba en estado de pánico una vez más. Cepillándose los dientes, le preocupó lo que Edward podría estar pensando. ¿Pensaba mal de ella por el beso? ¿Cambiaría su amistad?

En realidad, solo había una forma de saberlo. Abriendo la puerta y yendo hacia la cama, Bella tiró del edredón antes de subir y meter sus pies en los tibios pliegues. Observó en silencio como Edward se quitaba los zapatos y los calcetines antes de ir al armario y sacar una manta. Cuando comenzó a extenderla sobre el _lovsit_ , lo llamó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Él le respondió sin levantar la mirada de su tarea, "Preparando mi cama."

"Hay mucho lugar en esta. No cabes en ese sofá."

Edward se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que se sentaba, "No quería hacer que te sintieras incómoda. Es solo por una noche." Vio como Bella bajó la mirada antes de acostarse, tirando del edredón hasta su barbilla. Sabía que estaba molesta, pero no sabía por qué. Era lo mejor. Lo último que necesitaban ahora era confundir más las cosas. Ella necesitaba tiempo para sanar su dolor y comprender lo que quería y él tenía toda la intención de darle eso. Se levantó y se desvistió hasta quedar en bóxer antes de acostarse en el pequeño sofá y acomodar sus pies sobre el otro extremo. Fue solo cuestión de minutos antes de que estuviera profundamente dormido.

Cosquillas. Algo le estaba haciendo cosquillas en su brazo mientras Edward permanecía en alguna parte entre dormido y despierto. Lo quitó con su mano, solo para que empezara de nuevo unos momentos más tarde. Completamente despierto, Edward suspiró al girar su cabeza y abrir los ojos. Al principio, no supo qué pensar de la imagen que encontraron sus soñolientos ojos. La cabeza de Bella descansaba en su brazo en la orilla del cojín del sofá. Era su cabello el que le hacía cosquillas. Levantando su cabeza para investigar más, se dio cuenta que estaba sentada en el suelo, las piernas extendidas, con su dorso descansando de costado en el sofá. Mirando hacia la ahora cama vacía, se preguntó qué la había hecho que durmiera en el suelo. Junto a él.

Culpa y vergüenza lo invadieron cuando se dio cuenta de su error. Ella lo había necesitado y él no le había ofrecido confort alguno. Se había convencido a sí mismo que lo estaba haciendo por ella, dándole tiempo de sanar su dolor sin su presencia física a su lado. La verdad era que, cuando ella lo besó, se preocupó de si sería capaz de contenerse o no una segunda vez si compartían la cama. Ahora comprendía que lo había necesitado. Lo necesitó cerca, que le tomara la mano, que la _abrazara_ , y había sido un cobarde.

Quitando la manta de sus piernas, se puso de pie y estiró antes de agacharse y levantarla del suelo. Ella se volvió y acurrucó en su pecho mientras la cargaba la corta distancia hacia la cama. Colocándola nuevamente en su lugar, la cubrió antes cruzar al otro lado y subir también. Sin querer despertarla, simplemente se acercó a ella y tomó su mano en la suya.

La repuesta del cuerpo de ella fue inmediato. Se volvió hacia él, acurrucándose en su pecho una vez más y aferrándose a él como si temiera que la dejaría en cualquier momento. Él la envolvió en sus brazos y la mantuvo cerca mientras besaba la coronilla de su cabeza.

"Lo siento, cariño. No te defraudaré de nuevo."

* * *

 **(1) Sofá de dos plazas**

* * *

 _ **Pobre Bella, sin duda está confundida. Tantos sentimientos encontrados en ese momento, su noche de bodas :( Lo bueno es que Edward ya entendió que es lo que ella necesita. Esta primera noche juntos no fue la mejor, pero, ¿cómo será ahora que van a pasar dos semanas juntos en una playa? ¿Cómo creen que se desarrollen las cosas entre ellos? Edward no planea sacar ventaja, quiere que ella se recupere. ¿Pero ella realmente necesitará mucho tiempo para recuperarse, o realmente hay algo de lo que recuperarse? Ya lo veremos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, ya vieron que si les cumplí :) Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: Dayis, Laura Katherine, EmDreams Hunter, Yohannita0515, yessifer cullen hale, Anuca, viivii alice, vanecullenciprianogrey, Jocelyn907, cary, LucyGomez, ztrella znxez, adriana molina, Nayuri80, patymdn, Ivebar, Tsuruga Lia1412, Danny, Kath Morgenstern, Tata XOXO, bellaliz, pili, Sully YM, Manligrez, Fatavill, Adriu, Jade HSos, Ale74, Diana diaz, freedom2604, Ericastelo, Pam Malfoy Black, tahi grey, marieisahale, Loonydraconian, EmmaBe. Realmente disfruto saber su opinión de la historia ;)**_

 _ **P.D. Para las que leen solo está historia les aviso como lo hice con las que leen Out of the Mouths of Babes que si quieren saber un poco más de la historia o las traducciones que tengo en puerta o si quieren que nos conozcamos un poco más, las invito a mi grupo. El link está en mi perfil. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_


	5. El primer día

Como siempre nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Hopesparkles** **,** yo solo la traduzco **.**

 **Y gracias a mi compañera de armas, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguirme soportando :P**

* * *

Cuando Bella despertó la mañana siguiente, lo primero que vio fue que estaba sola. Incorporándose, echó un rápido vistazo hacia el baño, pensando que Edward podría estar en la ducha, pero la luz estaba apagada y la puerta estaba abierta. Su maleta todavía estaba en el banco contra la pared, por lo que estaba muy segura que no se había ido del todo, pero la idea le provocó un pánico momentáneo.

Tomando algunas respiraciones profundas para calmarse, Bella se levantó y reunió su ropa para el día, luego fue a ducharse y cambiarse. Pasó el tiempo en la ducha repasando mentalmente su próximo viaje y preparándose para el cambio en su futuro que tuvo que enfrentar tan súbitamente. Muy poco habían hablado de lo que pasaría cuando regresaran de la luna de miel o cuánto tiempo permanecerían casados. Edward no parecía muy preocupado o incluso demasiado ansioso por discutirlo, de modo que Bella lo había dejado pasar, eligiendo preocuparse por los asuntos inmediatos de la boda. Ahora, que la boda había pasado, se preguntaba cómo, exactamente, evolucionaría todo.

Cuando abrió la puerta del baño, Bella olió enseguida el café y la canela. Volviéndose hacia el _lovsit_ , sonrió cuando Edward se puso de pie y le tendió una taza. Tomándola, atrapó la mano de él antes de que se alejara demasiado, y le dio un suave apretón.

"Gracias, Edward."

"Es solo café." Le ofreció con un guiño y esa sonrisa que ella adoraba al mismo tiempo que le hacía un gesto con su mano para que se sentara. Quitando la tapa de la bandeja, descubrió huevos revueltos con queso, tocino, canela tostada y fruta. Colocando su mano sobre la de él para detener sus movimientos, esperó hasta que levantó la vista.

"Me refiero a lo de anoche. Gracias por, umm, quedarte cerca de mí." Él sonrió suavemente al ver su repentina timidez y el sutil color rosa que se deslizó lentamente por sus mejillas. Acercándola hacia él, la envolvió en sus brazos y la abrazó por un momento.

"Para eso son los esposos, o eso he escuchado. Siento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo darme cuenta de lo que necesitabas." Después de un momento la soltó y se pusieron cómodos para desayunar. El silencio era cómodo y los dos disfrutaron los pocos momentos de paz.

Cuando hubieron terminado, Edward depositó la bandeja en el suelo y alcanzó una pila de periódicos que había colocado sobre la mesita auxiliar. Abriendo el de encima, lo extendió frente a Bella. Ella lo giró en su dirección antes de preguntar, "¿Para esto saliste tan temprano? ¿Para conseguir los periódicos?"

"Pensé que te gustaría ver el artículo. Al parecer, la Prensa Asociada **(1)** tomó la historia. Por supuesto, ya sabías que el Times publicaría la historia con el lanzamiento del libro, el que por cierto, parecen amar.

"¿En serio? ¿Eso dice?" Bella cogió el Times y comenzó a escanear el artículo.

 _Autora consigue su final de cuento de hadas a su historia de amor personal_

 _La exitosa autora, Isabella Swan, encontró su final feliz cuando se casó con su amigo y amor de la infancia, Edward Cullen, en el mismo día que su más reciente novela llegó a las librerías. La pareja se casó en la casa de los padres del novio en una ceremonia pequeña e íntima con la presencia de familiares y amigos cercanos. El escenario parecía ser algo salido de la página de uno de sus libros mientras repetían sus votos debajo de un arco cubierto de margaritas envueltos por la luz de las velas. Después de compartir un beso apasionado, y atender a sus invitados durante la cena, pronto, la feliz pareja bailaba con la mágica melodía compuesta por el mismo señor Cullen. La pareja pasará las siguientes dos semanas de luna de miel en una locación no revelada antes de que la señora Cullen (Swan) comience una breve gira promocional de su libro._

El artículo continuaba dando una crítica entusiasta de su novela, _Promise_ , alentando a las masas a ser de los primeros en leerla. El crítico llegó incluso a sugerir que la novela tenía la fórmula perfecta para una gran película.

Bella estaba atónita mientras observaba la foto que habían impreso de la boda. Si no hubiese sabido la verdad, hubiera creído que la pareja en la foto estaba realmente enamorada. Miró el rostro sonriente de Edward y no pudo contener la sonrisa que se extendió ampliamente en el suyo.

"¡Lo hicimos! No puedo creerlo. ¡Y la crítica es increíble!" Edward se rio y sacudió su cabeza.

"No habrá vida contigo ahora, señorita Autora Célebre."

"Es señora Autora Célebre, si no te importa." Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que realmente pensara en lo que estaba diciendo. Rápidamente miró a Edward a los ojos, los suyos amplios por el nerviosismo.

La sonrisa de Edward era tan grande, que pensó que su cara podría partirse en dos al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia adelante y besaba la punta de su nariz, "Me gusta cómo se escucha eso, ¿pero que te parece si lo abreviamos a señora C? Funciona para tu nuevo apodo o Cullen."

Guiñándole un ojo, él se levantó y comenzó a empacar lo que quedaba de sus cosas mientras Bella leía los artículos en los otros dos periódicos que Edward había conseguido. Los dos críticos tenían cosas similares que decir, comparando su boda con su amor de la infancia a los personajes en su libro. Las dos eran excepcionalmente buenas críticas. Sintió que el peso de los últimos dos días se levantaba de sus hombros y le pareció que podía respirar profundamente por primera vez desde esa horrible llamada hace dos noches.

"¿Ya empacaste todo?" Levantó la vista para encontrar a Edward colocando su maleta junto a la puerta.

"Umm, creo que sí. Solo necesito agarrar mis zapatos y cerrarla." Hizo eso y colocó su maleta junto a la de él antes de ponerse los zapatos y checar para asegurarse que los boletos de avión estuvieran en su bolsa.

En poco menos de dos horas, estaban cómodos en sus asientos de primera clase a solo unos segundos de despegar por la pista. Edward miró a su lado hacia su tensa esposa, notando su mandíbula apretada y sus dedos que intentaban hacer un agujero en el acolchado reposabrazos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y estaba tomando respiraciones muy lentas y profundas.

"¿Bella? ¿Cariño, estás bien?" Edward arrancó una mano del reposabrazos y la sostuvo entre las suyas justo cuando el avión despegó del suelo. Los dedos de Bella sujetaron su mano, su uñas enterrándose en la carne de su palma.

"Odio despegar y aterrizar. Los ángulos me asustan. Siempre temo que la cola del avión raspe la pista y haga que nos estrellemos."

Edward se rio al escuchar su descripción, ganándose una mirada de odio.

"¡No puedo creer que te estés riendo de mí, Edward!"

"No fue mi intención reírme, lo siento." Ella lo miró por un momento antes de empujar sus manos.

"No, no lo sientes. Me alegra que mis miedos te diviertan."

Edward la observó con cuidado para determinar qué tan enojada estaba. Cuando vio que lo miró de soslayo antes de rodar los ojos, sonrió con suficiencia y tomó la mano de ella otra vez, "Y, ¿qué te asusta de aterrizar?"

Ella suspiro y sacudió su cabeza, "Me preocupa ese momento en que el avión estrellará su nariz contra el suelo cuando aterrice. Simplemente desafía la lógica que algo tan grande como un avión puede detenerse así de rápido sin que caiga de picado directamente en el asfalto."

"Bueno, solo porque tú caes de picada regularmente en el asfalto, no quiere decir que todo el mundo lo hace. De hecho, creo que es un requisito para ser un piloto. No puedes ser catastróficamente descoordinado. Lo siento, B, si escribir no te da resultado, nunca tendrás éxito como piloto."

Desviando su mirada hacia la ventanilla, no podía ver nada más que el cielo y se dio cuenta que una vez más, él la había distraído exitosamente de algo que le provocaría ansiedad. Girando nuevamente su cabeza para mirarlo, la recostó en el reposacabezas y susurró, "Gracias."

Edward le dio una pequeña sonrisa y besó su frente al mismo tiempo que envolvía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia su costado. Ella se acurrucó y en minutos estaba durmiendo pacíficamente. Edward la observó por un poco de tiempo antes de dormitar por el resto del vuelo.

La escala fue corta y sin ningún problema hicieron su conexión de vuelo. Era tarde en la noche cuando aterrizaron en Wilmington, NC, pero el viaje del aeropuerto a la casa en Wrightsville Beach fue de solo veinte minutos.

Cuando llegaron, Bella se quedó junto al coche mirando el frente de la casa mientras que Edward sacaba sus maletas de la cajuela. Cuando él se acercó a ella, miró de Bella a la casa, preguntándose que estaba pensando.

"¿Qué está pasando en esa bonita cabeza tuya, B?"

"Estaba pensando, yo – yo…" Miró a Edward, que la observaba con atención.

"Estaba pensando que estoy muy contenta de estar aquí contigo. Jacob se hubiera sentido miserable, lo hubiera odiado."

Inclinando su cabeza hacia la casa, Edward la instó a entrar antes que él, "Creo que necesitamos una copa de vino y ropa cómoda para esa historia. Vamos."

Entraron rápidamente a la casa, de una sola planta, una casa de un dormitorio con un porche todo alrededor y una terraza que se extendía hasta una playa algo apartada. Estaba decorada de forma discreta con tonos arena, y azules y verdes suaves con ocasionales toques de coral. Era la decoración perfecta para una casa de playa, pero no era cliché o excesiva.

Bella se cambió a una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones de yoga mientras Edward servía para cada uno una copa de vino y encontraba algo para comer. Acomodándose en un columpio que era tan grande como la cama tamaño _queen_ de Bella en casa, se relajaron, uno frente al otro con un plato de queso y galletas saladas entre ellos.

"Este lugar es perfecto, Bella." Edward se metió un cubo de queso a la boca, masticando perezosamente mientras Bella bebía de su vino.

"Lo es. Vinimos aquí un par de veces cuando era más joven, pero siempre nos quedamos en un hotel. Mi papá conocía a la mujer que era dueña de esta casa y la de al lado. Los inmuebles aquí en la isla escasean, por lo que se quedó con la casa para cuando su hijo viniera de visita, pero la renta de vez en cuando. Resultó que era una fan de mis escritos, así que cuando la contacté para quedarnos aquí, estuvo feliz de aceptar."

Edward asintió, "Entonces, la elección de locación para la luna de miel fue tuya, no de Jake."

Bella le dio una mirada desconcertada, "Sí. Jake quería quedarse en Washington. Quería quedarse en una cabaña en las montañas y hacer senderismo y pescar. Fue lo único por lo que discutimos en realidad." Los ojos de Bella estaban fijos en algo a la distancia y su voz bajó un poco más que un susurro, "Supongo que ahora sé por qué."

Edward estudió su rostro cuando su mirada se posó en las olas, que ahora reflejaba la tenue luz de la luna. Bebió de su vino, pero permaneció callada, permitiendo que el vaivén de las olas proveyera el único sonido hasta que Edward habló de nuevo.

"Entonces, ¿cómo lo convenciste de venir aquí?"

Bella se rio sin humor, "No estoy segura de haberlo convencido o algo así, simplemente dejó de contradecirme al respecto. Aproveché la oportunidad e hice la reservación."

Los dos se quedaron callados por unos minutos mientras Edward se preguntaba cómo cambiar el curso de la conversación a algo menos serio. Quería darle la oportunidad de lidiar con sus sentimientos, pero al mismo tiempo, quería que disfrutara de su tiempo aquí en el siguiente par de semanas. Fue esa idea lo que determinó su siguiente pregunta.

"Bien, al parecer estás muy familiarizada con el área, así que, ¿qué vamos a hacer los próximos días, señora C?"

Edward fue recompensado con una sonrisa por usar su apodo. "Ummm, mañana quiero nadar en el océano, recostarme en el playa, y que se me meta mucha arena en lugares incómodos."

No pudo contener su risa al ver el rostro de él al considerar dónde podría alojarse la arena.

"Encuentro eso algo repulsivo, Bella."

Ella se rio cuando él comenzó a reírse también. "Solo significa que quiero disfrutar plenamente de mi de mi día en la playa. Cuando era una niña, la arena parecía estar por todas partes, y tomaba una eternidad el deshacerse de toda. No has tenido un día perfecto en la playa hasta que no tengas que sacar arena de tu traje de baño."

"Nunca he tenido ese problema. Claro que tú tienes más hendiduras en las que se oculte la arena que yo." Bella se estremeció con fingido horror al pensarlo, y los dos se echaron a reír. La conversación se había vuelto cómoda y relajada y los dos estaban aliviados de que las cosas fueran tan sencillas entre ellos.

Edward se enderezó en su asiento y colocó la bandeja y sus copas de vino vacías sobre la mesa junto al columpio. "Está bien, entonces, ¿qué más hay para hacer por aquí?"

Bella se puso cómoda apoyándose en él cuando él se estiró a lo largo del columpio de nuevo. "Bueno, en Wilmington, hay varios lugares a los que me gustaría ir mientras estamos aquí. En la ribera hay montones de tiendas y lugares singulares a los que ir. Hay un mercado de agricultores que me encanta justo a las afueras de la ciudad, y algunos lugares de interés histórico. Hay un acuario en Carolina Beach. Podemos ir a la pesca de cangrejos o a la—"

Edward tapó su boca con su mano mientras reía ante su entusiasmo, "De acuerdo, lo entiendo, hay muchas cosas que hacer y ver. Qué te parece si solo nos relajamos y lo tomamos como venga. Mañana, comenzaremos con la playa." Quitando la mano de su boca, quitó el cabello de su rostro mientras la miraba, "Lo que quieras hacer, estoy dispuesto, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien." Bella sentía su cuerpo más relajado y pesado con cada minuto. El estrés de los últimos días, junto con un día entero de viaje le estaba pasando factura. Giró su cuerpo hacia él y se acurrucó en su pecho mientras él la envolvía en sus brazos. Era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados. Los dos eran personas muy físicas, y a menudo se tomaban de las manos o caminaban con los brazos entrelazados. El que Bella se acurrucara en su pecho, parecía algo natural para ella.

También había sido igual de natural para Edward, siempre. Pero ahora que estaban casados, y Edward luchaba por mantenerse bajo control. Sería algo tan simple rodarse hacia el frente para colocarse sobre ella, presionando el cuerpo de ella con el suyo…

En lugar de eso, respiró hondo, y buscó algo más en qué enfocarse.

"Oye, B, ¿de dónde vino la comida?"

"Oh, ni siquiera pensé en revisar para asegurarme que todo estaba allí. Hice el pedido en línea la semana pasada y les pedí que lo entregaran hoy más temprano. La mujer que es dueña de la casa, la señora Cope, los esperó y guardó todo. Podemos conseguir cualquier cosa que quieras."

"No quiero nada, solo me preguntaba."

Bella murmuró una respuesta y Edward se dio cuenta que estaba sucumbiendo rápidamente al sueño. Había sido unos días difíciles y le alegraba que finalmente pudieran relajarse y deshacerse del estrés que los rodeaba. Bajó la vista para mirarla por un momento y notó su ceño ligeramente fruncido. Lo frotó suavemente con su dedo antes de besar su frente y acunarla más cerca de él.

Habría estado contento de dormir allí en el columpio, con ella acurrucada contra él, pero el aire se estaba poniendo más frío y sabía que ella no descansaría bien si tenía frío. Bajando del columpio, la levantó sin problema y la llevó a la recámara. Se rio bajito cuando la recostó en el lado derecho, "Esto se está haciendo un hábito, señora C."

Era un hábito al que podría fácilmente acostumbrarse. La llevaría cargada a la cama todas las noches de los próximos cincuenta años si ella se lo permitiera. Un rápido viaje al baño y para revisar las cerraduras, y estaba junto a ella, poniéndola nuevamente entre sus brazos y cerrando los ojos. Debajo del edredón, sus pies buscaron los fríos dedos de ella, cubriéndolos con los suyos para calentarlos.

 *****FTDF*****

"Me estás tapando el sol."

"No, no es cierto."

"Sí es cierto. Voy a tener una línea de bronceado con la forma de tu brazo sosteniendo un libro. ¿Qué estás leyendo, de todos modos?"

" _Promise_."

Bella se incorporó de golpe y volvió su sorprendido rostro hacia Edward, que simplemente le sonrió con suficiencia. "¡No puedes leer eso conmigo aquí!"

"¿Por qué no?"

Bella estaba claramente aturdida al batallar para encontrar una respuesta. "Porque sí."

"¿Por qué?" Edward bajó el libro y vio como el irremediable sonrojo comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas. No se le había ocurrido que podría sentirse avergonzada, y no pudo contenerse de tomarle el pelo, "¿Escribiste ardientes y tórridas escenas de sexo? ¿Por eso es que no quieres que lo lea?"

"¡Edward!" Bella cubrió su rostro con sus manos. "¡No es eso! Es solo que—hay algo muy personal en mis escritos, sobre todo en ese libro. Simplemente es embarazoso que lo leas."

Observándola por un momento, Edward sacudió su cabeza. "Gente de todas partes están leyendo este libro, así que, ¿por qué debería ser difícil para ti si yo también lo leo?"

"Porque estás sentado justo a mi lado. No lo sé, es solo que me siento vulnerable por ello, supongo." Suspirando, ella finalmente se encogió de hombros, "Supongo que sería peor si supiera que lo estabas leyendo pero no tuviera la oportunidad de ver tus reacciones. Creo que estoy bien con que lo leas."

Edward se rio entre dientes, "Qué bien, porque no necesito tu permiso para leer un libro que compré."

Bella lo empujó en juego antes darse la vuelta sobre su estómago y girar su cabeza lejos de él. Fue varios minutos después que Edward fue capaz de volver su atención a su libro mientras sus ojos se sentían atraídos a la parte baja de su espalda. Siguieron la suave curva de su columna hacia los diminutos hoyuelos que se asomaban justo encima de su bikini azul. Sus manos apretaron el libro que sostenía, en un esfuerzo por impedir que se estiraran para quitar la arena de su cuerpo y presionar sus labios en la piel expuesta.

Después de un par de minutos, se dio totalmente por vencido, arrojando su libro sobre la toalla y dirigiéndose hacia las olas para enfriar más que solamente su cuerpo.

 *****FTDF*****

"De todos los restaurantes en el área, ¿aquí es dónde quieres comer?" Edward miró el pequeño restaurante en la esquina y no vio nada extraordinario, pero Bella estaba prácticamente vibrando de la emoción.

"Confía en mí, te encantará este lugar." Entraron y los sentaron de inmediato. Bella pidió té dulce, mientras que Edward ordenó cerveza. Había otras mesas llenas de gente, evidentemente la mayoría eran locales y eran muy amigables. Edward estaba vigilando a dos hombres en la mesa cerca de la puerta. Los dos se comían a Bella con los ojos desde el momento que entraron. No creía que ella lo hubiese notado hasta que él tomó su mano.

"¿Por qué no solo orinas en mi pierna para que podamos disfrutar de nuestra cena?"

Él miró a Bella para encontrarla sonriéndole con suficiencia, provocando que negara y se riera por su franqueza.

"Lo siento."

"No tienes por qué. Me siento segura contigo. Sé que siempre cuidas de mí."

Edward sonrió y se relajó visiblemente por sus palabras. Siempre se había sentido protector con ella, incluso más ahora que su vida había sido transformada en un caos. Haría lo que fuera para mantenerla a salvo e ilesa, y mientras deseaba que pudiera protegerla del dolor que Jake le había causado, le alegraba que las cosas hubieran ocurrido de esta forma. Estaba compartiendo una casa con la mujer que amaba en un ambiente romántico por las próximas dos semanas, y aun cuando le llamó la atención por su comportamiento posesivo, él notó que no hizo ningún esfuerzo por quitar su mano de la suya.

* * *

 **(1) The Associated Press o AP (en español: Prensa Asociada) es una agencia de noticias de Estados Unidos fundada en 1846. Es una cooperativa propiedad de sus periódicos, y estaciones de radio y televisión contribuyentes en Estados Unidos, que tanto aportan historias como utilizan el material escrito por la misma. Varios periódicos y estaciones de comunicación fuera de Estados Unidos están suscritos a la AP —esto significa que pagan por utilizar el material de la AP pero no son miembros de la cooperativa—.**

* * *

 _ **Ah, va cayendo, va cayendo. ¿O ustedes qué creen? Incluso por lo que decían los periódicos al haber presenciado su boda, parece que todos se dan cuenta de que se aman, menos ella :/ ¿Qué tendrá que hacer Edward para que ella lo acepte? Y, ¿por qué creen que reaccionó así cuando vio que Edward estaba leyendo su libro? Ya lo veremos ;) Como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir acompañándome: patymdn, Valentina Paez, Laura Katherine, cary, Anuca, ztrella znxez, reinadenerds, Nayuri80, Jade HSos, EmDreams Hunter, pili, Sully YM, Adriu, Adriu, freedom2604, yessifer cullen hale, marieisahale, Tsuruga Lia1412, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, Jocelyn907, Diana diaz, Ericastelo, Chely Stewart, glow0718.**_

 _ **PD. Anunca, sobre lo que me preguntaste del alpiste, créeme que yo pensé lo mismo mientras traducía, pero así fue como lo escribió la autora, alpiste, no arroz, así que lo tuve que dejar así :P**_

 _ **Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	6. Aniversario de una semana

Como siempre nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Hopesparkles** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias a mi compañera de armas, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguirme soportando :P**_

* * *

"Solo digo, que si tienes que añadirle todo eso para que sepa bien, ¿para qué molestarte?"

Bella rodó sus ojos mientras tomaba otra cucharada de su avena, "Porque te hace bien. Porque es mucho más saludable para ti que esas dos donas que acabas de devorar."

Edward sonrió con suficiencia, al saber que había encontrado la falla en su argumento, "Qué, ¿estás donas?" Levantó la caja, sosteniéndola justo enfrente de su cara, "¿Las mismas donas que _tú_ comiste ayer por la mañana?"

Bella no pudo contener su carcajada, "Está bien, probaste tu punto. ¿De verdad no te gusta la avena?"

Él miró su tazón y se estremeció con falsa repulsión, "No, en lo absoluto. Se ve como vómito tibio de bebé. ¿Quién se come algo que es tan visualmente repulsivo?"

Bella se le quedó mirando por un momento antes de dejar caer su cuchara en el tazón, "Bueno, desde luego que no puedo hacerlo ahora que tengo esa imagen mental. Muchas gracias."

"De nada." Le sonrió como tonto al mismo tiempo que le tendía la caja de donas y le guiñaba un ojo cuando finalmente levantó la tapa y tomó una.

Era sábado y estaban disfrutando de una mañana relajante en la terraza, viendo el flujo constante de veleros que se preparaban para un hermoso día en el agua. Los últimos días habían sido una mezcla de holgazanear en la playa, tomar el sol y explorar sitios históricos y restaurantes en el área. Habían pasado la noche anterior en la ribera de Wilmington, disfrutando de la cena en un balcón con vista al agua antes de caminar por las vitrinas y ver a la gente pasar. Cuando regresaron a la casa, habían jugado cartas por un par de horas antes de quedarse dormidos en el sofá, felizmente acurrucados en el otro. En algún momento como a las tres de la mañana, Bella despertó y arrastró a un incoherente Edward a la cama, donde durmieron hasta después de las nueve de la mañana.

Se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una costumbre, el quedarse despiertos hasta tarde antes de quedarse dormidos en los brazos del otro, luego dormir hasta mucho después que el sol salía. Edward había sido diligente en asegurarse que Bella estuviera relajada y feliz desde que habían llegado a la casa de la playa. Ella apenas si había pensado en Jacob, que fue la razón por la que estaba completamente atónita cuando su teléfono sonó y la foto de él iluminó la pantalla.

Por supuesto, Edward lo vio tan pronto como ella lo hizo, y alcanzó su mano cuando ella levantaba el teléfono de la mesa. "No tienes que contestar."

"Me volvería loca si no lo hiciera." Con un suspiro, Edward soltó su mano y se enderezó en su asiento, forzando a sus ojos a regresar al periódico que había estado leyendo. Él sabía que no comprendería una palabra en la página, pero aliviaría un poco la presión sobre Bella mientras contestaba.

"Hola, Jake."

"¿Bella? ¿Quieres decirme qué demonios está pasando? ¿Te casaste con Edward Cullen? ¿El día de nuestra boda?" Su voz se elevó con cada palabra que pronunciaba y Bella se puso de inmediato a la defensiva.

"Sí, lo hice. ¡ _Después_ de que tú te casaras con Leah el día antes de nuestra boda! ¿En serio vas a reclamarme eso?"

"No lo amas, Bella."

"Tú no me amabas, Jake. Nunca lo hiciste, y aun así me dejaste planear una boda, y arriesgar también el lanzamiento de mi libro."

"Esa fuiste tú. Nunca te pedí nada de eso. Por lo que recuerdo, te dije que pensaba que era una terrible idea que lo lanzaras el mismo día de nuestra boda." Jake no le estaba gritando, pero su voz era enérgica y todavía con ira.

"¿En serio, Jake? ¿Estás tratando de recriminarme eso después de lo que me hiciste? Tú solo te quedaste allí y me viste autodestruirme, sin darme ninguna información, ningún apoyo—" Sus palabras se fueron apagando a medida que se daba cuenta de la verdad.

"Oh, Dios. Nunca fue tu intención el cumplir con la boda, ¿cierto? Desde el principio, estabas con ella." Lo último fue un susurro cuando Bella comprendió que Jacob le había permitido arriesgar todo y luego solo se marchó, a sabiendas que al final se quedaría humillada y sola.

Edward había escuchado cada palabra de su breve conversación y vio como el color dejaba el rostro de Bella. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas encontraron los suyos al bajar el teléfono de su oído y ponerse de pie. Edward extendió su mano a través de la mesa, tomando el teléfono de su mano cuando pasó junto a él, bajando los escalones y caminando por la arena hacia el agua.

Podía escuchar los gritos de Jacob por el teléfono. Manteniendo sus ojos en Bella, levantó el teléfono hacia su oído.

"Jake, es Edward."

"Cullen, vuelve a darle el teléfono a Bella."

"Ella ha terminado de hablar contigo, Jake. Ha terminado por completo contigo. No vuelvas a llamar."

"¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? ¡Ella _va_ a hablar conmigo! Yo haré—"

La paciencia de Edward llegó a su fin cuando se trataba de Jacob Black. "Te diré exactamente quién soy yo. Soy el esposo de Bella. Soy su protector y defensor y haré lo que tenga que hacer para evitar que le succiones la vida. No intentes contactar a mi esposa otra vez, Jake, o puedes estar seguro que tendré una larga conversación con la tuya."

Edward terminó la llamada y arrojó el teléfono sobre la mesa antes de salir a donde Bella estaba sentada en la arena. Se quedó de pie en silencio por un momento junto a ella antes de sentarse. Deseaba desesperadamente ponerla entre sus brazos, hacer lo que sea para desaparecer su dolor. ¿No había sido hace tan solo unos minutos que habían estado discutiendo los beneficios de la avena en juego?

"¿Bella?" Edward estiró su mano y tomó gentilmente la de ella, esperando a que respondiera. Cuando al fin lo hizo, no fue para nada lo que estaba esperando.

"No puedo culparlo."

Edward sintió que sus cejas se disparaban hacia arriba hasta la línea de su cabello. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

"Tampoco lo quiero." Ella giró su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, "Ahora que he tenido tiempo para pensarlo, sé que nos habríamos vuelto locos el uno al otro y esto hubiera terminado muy mal."

Él no pudo evitar sentir que la esperanza brotaba en él ante lo que ella acababa de decir. Edward no se había atrevido a pensar que su madre podía haber tenido razón, que ella no amaba a Jacob. Ahora, escuchando las palabras directamente de Bella, estaba casi aturdido de la emoción. La miró a los ojos mientras le preguntaba, "¿Hace cuánto tiempo lo sabes?"

"Creo que siempre lo ha sabido, solo esperaba que pudiera convertirse en más. Que pudiéramos llegar a amarnos el uno al otro. Creo…" Sus palabras se fueron apagando y subió sus rodillas a su pecho, envolviendo sus brazos en torno a sus piernas y enterrando su rostro entre ellas. "Creo que estaba asustada."

Edward esperó a que continuara. Cuando no lo hizo, la motivó, "¿De qué estabas asustada, Bella?"

Volviendo su cabeza, encontró su penetrante mirada por solo un momento antes de levantarla y mirar de nuevo hacia las olas. "De estar sola."

Acercándose a ella, y tomando su barbilla con su mano, Edward levantó su rostro de manera que sus ojos penetraran en los suyos, "¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaría que estuvieras sola?"

Sus palabras fueron un susurro, pero tuvieron un poderoso impacto en Bella. Buscó en sus ojos detenidamente, pero no encontró falsedad en ellos. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran por su rostro, tan cerca del suyo, deteniéndose al fin en sus labios rosados y llenos.

Edward dio un pequeño jadeo cuando notó la forma en que los ojos de ella se desplazaban de sus ojos a sus labios. Ella separó sus labios, muy ligeramente, mientras él sentía su frío aliento acariciar su mejilla. El sonido de las olas y el suave viento se convirtieron en un ruido de zumbido de fondo, y estaba seguro de que ella podía escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón mientras este trataba de salirse de su pecho.

Cerrando sus ojos, él tomó una respiración profunda y susurró, "No así." Se echó hacia atrás, poniendo unos cuantos centímetros entre ellos. Podía ver el dolor apareciendo en sus ojos.

"No te equivoques, Isabella. Deseo besarte ahora más de lo que deseo el aire para respirar, pero no mientras estés aturdida por el estúpido ataque de Jacob. Necesito que signifique más para ti que eso."

Edward se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano. Cuando ella la agarró, la levantó y la envolvió en sus brazos. "¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy?"

Su pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Todavía estaba intentando recuperarse de su última declaración. Deseaba besarla. No había nadie más alrededor a quien convencer de que el "matrimonio" era real, y aun así, él deseaba besarla.

"¿Bella?"

"Umm… estaba pensando que hoy me gustaría solo acostarme en la playa y leer un rato."

Edward sonrió y besó su frente antes de soltarla, "Bien. Tengo algunos asuntos que tratar, tengo que llamar a mi agente, pero me gustaría llevarte a cenar. ¿Cómo sueno eso?"

"Perfecto. Gracias."

Se dirigieron de nuevo al interior de la casa, donde Bella agarró su manta de playa y su bolsa antes de cambiarse en un traje de baño mientras Edward se duchaba y vestía. Él le recordó que se llevara el protector solar cuando ella dejó la casa, entregándole su teléfono que había dejado antes sobre la mesa.

La observó desde la ventana de la cocina hasta que se instaló en la playa antes de escribirle una simple nota, doblarla, y dejarla en la mesa junto a sus llaves. Agarró un cambio de ropa y dejó la casa con una sonrisa en su rostro, silbando una tonada que había comenzado a tomar forma en su mente y corazón.

***FTDF***

 _Bella,_

 _Estoy ansioso por compartir esta noche contigo. Estaré esperando con anticipación._

 _Tuyo,_

 _Edward_

Volteando el papel en su mano, Bella se preguntó sobre lo que no decía. ¿A dónde iban? ¿A qué hora? Lo más importante, ¿qué era esto entre ellos? ¿Era real o solo se estaban dejando llevar por el momento?

Sacudiendo su cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, arrojó la nota sobre la cama y se quitó el traje de baño mientras abría la llave de la ducha. Colocándose bajo la cascada de agua caliente, cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras dejaba que los eventos del día se lavaran como la arena en su cuerpo.

Sabía que Jacob descubriría en algún momento lo de su matrimonio, pero no creyó que tuviera las agallas de llamarla. En todo caso, su llamada le había confirmado lo que había sospechado por algún tiempo. No lo amaba, al menos no en el sentido romántico. Siempre lo había querido como un amigo, pero ahora, ella sabía que incluso eso había desaparecido. Lamentaría la pérdida de su amigo, pero nunca volverían a ser cercanos.

Su mente seguía dando vueltas cuando consideraba también lo que había ocurrido entre Edward y ella esta mañana en la playa. La forma en que la miró, sus palabras… soltó un suspiro tembloroso cuando el recuerdo vívido se reprodujo en su mente. ¿Podría arriesgar su corazón de esa forma nuevamente? Él era su mejor amigo, y los riesgos eran mucho más altos esta vez. Si las cosas salían mal, perdería no solo a Edward, sino a Alice y al resto de los Cullen también. Sin su padre, y la relación con su madre casi inexistente, los Cullen eran la única 'familia' que le quedaba.

Era un gran riesgo, pero si él realmente sentía algo por ella, ¿sobreviviría su amistad si no correspondía sus sentimientos? Tal vez simplemente estaba viendo algo donde no había nada más que amistad. Estaba consternada y él estaba tratando de confortarla, nada más.

Cerrando la llave de la ducha, se resolvió a simplemente disfrutar de la noche con Edward sin ninguna expectación. Todavía les quedaba otra semana y no había prisa para resolver nada más que eso.

Una hora más tarde, Bella se dio una última mirada en el espejo. Satisfecha con su apariencia, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Lo que vio del otro lado la dejó sin aliento.

Edward estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación, una mano sostenía una copa de vino, la otra metida cómodamente en su bolsillo. Llevaba unos pantalones de vestir azul marino y una camisa nueva de lino con las mangas enrolladas. Al escucharla entrar en la habitación, su rostro se volvió hacia ella, su boca curveándose en una gloriosa sonrisa.

Bajando la vista a su sencillo vestido sin mangas, ribeteado en la orilla con un bordado en azul oscuro, Bella sonrió, "Combinamos."

Edward se rio entre dientes y le tendió su mano, "¿Hambrienta?"

Bella tomó su mano, pero se sorprendió cuando la condujo hacia la terraza en lugar de a la parte delantera de la casa, hacia el coche. Llegando a la puerta, él la abrió y se hizo a un lado, haciendo un gesto para que ella saliera a la terraza antes que él.

La vista frente a ella era increíble. Una pequeña mesa estaba en medio de la terraza, hermosamente cubierta con un mantel blanco, y adornada con una brillante vajilla de porcelana y cristal. Toda la terraza resplandecía bajo la luz de las velas y había música tocando de fondo en alguna parte. Un hombre estaba de pie junto a un carrito en la esquina. Él sonrió y le asintió a Bella en forma de saludo. Ella se volvió hacia Edward, que la observaba con atención. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él le sonrió con ternura.

"Feliz Aniversario de una semana, Bella." Edward se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó en la mejilla con suavidad antes de rodearla y sacar su silla. Una vez que estuvo sentada, él tomó el asiento frente a ella. Lo observó, impresionada por su elegante seguridad. Casi la puso nerviosa teniendo en cuenta su propia timidez.

"Esto es hermoso, Edward. Gracias."

"De nada." Él le sonrió ampliamente mientras alcanzaba la botella de vino para llenar la copa de ella. Levantando la vista, hizo un gesto con su cabeza al hombre en la esquina, que de inmediato dio un paso al frente y colocó sus ensaladas en la mesa. Cuando se retiró de vuelta a su puesto, Bella se tomó un momento para estudiar sus alrededores.

"No puedo creer que hicieras todo esto en una hora. ¿Cómo lo lograste?"

Edward se rio suavemente al mismo tiempo que sacudía su cabeza. "No fue fácil. Tenía todo listo. Llamé a Marcus, aquí presente, tan pronto como dejaste la playa. Preparamos todo mientras estabas en la ducha y solo esperé."

Se quedaron callados por varios minutos mientras comían sus ensaladas y Marcus preparaba el platillo principal. Edward había elegido unas sencillas gambas al ajillo con pasta de cabello de ángel, a sabiendas que era el favorito de Bella. La sonrisa radiante con la que fue recompensado, le dijo que su decisión fue la correcta.

Una vez que comenzaron su plato principal, Edward aclaró su garganta, "Entonces, ¿una gira mediática de dos semanas? ¿Qué es lo que implica?"

Bella dejó su tenedor por un lado de su plato y tomó un sorbo de su vino antes de responder, "Mi publicista ha programado presentaciones en programas matutinos, programas de entrevistas, ese tipo de cosas. Creo que, de hecho, solo hay seis presentaciones televisivas y un par de entrevistas de radio, pero están repartidas en un período de dos semanas."

"¿Y solo te hacen preguntas sobre el libro?"

"Por lo general, sí. Pero estoy segura que con la boda coincidiendo con el lanzamiento, también harán preguntas personales."

"¿Te sentirías incómoda si voy contigo?" Edward contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba su respuesta. Sabía que Jake no planeaba viajar con ella esas dos semanas, pero solo podía tener la esperanza que ella le permitiera acompañarla.

Bella lo observó por todo un minuto preguntando, "¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?"

"Sí."

"¿Por qué?"

"Para estar contigo, por supuesto. Para apoyarte."

Bella empujó su tenedor por su plato por un momento mientras consideraba su respuesta. Entre más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta que nada le encantaría más que tener a Edward a su lado para la próxima gira.

"Creo que me gustaría mucho que estuvieras allí conmigo."

Una vez más, un silencio cómodo se apoderó de ellos, mientras ambos, Edward y Bella, consideraban exactamente qué estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. Fue Edward el que habló primero.

"¿Dónde encuentras la inspiración para tus personajes cuando escribes, Bella?"

"En ningún lugar en particular. A veces son una combinación de personas o personalidades que conozco o he conocido. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Solo por curiosidad, supongo. ¿Alguna vez han nacido de tu experiencia personal?"

Bella consideró su pregunta por un momento. "Imagino que sí. Estás más familiarizado con tus experiencias personales, por lo que las haría más fácil de escribir. Supongo que en realidad nunca pensé en ello."

"Mmmm," Edward murmuró en respuesta al mismo tiempo que le hacía un ademán a Marcus, que retiró sus platos. Regresó con dos platos pequeños de pastel de queso con salsa de caramelo.

Bella llevó su primer bocado a sus labios mientras Edward la observaba, cautivado cuando sus labios envolvieron el tenedor, introduciendo el cremoso pastel a su boca.

"Mmmm, perfecto." Sus ojos estaban cerrados al disfrutar de su sabor. Edward susurró un 'sí' casi muy bajo para que ella lo escuchara, pero cuando abrió sus ojos, él la miraba con no poca intensidad.

Después de unos segundos, Edward extendió su mano a través de la mesa, limpiando con su pulgar una gota de caramelo de la esquina de su boca. A ella se le escapó un pequeño jadeo cuando él lo llevó a sus labios, chupando el dulce sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella.

De pronto, no pudo soportarlo más y se inclinó hacia él, "¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando entre nosotros?"

"¿Qué quieres que pase entre nosotros?" Edward extendió su mano sobre la mesa, cubriendo la de ella, entrelazando sus dedos.

"No lo sé." Bella estaba perdida en la intensidad de su mirada.

"Yo sí. He sabido exactamente lo que quiero por algún tiempo ya." Sabía que lo estaba arriesgando todo. Ella podía huir o encarar la atracción que sentía por él, solo esperaba que la conociera lo suficiente, y rezó porque hubiera elegido el momento adecuado para hacer su revelación.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Bella apenas podía respirar y su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho mientras esperaba su respuesta.

"A ti."

 _ **Go Edward! Se lo dijo, ¿cómo creen que reaccione Bella? Al menos ya reconoció que no ama a Jacob. ¡Ese hdp! Que descaro el del tipo de llamarle para reclamarle cuando fue él quien fue infiel y embarazó y se casó con alguien más ¬¬ ¿Qué opinan de eso? Ya me imagino qué pero me gustaría leerlo :P A todo esto, muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Laura Katherine, Isis Janet, Tata XOXO, Danny, freedom2604, Sully YM, Anuca, Ericastelo, cary, Jocelyn907, Nayuri80, Adriu, vanecullenciprianogrey, EmDreams Hunter, Yoliki, patymdn, pili, marieisahale, bellaliz, yessifer cullen hale, ztrella znxez, Manligrez, Diana diaz, Jade HSos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_


	7. ¿Lo has leído?

Como siempre nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Hopesparkles** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias a mi compañera de armas, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguirme soportando :P**_

* * *

Café. La única cosa que a Bella le gustaba más que despertar con el aroma del café, era despertar con el aroma del café frente a la playa. Sus ojos no estaban abiertos, pero sus otros sentidos estaban completamente alerta. El aroma del café desde la cocina, y el aire salado afuera de su ventana, el suave zumbido del ventilador de techo al girar encima de ella, la sensación de las sábanas frías cuando estiró sus piernas.

¿Sábanas frías? Bella abrió rápidamente los ojos y se fijó en el espacio vacío junto a ella. El espacio vacío que había esperado que Edward ocupara.

Anoche estaba atónita cuando él había hecho su declaración. La deseaba, ¿pero cómo la deseaba? ¿Cómo amiga? Habían sido amigos por años, y él nunca había dado indicación que deseara más de ella. ¿O no había visto las señales? Y si él deseaba más, ¿ella también?

Su cabeza comenzaba a doler mientras consideraba todo lo que había pasado. El resto de la noche había sido romántica y placentera. Él le había pedido que bailaran, después de eso, se sentaron en el columpio doble, disfrutando de la música y el sonido de las olas. Se habían ido a la cama, acurrucados juntos y adormecidos. Él no había intentado besarla, o incluso decir algo más para discutir más extensamente la evidente atracción entre ellos. Pero, por otro lado, ella tampoco.

Y ahora, despertó sola, preguntándose qué le esperaba esa mañana. Echando el edredón a un lado, se levantó de la cama y agarró su traje de baño antes de encaminarse al baño para preparase para el día. Habían decidido pasar sin prisa la mañana del domingo en la playa antes de aventurase por la tarde a algunos de los mercados de agricultores locales, optó por prescindir de la ducha hasta que regresaran de la playa.

Una vez que se sirvió una taza de café, Bella reunió algo de fruta, quesos, galletas saladas y agua embotellada y todo lo metió en una pequeña hielera sobre la mesa. Mirando por la puerta lateral, podía ver a Edward en la playa, haciendo sus estiramientos antes de correr. Envidiaba su fuerza de voluntad para levantarse y correr. Ella no lo había intentado desde que estaban aquí. Temía el esfuerzo que requeriría de ella el volver a esa rutina cuando llegaran a casa

Casa. Cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo al considerar lo que eso podría significar. Su casa estaba en Seattle. La de Edward estaba en Nueva York. Nunca había hablado de lo que sucedería cuando regresaran… a casa. No podía creer que su hubiese precipitado a este matrimonio sin considerar todas las repercusiones. Esa no era ella en lo absoluto. Siempre planeaba cada decisión, cada movimiento, antes de hacerlo. Pero esta vez no. No, esta vez lo había hecho sin pensarlo y tomando el riesgo.

Bella no podía negarlo… se sentía bien. Tal vez porque era Edward y confiaba en él. Tal vez porque estaba cansada de siempre ser la responsable. Tal vez porque, en el fondo, era lo que ella quería…

Su respiración se detuvo cuando reparó en ese pensamiento. ¿Era lo que ella quería? Se sentía cómoda con Edward. Lo quería muchísimo, y había estado terriblemente prendada de él cuando era más joven. ¿Pero en verdad _quería_ esto?

"¡Ugh! Deja de pensar, Bella. ¡Estas son vacaciones y se supone que tienes que estar relajada!" Sacudió su cabeza, agradecida de que Edward no estuviera cerca para escucharla mientras aclaraba sus pensamientos. Arrojó el protector solar dentro de la bolsa de playa y salió por la puerta.

Extendiendo su toalla junto a la de Edward y quitándose sus sandalias, Bella se sentó y comenzó a aplicarse el protector sobre sus piernas. Cuando una sombra cayó sobre el extremo de su toalla, levantó la vista para ver a un muy mojado Edward. Él le dio una sonrisa malvada antes de inclinarse hacia el frente, sacudiendo el agua de mar de su cabello, dejando caer las frías gotas de agua sobre Bella, riendo mientras ella chillaba y daba manotazos a sus piernas.

Él reía cuando se sentó detrás de ella, estirando sus largas piernas a cada lado de las de ella. Exprimió protector solar sobre sus manos y empezó a frotarlo en su espalda y hombros.

"Gracias. No puedo creer que hasta ahora haya logrado escaparme de una quemadura de sol." Su piel pálida por lo general se freía cada vez que tenía una exposición prolongada al sol. Había sido diligente aplicándose el protector, sin querer sufrir una quemadura.

Los dedos de Edward bajaron por sus brazos. "Aunque tienes un color dorado." La echó hacia atrás contra su pecho y la envolvió en sus brazos mientras ella se relajaba en su abrazo. Se quedaron callados observando las olas por unos minutos antes de que Bella se volviera y lo mirara.

"Edward, sobre lo de anoche…"

"¿Sí?" Él encontró su mirada y la sostuvo hasta que ella la desvió.

"Quería darte las gracias."

"De nada." Edward sabía que había algo más que ella quería decir. Esperó pacientemente, permitiéndole tiempo para reunir el valor para hacerlo. No le tomó mucho tiempo.

"Tengo algunas preguntas."

"Tengo algunas respuestas."

Bella mordió su labio y tomó una respiración profunda. Ella deseaba preguntarle desesperadamente sobre su declaración, pero no era lo bastante valiente como para comenzar allí. "Umm… ¿los anillos? ¿Puedes hablarme de los anillos?"

Edward sonrió y negó. La conocía lo bastante bien para saber que no le preguntaría sobre lo que dijo anoche. Se preocuparía y estaría ansiosa por ello hasta que lo soltara en un momento de pánico espontáneo. O lo analizaría y le daría muchas vueltas hasta que tuviera qué preguntar o no podría dormir. Bueno, si con esto es con lo que necesitaba empezar, él podía trabajar con ello. Al menos ella estaba hablando y no huyendo.

"La mañana de la entrevista, después de que accediste a casarte conmigo, fui con mi mamá y le pedí el anillo de mi abuela. Lo había estado guardando por años para mí. Le pregunté a Alice tu medida de anillo y lo llevé con un joyero. Fue muy fácil elegir las alianzas de boda a juego. Le di a Alice tu alianza después de que accediste a usar el diamante."

Bella bajó la vista a los anillos en su mano izquierda, girándolos suavemente.

"¿Algo más?"

Sus cejas se fruncieron, "¿Qué?"

"Dijiste 'preguntas'. ¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntar?"

Lo miró a los ojos por un momento, pero rápidamente apartó la mirada. Empujándose para ponerse de pie, ella sacudió su cabeza, "No, nada más por el momento. Voy a nadar un rato."

Edward atrapó su mano, manteniéndola en su lugar mientras le susurraba, "Solo tienes qué preguntar, Bella."

Le dio un apretón a su mano antes de soltarla y verla entrar al agua. La estaba debilitando, poco a poco, pero seguro. Pediría, o demandaría una explicación de él. Era solo cuestión de tiempo. El único problema era que el tiempo se estaba acabando. Se irían en unos días y se verían atrapados en el torbellino de la gira mediática, y la conocía bastante bien para saber que ella usaría la gira como una excusa para no enfrentar los sentimientos que estaban empezando a salir a la superficie.

La observó nadar por unos minutos antes de darse la vuelta sobre su estómago y estirarse sobre la toalla. En cuestión de minutos, estaba dormitando bajo la cálida luz del sol, una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

Frío. Helado. Edward se incorporó abruptamente ante la sensación de agua helada sobre su piel calentada por el sol. "Qué demonios…"

Bella se estaba riendo y cuando él se volvió para encararla, ella se puso rápidamente de pie y comenzó a correr. Por supuesto, su instinto natural fue perseguirla. La alcanzó sin problema, atrapándola por la cintura y tirando de ella hacia atrás contra su cuerpo. Ella estaba chillando mientras forcejeaba con él.

"Resistirte solo lo hará peor." Lo dijo en serio para sonar intimidante, pero su risa le restó efecto. Le dio una voltereta poniéndola sobre su hombro y le dio una fuerte nalgada.

"¡Edward!" Ella estaba riendo y agarrándose de la cintura de él tratando de enderezarse. Fue inútil, y segundos después, se sorprendió volando por los aires cuando Edward la arrojó a las olas. Ella salió a la superficie para encontrarlo riendo a carcajadas con el agua hasta la cintura. Cuando la siguiente ola los alcanzó, ella agarró su traje de baño y tiró con fuerza, casi descubriéndolo por completo antes de que él atrapara la cintura. Cuando se agachó para subirlos, ella brincó encima de él por detrás, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas en torno a su cintura. Arrojó todo su peso sobre él, tratando desesperadamente de empujarlo de frente hacia el agua.

"¡Oh, muchachita, en verdad no debiste haber hecho eso!" Edward levantó sus manos y la sujetó por los brazos mientras se doblaba súbitamente por la cintura. La lanzó desde su espalda, dándole una voltereta por encima de él y de vuelta al agua.

Sucedió muy rápido y tomó a Bella completamente desprevenida. Cuando subió, estaba escupiendo y tosiendo, pero seguía sonriendo. Edward extendió sus manos para estabilizarla, atrayéndola a su pecho, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y quitando el cabello de su rostro con la otra.

"Te lo advertí, Bella. ¿Estás bien?"

"Tenía que intentarlo—" Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando levantó la vista y lo encontró observándola con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Estaba tan cerca y era tan cálido, y ella se dio cuenta que no podía apartar la mirada. Los dedos de él tomaron su mejilla mientras su pulgar pasaba por su labio inferior. Ella no podía respirar.

"Solo tienes que pedirlo, Bella." Su voz fue baja y calmada.

Los ojos de ella se cerraron poco a poco mientras susurraba, "Por favor."

Su boca presionó contra la de ella antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento. Sus labios fueron delicados, pero insistentes, mientras sus manos se enredaban en su cabello, sosteniéndola contra él. Ella se aferró a sus hombros, acercándolo al mismo tiempo que la lengua de él acariciaba su boca.

Edward no podía pensar en nada más que cómo se sentían los labios de Bella, su lengua, y su cuerpo pegado al suyo cuando bajó una mano hacia su espalda baja, pegándola por completo a él. Él sintió que las rodillas de ella se doblaban y envolvió su brazo con firmeza en torno a su cintura para soportar su peso al mismo tiempo que apartaba su boca a regañadientes de la de ella. Él pegó su rostro en la curva de su cuello mientras trataba de calmar su respiración y controlar su cuerpo.

Fue solo cuando la sintió temblando que él se echó hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos. El miedo y la agitación que vio allí lo sorprendieron. Su voz fue baja y titubeante.

"Eres mi mejor amigo, Edward." Él escuchó lo que ella no dijo. Había cruzado una línea y temía que su relación fuera dañada. Al menos él podía tranquilizarla en ese respecto.

"Eso no va a cambiar, Bella." La atrajo a su cuerpo, sosteniendo su cabeza contra su pecho al dejar un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza. "Independientemente de lo que pase entre nosotros, eso no va a cambiar."

La abrazó por varios minutos, hasta que ella finalmente se apartó de su abrazo, sus ojos mirando a todos partes menos a él.

"Necesito una ducha. Y pensar."

Edward asintió y le dio un suave apretón a su mano antes de zambullirse de cabeza en la siguiente ola que se acercaba. Podía darle espacio y tiempo para pensar, pero no mucho más. El tiempo se les estaba acabando rápidamente y él temía que si no se daba algo pronto, perdería el progreso que había logrado con ella.

Él la había amado desde hace algún tiempo, pero no tenía idea de que ella sintiera algo más que amistad por él. Ahora sabía que sí. Lo había admitido inconscientemente, y de alguna manera, él tenía que conseguir que se diera cuenta de ello durante la semana siguiente.

 *****FTDF*****

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en los mercados de agricultores y mariscos. Vegetales frescos y cangrejo siempre eran una buena opción, de acuerdo a Edward. Él se había puesto cada vez más inquieto al transcurrir la tarde, y a medida que se acercaban a la casa, Bella no pudo evitar preocuparse.

"Edward, ¿he hecho algo para molestarte?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué piensas eso?" Edward la miró de soslayo antes de volver su atención rápidamente al camino.

"Pareces, no lo sé, tal vez… um…" No podía encontrar la palabra para ello. No parecía enojado, "¿… intranquilo?"

Edward suspiró, "Mis dedos están ansiosos. Necesito un piano."

Bella no había considerado que él necesitara ese desfogue. Para ella, escribir era su escape, a lo que recurría cuando necesitaba lidiar con algo. Sabía que Edward era igual, pero en su caso a veces era mucho más profundo. La música era su escape de todo. Ella se había apoyado en él esta semana, pero nunca consideró que lo estaba alejando de su droga de elección—su piano. Solo se necesitaba un minuto para que la inspiración llegara.

"Espera, entra aquí," señaló hacia un estacionamiento justo antes de su calle. Él entró y se detuvo, observando confundido como ella se bajaba del coche y entraba corriendo a la iglesia, cuyo estacionamiento estaban ocupando en ese momento.

Se ausentó por unos minutos, solo para regresar con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Abriendo la puerta de él con fuerza, Bella agarró las llaves y luego la mano de Edward, sacándolo del vehículo.

Se negó a responder sus preguntas, simplemente llevándolo al interior de la iglesia donde una mujer mayor los estaba esperando justo al entrar por la puerta. Bella se volvió hacia él emocionada, "Edward, ella es la señora Harris. Es la asistente administrativa del pastor aquí."

Edward le ofreció su mano, "Señora Harris, soy Edward Cullen. Es un placer conocerla." Miró a Bella con curiosidad, pero fue la mujer mayor la que habló.

"Edward, Bella me contó que están en su luna de miel." Cuando él asintió, ella continuó. "También me dijo que necesitas un piano. Eres bienvenido a tocar aquí cuando quieras. Trabajo desde las 8 de la mañana hasta las 5 de la tarde, pero por lo general alguien está aquí también por las noches."

Él estaba más que entusiasmado mientras le agradecía. Ella le mostró en seguida donde estaban las luces y los dejó para que se pusieran cómodos. Una vez que se sentó frente al piano y pasó suavemente sus manos sobre las teclas, Bella dio una paso hacia atrás y sonrió.

"Me voy a ir a la casa y comenzar con la cena. Quédate tanto como quieras."

"Bella, gracias por esto." Él agarró su mano y la llevó a sus labios antes de presionarla contra su mejilla y encontrar los ojos de ella. "Tú me entiendes como nadie más."

Cuando soltó su mano, ella se dio la vuelta para irse, caminando lentamente cuando él empezó a tocar. Sus emociones estaban de pronto agitadas en su camino de vuelta a la casa. Las hizo a un lado el tiempo suficiente para descargar sus compras y comenzar la cena, pero cuando no tenía nada más en qué ocupar su mente, se vio forzada a enfrentar sus sentimientos que había estado ignorando desde ese beso en el agua esta mañana.

Si fuera honesta, tendría que admitir que esos sentimientos habían aflorado mucho antes de ese beso. De hecho, parecían haber estado allí desde hace mucho más tiempo. ¿Pero valía la pena el riesgo? Si lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre ellos no durara, ella perdería mucho más que solo su mejor amigo. Perdería a su familia. En realidad, eso era lo que eran los Cullen para ella—familia. Pero por más aterrador que fuera el considerar perderlos, la idea de perder a Edward era casi devastadora.

Su cabeza daba vueltas por la confusión cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. Mirando por encima de su hombro, vio a Edward entrar en la habitación, sin duda más relajado de lo que había estado toda la tarde. Él le sonrió a medida que se agachaba y besaba su mejilla.

"Me siento mucho mejor. Gracias, Bella."

"Me alegro. ¿Tienes hambre? Tengo todo listo así que solo necesito unos minutos para ponerlo en la mesa."

"Te ayudaré."

Trabajaron juntos en silencio, Edward recogiendo la fruta y ensaladas mientras Bella sacaba la charola de pasteles de cangrejo que se estaban calentando en el horno. Minutos más tarde, estaban cómodamente sentados frente a la mesa, comiendo en un silencio agradable. Como se había hecho rutina, una vez que Edward había consumido la mayor parte de su comida, comenzó con las preguntas.

"Entonces, cuando escribes un diálogo, ¿haces referencia a conversaciones de la vida real, o los creas de acuerdo a la trama?"

"Ummm… un poco de ambas, supongo. Me refiero a que, la mayoría tienes que crearlo para que encaje con la trama, pero uso algunas líneas geniales que he escuchado o dicho antes. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Has reconocido algunas de tus palabras en mi escritura?"

"Más de lo que crees." Las palabras de Edward fueron un murmullo mientras fruncía el ceño y empujaba un poco de ensalada en su plato con su tenedor.

"¿Estás—Edward, ¿estás molesto por eso?"

Dejó caer su tenedor y la miró a los ojos, los suyos abrasadores por su intensidad, "¿Has leído ese libro?"

Sus ojos se ampliaron, y soltó una carcajada casi incrédula, "Lo escribí, ¿recuerdas?"

Él se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo su plato a un lado y colocando sus manos sobre la mesa, "Sí, ¿pero lo has leído? ¿Tomarlo como una historia y leerlo completo?"

"No necesito leerlo. Sé lo que dice."

"Quiero que lo leas, Bella." Él estaba de pie ahora, paseándose de un lado a otra detrás de su silla.

Bella se estaba poniendo inquieta también, "¿Qué tiene mi libro que te ha afectado tanto, Edward? Todos los días me interrogas, preguntándome sobre tramas, personajes y detalles en los que no había pensado desde la edición. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Estás revisando también mi gramática?"

Edward agarró el libro y lo sostuvo en alto, agitándolo con fuerza a medida que su voz se elevaba un poco, "¡Somos nosotros, Bella! ¡Conversaciones que hemos tenido, lugares en lo que hemos estado juntos, peleas, bromas, todo! ¡Escribiste nuestra historia! Dime, ¿cómo escribes con esa pasión, con ese amor, si no es una parte de ti?" Arrojó el libro sobre la mesa frente a ella. "Léelo Bella, porque me capturaste a la perfección en esas páginas."

Saliendo de la casa, Edward azotó la puerta detrás de él y se dirigió hacia la playa. No había querido que sus emociones se apoderaran de él, pero al parecer su corazón se abrió sin su consentimiento. Ciertamente no había tenido intención de lastimarla, pero la expresión en el rostro de ella cuando salió furioso pareciera indicar que lo había hecho. Tomó una respiración profunda, frotando sus manos sobre su rostro y pasándolas por su cabello mientras estaba sentado en la arena. Por un momento, admiró las estrellas y la luz de la luna reflejándose en el agua y deseaba compartirlo con Bella, abrazándola contra su cuerpo mientras escuchaban las olas.

Siempre había leído sus libros y pensó que sería divertido el que lo discutieran mientras pasaban tiempo juntos. Pero en el momento que comenzó a leer, pudo verlo. En cada frase, cada palabra. Era su historia, con algunos de los detalles alterados. Y lo que había estado desesperado porque ella comprendiera desde hace días ya – era que ella lo amaba. No había posibilidad de que pudiera escribir la emoción, el amor puro que se encontraba en esas páginas, si no fuera también una parte de ella. Ya había reconocido que no amaba a Jake, ¿pero se daría cuenta de su amor por él?

Después de un rato, Edward se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la playa, siguiendo las luces de las casas cercanas mientras trataba de aclarar su mente. Su frustración ya no era con Bella, sino consigo mismo por ser impaciente e incapaz de esperar por el momento oportuno. En vez de eso, había arremetido contra ella cuando no comprendió de inmediato la razón de sus preguntas. Tal vez ya había destruido cualquier esperanza que tenía.

Dentro de la casa, Bella se quedó sentada por varios minutos, mirando fijamente la portada de la novela al mismo tiempo que trataba de entender lo que acababa de suceder. Habían compartido un día perfecto y una agradable comida juntos y repentinamente había explotado en cuestión de segundos.

Empujando su silla de la mesa, Bella se levantó y cogió el libro de la mesa donde Edward lo había lanzado. Llevándolo con ella, se sentó en el sofá y miró por la ventana para ver si podía ver a Edward. Lo único visible era la luz de la luna y sus reflejos en el agua. Volvió sus ojos hacia el libro en sus manos, su ceño fruncido en concentración como si fuera a hablar en voz alta para ella si se concentraba lo suficiente. Respirando hondo, abrió la cubierta y por varias páginas comenzó a analizar las familiares palabras.

Casi tres horas más tarde, Edward todavía no había regresado y Bella era un desastre. Tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas y manchas con restos de su máscara de pestañas. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y en momentos, le era difícil respirar. Era cierto, había escrito su historia. ¿Cómo no lo había visto cuando se llevaron a cabo las ediciones? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que su simple enamoramiento hace mucho se había convertido en un amor duradero hacia su mejor amigo?

Obviamente, Edward lo había reconocido. ¿Estaba frustrado con ella porque había escrito algo muy personal, o porque nunca se lo había dicho? ¿O su ira contra ella era simplemente porque no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos? Él definitivamente parecía sentir _algo_ por ella. Se acercaba la medianoche y él seguía ausente. A Bella le preocupaba que incluso cuando volviera, las cosas entre ellos habrían cambiado irrevocablemente.

Pasaron otros treinta minutos y Bella estaba demasiado agotada para mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo. Se cambió a una camiseta suave sin mangas y pantalones cortos y subió a la cama, haciéndose un ovillo y tratando, en vano, de evitar derramar más lágrimas.

* * *

 _ **Mmmm sí, ya sé, ya sé, es una tonta. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de algo que ella misma había escrito? Pero sí puede pasar, y es obvio que ella estaba en algún tipo de negación, ¿tal vez por el temor de perder a su mejor amigo y su familia? En fin, al menos ahora ya se dio cuenta, pero es obvio también que estos dos tienes serios problemas de comunicación, se piensan mucho las cosas. ¿Resolverán esto? ¿Ustedes que creen?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, leyendo y dejando sus reviews: Dayis, Laura Katherine, marieisahale, Isis Janet, Tata XOXO, Nayuri80, Adriu, Anuca, ztrella znxez, patymdn, yessifer cullen hale, EmDreams Hunter, pili, Jade HSos, suhaylc, Sully YM, Jocelyn907, freedom2604, Valentina Paez, Tahirizhita grey pattz, injoa, cary, Hanna D. L, Manligrez, Esmeralda C, Yoliki, Ericastelo, Chely Stewart, Jenny CR, glow0718, kiztiapotter. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	8. Notas y Cartas

Como siempre nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Hopesparkles** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias a mi compañera de armas, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguirme soportando :P**_

* * *

Bella estaba de pie en la terraza, observando al corredor ocasional en la playa. Le dio un sorbo a su café que se enfriaba mientras sacaba el papel doblado de su bolsillo. Abriéndolo, dejó que sus ojos vagaran por su llamativa y elegante letra.

 _Bella,_

 _Fui a correr y a tocar el piano por un rato. Disfruta de tu mañana._

 _Edward_

Nada personal o cariñoso. Conciso y al grano. Bella no sabía si estar aliviada o devastada. Si fuera honesta consigo misma, admitiría que era lo último. Nunca escuchó cuando llegó anoche a casa, pero había querido hablar con él a primeras horas de la mañana. Quería saber en qué posición estaban.

Pero ya se había ido cuando despertó. Olió el café y se levantó rápidamente, con la esperanza de encontrarlo pasando el tiempo en la cocina, leyendo el periódico como lo había encontrado hace dos días por la mañana cuando bromeó con ella sobre su avena. Sin embargo, esta mañana, había encontrado la cocina vacía, con solo una jarra de café y su nota impersonal esperándola.

Habían discutido antes. Muchas veces. Discutían, estaban en desacuerdo, peleaban… apasionadamente, pero al final siempre lo hablaban. Hubo ocasiones en que fueron necesarios algunos días para resolver una discusión, pero esto era diferente. Ahora estaban casados y Bella estaba segura que entre más tiempo pasara sin que resolvieran las cosas entre ellos, más daño haría a su amistad.

El problema, sin embargo, era que Bella ahora sabía que quería mucho más que solo amistad. Lo amaba y quería que él la amara.

Pasando su mano por su rostro, volvió a la cocina, colocando su taza vacía en el fregadero y dejando caer la nota en la encimera. La volteó rápidamente y garabateó su propio mensaje en la parte de atrás antes de ducharse y vestirse para el día. Parecía obvio que Edward estaba molesto y no había querido hablar con ella esta mañana y no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados inquietándose por ello—se enfermaría de la preocupación.

Dejando su bolso junto a la puerta, preparó ensalada de pollo y cortó un poco de fruta, dejando los dos en el refrigerador. Añadió una línea a su nota, avisándole a Edward que había dejado algo para que almorzara antes de agarrar su bolso y llaves y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Treinta minutos más tarde, estaba dando un paseo por la zona de la ribera, deteniéndose en pequeñas tiendas, buscando regalitos para llevar a casa para su familia y amigos. Y deseando todo el tiempo que Edward estuviese con ella.

 *****FTDF*****

Las manos de Edward pasaron con brusquedad por su cabello al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza y su mandíbula se apretaba. Sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara, sus dedos parecían enredarse y resbalarse por las teclas del piano de cola. Quería gritar en frustración, pero imaginó que no sería bien visto en el silencioso santuario de la iglesia.

Cuando había regresado a la casita a tempranas horas de la mañana, encontró a Bella ya durmiendo. Estaba hecha un ovillo, aferrándose a una almohada, con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Ella durmió muy mal y él no durmió para nada.

Quería ser un consuelo para ella. Apoyarla tras las consecuencias del rechazo de Jacob y darle tiempo para darse cuenta poco a poco de lo mucho que la amaba. De lo _profundamente enamorado_ que estaba de ella. Pero entonces había leído su libro, sus propias palabras, y supo que ella también lo amaba. Era solo que no se había dado cuenta. Ayer habían compartido ese beso, y ella le encontró un lugar para que tocara el piano… para cuando estuvieron cara a cara en la cena, sus emociones estaban erráticas. No fue una sorpresa que perdiera el control de ellas tan fácilmente.

Pero había presionado demasiado, muy rápido, y la había lastimado. En lugar de ser un consuelo, la había dejado sola la mayor parte de la noche, y como un cobarde, se había ido de nuevo esta mañana. Tenía la intención de ir a correr, pero terminó caminando por la ribera por un par de horas antes de terminar en donde estaba en ese momento—sentado frente al piano, incapaz de concentrase, y frustrándose aún más.

Le echó un vistazo a su reloj, dándose cuenta que ya no era de mañana, sino las primeras horas de la tarde, y se levantó de la banca con la intención de encontrar a la señora Harris. Se asustó cuando la encontró justo al otro lado de la puerta, sentada en el vestíbulo de la iglesia, tecleando en su _laptop_.

"¿Señora Harris?"

Ella levantó la vista, sus dedos deteniendo sus movimientos, "¡Edward! Espero que no te importe que escuche. Tocas hermoso y simplemente no pude contenerme. ¿Has terminado por hoy?"

Edward le sonrió con timidez, "No, señora, no me importa en lo absoluto. Gracias. Terminé por hoy, pero me gustaría volver mañana si no le importa."

"Para nada. Porque no traes también a esa dulce esposa tuya. No querría que pensara que estoy tratando de acapararte."

Edward sonrió brevemente antes de que arruinara su rostro al fruncir el ceño, "Gracias. Le preguntaré. La veré por la mañana."

Edward salió hacia la luz del sol mientras ella se despedía de él, al recoger su _laptop_ y sus archivos. Para cuando llegó a la casa, estaba determinado a ver a Bella a los ojos y admitir sus sentimientos por ella. Nunca le había ocultado nada, excepto esto, y estaba viendo de primera mano el daño que estaba haciendo en ambos.

Abriendo la puerta, la llamó tan pronto como estuvo dentro.

"¿Bella?" Sin escuchar respuesta, abrió la puerta de la recámara, revisando el armario y también el baño. La llamó de nuevo mientras caminaba hacia la terraza. Sin encontrar señales de ella, se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la casa cuando entró a la cocina. Agarró una botella de agua del refrigerador, le quitó la tapa, y se bebió casi la mitad de la botella antes de ver su nota en la encimera.

 _Edward,_

 _Fui de compras, traeré algo para cenar. Hay croissants en la alacena, y ensalada de pollo y fruta en el refrigerador. Disfruta de tu día._

 _Bella_

Se puso a preparar la comida que le había dejado, pero se sentía plagado por la culpa cuando se sentó a comer. La había dejado sola, sin preocuparse por su bienestar—físico y emocional—y ella pensó en preparar el almuerzo para él antes de irse por el día. La amaba, pero no la merecía.

 *****FTDF*****

Cargando el resto de sus bolsas en la cajuela del coche rentado, Bella arrojó su bolso en el asiento del pasajero y condujo de regreso hacia el gran puente levadizo que la llevaría por encima del agua hacia la isla que era Wrightville Beach. Lo echaría de menos cuando se fueran en unos días, pero definitivamente haría planes para regresar en un futuro cercano.

Se detuvo en el estacionamiento de un restaurante de comida china, ordenando rápidamente y pagando por el pollo lo mein y el pollo con anacardo de Edward. Mientras esperaba por la comida, sacó su teléfono de su bolso y revisó si no tenía llamadas perdidas o mensajes de texto. Para su gran decepción, no tenía ninguno. Suspiró pesadamente, pero metió su teléfono de vuelta a su bolsillo cuando se acercaron con su orden.

Menos de diez minutos después, se detuvo en la entrada de la casa y se preguntó qué encontraría cuando entrara. Agarrando su comida, decidió que descargaría las bolsas de la cajuela después de la cena. Abriendo la puerta, dejó las llaves en la mesa de la entrada y se detuvo cuando vio a Edward durmiendo profundamente en el sofá, con un brazo metido debajo de su cabeza mientras el otro descansaba en su pecho. Se veía tan tranquilo que no quiso despertarlo, pero sí pasó unos minutos admirando su piel besada por el sol, la ligera barba en su barbilla, con destellos dorados rojizos en su ya increíble cabello color bronce…

Sacudiendo su cabeza y parpadeando un par de veces para aclarar el aturdimiento inducido por Edward, sin hacer ruido colocó la bolsa en la encimera de la cocina y comenzó a sacar los contenedores. Agarró un par de platos del gabinete y se asustó cuando se dio la vuelta otra vez para encontrar a Edward de pie en la entrada.

"Hola," él susurró.

"Hola." Se obligó a desviar la mirada de él para continuar poniendo la mesa. Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos por un momento hasta que Bella le sonrió.

"Compré comida china. Todavía te gusta el pollo con anacardo, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, todavía es mi favorito. Gracias." Quería decirle que la amaba, pero sabía que no era el momento. Quería decirle que se veía hermosa, que era todo para él, pero en lugar de eso se acercó al gabinete, saco dos vasos y los llenó de té helado.

"Edward, creo que deberíamos hablar, y yo—"

Fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono de Edward sonando. Él suspiró y cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que lo sacaba de su bolsillo. Miró la pantalla antes de encontrar su mirada. Ella supo de inmediato que quería tomar la llamada y asintió e hizo un gesto con su mano hacia el teléfono. Vio como pasó su dedo por la pantalla antes de volver a la tarea de servir la cena. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco inquieta por lo que escuchó cuando él salía de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia la terraza.

"Hola Lauren." Hubo una pausa silenciosa antes de que riera, "También te extraño, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?"

La voz de Edward desapareció cuando salió a la terraza. ¿ _Cariño_? La llamó cariño. Bella sintió un momento de pánico antes de respirar hondo y recordarse a sí misma que 'cariño' era la forma en que acostumbraba llamar a la mayoría de las mujeres en su vida. Por supuesto, el darse cuenta que 'Lauren' era una mujer en su vida que no conocía le provocó un tipo de pánico totalmente diferente. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Era alguien de importancia para él? Un millón de preguntas e ideas pasaron por su mente mientras llevaba su plato y vaso a la mesa y se sentaba a comer.

Empujó su comida por el plato, comiendo muy poquito al mismo tiempo que esperaba escuchar que entrara de nuevo a la casa. Nunca lo hizo. Después de una hora, limpió los restos de su comida y enjuagó el plato antes de ponerlo en el lavavajillas. Se le quedó mirando a su pollo con anacardo sin tocar antes de tomar la decisión de calentárselo. Lo colocó en el microondas, calentándolo y luego llevó el plato y su té a la terraza.

Bella notó que, en algún momento, había sacado su iPad y lo miraba con atención mientras sostenía el teléfono en su oído. Cuando puso su plato y bebida sobre la mesa, él le sonrió y le articuló un 'gracias' antes de coger el vaso y tomar un sorbo. Bella asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero sus pasos titubearon cuando escuchó sus siguientes palabras.

"Lauren, sabes que esto es solo temporal. Tan pronto como regresemos a Seattle, te pago el vuelo y podemos resolver esto, lo prometo."

Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, Bella cerró sus ojos con fuerza y trató de calmar su respiración. Por supuesto, tenía una mujer en su vida. Él era _Edward_. Tenía mujeres arrojándose a sus pies desde el instituto. Es solo que no podía conciliar sus palabras y acciones de los últimos días con el hecho de que él los consideraba como algo 'temporal' y que tenía la intención de estar con _ella_ cuando regresaran a Seattle.

Bella podía sentir que se desmoronaba rápidamente y no tenía intención de permitir que Edward lo viera. Casi corrió a la recámara, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y se paseó frenéticamente mientras trataba de controlarse. Cuando al fin pudo respirar con normalidad, decidió tomar un baño. Sabía que si podía relajarse y pensar las cosas, podría superar esto. También sabía que Edward no la molestaría allí y justo ahora, no quería verlo o hablar con él.

Agarró su pequeña maleta y la abrió, buscando las sales de baño que trajo con ella. Encontró la botella y echó un poco en la bañera cuando empezaba a llenarse. Saliendo de nuevo a la habitación, Bella cogió su iPod y pijamas, entrando otra vez al baño, y cerró la puerta con seguro antes de sumergirse en el agua caliente.

Edward volvió a meter su teléfono en el bolsillo antes de recoger su plato y vaso vacíos y entrar nuevamente a la casa. Sabía que Lauren tendría miles de preguntas e información para él, pero no tenía idea que la llamada le llevaría tanto tiempo. Quería pasar la noche con Bella, confesarle todo, pero ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de intercambiar más de veinte palabras desde que ella llegó a la casa hace algunas horas.

Cerrando la puerta del lavavajillas, Edward presionó el botón de inicio y apagó las luces de la cocina antes de dirigirse a la recámara. Abriendo la puerta, la encontró vacía y se acercó al baño.

"¿Bella?" Tocó suavemente. Al no escuchar respuesta, presionó su oído en la puerta y escuchó. Oyó el suave sonido del agua y echó un vistazo en dirección al buró que estaba del lado de Bella en la cama. Su iPod no estaba donde normalmente lo dejaba y supo que debía estar relajándose en el baño.

Suspirando, Edward se cambió a sus pantalones de algodón para dormir y volvió a salir al sofá. Sacando su _laptop_ de su mochila, la abrió y comenzó a repasar los correos y contratos que Lauren le había enviado.

Estaba oscuro, y su cuello dolía. Edward abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza, dándose cuenta que debió haberse quedado dormido hace algún rato. Levantando la _laptop_ , la colocó sobre la mesa junto al sofá antes de cerrarla y estirar sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Levantándose de donde había estado sentado por horas, Edward caminó hacia la puerta de la recámara, abriéndola sin hacer ruido. La luz del pasillo iluminó la habitación solo lo suficiente para que pudiera ver a Bella acurrucada en su lado de la cama, el cobertor hasta arriba y metido bajo su barbilla. No deseaba nada más que acurrucarse detrás de ella y envolverla en sus brazos. Con las cosas sin resolver entre ellos, sabía que ella probablemente no apreciaría el gesto.

Tomando una decisión rápida, cerró la puerta y se tiró nuevamente en el sofá, donde de nuevo durmió muy poco.

 *****FTDF*****

Por segunda vez en muchos días, Bella despertó por la mañana para encontrar una nota de Edward. Esta solo decía que fue a correr. Nada sobre disfrutar de su día o verla más tarde, solo que salió.

Bella decidió vestirse y esperar a que regresara. Estaba decidida a aclarar esto de una vez por todas. Cuando se puso un par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas, Bella abrió su maleta y sacó uno de los libros que trajo para pasar el tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la parte superior de la maleta, se encontró cara a cara con dos cosas arrojadas dentro sin más y en las que no había pensado desde entonces.

La carta que su madre había dejado en la casa de los Cullen el día de su boda, y la entrevista de vídeo que Carlisle le había dado.

Cogiendo la carta, dejó que la tapa de su maleta cayera de nuevo mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama. Le dio vuelta al sobre en su mano, considerando si leerlo o arrojarlo a la basura. Después de unos minutos, le ganó la curiosidad y abrió la carta. No estaba preparada, en su actual estado de ánimo, para las palabras de su madre.

 _Isabella,_

 _Estoy segura que estarás enojada cuando te des cuenta que no estuve presente hoy. Sinceramente, no podría exponerme a otro ardid tuyo._

 _Estoy segura que no es una sorpresa para ti que no estaba nada preparada para ser una madre cuando naciste, pero sí hice lo mejor que pude ya que tu papá estaba tan emocionado por convertirse en padre. Nunca imaginé que lo perdería en el proceso. Todo su mundo eras tú. Isabella necesita esto… Deberíamos llevar a Isabella allá… Isabella, Isabella, Isabella. Él me dio sus votos, y en dónde otra mujer no tuvo éxito quitándomelo, tú sí lo tuviste._

 _Así que me fui, y con el tiempo encontré un hombre que podría amarme de la forma que quería ser amada. Phil fue increíble hasta que tú nos visitaste ese verano. Entonces, tal parece que también lo hechizaste. No hubo otras vacaciones de la escuela o días festivos en los que no sugiriera que te trajéramos de visita. ¡Incluso ofreció traerte a vivir con nosotros! También me lo quitaste._

 _Y ahora, ¿me entero que el hombre con el que ibas a casarte era solo una pantalla para tu relación con alguien más? Tú destruyes vidas a donde vayas, Isabella, y me niego a quedarme con los brazos cruzados y ser parte de ello._

 _Tengo la intención de hacerle una visita a Jacob y llegar al fondo de esta farsa. Y no creas que no les advertiré también a los Cullen. Le estás robando a Edward la oportunidad de ser feliz, de realmente amar a una mujer que quiera solo su amor. Justo como robaste la mía._

 _Disfruta de tu matrimonio, Isabella, porque una vez que Edward se entere de la sanguijuela egoísta y engreída que realmente eres, será muy efímero._

 _Renee_

Bella sintió como si algo pesado se alojara en su pecho y luchaba por respirar. La animosidad de su madre hacia ella siempre la había confundido. No tenía idea de qué podría haber hecho de niña que pudiera provocar que Renee la odiara tanto. Sin embargo, leyéndolo desde la perspectiva de Renee hizo que Bella se enojara. ¿Qué madre era así de egoísta?

Cuando revisó la carta de nuevo, los ojos de Bella se posaron en los últimos dos párrafos, y mientras reconocía las diatribas egoístas de su madre por lo que eran de verdad, claramente se reconocía a sí misma en la última parte de lo que leyó.

Le estaba robando a Edward la oportunidad de ser feliz. Ya fuera con Lauren u otra mujer de su elección, le había quitado su libertad para buscar una relación. Al menos por el momento.

Bella se dejó caer de rodillas, cuando todo el peso de sus decisiones la golpeó. Había permitido que Edward interviniera y cuidara de ella en lugar de enfrentar la verdad—Jacob no la amaba y ella no lo amaba. Se casó con Edward, forzándolo a un matrimonio que era de conveniencia, para ella al menos, aun cuando después se dio cuenta que lo amaba.

Y lo peor de todo, es que había dañado su relación con Edward, con Alice, y con el resto de la familia Cullen… su familia. Su madre tenía razón, era una egoísta. Había tomado todo lo que Edward le ofrecía y pasado la última semana casi sin considerar lo que ella podría ofrecerle. No había visto más allá de sus propias circunstancias para darse cuenta que probablemente él tenía sentimientos por ella, o por alguien más.

Se permitió varios minutos para derrumbarse antes de sacar su teléfono y marcar un número conocido. Sonó dos veces antes de que Alice contestara.

"¿Hola? ¿Bella?"

La línea estuvo en silencio por todo un minuto mientras Bella trataba de encontrar su voz. Cuando por fin lo hizo, fue una lucha el hablar con el nudo que tenía en su garganta.

"¿Alice?"

Alice se alarmó de inmediato por el sonido de la voz de Bella.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? ¿Edward está allí contigo?" Alice continuó disparando preguntas a Bella, que había comenzado a llorar otra vez.

"Lo siento. Nunca debí haber permitido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. No comprendí lo egoísta que estaba siendo. Diles por mí, por favor." Luego hubo silencio por un momento antes de que el teléfono de Alice pitara y lo alejó de su oído para ver que Bella había desconectado la llamada. No perdió tiempo en marcar el número de Edward.

 *****FTDF*****

Su carrera había sido rigurosa esta mañana. Edward había corrido tan lejos como normalmente llegaba pero luego presionó más allá para tratar de lidiar con algo de su frustración. Acababa de terminar sus estiramientos y se bebió casi una botella completa de agua cuando su teléfono vibró.

Sacó el auricular de su oído derecho y miró la pantalla de su teléfono antes de responder.

"Hey, Alice, te levantaste temprano."

"¿Qué demonios hiciste, Edward?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"¿Dónde estás?"

"Acabo de terminar de correr. Ya casi estoy de vuelta en la casa. ¿Qué pasa, Al?" Edward ya había aumentado la velocidad al escuchar cómo sonaba la voz de Alice. Algo no estaba bien y todo en lo que podía pensar era que quería, no, necesitaba ver a Bella.

"Acabo de recibir una llamada de tu esposa, y está muy mal. Y con mal me refiero a, llorando histérica, disculpándose y casi incoherente mal. ¿Qué pasó?"

Edward se estaba acercando a la casa y una vez más aumentó su ritmo. "No estoy seguro, Al. Después te devuelvo la llamada, ¿está bien?"

"¡Resuélvelo!" Edward no tuvo oportunidad de responder cuando Alice colgó. Volvió a meter el teléfono en su bolsillo y cruzó la terraza en dos zancadas. Entrando a la casa, llamó a Bella. Cuando no respondió, se dirigió directamente a la recámara. Estaba desconcertado por la visión frente a él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ella no le respondió por un momento. Solo continuó tirando la ropa de los ganchos y doblándola antes de colocarla dentro de su maleta. Después de doblar su tercera camiseta, aclaró su garganta.

"Me voy a Nueva York. Puedo reunirme con Jane y el representante de la editorial sobre algunas nuevas ideas que he estado barajeando para mi siguiente libro antes de que empiece la gira mediática."

Edward frunció el ceño cuando ella entró de nuevo al armario, "¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, pensé que sería más fácil con algunas indicaciones de ellos antes de comenzar algo nuevo. Puedo terminar algunos bocetos durante el tiempo muerto mientras viajo."

"No me refiero a eso. ¿Por qué estás huyendo?"

"No estoy huy—"

"¡Lo estás! Quiero saber por qué. Al menos me debes eso, Bella." Vio como continuó poniendo cosas en su maleta más pequeña, sus manos empezaban a temblar mientras permanecía callada. Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más, Edward agarró la botella de loción que estaba en su mano y la arrojó sobre la cama. "Basta. Solo—solo detente y habla conmigo."

Bella estaba temblando y Edward podía ver que estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas mientras estaba allí mirando su maleta abierta. Inhalando, susurró, "Por favor, solo deja que me vaya."

"No puedo, cielo. Déjame ayudarte. ¿Es por Jake? ¿Llamó otra vez?"

Edward suspiró en alivio cuando negó. "¿Entonces qué es? Estoy algo perdido aquí, B."

Cerrando sus ojos y tomando unas respiraciones profundas para fortalecer su determinación, Bella alcanzó otra montón de ropa y lo colocó dentro de la maleta, "Tengo que terminar de empacar esto si quiero alcanzar el último vuelo. Puedes quedarte hasta que termine la semana como planeamos, si quieres."

"¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¡Mírame!" Estaba enojado. Ella sabía que lo estaría, pero sería lo mejor romper limpiamente. Tal vez en unos cuantos meses podrían encontrarse de nuevo y las cosas estarían bien entre ellos. Eso esperaba.

Edward observó cómo sus ojos se movían por todas partes en la habitación, pero se negaban a encontrar los suyos. Cuando llegó a su límite, agarró su barbilla con su mano y giró su cabeza hacia él, "Mírame."

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él inhaló bruscamente por lo que vio. Esperaba fuego y determinación, pero se encontró con resignación y tristeza. Las lágrimas se derramaron en seguida y bajaron por sus mejillas. Cuando ella habló, fue apenas algo más que un susurro, pero fue profundamente sincero.

"Ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar, Edward. Siento mucho haberte permitido renunciar a tanto. Quiero que seas feliz."

"¿Te he dado alguna razón para creer que no lo soy?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza, pero continuó, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, "Sabía que era un sacrificio y que sería difícil, pero es demasiado. He estado tan asustada de arruinar y arriesgar mi amistad contigo y Alice y tus padres, y los amo tanto." Estaba hablando tan rápido que Edward tuvo que luchar para comprenderla.

"Pero estuviste allí para mí como siempre lo estás y te amé tanto por eso. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba enamorada de ti hasta que me dijiste que leyera el libro y tú estabas enojado y te fuiste, y no hablamos y ahora siento como si te estuviese perdiendo—"

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la boca de Edward reclamando la suya, sus brazos envolvieron su cuerpo con fuerza y la atrajeron hacia él. Al principio, fue agresivo y casi brusco con ella mientras su cuerpo y emociones estaban abrumados con su inadvertida admisión de amor. Mientras luchaba por controlarlas, sus labios y lengua se volvieron delicados y lentos, al mismo tiempo que sus manos subían para acunar su rostro. Cuando sintió que las lágrimas continuaban cayendo, rompió el beso, y la miró a los ojos mientras acariciaba su mejilla con su pulgar.

"¿Se sintió eso como si me estuvieses perdiendo? Te amo tanto, Bella."

* * *

 _ **¡Por fin! A estos como les gusta complicarse la vida, tal parecía que nunca iban a reconocer lo que sentían por el otro. ¿Cuál creen que sea la respuesta de Bella? Al menos de algo sirvió la horrible carta de su madre, ahora sí van a tener que aclarar muchas cosas. Hablando de la carta, ¿qué les pareció? No hay a quien irle la verdad, si a Renee o a Tanya de OTMB. Que ya tiene su club de odio por cierto jajaja. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Ahora, ya saben que a veces les doy la opción de no quedarse colgando. Esta historia no se actualiza hasta el lunes, pero, dependiendo de la respuesta de ustedes podría ser antes, ¿mañana tal vez? Depende de ustedes :D**_

 _ **Mientras tanto, muchas gracias por leer, pero sobre todo muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme algunas palabras, y permitirle conocerlas un poco más. Un gracias también es bien recibido ;) Y por ello, gracias a: Esmeralda C, Dayis, ztrella znxez, Isis Janet, Danny, KATHY, Tata XOXO, Laura Katherine, Chely Stewart, Anuca, patymdn, Sully YM, ang3lpop, Jade HSos, Nayuri80, Hanna D. L, Yoliki, marieisahale, Jocelyn907, bellaliz, pili, suhaylc, EmDreams Hunter, somasosa, Lunita Black27, freedom2604, Manligrez, Aime Cullen, yessifer cullen hale, SabiaAtenea, LucyGomez, zeron97, Ericastelo, kiztiapotter y algunas anónimas. Gracias también por alertas y favoritos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_


	9. Comprometiéndose totalmente

Como siempre nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Hopesparkles** , yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 _ **Este espacio siempre lo dedico para agradecer a mi Beta, pero ahora quiero hacerlo aún más especial, porque hoy es un día muy especial. Este capi no es sorpresa para ella porque ya lo leyó, pero aun así, quiero desearle MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS a mi querida Erica. Gracias por compartir este hobby y otros conmigo, tal vez nunca nos conozcamos en persona pero sabes que con lo poco que este medio nos ha permitido conocernos he llegado a apreciarte. ¡Te quiero mucho amiga!**_

* * *

" _¿Se sintió eso como si me estuvieses perdiendo? Te amo tanto, Bella."_

Edward rozó tiernamente sus labios contra los de Bella, degustando la salada humedad de sus lágrimas. Ella lo miró a los ojos, buscando intensamente por cualquier indicio de falsedad.

"¿Me amas?" Su pregunta susurrada trajo una tierna sonrisa al rostro de él.

"Así es. Lo he hecho por un largo tiempo, Bella."

"Te amo." Sus palabras sonaron sin aliento, implorando, rogándole que le creyera.

"Lo sé. He estado esperando que me lo digas." No estaba seguro si quería que sus palabras sonaran arrogantes y juguetonas o dulces y adorables. De cualquier forma, ella no podía dudar de la sinceridad en ellas. Los ojos de él bajaron a sus labios y ella no pudo mantenerse lejos por más tiempo. Arrojándose hacia él, Bella agarró el rostro de Edward por los costados, consumiendo su boca con la suya.

Edward sintió como si todo su cuerpo se hubiese encendido en llamas. Sus manos agarraron en puños su camiseta, manteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo. Fue solo cuando los dedos de ella se enredaron en su cabello que él sintió los mechones fríos y húmedos en su cuello. De mala gana apartó sus labios de los suyos, Edward pegó su rostro en su cuello, sintiendo que su corazón latía al mismo intenso ritmo que el suyo.

"Necesito ducharme."

Bella se estremeció al sentir sus labios cuando habló contra su piel. Levantando su cabeza, él encontró su mirada insegura.

"Estoy sudado por correr, y huelo mal. Te prometo que seré rápido. ¿Podrías…" Echando un vistazo hacia la maleta abierta, su ceño se frunció. "¿Podrías esperar? Por favor."

Bella bajó la mirada y asintió levemente. Edward levantó el rostro de ella y llevó sus labios a los suyos, una vez más susurrando su amor por ella antes de dejar un suave beso en ellos y darse la vuelta hacia el baño.

Ella lo observó mientras se movía, quitándose la camiseta por encima de su cabeza al caminar. Él levantó la vista justo antes de cerrar la puerta, ofreciéndole una pequeña y casi tímida sonrisa.

Edward se duchó rápidamente, y cuando salió a la sala, encontró a Bella sentada en medio del sofá. Sostenía una botella de agua en sus manos y miraba fijamente al suelo frente a ella. Levantó la vista a medida que él se acercaba, tomando una botella de agua que estaba sobre la mesa frente al sofá y se la ofreció a él cuando se sentó a su lado.

Cuando abrió la botella y la llevó a sus labios, Bella no pudo evitar admirarlo. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos color caqui, una camiseta roja ajustada y estaba descalzo. Su cabello estaba húmedo por su ducha y no se había afeitado, de modo que su barba de un día destacaba la perfecta línea de su mandíbula. Cuando al fin sus ojos subieron a los de suyos, él la miraba con atención, una expresión de temor en su rostro.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Su voz temblorosa lo sorprendió, pero no la pregunta. Él exhaló despacio al mismo tiempo que bajaba la vista a la botella en su mano.

"Un par de años, tal vez más. Quería decírtelo el verano pasado, pero cuando fui casa ya estabas saliendo con Jake. Seguí pensando que lo suyo no quedaría en nada, pero luego estaban comprometidos. Quería que fueras feliz, así que me quedé callado." Sacudiendo su cabeza, Edward se rio entre dientes cuando levantó la vista de nuevo y la encontró mirándolo, "No te imaginas lo dividido que me sentí cuando me enteré de Leah. Un minuto me sentía el bastardo con más suerte en el mundo porque ahora tenía una oportunidad, y al siguiente, me sentía mal por estar tan feliz por algo que te haría miserable."

Hubo varios minutos de silencio mientras Bella pensaba en lo que Edward acababa de revelar. Sin poder quedarse sentada junto a él sin contacto alguno, poco a poco extendió su mano hacia la de él. Al sentirla, Edward entrelazó sus dedos de inmediato, descansándolos sobre su pierna mientras su pulgar la acariciaba suavemente.

"Desearía que hubieses dicho algo." Sus palabras fueron un susurro, pero Edward escuchó el anhelo en ellas. Sabía exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando… todo el tiempo perdido, la confusión y el dolor. Todo se podría haber evitado si tan solo hubiese dicho algo. Ella irrumpió en sus pensamientos con sus siguientes palabras, "Desearía haber dicho algo."

Sus ojos se levantaron de golpe para mirar a los de ella al mismo tiempo que luchaba por comprender. Ella mantuvo su mirada mientras continuaba.

"Siempre te he amado, pero nunca consideré mi constante atracción por ti como algo más que un enamoramiento de colegiala. Siempre fue muy arriesgado pensar que podría ser más."

Edward sonrió y llevó la mano de ella a sus labios, dejando un tierno beso en su palma antes de llevarla a su pecho. "Bueno, ahora estamos aquí. Juntos. Y todas esas relaciones y experiencias solo nos han hecho lo que somos hoy. Y amo la chica que eres, Bella. La mujer _sexy_ , amorosa, amable, compasiva, inteligente, graciosa y patosa que eres." Frunció el ceño y bajó la vista a sus manos unidas, "Pero no puedo dejarte ir, no ahora. Por favor, dime que te quedarás conmigo aquí. No te vayas."

"Aún si quisiera no podría hacerlo," le susurró, pero bien podría haberlo gritado por el alivio que Edward sintió. "¿Pero qué pasará cuando volvamos a casa? Yo vivo en Seattle y tú en Nueva York. ¿Y qué pasa con Lauren?"

"¿Qué con Lauren? Ella estará bien con lo que sea que decidamos."

Su despreocupación por esta mujer alarmó a Bella. "He estado en su misma posición, Edward. Jake se casó con alguien más y me dejó plantada. Sí, las circunstancias eran diferentes, pero independientemente de eso, no voy a compartirte con nadie. O nos comprometemos totalmente, o no quiero nada."

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos cuando se dio cuenta del malentendido. "Lauren es mi agente. Llamó para ponerme al día con algunos proyectos en curso. Yo no—no hay nada entre nosotros, Bella."

"Entonces, ¿por qué le dijiste que éramos algo temporal y que le pagarías el vuelo a Seattle para resolverlo?"

Edward se le quedó mirando sin comprender mientras su mente se esforzaba por entender qué podría haber escuchado ella. Cuando por fin lo entendió, dejó caer la cabeza y soltó una carcajada. "Una interrupción temporal. Estábamos hablando sobre una interrupción en una obra para una película que habíamos negociado. Quería tomarme algún tiempo libre para pasarlo contigo y adaptarnos antes de empezar a trabajar en alguna música nueva para un par de películas. Voy a pagar el vuelo de Lauren para que me ayude a encontrar a alguien local para que se encargue de los contratos y las cosas relacionadas con negocios para que yo pueda concentrarme en componer."

Volviéndose para verla a la cara, Edward colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Bella, mirándola a los ojos, los suyos centelleando con intensidad. "Ni una sola vez, ni por un momento, consideré lo nuestro como algo temporal. Tú eres mi eternidad, Bella."

Su boca atrapó el sollozo que se le escapó a ella mientras sus manos la atraían hacia él y su suave beso. Ella agarró su camiseta con sus manos en puños al mismo tiempo que se apartaba y descansaba su frente contra el pecho de él.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa ahora?"

Edward no pudo contener la lenta sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que el control que había luchado tanto por tener esta última semana al fin podría perderlo. Se agachó, colocando sus labios en su oído y susurrando con voz ronca, "Bueno, señora C., quiero una verdadera luna de miel con mi verdadera esposa. Así que, lo que va a suceder ahora, y en futuro próximo, es mi dedicada exploración de cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, sobre y contra cada superficie de esta casa."

Él sintió la inspiración temblorosa que tomó y el susurro de, "Oh, Dios…" segundos antes de que su boca tomara la de ella en un beso apasionado. Pegándola por completo a él, Edward arrastró sus labios por su mejilla y bajó por un costado de su cuello mientras ella echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y se arqueaba hacia él.

"No te detengas esta vez, Edward. Por favor." Su voz sin aliento y llena de necesidad. Apartó sus labios del punto débil justo debajo de su oído y tomó sus manos, tirando de ella para que se pusiera de pie con él.

"Aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo." Escuchando sus palabras de hace unos minutos, ella sacudió su cabeza al ver su sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Estás un poco crecido."

"Interesante elección de palabras." Le sonrió al llevarla con él hacia la recámara. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, Edward no perdió tiempo en despejar la cama de la ropa y la maleta de Bella.

Dándose la vuelta para mirarla, Edward le ofreció su mano, pero al ver su vacilación, cerró la distancia entre ellos, levantando su barbilla para ver sus ojos. Ella tragó audiblemente y se aferró con fuerza a su camiseta con sus puños.

"¿Qué pasa, cielo?" Edward rozó su mejilla delicadamente con sus dedos mientras la miraba a los ojos.

"Todo ha cambiado, esta es la única parte de nosotros que nunca hemos compartido con el otro," susurró.

"Sí, pero tú sigues siendo mi mejor amiga, y te amaré como nadie más lo hará, Bella."

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, Bella se dejó llevar por la intensidad de su beso. El dar y tomar de sus lenguas, las manos tirando de la ropa, los suaves gemidos y jadeos a medida que comenzaban a explorarse el uno al otro. La mano de Edward tenía en un puño el tirante de la camiseta de ella, retirándola de su hombro al mismo tiempo que sus labios descendía en el hueco de su garganta.

"Bebé, tienes que quitarte esto antes de que lo rompa."

Escuchando la necesidad en su voz, Bella retrocedió y levantó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Edward la miró a los ojos mientras agarraba el suave algodón y tiraba de él sacándolo por encima de su cabeza. Colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros, él las deslizó por su espalda, desabrochando su sujetador y dejándolo caer por sus brazos hacia el suelo. Fue solo cuando las manos de él subieron de nuevo para tocar sus pechos y los ojos de ella se cerraron, que él permitió que sus ojos bajaran para ver su cuerpo hermosamente desnudo.

"Deslumbrante," le susurró. Los ojos de ella se abrieron de inmediato y alcanzó la orilla de su camiseta. Edward llevó sus manos rápidamente a sus hombros, agarró el cuello de su camiseta y se la quitó. Atrayéndola hacia su pecho desnudo, sus labios encontraron los de ella una vez más al mismo tiempo que ella empujaba sus pantalones cortos y bragas por encima de sus caderas, dejándolos caer al suelo.

Nunca notó que se estaban moviendo hasta que la parte de atrás de sus piernas tocaron la cama. Bella se sentó en la orilla, tirando de Edward mientras sus dedos abrieron el botón de los pantalones cortos él. Mientras ella los agarraba con fuerza, él se liberaba de lo que quedaba de su ropa.

Todo movimiento se detuvo cuando sus ojos se encontraron, al comprender que todo había quedado desnudo entre ellos—sus miedos, dudas, amor y ahora sus cuerpos.

"Te amo, Edward."

Le dio esa sonrisa que ella amaba tanto. "Dilo de nuevo."

"Te amo."

"De nuevo."

La tercera vez que repitió las palabras, la boca de él se cerró sobre su pezón cuando se colocó sobre ella. Sintió la sonrisa de él contra su cuerpo al luchar por repetir las palabras cuando su lengua y dientes reclamaban su delicada piel. Él chupo, mordió y lamió hasta que ella era un caos retorciéndose debajo de él. Bella agarró con un puño el cabello de Edward, manteniéndolo cerca al mismo tiempo que la mano de él la tocaba íntimamente, antes de deslizar un dedo dentro de ella, acariciándola con firmeza.

Bella inhaló bruscamente al mismo tiempo que se arqueaba hacia sus caricias, suplicando, "Edward, por favor. ¡Por favor!"

Cambiando su posición, Edward la besó con intensidad mientras se acomodaba entre sus muslos, sus manos moviéndose con el propósito de alinear sus cuerpos.

"Abre tus ojos, amor." Cuando ella obedeció, los ojos de Bella se clavaron en los de Edward mientras la mano de ella subía para tomar su mejilla. Le sonrió tiernamente y él encontró la confianza y alegría que estaba buscando. "Te amo, Bella. Muchísimo."

Al decir esas palabras, empujó dentro de ella, uniendo sus cuerpos por completo. Bella movió sus caderas, pero Edward agarró su muslo con fuerza al enterrar su rostro en el cuello de ella.

"No te muevas. Solo—uh—solo dame un momento." Ella podía sentir su lucha por controlarse mientras su cuerpo temblaba encima de ella. Cuando su mano se aflojó y se deslizó por su muslo, subiéndolo más alrededor de su cadera, Bella meció sus caderas hacia arriba contra él. Fue todo el estímulo que él necesitó. Retrocedió y luego empujó otra vez hacia el frente despacio. Una y otra vez, sus cuerpos deslizándose juntos en un ritmo lento, hasta que a Bella se le escapó un suave gemido al mismo tiempo que sus manos lo sujetaban por los hombros y su respiración se hacía más trabajosa.

Las manos de Bella bajaron, agarrando sus caderas mientras Edward movía su peso sobre sus rodillas, colocando una mano en la cama junto a la cabeza de ella y sujetando la cabecera con la otra. El nuevo ángulo y algo en lo que apalancarse provocó que ella lloriqueara de placer cuando él alcanzó lugares dentro de ella que no sabía que existían.

"Eso es, solo siente." Edward sabía por su respiración y los sonidos increíbles que estaba haciendo que estaba cerca. Aceleró sus movimientos y presionó con más fuerza dentro de ella mientras ella encontraba cada una de sus estocadas. "Vamos, amor. Déjate llevar."

Sus piernas temblaron y su espalda se arqueó cuando gritó al liberarse. Bella nunca había sentido algo tan intenso como el orgasmo que la recorrió. Edward gruñó cuando el cuerpo de ella lo sujetó. Se aferró a la cabecera con ambas manos a medida que sus estocadas se hacían cada vez más erráticas antes de que su propia liberación se apoderara de él.

Cuando se desplomó, agotado y pesado encima de ella. Bella lo encerró con sus brazos y piernas, sin querer perder esa conexión física. Cuando calmaron su respiración Bella giró su cabeza, besando la parte de abajo de su mandíbula. Edward volvió su rostro hacia ella, besándola con ternura.

"Te estoy aplastando, amor. Necesito moverme." Edward trató de levantar su cuerpo para quitar algo de su peso de ella, pero Bella no lo permitiría.

"Por favor, no te muevas. No estoy lista para—no estoy…" Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la vergüenza, pero Edward sabía exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo.

"Lo sé, también lo siento, Bella." La envolvió con sus brazos, besándola profundamente mientras los rodaba para quedar de costado. La gravedad separó sus cuerpos, pero él la abrazó con fuerza, poniéndola a descansar en su pecho. Metió la cabeza de ella debajo de su barbilla mientras ella entrelazaba sus dedos. Podía sentir como el latido del corazón de Edward desaceleraba gradualmente mientras sus ojos se hacían más pesados. Pasaron solo unos minutos antes de que los dos cayeran en un maravilloso sueño.

 *****FDTF*****

"¿Cómo es que esto no es incómodo?" Preguntó Bella, mirando por encima de su hombro a Edward. Estaba acurrucado contra su espalda, un brazo debajo de la cabeza de ella y el otro sobre su cadera, trazando perezosos círculos alrededor de su ombligo. Habían dormitado por un rato antes de que Edward despertara encontrando a Bella a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, sus manos acariciándolo mientras sonreía pecaminosamente. Apenas comenzaban a recobrarse de la segunda ronda.

"Ya nos conocíamos de adentro hacia afuera, Bella." No pudo contener la sonrisa de suficiencia que se extendió por su rostro, "Pero ahora te conozco de afuera hacia adentro. Y afuera, y adentro, y afuera y—"

"¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Todos los hombres son iguales!" Los dos se rieron, el movimiento haciendo cosas deliciosas en sus cuerpos mientras yacían con sus piernas entrelazadas.

Edward se levantó, dejando un beso en su hombro, "Honestamente, amor, te amo. Esto se siente perfecto para mí."

"Me encanta cuando me llamas así," ella murmuró.

Lo sintió sonreír contra su hombro antes de dejar un beso en él, alentándola a girar su cuerpo para encararlo. Él se apoyó sobre su codo mientras la miraba.

"Me voy a quedar en Seattle. Sé que antes no hablamos sobre eso, pero lo voy a hacer. Mamá está buscando una casa para mí y yo—"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me estoy mudando?"

"No, ¿por qué está buscando una casa tu mamá? Me refiero a que, sé que nunca acordamos algo, pero…"

Edward tiró de su labio inferior de entre sus dientes mientras el ceño de ella se fruncía. De pronto se sintió insegura cuando lo miró. "Solo pensé… O sea, si tú quieres… podrías quedarte conmigo."

La sonrisa de él era amplia y sus ojos estaban brillando por la emoción, "¿En serio? ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?"

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de un color rosado y sus ojos bajaron a su pecho desnudo donde su mano descansaba. "Eres mi esposo. ¿Por qué no viviríamos en la misma casa?"

Edward agachó la cabeza para capturar sus ojos, evaluando su respuesta, "¿Estás comprometida totalmente? Porque yo lo estoy, B. No quiero separarme de ti, nunca más. Lo quiero todo—la cerca blanca, los 2.5 niños y un perro—todo."

"Lo estoy, Edward. Quiero—" La boca de él cubrió la suya, tragando sus palabras. El beso fue posesivo y urgente, su lengua y labios adueñándose por completo de ella.

"Lo que sea. Lo que sea que quieras, es tuyo," le susurró contra sus labios antes de reclamarlos de nuevo. Desafortunadamente, el estómago de ella reclamó su atención, gruñendo ruidosamente en ese momento.

Los dos se rieron al mismo tiempo que Edward se echaba hacia atrás, quitando el cobertor de su cuerpo. Recogió los bóxers del suelo y se puso de pie, subiéndolos. Podía sentir los ojos de Bella sobre él cuando alcanzó sus pantalones cortos.

"Deje de comerse mi trasero con los ojos, señora C."

"Pero es un trasero muy atractivo. Y no pretendas que no vas a hacer lo mismo," dijo con una risita.

La mandíbula de Edward se abrió con fingido horror, "Me ofende que crea que podría comportarme de una forma tan inapropiada para un caballero. He de informarle que estoy por cumplir con mi noble deber como esposo y alimentar a mi esposa."

"Mmmm… tu noble deber sería volver a la cama. Hay más de un tipo de hambre, ¿sabes?"

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron y prácticamente gruñó, "Oh, realmente no debiste haber dicho eso. _Vas_ a comer, porque vas a necesitar fuerzas, amor." Abrochó sus pantalones cortos y se dio la vuelta para dejar la habitación, contoneando su atractivo trasero cuando atravesaba la puerta.

Bella se rio a carcajadas, rodando a su costado y enterrando su rostro en la almohada de Edward. Por primera vez desde la muerte de su padre, Bella se sintió completa y totalmente amada. ¿Era extraño, que de alguna forma se sentía agradecida con Jacob por hacer lo que había hecho? Si no hubiese sido todo un cobarde, bien podría haber estado casada con él y de camino a un futuro divorcio.

La aceptación de que amaba a Edward fue como ponerse su desgastada camiseta favorita. Siempre te quedó perfecta, siempre cómoda, y te gustaba con defectos y todo. Sonrió cuando pensó que los defectos de Edward solo lo hacían más adorable para ella.

"¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa, chica hermosa?"

Ella levantó la vista para encontrar a Edward caminando hacia ella llevando una bandeja. La colocó sobre la cama a su lado mientras ella se incorporaba, envolviendo la sábana alrededor de su pecho. Bella miró la bandeja y encontró fruta fresca, queso, galletas saladas y lo que quedaba de la ensalada de pollo que había preparado ayer.

"Seguimos siendo nosotros. Lo bromistas, juguetones y divertidos que somos con el otro sigue allí. Pero es mucho más."

Edward sonrió en respuesta y la besó profundamente al mismo tiempo que sacaba la botella de vino que tenía metida debajo de su brazo y la abrió, sirviendo una copa para cada uno. Se alimentaron el uno al otro entre besos y sonrisas y cuando Edward se inclinó hacia adelante para lamer un poco de jugo de durazno que goteó de la barbilla de Bella, hacia su pecho, se olvidaron por completo de la comida.

 *****FDTF*****

Habían pasado todo el día en la cama, dejándola solo cuando las necesidades humanas lo requerían. Sus cuerpos estaban agotados y Bella estaba más que un poco adolorida, pero no podía negar que valía la pena. Habían hecho planes de visitar el acuario el día siguiente, y estaban dispuestos a dormir un poco.

Al oír girar el pomo de la puerta, Bella miró en dirección del baño justo cuando Edward entraba a la recámara. Ella sonrió y se giró a su costado, preparada para acurrucarse en él una vez que estuviese en la cama.

Edward notó de inmediato su mueca por la incomodidad y sintió una oleada de culpabilidad. "Lo siento, B. Debimos haber sido más—"

"No lo hagas. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hicimos hoy y tampoco te lo permitiré a ti. Es solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo."

Edward le dio una mirada desconcertada, "Estuviste con Jacob, así que no podría haber pasado tanto tiempo."

Bella bufó una carcajada sin humor, "Estaba comprometida con él. Eso no significa que estuve _con_ él. Nosotros nunca… Jake y yo nunca… lo hicimos."

Edward solo se quedó en silencio mientras consideraba lo que ella acababa de revelar. Él había asumido que habían dormido juntos. El saber que no lo habían hecho lo hizo más feliz de lo que creía posible… y lo hizo sentir aliviado. La voz de Bella lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Los dos estábamos ocupados todo el tiempo y Jake era, bueno, no era una persona afectuosa. Al menos no conmigo. Creo, ahora que todo está al descubierto, que debió haber considerado que tener sexo conmigo sería como engañar a Leah. Eso es en verdad perturbador, ¿sabes?"

Edward estaba evaluando sus palabras y lenguaje corporal con cuidado. No parecía molesta o herida, y por ello estaba agradecido. Se inclinó y dejo un suave beso en su sien, "Me alegra, Bella. Nunca sabrá de lo que se perdió."

Se levantó apoyándose sobre su codo, mirándola. Después de un momento, se inclinó y dejó un beso en sus párpados, "Nunca conocerá la mirada en tus ojos cuando te corres."

Levantó la mano de ella y besó su palma, "Nunca conocerá la sensación de tus manos sobre su cuerpo."

Apartó la sábana y plantó un beso con la boca abierta en el pezón de su seno izquierdo, "Nunca sentirá como se endurecen bajo su lengua."

Llevó su rosto al de ella y chupó su labio superior, mordisqueando delicadamente la punta de en medio antes de susurrar contra sus labios, "Este es mi punto favorito. Nunca volverá a besar ese punto." La besó despacio y con todo el amor que tenía por ella. Cuando por fin se apartó, los ojos de ella estaban vidriosos, pero sonrió y suspiró.

Edward la atrajo hacia él, envolviéndola cómodamente en sus brazos al mismo tiempo que dejaba un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

"Dulces sueños, amor."

* * *

 _ **¡Awwww hermosa escena de amor! Sin duda algo hermosa cuando tu pareja resulta ser también tu mejor amigo 3 Este Edward me mata, es tan tierno. *Suspiros* ¿No les gustaría uno así? Al fin, ya quedó clara su relación, van a vivir juntos como marido y mujer, y ya sabemos quién es Lauren. ¿Pero qué pasará ahora que vuelvan a la vida real? ¿Será que es todo lo que sabremos de Jacob o Renee? Eso lo veremos más adelante.**_

 _ **Pues como agradecimiento por la buena respuesta al capi anterior, les cumplí, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Gracias a: , patymdn, yessifer cullen hale, ztrella znxex, vanecullenciprianogrey, Dayis, Sully YM, Yoliki, aliceforever85, Sylvana OC, Jenny CR, Laura Katherine, Nayuri80, pili, Isis Janet, Manligrez, Carolina rk, kitziapotter, Tahirizhita grey pattz, lizzy90, floriponcio, Jocelyn907, Melania, Tata XOXO, BreezeCullenSwan, Esmeralda C, Anuca, mariaisahale, bellaliz, freedom2604, suhaylc, alondrixcullen1498, cary, apenasmediavoz, Ericastelo, bbluelilas, Jade HSos, LOQUIBELL, Pam Malfoy Black, Emma Be y algunas anónimas, por sus reviews. Como siempre les digo, sus palabras me animan a seguir compartiendo estás lindas historias con ustedes. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	10. Nada como ella

Como siempre nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Hopesparkles** , yo solo la traduzco.

 **Y gracias a mi compañera de armas, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguirme soportando :P**

* * *

Bella se incorporó abruptamente en la cama, inhalando aire como si hubiese estado bajo el agua por demasiado tiempo. Sus ojos abiertos como platos y una capa de sudor que cubría el nacimiento de su cabello mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento. Los últimos dos días habían sido los más felices de su vida, pero había permanecido casi insomne, al combatir las constantes pesadillas.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa, amor?" Edward frotó una mano por su rostro, tratando de despejar la confusión del sueño, mientras la otra presionaba la espalda desnuda de ella. De inmediato sintió su piel sudada y temblorosa. Alarmado, se incorporó y volvió el rostro de ella hacia el suyo con dedos suaves.

"¿Una pesadilla?" Preguntó.

Asintiendo, Bella mantuvo los ojos en sus manos que empuñaban la sábana que la cubría. Edward alcanzó la lámpara de su buró, encendiéndola antes de acomodarse junto a ella.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Él suspiró cuando negó, todavía sin mirarlo a los ojos "¿Así que prefieres seguir perturbando mi sueño, así como el tuyo, al no hablar sobre lo que sea que te tiene tan preocupada como para tener pesadillas sobre ello?"

"Lo siento, no quise despertarte." Bella le dio una mirada de soslayo, pero no lo miró a los ojos. Después de unos incómodos minutos de silencio, levantó la vista para encontrar a Edward observándola atentamente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él inclinó ligeramente su cabeza al mismo tiempo que le arqueó una ceja.

Bella tomó una respiración profunda y la liberó vacilante antes de salirse de la cama y caminar hacia el armario. Por supuesto, estaba desnuda, pero en ese momento, se sentía más expuesta que nunca antes—física y emocionalmente. Edward nunca le quitó los ojos de encima cuando regresaba a la cama con un pedazo de papel doblado en su mano. La mano de ella tembló al ofrecérselo sin decir una palabra. Él lo tomó de ella antes de agarrar su mano temblorosa con la suya.

Bella fijó sus ojos en la suave luz de la luna entrando por la ventana en lugar de ver a Edward leer las viles palabras de su madre. Podía sentir la tensión irradiando de él así como en el fuerte agarre de su mano en la de ella. Después de varios minutos de silencio, Bella reunió el valor para ver al hombre su lado. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia arriba, y sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto cualquiera en el techo. Su mandíbula estaba apretada, y podía ver el músculo de esa zona trabajando furiosamente.

Después de un rato, Edward soltó un suspiro largo y lento y cerró los ojos. No los abrió cuando llevó sus manos unidas a su pecho, presionando el dorso de la mano de ella contra su piel caliente. La verdad sea dicha, él necesitaba el contacto para ayudarle a calmarse.

"Soy una persona bastante tranquila, Bella, y siempre intento dar a las personas el beneficio de la duda. Sé que ella es una parte de ti, y siempre le estaré agradecido por haberte dado a luz, pero odio a esa mujer." Bajó su mano y arrugó la carta en su puño, agitándola frente a ellos. "Que pueda decir, o siquiera pensar esas cosas de ti—su propia hija…"

Bella sintió que él empezaba a temblar, y se encogió cuando súbitamente se levantó de la cama dando un rugido al mismo tiempo que arrojaba el papel arrugado al otro lado de la habitación. Edward se quedó de pie agarrando su cabello en puños mientras lo veía revolotear insatisfactoriamente al suelo. Volviendo sus iracundos ojos hacia Bella, inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y preguntó, "¿Cuándo leíste eso?"

Bella lo miró a los ojos y supo que ya había adivinado exactamente cuándo había leído la carta por primera vez. "Hace dos días por la mañana, cuando saliste a correr."

"La mañana en que Alice me llamó en pánico y entré para encontrarte empacando." No era una pregunta. Ya lo sabía, solo quería que ella lo admitiera. "Así que en lugar de resolverlo _conmigo_ , ¿me ibas a hacer pagar tu enojo?"

"¡No! ¡No fue así! Estaba asustada, Edward. Ella tenía razón. Fui egoísta al hacer lo que hice. Inicié este matrimonio tratando de salvar mi dignidad y mi carrera. No pensé en lo que te estaba costando a ti. Pensé…"

Edward se acercó a la cama mientras la observaba envolver su cuerpo con sus brazos y encogerse. "¿Qué pensaste, B?"

"Pensé que podría ser más parecida a ella de lo que creía," su voz fue baja, pero Edward retrocedió como si le hubiese gritado.

"¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? No te pareces en nada a ella." Edward se sentía cada vez más incómodo teniendo esta conversación mientras estaba desnudo. Localizó sus pantalones de algodón para dormir, poniéndoselos y regresando a la cama para sentarse junto a Bella.

"¿No crees que soy egoísta por hacer lo que hice? ¿No crees que te embauqué para que te casaras conmigo y así salvar mi reputación?"

Edward le dio una mirada incrédula antes de soltar una risa amarga, "¿Estás hablando en serio? Bella, en todo caso, yo te embauqué a ti. ¿Te olvidas que yo sabía lo de Jacob? ¿Que elegí el momento más oportuno para presentar mi oferta de matrimonio de una forma que me hacía ver como el héroe, y mantuve los dedos cruzados para que tú lo aceptaras?"

Bella estaba negando rotundamente, "Eso es diferente. Tú lo hiciste porque me amabas. Entonces yo no sabía que te amaba."

Ella no había terminado, pero Edward la interrumpió, "¿Estás segura de eso?"

"¿Qué?" Sus ojos encontraron los de él, buscando a qué se refería mientras la observaba atentamente. De repente, él se puso de pie y agarró su camiseta del suelo donde la había lanzado antes. Se la arrojó a ella, indicándole que se la pusiera. Se la puso y vio cómo abría su maleta y escarbó en ella por un momento. Encontrando lo que estaba buscando, Edward se acercó rápidamente a la cama y le tendió su mano.

"Ven conmigo, por favor."

Bella tomó su mano, vacilante y lo siguió a la habitación principal. La llevó al sofá, donde ella se sentó mientras él encendía la televisión y ponía el disco en el reproductor. Supuso que se sentaría a su lado una vez que lo encendiera, pero no lo hizo. Quitó de en medio la mesita de café y colocó la otomana justo a la derecha de donde ella estaba sentada. Se sentó de lado en la otomana de manera que pudiera ver su rostro y la pantalla simultáneamente.

"¿Lo has visto?"

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Bella se preguntó qué tenía que ver el video de la entrevista con lo que estaban hablando. Al ver su expresión de confusión, Edward puso el video, dejándolo reproducirse hasta el punto en que él se une a ella en el sofá. Le puso pausa y se volvió para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

"Papá me mostró esto después de la cena de ensayo. Quería saber si lo que pensó que estaba viendo era real. Le dije que tú eras la única que podría responder eso."

Edward levantó el control remoto, permitiendo que el video continuara. Bella observó, embelesada por lo que vio. En el momento, ella respondió preguntas y se sintió reconfortada por la presencia de Edward a su lado, pero estaba atónita por lo que vio desde afuera. Estaba viendo lo que todos los demás a su alrededor vieron ese día.

Estaba viendo a un hombre y una mujer sentados en el sofá, respondiendo preguntas mientras miraban al otro con amor, apoyándose en el otro, compartiendo momentos de cariño. Jadeó y subió sus manos para cubrir su boca al mismo tiempo que Edward le ponía nuevamente pausa al video. Bella no podía apartar sus ojos de la pantalla, de la pareja que era indudable estaban enamorados.

"Lo supe en el momento en que lo vi, Bella. Estaba tan absorto en la entrevista, preocupándome por tu reacción, pero cuando papá me lo mostró más tarde, lo supe. Y fue indiscutiblemente egoísta de mi parte el hacer lo que hice, pero quería tú misma te dieras cuenta, en especial después de que empecé a leer tu libro. De modo que, si alguien fue embaucado en esto, fuiste tú, cariño."

Edward giró su cuerpo hacia ella, separando sus rodillas de manera que sus piernas quedaran entre las suyas, y agarró sus manos. "No te pareces en nada a Renee. Ella es egoísta, cruel, e insidiosa. Tu vida ha cambiado de curso en menos de dos semanas, y en lugar de dirigirte en la travesía, te culpa." Respiró hondo y elevó sus ojos a los de ella, "Tú eres la hija de tu padre. Eres leal, compasiva y dadivosa, y, a diferencia de Renee, creo que algún día vas a ser una madre perfecta, amor."

Bella tragó y parpadeó un par de veces al escuchar su declaración. "¿Quieres tener hijos conmigo?"

"Bueno, sí. Me refiero a que, sé que en realidad no hemos hablado de ello, pero lo deseo." Las mejillas de Edward se calentaron con un adorable sonrojo al mismo tiempo que agachaba su cabeza. Después de un momento, titubeante elevó sus ojos de nuevo a los de ella, "¿Qué estás pensando, B?"

Bella le dio una sonrisa con la mirada llorosa, pero feliz, "No pensé que fuera posible amarte más de lo que ya te amo."

Se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando sus labios a los de él en un suave beso, el que él profundizó rápidamente. Bella subió sus manos para descansarlas en su pecho desnudo cuando la puso en su regazo, abrazándola. Cuando al fin él apartó su boca de la suya, la metió debajo de su barbilla, dejando un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

"Prométeme que no vas a huir, B. Que hablarás conmigo antes de que te alteres tanto que no puedas dormir. Prométeme que me dejarás entrar."

"Lo prometo."

"Bien. Ahora, volvamos a la cama." Edward la soltó y le dio juguetona nalgada cuando se puso de pie. Ella chilló y dio un salto, pero se vengó segundos después cuando se quitó la camiseta de él y la dejó caer al suelo mientras se alejaba.

"Descarada," dijo Edward con una risita, pero se levantó para cerrar rápidamente la distancia entre ellos.

 *****FTDF*****

"No me voy a ir." Bella estaba acostada de espaldas, extendida en una manta de playa color azul. La cabeza de Edward descansaba en su estómago mientras los dedos de ella se arremolinaban suavemente en su cabello. Ella pudo sentir su sonrisa antes de que hablara.

"¿Qué hay de la gira mediática?"

"Ehh, la gente lo leerá o no. El que yo hable de ello con algún entrevistador no los va influenciar a una cosa u otra."

"Está bien. Voy a llamarle a Jane y le informaré. No tienes que trabajar muy duro para convencerme de quedarme," Edward inclinó su cabeza y dejó un beso en su piel al sentirla suspirar. "Tampoco quiero irme, amor."

Se quedaron callados por un rato, solo absorbiendo el sonido de las olas y la brisa cálida. Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para regresar a la vida real y las posibilidades que les esperaban. Edward tenía la mudanza en mente. Todavía necesitaba contratar una compañía de mudanzas que se encargara de trasladar sus cosas al otro lado del país. También tenía que terminar un par de proyectos de los que se acercaba la fecha de entrega.

Bella estaba algo preocupada por lo que podría suceder cuando regresaran a Seattle. No tenía una idea precisa de lo que la familia de Jacob creía sobre su rompimiento o si de alguna forma la culpaban a ella. No había duda de que Jake había sido el que actuó mal—Leah cargaba la prueba de ello.

"Estás muy seria, B. ¿En qué estás pensando?" Bella bajó la vista a donde Edward estaba observando su rostro. Ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa, pasó los dedos por su cabello.

"Estaba pensando en todo lo que nos espera en casa. Estoy deseosa de ver a todo el mundo, pero quiero más tiempo contigo. Se siente como si apenas estuviésemos empezando a comprender las cosas."

Edward se incorporó y tiró de sus manos hasta que ella también lo hizo, su rostro a solo centímetros del suyo, "También se siente como si hubiésemos estado juntos por siempre, y solo le añadimos algo increíble. Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para comprenderlo, simplemente estoy listo para estar contigo. Donde sea, no importa."

Bella sonrió y se inclinó, dejando un beso dulce y casto en sus labios, "Te amo, Edward."

Antes de que pudiera responder o devolverle el beso, ella se puso de pie de un salto y se puso sus sandalias, "Voy a tomar una ducha rápida antes de la cena. ¿Te veo adentro?"

Asintió sin decir nada mientras ella sonreí con suficiencia y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la terraza. Vio como ascendía lentamente los escalones, echando su cabello hacia un lado de su cuello. Él no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que vio la parte superior de su bikini azul caer en el primer escalón. Sus ojos se dispararon del pedazo de tela hacia arriba justo cuando ella le echaba un vistazo por encima de su hombro y enganchaba sus pulgares en los costados de la parte baja de su bikini.

Siendo una persona que nunca desaprovecha una oportunidad, Edward estaba de pie en un instante, dejando la manta de playa donde estaba en la arena. Menos de dos minutos después, estaba de pie en la ducha, presionando a su esposa entre su cuerpo y el frío azulejo.

"Te tomó mucho tiempo," Bella sonrió con suficiencia cuando las manos de él se deslizaron entre ellos para tomar sus pechos.

La boca de Edward se curveó en una sonrisa traviesa justo antes de inclinarse, tomando el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes y tirando suavemente de él antes de meterlo en su boca.

"Oh, Bella, creo que los dos sabemos lo mucho que te gusta que me tome mi tiempo."

 *****FDTF*****

"Me alegra tanto que hayamos elegido esta noche para venir aquí," los ojos de Bella recorrían el salón en el nivel superior de El Oceánico, donde estaban cenando. La pared entera que daba hacia el océano eran ventanales del piso al techo, y daba una vista impresionante del fuerte oleaje al moverse de aquí para allá por el viento. Sin embargo, la vista más imponente era la del rayo al destellar sobre el agua.

"Sabías que iba a haber una tormenta esta noche, ¿cierto?" Edward no pudo contenerse de tomarle el pelo, pero por dentro amaba la expresión de asombro y sorpresa en su rostro mientras se centraba en la actividad de afuera.

Sus ojos estaba suaves y cariñosos cuando los volvió otra vez hacia él, "Claro que no, pero esperaba que la hubiera. Recuerdo haber cenado aquí con mi papá y apenas decir una palabra mientras observábamos la tormenta afuera. Es hermoso, ¿no crees?"

"Así es." Edward resistió el impulso de decir algo como que la vista al otro lado de la mesa era más hermosa. Aunque era verdad, no creyó que Bella lo consideraría algo sincero en ese momento, y detestaría arruinárselo. En vez de eso, se quedó en silencio con ella, maravillándose al ver su humilde apreciación por las cosas simples de la vida. Asombrado de cómo podía ella encontrar inspiración en una tormenta sobre un mar de alguna forma embravecido, o música en el sonido de las olas, o incluso confort en el silencio al estar sentados uno frente al otro.

Ordenaron sus alimentos y comieron prácticamente en silencio. Era su última noche antes de que el mundo real se entrometiera en su recién encontrada dicha, y estaban contentos de disfrutar de la compañía del otro, incluso sin palabras. No era difícil de imaginar lo que el otro estaba pensando, de todos modos.

Para cuando les sirvieron el postre, su atención ya casi no estaba en la tormenta ahora en su apogeo. Los ojos de Edward estaban fijos en los de Bella mientras acariciaba tiernamente con su dedo índice el de ella, repetidamente.

Bajando la vista a la charola de diferentes dulces, Edward eligió una pieza del tamaño de un bocado de pie helado de limón y lo llevó a los labios de Bella. Vio cuando su boca se abrió solo lo suficiente para tomar el bocado, deslizando su legua por su pulgar en el proceso. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los de ella a medida que llevaba sus dedos de vuelta a su propia boca y lamía lo que quedaba en ellos, murmurando en apreciación por la forma en que los ojos de ella se oscurecieron con sus movimientos.

Cuando ella le ofreció el siguiente trozo, él atrapó su muñeca y la sostuvo mientras chupaba el dulce de sus dedos, sonriendo satisfecho por la forma en que su mandíbula se aflojó y su respiración se aceleró. Plantando un beso húmedo en la palma de su mano, la soltó y no le sorprendió para nada cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente para que él sintiera su aliento en su mejilla.

"O me llevas a casa en este momento, o todos aquí están a punto de recibir un _show_ , porque estoy a dos segundos de montarte aquí mismo."

En menos de cinco minutos, Edward estaba silenciosamente agradecido por la furiosa tormenta allá afuera. Habían considerado caminar las cuatro cuadras hacia el restaurante, pero eligieron conducir a la espera de la lluvia. Esa caminata de vuelta a la casa hubiese sido insufrible en su estado extremadamente excitado. Tal y como estaban, él sostuvo la mano de ella en la consola, preocupado de que no pudiera mantenerla lejos de otras partes más sensitivas del cuerpo de ella si no tuviese sus dedos entrelazados con los suyos.

Requirió de cada pizca de control que Bella tenía el abrir la puerta de la casa y empujarla sin estrellarla contra la pared detrás de ellos. Entrando, arrojó su bolso sobre la mesa auxiliar cuando las manos de Edward agarraron sus caderas, girando sus cuerpos juntos y pegándola a la puerta.

Las manos de él parecían estar en todas partes a la vez, y los dedos de Bella se aferraron a su cabello mientras la boca de él reclamaba la suya, su lengua acariciando apasionadamente la de ella. Fue solo el sonido de ropa rompiéndose lo que provocó que ambos pausaran sus movimientos. Edward pegó su frente a la suya mientras observaba sus propios dedos desatar las cintas que mantenían el vestido en su lugar.

"Necesito verte, amor."

Bella asintió y deslizó su vestido por sus hombros cuando estuvo lo suficientemente suelto. Los ojos de Edward recorrieron su piel expuesta así como las áreas apenas cubiertas por pequeñísimos trozos de encaje. Una mano se deslizó alrededor de ella y fácilmente liberó el broche de su sujetador mientras los dedos de su otra mano rodaban delicadamente el recién expuesto pezón.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra la puerta al mismo tiempo que su sujetador caía al suelo y la boca de él remplazaba sus dedos. Sus manos encontraron su cabello una vez más, sosteniéndolo cerca al arquearse hacia él. Segundos más tarde, su boca ya no estaba y Bella chilló por la sorpresa cuando la levantó y los giró por lo que ahora se movían hacia el sofá. Envolvió sus piernas en torno a él y atacó su cuello con sus labios y lengua.

Moviéndola un poco, Edward pudo deshacerse de sus pantalones y quitárselos antes de sentarse en el sofá, colocando a Bella de manera que quedara a horcajadas sobre él. Con poco esfuerzo, Bella le había quitado a Edward su camisa mientras él había roto sin querer el delicado encaje que sostenía las bragas a su cuerpo.

"Lo siento," murmuró, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos encontraban su caliente centro. Ella no podía encontrar su voz para responder, pero negó rotundamente antes de llevar su boca de vuelta a la de él. Bajando su mano, la envolvió en torno a él, acariciando con firmeza.

"Dios, cariño, vas a hacer que me corra," dijo con voz ronca, cuando su mano cubrió la de ella, deteniendo su movimiento. "Primero quiero estar dentro de ti."

Bella estaba asintiendo de acuerdo antes de que terminara de hablar, "Sí, ahora, por favor."

Ella se agarró al respaldo del sofá, elevándose solo el tiempo suficiente para alinear sus cuerpos antes de volver a bajar sobre él. Su cabeza cayó hacia el frente contra el pecho de ella a medida que lo recibía, casi abrumado por las sensaciones y las emociones que los dos estaban sintiendo en ese momento.

Bella comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas cuando los brazos de Edward rodearon su espalda para soporte al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia adelante. Ella apoyó sus manos en sus hombros a medida que sus movimientos se aceleraban, sus cuerpos casi frenéticos por la liberación. Cuando él metió su mano entre ellos, haciendo círculos con sus dedos al ritmo de sus estocadas, el cuerpo de Bella tembló y se sacudió por el orgasmo que la atravesó mientras repetía su nombre. Segundos después, él la penetró una última vez antes de sujetar sus caderas con fuerza contra las suyas cuando su liberación pulsó a través de él, dejándolo agotado y saciado.

Se desplomaron de nuevo en el sofá, y Edward giró sus cuerpos de manera que yacían entrelazados, sus rostros casi tocándose. Ella murmuró cuando los dedos de él pasaron suavemente por su cabello. Estaban contentos de permanecer envueltos en el otro, amándose el uno al otro, al saber que muy pronto tendrían que enfrentar la vida real y las presiones y demandas de sus carreras y familia.

 *****FDTF*****

"¿Le diste las llaves a la señora Cope?"

"Sí."

"¿Tienes el cargador de tu teléfono?"

"Sí."

"Recordaste poner—"

"Bella, relájate." Edward se rio entre dientes por su nerviosa energía. Estaban sentados cómodamente en el avión, que en ese momento rodaba despacio por la pista preparándose para despegar. Bella estaba apretando los dedos de él con tanta fuerza, que se le estaba poniendo blancos y le preocupaba que los perdería por falta de circulación.

"Lo siento. Supongo que estoy un poco nerviosa."

"¿Un poco?" Le arqueó una ceja, sonriendo cuando por fin ella le sonrió.

"Nada cambiará hoy, ¿verdad?"

"Nada. Lo prometo." Presionó sus labios en la nariz de ella, su mejilla, y terminó con un suave roce a sus labios. Ella sonrió y se acurrucó en su costado cuando él cubrió sus hombros con su brazo, acercándola. Fue solo unos minutos después que ella comenzó a cabecear, mientras Edward observaba el amanecer por la ventanilla, sorprendido de que esta vez no se requirió mucho para distraerla.

* * *

 _ **Awww me encanta la relación de estos dos. ¿Qué les pareció la reacción de Edward por la carta de Renee? Uso las palabras correctas para tranquilizar a Bella y mostrarle que no se parece en nada a su madre. Y ya salió el tema de los hijos :D tal parece que los dos desean lo mismo. ¿Pero qué pasará ahora que vuelven al mundo real? ¿Será que las circunstancias pongan a prueba su relación? Ya lo veremos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron sus teorías y comentarios: Aime Cullen, LOQUIBELL, Marie Sellory, adriana molina, Adriu, mariaisahale, ztrella znxez, Laura Katherine, Isis Janet, freedom2604, Hanna D.L, Danny, vanecullenciprianogrey, Sylvana OC, cary, pili, AriiPattinson, EmDreams Hunter, Tahirizhita grey pattz, Marlecullen, apenasmediavoz, Jenny CR, LucyGomez, Jocelyn907, Anuca, Dayis, Manligrez, suhaylc, bellaliz, patymdn, Tata XOXO, Nayuri80, Chely Stewart, Sully YM, Jade HSos, Ericastelo. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	11. ¡Comprómetete cariño!

Como siempre nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Hopesparkles** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias a mi compañera de armas, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguirme soportando :P**_

* * *

"Así que, esta es una lista de las preguntas autorizadas que fueron enviadas a los medios de comunicación. Todos accedieron con la excepción de la estación de radio con sede en Dallas, pero estoy segura que responderán de forma favorable."

"Gracias también por hacerte cargo de los ajustes para Edward. Sé que no era lo que habíamos planeado."

"Tonterías," Jane sonrió, "esto será una gran publicidad. No ha habido nada más que comentarios positivos con respecto a la cobertura de los medios de la boda y el lanzamiento del libro. Al parecer en este momento eres la consentida del mundo literario."

Bella hizo una mueca, "Eso es solo porque no saben la verdad."

"Bueno, nadie lo descubrirá jamás al mirarlos a ustedes dos. No puedo creer que las cosas hayan resultado así para ti, Bella. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?"

Bella soltó una risita y tomó otro sorbo de café, dejando que sus ojos vagaran hacia la ventana mirando a la ciudad. Nunca hubiese imaginado que las cosas cambiarían tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Edward y ella habían disfrutado de sus últimos días en la playa antes de volar ayer a Nueva York. Bella tuvo una reunión por la mañana con Jane y Edward había optado por empacar las cosas que quería enviar de su departamento personalmente.

Había contratado a una compañía de mudanzas para encargarse del resto. Bella y Edward se estaban quedando en la _suite_ del hotel que la editorial Masen había reservado para ella originalmente, y anoche habían hecho un excelente uso del Jacuzzi.

"Mmmmm… lo que daría por saber qué te tienes sonriendo así. Pero algo me dice, que no importa lo mucho que te pida, no me lo vas a contar."

Bella encontró la mirada de Jane y le dio una amplia sonrisa, incluso mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban de un color rosado. "Definitivamente no. Pero tal vez pueda convertirlo en una novela en algún momento." Las dos mujeres de rieron al mismo tiempo que Bella se ponía de pie reuniendo sus cosas. "Entonces, ¿mañana por la mañana a las nueve en punto?"

Jane sonrió intencionadamente, "¿Crees que puedas salir de la cama para entonces?"

"Te veré en la mañana."

Cuando Bella se dio la vuelta para irse, Jane la llamó, "Oh, Bella, casi lo olvido, contratamos un publicista para ti. Se reunirá con nosotros después de la entrevista de mañana para revisar algunas cosas. ¿En el almuerzo estaría bien? Edward es bienvenido a acompañarnos."

"¿Por qué necesitaría un publicista? Nunca antes usamos uno."

Jane titubeó por un momento, pero por fin respondió, "Lo veremos todo mañana. Lo prometo, todo está bien."

Diez minutos después, Bella estaba haciendo fila en una cafetería en la esquina, preguntándose por qué de pronto necesitaba un publicista. Sus libros se habían vendido bien, y ya era exitosa, por lo que no entendía la necesidad de manejar ahora su imagen pública.

Después de recoger su café helado, le echó un vistazo a su teléfono, preguntándose si Edward había terminado sus tareas programadas para la mañana y quisiera reunirse con ella para un almuerzo tardío. Marcando su número, le echó un vistazo a las fachadas alrededor, buscando un lugar qué sugerir para que se encontraran. De inmediato canceló la llamada cuando observó la escena directamente al otro lado de la calle.

Era una acogedora cafetería con terraza, llena de hombres y mujeres de negocios, y exactamente el tipo de lugar que recomendaría para reunirse con Edward. Sin embargo, él ya estaba allí, y mientras ella observaba, se puso de pie y saludó a una hermosa rubia con un beso en la mejilla, sacándole la silla y tomando asiento frente a ella.

Bella estaba aturdida, de pie allí en la concurrida acera, viendo a su esposo con esta mujer. Era una belleza alta y esbelta con cabello dorado que caía como seda hasta la mitad de su espalda. Vio como Edward hablaba animadamente con la mujer, haciendo gestos con sus manos y sonriéndole sinceramente cuando ella extendió sus manos para agarrar la suya en las de ella por un momento antes de que camarero les sirviera sus comidas. La de ella era algún tipo de ensalada, mientras que Edward disfrutaba de un filete.

Sintiéndose tonta, Bella arrojó su café sin tocar a un cesto de basura cercano y llamó un taxi que la llevara de vuelta al hotel.

Una hora más tarde, estaba paseándose en el tramo de alfombra entre la puerta del baño y la cama en su _suite_. Estaba enojada. Él le había jurado que no había otra mujer. Le había dicho que iba a ir a su departamento para resolver lo de la mudanza. En vez de eso, se encontró para almorzar con una mujer impresionantemente hermosa en un íntimo café.

Estaba determinada a no rendirse a la devastación que comenzaba a invadirla. Las preguntas y el persistente miedo de que sí, él iba a ser solo otro más de la larga fila de personas que la habían abandonado. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en su ira. Era lo único que impediría que el miedo y la tristeza la abrumaran. Abrió los ojos, pero se quedó perfectamente quieta cuando la puerta se abrió y Edward entró, tirando de su maletín detrás de él.

"Hola, cariño, ¿cómo estuvo tu reunión con Jane?" La besó en la mejilla al pasar junto a ella.

"Muy bien, gracias," su voz sonó monótona, pero él no lo notó mientras guardaba sus cosas y se sentaba al pie de la cama para quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines.

"Me alegro," le sonrió a ella, "Creo que voy a darme una ducha antes de que decidamos qué hacer. ¿Todavía quieres ir a ver un espectáculo, o solo a cenar esta noche?" Se puso de pie y estaba desabrochando su camisa mientras Bella decidía su plan de ataque.

"Estaba pensando que podríamos solo ir a cenar," comenzó a decir, mientras él sacaba algo de ropa interior para meter al baño. "Hoy vi un excelente lugarcito, no muy lejos de Masen."

Edward entró al baño y abrió la llave del agua, dejando que se calentara para su ducha cuando ella se tiró a matar.

"Era un pequeño e íntimo café con terraza que parece tener muy buenos filetes y ensaladas. Oh, y hay una cafetería con muy buena ubicación al otro lado de la calle. Es perfecta para que la gente vea."

Se quedó tan quieta como una estatua cuando escuchó el suave murmullo de una maldición y luego la llave cerrándose. Segundos más tarde, él estaba parado en la puerta, mirando fijamente a su visiblemente molesta esposa.

"Bella…"

"Me lo juraste, Edward. Dijiste que no había nadie."

"Bella…"

"Me mentiste. Justo como…"

"¡Bella! ¡Basta!"

Retrocedió cuando él extendió su mano hacia ella. "No te mentí. No tenía intenciones de encontrarme con ella hoy. Simplemente surgió."

"¿Quién es ella?"

"Lauren." Intentó cerrar la distancia entre ellos, pero cada paso que daba hacia adelante, ella daba uno para alejarse. Por fin, se detuvo, puso las manos en sus bolsillos, y la miró a los ojos. Y esperó.

Ella se le quedó mirando, deseando que hiciera una mueca, que retrocediera, que hiciera cualquiera cosa que indicara su culpabilidad. Pero él se mantuvo firme y decidido mientras esperaba que se calmara. Al fin, ella respiró hondo y susurró, "Dime."

Edward soltó un suspiro de alivio, y se sentó al pie de la cama. "Lauren me llamó después de que me fui al departamento. Tenía información confidencial sobre una película en la que está interesada Volturi Media. Pensó que estaría interesado y sabía que se haría una oferta a finales de esta semana. Quería introducirme en las negociaciones desde el principio. Yo sabía que te ibas a reunir con Jane, y que podríamos hablarlo… después. Eso es todo."

Bella estudió su rostro por cualquier indicación de que estuviese mintiendo. No pudo encontrar ninguna. De pronto, notó algo en su voz y preguntó, "¿Qué tan después?"

"¿Qué?" La frente de Edward se arrugó.

"¿Qué tan después lo hablaríamos? ¿Ibas a decírmelo esta noche?"

Edward frotó sus rostro con sus manos, gimiendo, "Bella…" Levantó la vista a su postura defensiva, y supo que tendría que decirle todo. "No, no iba a decírtelo esta noche."

Su pequeño jadeo hizo que sus ojos se dispararon hacia los de ella. Levantó su mano al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie. "¡No por Lauren! La oferta de Volturi es hacia la editorial Masen para los derechos de la película de _Promise_. Quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti cuando realmente sucediera. Lauren pensó que tal vez yo podría conseguir la banda sonora y quería informarme lo que estaba pasando."

Las emociones que pasaron por el rostro de Bella hubieran hecho reír a Edward sino hubiese estado tan preocupado por el estado de su relación en ese momento. En cuestión de segundos, ella había pasado de enojada a sorprendida, a eufórica, a temerosa y finalmente, a afligida. Se movió rápidamente para envolverla en sus brazos, pero se retiró de él una vez más.

"Oh, Dios, lo siento tanto. ¿Cómo puedes seguir soportando mi locura, Edward? No sé cómo es que no te has ido ya."

Edward se rio entre dientes al atraerla a sus brazos. "No estás loca, amor. Solo estás abrumada." Él levantó la cabeza de ella, sosteniendo su mirada, "No busques razones para darte por vencida y huir. Comprométete, cariño. No soy tu madre o Jacob. No voy a dejarte, Bella. Tal vez se necesite algo de tiempo, pero eventualmente me creerás. Hasta entonces, necesito que confíes en mí. Que te comprometas conmigo. Que te comprometas con nosotros."

La besó con ternura, abrazándola mientras sacaba fuerzas de él. Después de unos minutos, se había serenado lo suficiente para preguntar, "¿Fue por eso que Jane contrató una publicista para mí?"

Edward asintió, "Probablemente. Una vez que salgan las noticias, van a necesitar algo de ayuda en ese campo. Vas a tener que hacer presentaciones y hacer más entrevistas. ¿Cree que esté preparada para eso, señora C?"

Cuando no respondió, Edward inclinó su cabeza para verla mejor. Podía darse cuenta por la expresión que llevaba que su mente estaba trabajando a toda velocidad.

"Es demasiado que asimilar," dijo en voz baja.

"Sí, lo es. Ya deberías saber que la vida conmigo nunca es aburrida, cariño." La empujó hacia el armario, "Ahora, ¡ve a cambiarte y vayamos a celebrar!"

 *****FDTF*****

"¿Bella? ¿Todo está bien, amor?" Edward estaba de pie en la puerta del baño, frotando su ojo con su mano, tratando de despertarse. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y despertó para encontrarse solo en la cama. Bella había estado despierta por casi una hora, mirando fijamente a la pantalla de su computadora.

Despertó y descubrió que sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía dormir. Tenía esa sensación que generalmente percibía cuando tenía una historia que contar. Sus dedos picaban por estar en un teclado, y se preguntó si era la misma sensación que Edward tenía cuando necesitaba tocar su piano. Al menos debía ser algo similar.

Sin embargo, para su total desconcierto, cuando se sentó frente a su _laptop_ , no pudo pensar en una solo palabra qué escribir. Cualquier historia que estuviese latente simplemente no salía. Había estado tan absorta, que no escuchó a Edward entrar en la habitación.

"Estoy bien. Pensé que necesitaba escribir, pero tal parece que no hay palabras en mí esta noche."

"Bueno, vuelve a la cama, cariño. Te echo de menos cuando no estás allí."

Cuando se acurrucaron de vuelta en la cama y el uno en el otro, Bella sintió la comodidad, el calor, la seguridad, y el amor que le envolvían en los brazos de Edward. Fue entonces que supo exactamente qué historia tenía que contar.

 *****FDTF*****

Bella había insistido en llegar a los estudios de la NBC una hora antes de la que tenía prevista para reunirse con Jane y Anna, la mujer que estaría haciendo la entrevista. Una vez que llegaron, les mostraron la habitación verde y les pidieron que esperaran mientras alguien encontraba al productor para su segmento. Como unos veinte minutos más tarde, un hombre mayor entró y los saludó.

"Buenos días, señorita Swan. Soy Caius. Gracias por venir hoy." Le ofreció su mano, la que ella tomó con mucho gusto. "¿Tengo entendido que tiene algunas preguntas editadas para Anna?"

"Sí, señor, así es. Nos gustaría llevar al entrevista en esta dirección, si está dispuesto."

Una expresión de sorpresa se instaló en su rostro mientras Caius le echaba un vistazo a las preguntas. "¿Está segura de esto, señorita Swan?"

"Es Bella, y sí, estoy segura." Estaba asombrado por su seguridad y sacudió su cabeza con una risita.

"Muy bien, me aseguraré de que Anna reciba esto. Nos veremos en breve."

Cuando salía de la habitación, Edward la acercó a él, "¿Qué hiciste, Bella? Algo me dice que esas no son las preguntas que Jane preparó para hoy."

"Lo son… en su mayoría." Bella le dio una sonrisa inocente, pero con un guiño travieso.

Dos horas más tarde, Bella estaba sentada frente a la cámara, con un técnico colocándole el micrófono mientras un estilista le daba los toques finales a su maquillaje. Anna estaba en su lugar directamente enfrente de Bella, revisando las notas.

"¿Estamos listos?" Anna le preguntó a Caius, que le levantó los pulgares. Ella asintió y le sonrió a Bella, a quien ahora le reaplicaban el brillo labial. Edward estaba de pie directamente detrás de la cámara y hacia la derecha solo lo suficiente para estar en la línea de visión de Bella. Él le daba una amplia sonrisa cuando Jane se le unió, ofreciéndole una taza de café.

"¿Cómo está nuestra chica esta mañana?" Jane miró al sonriente Edward y siguió su mirada hacia donde Bella tenía la misma sonrisa tonta en su rostro. "Olvídalo, ya lo sé."

La luz encima de la cámara parpadeó dos veces antes de permanecer encendida y ellos escucharon en silencio cuando Anna comenzó la entrevista.

"Hoy estoy con Isabella Swan, la autora de la nueva y exitosa novela, _Promise_. Bienvenida, Isabella."

"Gracias, Anna. Estoy emocionada de estar aquí."

Anna se movió en su asiento, tomando una posición más cómoda antes de continuar, "Así que, la historia es sobre amigos que crecieron juntos, desarrollan sentimientos más profundos y finalmente se casan, ¿es correcto?"

Bella sonrió, "En pocas palabras, sí, pero la historia es mucho más. Es sobre confianza y esperanza, perdón y coraje, y básicamente, amor."

Anna se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, y Bella sabía lo que venía a continuación.

"Ahora, Isabella, tengo entendido que esto está, de hecho, basado en la historia de tu vida."

"Así es."

"¿Y en el día del lanzamiento del libro, tú te casaste con tu amigo de la infancia de toda la vida?"

"Sí. Él es mi mejor amigo, y el hombre que siempre he amado."

"Pero no es el hombre con el que estabas comprometida. De hecho, él se ofreció a sustituir al novio en el último minuto, ¿es eso correcto?"

Jane estiró su mano para agarrar el brazo de Edward, "No, no, no."

Pero los ojos de Edward estaban clavados en los de Bella cuando ella respondió, "Es correcto."

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Jane siseó.

Los ojos de Edward nunca dejaron los de su esposa mientras sonreía, "Se está comprometiendo."

 *****FDTF*****

"¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Demetri me va a cortar la cabeza. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas."

Jane se paseaba frenética por la habitación, sin dejar de despotricar en voz alta mientras marcaba en su teléfono. Edward y Bella no escuchaban nada mientras estaban de pie en medio de la habitación, tomados de las manos y mirando fijamente al otro. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Bella bajó la vista a sus manos unidas.

"¿Estás bien? Ya no quería ocultarme detrás de mentiras y medias verdades. Te amo y quería que—"

Él detuvo sus palabras con sus labios, besándola con fuerza, pero brevemente, "Nunca dejas de asombrarme, Bella. Te amo."

"¡Bueno, será mejor que se centren en eso porque para cuando todo esto haya terminado, puede que sea todo lo que les quede!" Jane sostenía el teléfono en su oído y negaba, "Tenemos que volver a Masen. Les pedí que nos ordenaran el almuerzo allí en vez de salir. Necesitamos algo de privacidad para esta reunión."

"¿Qué está pasando?" Bella nunca había visto a Jane tan nerviosa y en seguida estaba preocupada.

"Aquí no. Hablaremos en Masen." Dicho eso, Jane agarró su bolsa y salió. Edward le dio a Bella su bolso y caminó hacia la puerta, manteniéndola abierta para que ella saliera antes que él.

El viaje en taxi a Masen fue corto, pero tenso. Aun así, Edward no podía evitar estar contento por el giro en los acontecimientos de esa mañana. Él y Jane había escuchado mientras Bella contaba la historia, desde la llamada de Jake, hasta la aceptación de que siempre había amado a su amigo de la infancia. Omitió detalles específicos, así como los nombres de Jake y Leah, pero contó orgullosamente toda la verdad.

Eso dijo mucho para Edward. Por su simple admisión, supo que confiaba completamente en él. Al hacerlo público, se estaba comprometiendo a quedarse y no huir cuando se asustara. Confiaba en que él se quedaría con ella y que no la abandonaría cuando las cosas se pusieran difíciles. Ella lo estaba 'dando todo' y ahora finalmente creía que él también.

Al llegar a la editorial Masen, Edward le pagó al conductor del taxi y ayudó a Bella a salir del coche. Los llevaron rápidamente a una sala de conferencias donde Jane, Demetri, y otra mujer los estaban esperando. Bella habló primero, tratando de entender la razón de la tensión en la sala.

"Demetri, él es mi esposo, Edward Cullen." Volviéndose hacia Edward, sonrió, "Él es Demetri Harris, uno de los jefes de redacción de Masen."

Los hombres estrecharon las manos y asintieron en saludo de esa forma en que los hombres lo hacen, y Jane hizo un ademán hacia la morena alta junto a ella, "Bella, ella es Kate Hunter. La agregamos a tu equipo como tu publicista."

Bella le ofreció su mano con una sonrisa a Kate, "Gusto en conocerte, Kate. Bienvenida a bordo."

"Gracias, Bella, estoy deseosa de trabajar contigo. Debo decir, que la entrevista de esta mañana fue una gran presentación. Fue un acto de valentía."

"Estúpido. Fue un acto estúpido," Jane respiró hondo antes de continuar, "Vamos a sentarnos, estaremos aquí por un rato."

Cuando se sentaban, Bella miró primero a Demetri, luego a Jane, tratando de determinar qué exactamente los tenía tan molestos. "Sé que debí haberlo hablado primero contigo, pero sinceramente, no creí que fuera tan malo."

Demetri suspiró pesadamente, "No fue tan malo. De hecho, fue bastante romántico, y ciertamente elimina cualquier miedo que pudieras tener de que alguien se entere de la verdad."

"Esa no fue la razón por la que lo hice," Bella apretó la mano de Edward debajo de la mesa.

"Lo sé, solo me preocupa que tal vez este no fue el mejor momento," levantó un sobre enorme, lo abrió y ofreció su contenido a Bella, "Tienes que ver esto."

Bella tomó los papeles de su mano mientras miraba los rostros en torno a la mesa que la observaban. Por alguna razón, tenía miedo de mirar las formas frente a ella.

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" El tono de Edward fue uno de _shock_ e ira. Los ojos de Bella se dispararon hacia los de él antes de seguir su mirada hacia el montón de papeles sobre la mesa. Eran formas legales que portaban su nombre, así como el de la editorial Masen. Estaban siendo demandados. Ella estaba siendo demandada.

A nombre del señor Jacob Black, y el de su desafectada esposa, Leah Black.

* * *

 _ **Pues sí, apareció de nuevo el hdp de Jacob, y nada más y nada menos que con una demanda legal. Dinero, eso es lo que quiere. ¿Se puedeser más hdp? Aaaaahh, en fin, todavía hay que ver en que basa la demanda y si procede. Me encantaría poder ofrecerles capi adicional pero no puedo, como les expliqué en mi grupo mi compu sigué en cuidados intensivos y no me la entregan sino hasta la próxima semana, espero. Este capi lo tenía en mi correo y el otro, que ya lo tenía avanzado, lo perdí con el disco duro de la compu :( Pero me voy a poner a trabajar en el siguiente para que haya actu el lunes.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y dejar su review: Masilobe, reinamia123, Danny, Hanna D.L, Esmeralda C, vanecullenciprianogrey, JulieDeSousaRK, Isis Janet, Aime Cullen, EmDreams Hunter, Anuca, patymdn, Jocelyn907, Nayuri80 pili, Jade HSos, Yoliki, ztrella znxez, marieisahale, LOQUIBELL, Manligrez, Sully YM, Marie Sellory, freedom2604, Dayis, Ericastelo, Tata XOXO, alondrixcullen1498 y algunas anónimas. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	12. ¡No lo ha leído!

Como siempre nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Hopesparkles** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias a mi compañera de armas, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguirme soportando :P**_

* * *

"¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?" Bella luchaba por tratar de entender lo que estaba leyendo, sus ojos rebotaban de uno a otro de los que estaban en la habitación, finalmente posándose en Demetri. "¿Hace cuánto tienes esto? No pudo haber sido en respuesta a la entrevista de esta mañana, no ha sido suficiente tiempo."

Demetri sacudió su cabeza, "Fue entregado hace dos días. Contratamos a Kate como precaución, pero teníamos planeado avisarte hoy sobre ello. Tu confesión en una entrevista nacional definitivamente afectará cómo manejemos esto."

Edward continuó revisando las páginas, asimilando tanta información como podía. Jane había abierto la puerta a la sala de conferencias, permitiendo que el repartidor introdujera el almuerzo. Demetri y Kate estaban comparando las notas del resto de la gira mediática, pero toda la actividad en la sala cesó cuando Bella habló.

"Quiero hablar con él."

"¡De ninguna manera!" Edward estaba negando terminantemente, "No quiero que tengas ningún contacto con él en absoluto."

"¡Esto es personal! Me escuchará si puedo sentarme con él a hablar."

Una voz detrás de ellos provocó que todos se giraran sorprendidos. "No estoy de acuerdo. Creo que puede ser extremadamente riesgoso en esta situación."

La voz pertenecía a un joven, vestido impecablemente con un traje gris oscuro y cargando un portafolio de piel. Echó un vistazo breve alrededor de la habitación al mismo tiempo que Edward se levantaba de su asiento, una expresión de _shock_ en su rostro.

"¿Riley?"

"Hola, Edward, que gusto verte. Debo decir, que me sorprendió escuchar que estabas en medio de esto. Por supuesto, cuando supe que Bella Swan estaba involucrada, bueno, tuvo perfecto sentido. Me alegra saber que al fin conseguiste a la chica."

Las mejillas de Edward se tiñeron de rosa al mirar a Bella de soslayo mientras frotaba su frente con sus dedos con nerviosismo. La tímida sonrisa que ella le ofreció en respuesta provocó que Riley se carcajeara de sus ridiculeces. Le ofreció la mano a Bella a manera de presentación.

"Señorita Swan, es un placer conocer a la mujer que es dueña de este tipo. Soy Riley Biers, y he sido contratado para encargarme de todos los asuntos legales concernientes a sus contratos con Masen. Y felicitaciones por el éxito de su libro."

"Es Cullen, y por favor, llámame Bella." Estrechó la mano de Riley antes de volver su mirada de nuevo hacia Edward. "¿Cómo se conocen?"

"Riley se encargó de algunos contratos para mí en el pasado. Vino altamente recomendado por Lauren y ha negociado excelentes acuerdos para mí."

"¿Conoces a Lauren?" Bella estaba sorprendida de escuchar esta información. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta que tan bien como conocía a Edward, no tenía idea de lo que implicaba su carrera.

Riley sonrió y asintió, "Creo que sí, la conozco. Por supuesto, si le preguntas, ella dirá que después de cuatro años de matrimonio ya casi no le presto suficiente atención."

La mandíbula de Bella cayó al mismo tiempo que encontró la sonrisa cómplice de Edward con la suya arrepentida. Él negó ligeramente al mismo tiempo que llevaba la mano de ella a sus labios antes de sujetarla con fuerza con la suya y descansar las dos en su muslo.

Una vez que terminaron su almuerzo, Demetri tomó el control de la reunión, pidiéndole a Riley que explicara exactamente qué estaban enfrentando.

"El señor Black está buscando una compensación equivalente al cincuenta por ciento de las ganancias totales. Afirma que estás sacando partido de la relación que hubo entre ustedes sin su consentimiento y que eso causó la posible ruptura de su actual matrimonio con Leah Clearwater Black."

"¡Eso es ridículo!" Edward se levantó disparado de su silla y comenzó a pasearse de un lado al otro mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello. Bella simplemente se le quedó mirando a Riley, tratando de comprender cómo es que Jacob sentía que tenía derecho a algo en lo que no tenía absolutamente nada qué ver. Solo le tomó un momento antes de que comenzara a reír de forma histérica.

"¡Nunca lo leyó! No ha leído ese libro. Si lo hubiese hecho, sabría que no tiene nada que ver con él," Edward gritó cuando llegó a la misma conclusión que Bella.

"¡Estaba pensando lo mismo!" Bella se rio, "Está haciendo el ridículo."

"¿Están seguros de que no hay nada en ese libro que pueda interpretarse como una representación de tu vida con el señor Black?" Riley estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos al darse cuenta de lo sencillo que este caso podría ser.

"Nada. Todo lo que está en esas páginas sucedió entre Edward y yo, o es un producto de mi imaginación. Él supone que es sobre él."

Edward estaba asintiendo de acuerdo, "Ella tiene razón. Y hay al menos una docena de personas que pueden verificar las historias y eventos para respaldarlos." Le sonrió a Bella, "Supongo que fue algo bueno que añadieras la historia de cuando fuimos de pesca borrachos."

Se estaban riendo como niños mientras el resto de la sala los observaba, divertidos por sus ridiculeces.

Bella miró a Riley y Kate y se dio cuenta de que no tenían idea de lo que estaban hablando. Se aclaró la garganta e intentó controlar su risa para contar la historia.

"Bueno, Edward nunca había ido de pesca, así que Jasper y yo decidimos que tenía que ir, y por supuesto, Alice también quería ir. Tomamos el pequeño bote de mi padre y salimos al agua por un par de horas y Edward y Alice estaban muy borrachos. Edward comenzó a fanfarronear sobre cómo iba a atrapar al pez más grande. Por supuesto, nos reímos de él porque ninguno de nosotros había atrapado nada. Se puso verdaderamente necio y sacó el anzuelo y le quitó el cebo, declarando que era tan bueno, que ni siquiera lo necesitaba. Dijo que el pez simplemente vendría a él porque era irresistible."

Bella estalló en un ataque de risitas mientras Edward tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado al reírse con ella. Cuando al fin se controló, continuó, "Así que le quitó el cebo y arrojó el anzuelo nuevamente al agua y esperó. ¡Y que me jodan si diez minutos más tarde no había atrapado un pez! Pero no mordió el anzuelo. ¡No, el pobrecito tuvo la mala suerte de nadar por allí y quedar enganchado por la cola! No creo que nos haya dejado olvidarlo por meses."

"¿Estás bromeando? Todavía lo uso cuando es conveniente, cariño." Edward sacudió la cabeza y envolvió con su brazo el respaldo de la silla mientras la risa moría en la sala. "Lo que queremos decir con esto, es que hay personas que pueden respaldar los eventos que están en el libro."

Riley asintió, "Está bien, si eso es cierto, entonces cualquier juez rechazará su caso. Voy a preparar una contrademanda solo por si acaso y me pondré en contacto en un par de días. Kate, ¿cómo quieres proceder?"

"Bueno, ya que tuviste esa electrizante entrevista esta mañana, creo que necesitamos proceder con cuidado. La verdad es, que en cuanto se transmitió, estoy segura que alguien buscó a Jacob y Leah para conseguir su versión, así que nosotros—"

"Nunca dije su nombre." Bella estaba negando frenéticamente.

"No, no lo hiciste pero eso no quiere decir que alguien no podría encontrar fácilmente la información por su cuenta. Necesitamos terminar estas entrevistas tan rápido como sea posible y dejar que esto se calme un poco, en especial con la aparición de Volturi Media."

Era la primera alusión que alguien hacía de Volturi, y Bella estaba preocupada de cuánto podría afectar la demanda cualquier posibilidad de una oferta. Demetri asintió y abrió otro archivo sobre la mesa frente a él.

"Teníamos la esperanza de adentrarnos en esto en mejores circunstancias, pero siguen siendo noticias increíbles, Bella. Volturi Media está buscando los derechos exclusivos de la representación cinematográfica de _Promise_. Te han ofrecido una autoridad significativa en todas las cosas creativas en lo que concierne a la película, así como tu aportación en las audiciones. "

Riley se apresuró en hablar. "No pueden, bajo ninguna circunstancia, hacer ningún acuerdo, incluidos los compromisos verbales, con nadie mientras la demanda esté sin resolver. Si lo hacen, será incluido en cualquier acuerdo que pudiera ofrecerse a Jacob Black. No creo que suceda, pero no puedo permitir que tomen ese riesgo."

Todos expresaron su acuerdo y Kate dio un resumen de sus ideas para acortar la duración de la gira mediática. Una vez que todos estuvieran satisfechos con el curso de acción, Bella y Edward dejaron las oficinas y se dirigieron de regreso al hotel.

Entrando en la habitación, Bella se quitó de inmediato los zapatos y dejó caer su bolso en la mesita de café. Edward arrojó sus llaves sobre la mesa y atrajo la espalda de ella a su pecho, envolviéndola con sus brazos y dejando un suave beso en su cuello, justo debajo de su oído.

"¿Qué quieres hacer, B?"

"Creo que quiero tomar una siesta. ¿Te importaría?"

Edward sonrió contra su cuello, "En lo absoluto. Tuviste una mañana bastante ajetreada. No me sorprende para nada que necesites descansar."

Conduciéndola hacia la recámara, Edward vio cómo se quitaba la ropa, quedándose en únicamente su ropa interior. Una vez que estuvo cómoda en la cama, él se quitó su ropa y se unió a ella, atrayéndola y envolviendo su cuerpo con el suyo. Fue solo unos minutos después que los dos estaban tranquilamente dormidos.

Un golpeteo fuerte y persistente sacó a Edward de su sueño. Se levantó y se puso rápidamente sus pantalones antes de caminar hacia la puerta. En ese momento, deseo haber recordado colocar el letrero de 'No Molestar' en la puerta antes de irse a la cama. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta, estaba más que feliz de no haberlo hecho, ya que tenía que haber soportado burlas interminables.

"¡Edward!" Alice chilló cuando saltó a sus brazos. "¡Te he extrañado! ¿Cómo estuvo la playa? ¿Bella está aquí? ¿Cómo está? ¿Quieren ir a cenar?"

"¡Alice, deja al pobre hombre respirar!" Jasper sacudió su cabeza, riéndose bajito de su entusiasmo, "Hola, Edward."

"Hola Jasper. También te extrañé, Alice." Edward se le quedó mirando confundido por un momento hasta que una expresión de dolor cruzó el rostro de ella.

"¡Te olvidaste que veníamos! ¿En serio, Edward? No puedo creer que no te acord—"

Sus palabras se detuvieron en seco cuando Bella entró en la habitación, llevando solo la camisa Edward sobre su ropa interior. Los ojos de Alice se movían rápidamente de Bella a Edward, que solo llevaba sus pantalones. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al mismo tiempo que se arrojaba a los brazos de Edward, chillando otra vez.

"Alice, en serio, sigue haciendo ese sonido y vas a hacer que los perros a más de 30 kilómetros a la redonda aúllen en agonía."

"¡Oh, no, Edward! Puedes tratar de distraerme todo lo que quieras, pero puedo verlo tan claro como el día." Le sonrió a Bella, "Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? Sabes que te ama."

"Sí," susurró Bella.

"¿Y?" Las cejas de Alice se elevaron en expectación de la respuesta de Bella.

"Y yo también lo amo."

Los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas. "¡Lo sabía! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡También están casados! Van a permanecer casados, ¿verdad?"

Edward asintió, "Sí, así es."

Jasper envolvió sus brazos sobre los hombros de Alice, atrayéndola a su costado, "Muy bien, entonces, diría que tenemos algo que celebrar."

Un poco más de una hora después, estaban disfrutando de la cena mientras Edward y Bella los ponían al día con la demanda de Jacob y el interés en la película sobre su libro. Los ojos de Alice se humedecieron de nuevo cuando hablaron de sus dos semanas en la playa y sus declaraciones de amor hacia el otro.

"Entonces, ¿qué dijo el abogado? ¿Qué sucederá ahora?"

Edward suspiró, "Ahora, esperaremos."

 *****FDTF*****

La siguiente semana fue un remolino de actividad. Kate había llamado la mañana siguiente y le informó a Bella que había reorganizado su agenda. Ahora terminaría todas las entrevistas en una semana y luego se dirigirían a su casa en Seattle, donde haría lo posible por pasar desapercibida hasta que la demanda estuviese decidida y pudieran seguir adelante con el contrato para la película.

Habían pasado el siguiente día con Alice y Jasper en la ciudad antes de volar a Chicago para una ronda de entrevistas de radio y una televisada en un programa de entrevistas local. Desde Chicago, volaron a St. Louis, luego a Dallas y finalmente a Los Angeles donde ya había algunos rumores de la película. Bella hizo lo mejor que pudo para evadir las preguntas sobre esa posibilidad, pero era difícil pensar en respuestas que no sonaran como si estuviese ocultando algo. Al menos, así lo sentía ella.

Su última parada fue su hogar. Tenía varias entrevistas con los medios locales así como presentaciones para firmas de libros en tiendas locales, pero todo lo disfrutó más porque estaba en casa.

Al fin, casi a un mes después de la boda, Bella y Edward llegaron a la casa de ella.

Ella estaba nerviosa. Edward había estado en su casa muchas veces, pero esta vez sin duda era diferente. Cuando entraron al garaje, Bella soltó un suspiro tembloroso. Edward sacó las llaves de la marcha y tomó su mano.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?"

Bella tragó con fuerza y asintió, antes de mirar en su dirección para encontrar sus ojos. Él le arqueó una ceja, informándole que no le creía para nada. Cerró sus ojos y negó despacio.

"¿Qué pasa, amor?"

"Estoy nerviosa. Y asustada."

"¿Me amas?"

"Sí. Más que la vida, Edward."

"Y yo te amo. Es todo lo que necesitamos. Te mentiría si te dijera que no estoy también un poco nervioso y asustado, pero vamos a estar muy bien, B. Estoy ansioso por empezar nuestra vida juntos."

Bella sonrió y se inclinó encima de la consola para dejar un beso en sus labios, "Yo también."

Dejando las maletas en la cajuela para más tarde, Edward abrió la puerta y levantó a Bella en sus brazos, besándola profundamente, mientras la cargaba dentro de _su_ hogar.

* * *

 _ **Sí, Jacob quiere dinero, pero el tonto va a quedar en ridículo si continua con la demanda porque es claro que el libro no tiene nada que ver con él, se trata solo de las vidas de Edward y Bella. Lo bueno es que Bella tiene un buen equipo que la respalde, incluyendo a Edward, para salir adelante de esto. Y Alice está feliz de que estos al fin se dijeron lo que sienten y van a seguir casados, pero ahora que inician su nueva vida juntos, ya en casa, ¿creen que surjan problemas entre ellos, o creen que la amistad de tantos años cumpla un papel importante en que pueda funcionar? Me encantaría saber que opinan, ya saben que leo todos sus reviews y siempre me animan a seguir compartiendo estas historias con ustedes. Gracias: liduvina, Isis Janet, vanecullenciprianogrey, patymdn, Sully YM, cary, Valentina Paez, vanes, Laura Katherine, FerHerrera, Hanna D.L, Tata XOXO, PILI, MONICA.C.M, pili, Adriu, Jade HSos, Freedom2604, Jocelyn907, ztrella znxez, Manligrez, isa Kathe, Anuca, LOQUIBELL, Naruyi80, marieisahale, Dayis, Marie Sellory, glow0718, Ericastelo, Pam Malfoy Black, Yoliki.**_

 _ **Como les dije en mi grupo ya tengo mi lap y aunque perdí algunos archivos, al menos puedo traducir mucho más rápido con esta, así que, no me voy a perder, pero si voy a publicar cuando pueda en estos días. Ya saben, fiestas en familia, casa llena y familia medio metiche jajajaja. En fin, nos estaremos leyendo. Saludos.**_


	13. ¡Uno, desnúdate!

Como siempre nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Hopesparkles** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias a mi compañera de armas, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguirme soportando :P**_

* * *

"¡Uno!" Edward dejó caer la carta roja y le sonrió a Bella con suficiencia, que estaba sentada en sujetador y pantalones de yoga. Ella negó y rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su carta en la pila. Nunca descubrió cómo jugar póker lo bastante bien como para ganar, de modo que cuando Edward sugirió un juego de póker de prendas, ella accedió, pero solo si el juego era Uno de prendas en vez de ese.

Su sonrisa se transformó en una traviesa cuando dejó caer su carta final y se echó hacia atrás cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo. Los dos habían comenzado el juego estando completamente vestidos y poco a poco habían perdido sus zapatos, calcetines y camisetas. Ahora, con una mínima cantidad de ropa sobre sus cuerpos, las apuestas eran altas.

Murmurando su apreciación. Edward estiró su mano para acariciar el muslo desnudo de Bella con su dedo cuando sus pantalones cayeron al suelo, dejándola con solo su sujetador y bragas de encaje rojo. Ella le dio un manotazo a su mano, alejándola mientras él se carcajeaba.

"No, no, no, las reglas estipulan mirar pero no tocar hasta que se declare un perdedor."

Edward se rio, "En ese caso, abandono el juego. Preferiría ayudarte a quitarte esos que ser declarado victorioso. Los dos sabemos que terminará en la recámara de todos modos."

"¿Oh sí? ¿Y cómo sabes que vas a ganar? E incluso si ganaras, ¿qué te hace pensar que te dejaré tocarme?"

Edward sonrió con suficiencia mientras cogía las cartas y comenzaba a barajarlas otra vez. "Bien, amor, como tú quieras. No digas que no te lo advertí."

"¡Venga, Cullen!"

Media hora más tarde, Edward estaba sentado en el suelo con solo sus bóxer, mientras Bella estaba completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba, vestida solo con sus bragas rojas. Aunque parecían estar en igual condición, claramente Edward tenía la ventaja al observar como la respiración de ella se hacía más pesada y sus ojos se ponían vidriosos por el deseo. Había pasado las últimas dos manos haciendo cada cosa que podía pensar para volverla loca sin tocarla. Lamerse los labios lentamente, estirar sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y flexionarse, y acariciar de vez en cuando su evidente erección.

Mordiendo su labio, Bella sacó dos cartas más y vio como Edward dejaba caer su carta final. Su voz sonó baja y seductora mientras le sostenía a ella le mirada, "Quítatelas, Bella."

Sus ojos se abrieron, e hizo un sonido sospechosamente parecido a un chillido antes de girar su cuerpo en un instante durante su intento de escapar. Gateando para levantarse del suelo, solo se había movido un poco más de medio metro antes que las manos de Edward la atraparan por la cintura y la arrastraran de vuelta debajo de él. Le hizo cosquillas sin piedad mientras chillaba y soltaba risitas, con pocas ganas de tratar de escapar.

Los dedos de él se engancharon en los costados de sus bragas, tirando de ellas hacia abajo por sus piernas mientras su boca tomaba la suya en un beso juguetón y apasionado. Una vez libre, sus piernas lo rodearon de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que él la atraía a su cuerpo. Eran una masa de extremidades enredadas, besándose, acariciándose, tocándose y perdiéndose por completo en el otro.

Un golpeteo repentino y atronador en la puerta, los sacó de la bruma inducida por el deseo. La cabeza de Bella cayó hacia atrás sobre la alfombra mientras Edward levantaba la suya y miraba hacia la puerta como si pudiera determinar quién estaba afuera con solo verla. El golpeteo empezó de nuevo, pero estaba vez acompañado de una voz.

"¡Bella! Sé que estás en casa. ¡Abre la puerta!"

Edward se sentó al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos. Su brusca inhalación fue amortiguada por el sonido del timbre sonando incesantemente cuando el golpeteo comenzó otra vez.

"Es Jake."

Edward asintió, "Reconocí su voz." Agarró su camiseta que estaba en el suelo junto a él y se la entregó a ella, "Toma, ponte esto y métete a la recámara."

Bella se puso la camiseta por encima de su cabeza y miró alrededor hasta que localizó sus bragas, poniéndoselas también, "No, no voy a permitir que te ocupes de él tú solo, Edward. Es conmigo con quien está enojado."

"Mayor razón para que estés fuera de su vista. Estaré más dispuesto a permitirle verte cuando esté calmado."

"¿Permitirle verme?" Ahora Bella estaba enojada, y se negaba a retroceder, "¿Ahora vas a aprobar mis visitas? No voy a ocultarme de él, Edward, y me niego a permitir que pelees todas mis batallas. ¿Qué pasó con eso de ser un equipo?"

Edward abrochó sus _jeans_ y levantó su mirada para encontrar la de ella, viéndose contrito, "Tienes razón, Bella, somos un equipo. Aunque no puedo evitar el querer protegerte." Caminó hacia la puerta, mirando atrás hacia ella para asegurarse de que había subido sus pantalones de yoga. Dándole un pequeño gesto con su cabeza, abrió la puerta, revelando a iracundo Jacob Black.

"Quiero ver a Bella. Ahora." Jacob empujó hacia el frente, abriéndose camino dentro de la habitación mientras Edward se mantenía intencionalmente frente a Bella.

"No creo que sea una buena idea en este momento, Jake. Obviamente has estado bebiendo y necesitas calmarte."

"¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? Esto es entre Bella y yo. ¡No es de tu incumbencia, Cullen!" El rostro de Jacob estaba de un rojo escarlata por la ira y por un breve momento, a Bella le preocupó que en realidad pudiera darle un derrame cerebral justo allí en la sala de su casa.

"Considerando que Bella es mi esposa, cualquier cosa que tengas que decirle en nuestra casa es de mi incumbencia. Creo que tienes que irte. Cualquier cosa que tenga que decirse puede hacerse por medio de nuestro abogado."

"Entonces, ¿así es cómo quieres hacer esto? ¿Con abogados? Así no eres tú, Bella. Nunca fuiste tan vengativa." El rostro de Jake estaba retorcido por la ira, "Todo esto es por ti, Cullen. ¡La pusiste en contra de mí!"

"No, Jacob, lo hiciste tú solo. Me mentiste, y probablemente también a Leah. Tú metiste a los abogados en esto. Si alguien tiene la culpa por este desastre, eres tú. Aunque, supongo que debería de agradecerte. Si no hubieses sido un completo cretino, Edward y yo no estaríamos juntos."

A medida que las palabras dejaban su boca, Bella se dio cuenta que probablemente debió haberse amarrado la lengua. Jake apestada a alcohol y estaba muy enojado, pero nunca esperó que perdiera el control. Pasó tan rápido que Edward ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de reaccionar antes de que el dorso de la mano de Jacob golpeara la mejilla derecha de Bella, justo debajo de su ojo. Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás y chocó contra una mesa, haciendo pedazos una lámpara.

La expresión de _shock_ en el rostro de Jake apenas se registró antes de que el puño de Edward conectara con su mandíbula, enviándolo hacia el otro lado de la habitación, aterrizando con un golpe seco contra la pared. Antes de que pudiera enderezarse, Edward estaba de pie encima de él, levantándolo por el pelo, solo para golpearon otra vez antes de dejarlo caer al suelo como un costal.

Volviéndose rápidamente para revisar el lugar, encontró a Bella donde se había caído, viéndose un poco aturdida y asustada. Cruzando la habitación con cautela, se puso de cuclillas lentamente frente a ella, sus manos extendidas frente a él.

"No tengas miedo, cariño."

Le sorprendió cuando de pronto ella agarró sus manos, dándoles vuelta en las suyas para inspeccionar el daño. "Tu nudillo está hinchado. Necesitas hielo." Las llevó a sus labios dejando un suave beso allí antes de levantarse y enterrar su rostro en el pecho de él. La envolvió en sus brazos, levantándola del suelo y colocándola en el sofá.

"Volveré en un momento." Desapareció dentro de la cocina, solo para regresar rápidamente con una bolsa de guisantes congelados, colocándola delicadamente contra la mejilla de ella. Sostuvo el teléfono en su oído, recitando la dirección mientras vigilaba a un inconsciente Jacob. Fue solo minutos más tarde que escucharon que tocaban la puerta.

Las horas siguientes pasaron volando. Jacob fue arrestado y acusado de asalto. Edward llamó a Riley, que estaba prácticamente lleno de emoción por el giro de los acontecimientos. Casi garantizó que la demanda sería retirada para mañana. Edward llevó a Bella a la sala de emergencias a ver a Carlisle para una radiografía de sus huesos faciales y fotografías para el archivo policial. Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando regresaron a casa.

Arrojando sus llaves y teléfono en la mesita de café, Edward observó mientras Bella se sentaba en el sofá, sus dedos trazando la baraja de cartas de Uno que habían usado antes.

"Esta noche terminó muy diferente a lo que había esperado. Lo siento tanto, Edward."

"No, Bella. No te atrevas a disculparte por él," Edward se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella, colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas. "Cuando pienso en lo que pudo haber sucedido… lo que pudo haber hecho si yo no hubiese estado aquí…" Un violento escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

"Edward." Su nombre fue solo un susurró en sus labios mientras la mano de ella tomaba su mejilla, pero fue más de lo que él pudo soportar. Tiró de ella hacia delante, estrellando sus labios en los suyos, su lengua entrando en su boca. Era un beso de necesidad, de posesión. Él gimió cuando las manos de ella agarraron su cabello, acercándolo aún más, si eso era posible.

Sus dedos se movieron torpemente en los pantalones de ella, tirando de ellos para bajarlos por sus caderas, hasta sus rodillas antes de que ella se los quitara. Él no perdió el tiempo en deshacerse de sus bragas de encaje rojo, arrancándolas de su cuerpo en lugar de quitárselas de la forma tradicional. Sus manos sujetaron sus rodillas, tirando de ella hacia adelante a la orilla del sofá cuando él finalmente soltó su boca. Cuando sus manos se deslizaron debajo de su camiseta para agarrar sus senos, ella se la quitó por encima de su cabeza y la arrojó al suelo.

Clavando sus ojos en los de ella, él comenzó a dejar un sendero de besos con la boca abierta por el interior de su muslo. Al darse cuenta de hacía donde se dirigía, Bella negó, "No, Edward."

Sus manos bajaron suavemente por su cuerpo hasta que llegaron a sus caderas, sujetándolas con firmeza, "Tú eres mía, Bella. Todo de ti." Se inclinó hacia adelante, dejando un tierno beso en ella. Al escuchar su brusca inhalación, él perdió todo el control. Labios, dientes y lengua trabajaron furiosamente, las manos de ella se enterraron en su cabello, sosteniéndolo contra su cuerpo, y ninguno de ellos pensó en lo que había pasado esa tarde.

"¡Oh, Dios, Edward, por favor!" Bella gritó una y otra vez mientras sus piernas temblaban y su espalda se arqueaba en el sofá. Edward continuó trabajando su cuerpo con la boca hasta que sintió que sus temblores comenzaron a disminuir. Fue rápido entonces, y colocó las rodillas de ella en sus antebrazos, empujando dentro de ella con una fuerte estocada. Haciendo una pausa cuando la escuchó jadear, la miró a los ojos.

"¿Estás bien?" Murmuró. Ella asintió mientras lo besaba con intensidad, acariciando su lengua con la suya. Él marcó un ritmo implacable, aporreando su cuerpo contra el suyo con la fuerza suficiente para mover el sofá con cada penetración. Solo se necesitaron unos momentos para que el cuerpo de ella encontrara nuevamente su liberación, esta vez con tanta fuerza que apenas si pudo recuperar el aliento.

Edward se retiró de inmediato de ella, dándole la vuelta y poniéndola de rodillas en el suelo, su cuerpo cubriendo la parte del frente del sofá. Envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su vientre, la penetró nuevamente, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo.

"Se siente tan bien, cariño," Edward la sostuvo contra él mientras sus caderas se mecían con fuerza contra ella. Supo que tenía el ángulo correcto cuando ella gritó y llevó su mano hacia atrás por encima de su hombro para agarrar un puñado de su cabello. Él chupó y mordisqueó su cuello y hombro, probando la sal del sudor que cubría sus cuerpos.

"No puedo… es demasiado, por favor… es… demasiado…" Bella estaba jadeando, desesperada por aire, pero empujando hacia atrás contra las estocadas de Edward, incapaz de detener el placer que estaba empezando a recorrer su cuerpo una vez más.

Edward podía sentirlo, y lo deseaba, con ganas. "Vamos, amor, uno más. Dámelo." Mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja al mismo tiempo que sus dedos bajaron hacia donde sus cuerpos estaban unidos, añadiendo solo la suficiente estimulación para lanzar su cuerpo hacia el precipicio. El cuerpo de ella apretó el de él, llevándoselo con ella, gritando en éxtasis.

Desplomándose sobre la espalda de Bella, Edward la envolvió en sus brazos, rodeándola por completo. Besó cada centímetro de piel que pudo alcanzar mientras su respiración se calmaba y el fuerte latido de su corazón alcanzaba un ritmo mucho más normal. Cuando pudo hacerlo, Edward levantó su cabeza de sobre el hombro de ella, dejando un beso detrás de su oreja.

"Lo siento, amor. Eso fue un poco brusco."

"¿Me escuchaste quejarme?" Bella volvió su rostro hacia el suyo y se encontró con unos ojos verdes llenos de preocupación y miedo. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Te amo tanto, B. La idea de que algo te pase, o que alguien te lastime simplemente me aniquila. No fue mi intención el tratarte tan bruscamente, solo necesitaba… no lo sé… la mejor manera en que puedo describirlo es que necesitaba poseerte. ¿Suena eso horrible?" Edward cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza, al saber que sonaba un poco loco, incluso para sus propios oídos.

Bella lo empujó hacia atrás, dándose la vuelta en sus brazos hasta que quedó frente a él, poniéndose a horcajadas en su regazo con sus manos tomando sus mejillas. Dejó un tierno beso en sus ojos, luego en sus labios.

"Suena extraño, pero sé a lo que te refieres. Creo que lo necesitaba tanto como tú. Te amo, Edward, y un poco de sexo rudo no va a cambiar eso. Pero si esperas que pueda levantarme y caminar hacia el baño yo sola, estás dolorosamente equivocado."

"Mmmm… Hablando de 'dolorosamente', ¿cómo te sientes?" Acarició tiernamente su mejilla con sus dedos, justo debajo del oscuro moretón que la mano de Jacob había provocado.

"No está tan mal. Aunque supongo que me dolerá mañana. Probablemente debería de tomar un poco de Tylenol."

Edward asintió y la movió de manera que pudiera ponerse de pie. Ofreciéndole su mano, puso a Bella de pie y la llevó a su recámara. Una vez dentro, Bella entró al baño para prepararse para dormir mientras Edward revisaba de nuevo la cerradura de la puerta y apagaba las luces. Entrando a la cocina, agarró una botella de agua del refrigerador y el Tylenol del gabinete. Regresando a la recámara, le entregó las dos cosas a Bella, que ya estaba sentada debajo del edredón en su lado de la cama.

"Gracias."

"De nada, amor."

Bella atrapó su mano, "Hablo de todo. Te encargaste de Jake, de los cargos, cuidaste de mí, todo eso. Gracias."

Edward le dio una suave sonrisa, acomodándose junto a ella en la cama y poniéndola entre sus brazos, "Te amo, B, y siempre cuidaré de ti. Ahora, probablemente deberías de dormir un poco, porque papá nos pidió que fuéramos a almorzar mañana. No puedo arrastrarte a casa luciendo como si te hubiese mantenido despierta toda la noche."

"Mmmm…"

Edward miró a su esposa y sonrió. Ya se estaba quedando dormida, a salvo y segura en sus brazos. Mientras la observaba dormir, lo golpeó la completa transformación que había hecho su vida en el último mes. Siempre se había preocupado por Bella. Protegido y defendido cuando fue necesario. Pero ahora era tan diferente. Daría su vida para proteger a esta mujer que amaba más que a sí mismo. Pero primero, se aseguraría que cualquiera que tratara de lastimarla otra vez pagara con creces.

* * *

 _ **¿Ya había dicho que Jacob es un hdp? ¬¬ ¡Lo odio! Todavía después de lo que le hizo va y le reclama, y todavía la golpea. Menos mal que Edward estaba con ella y pudo encargarse de Jacob, y él puede decirle adiós a la dichosa demanda, ahora terminará en la cárcel que es lo que se merece. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, este es el último capi que subo este año. Les deseo muy Feliz Año 2016 que todos sus deseos y propósitos se realicen. Disfruten del día de mañana con su familia y amigos y nos leeremos en el 2016 :)**_

 _ **Como siempre les agradezco sus reviews que siempre me alegran el día. Gracias a: valecullenciprianogrey, JulieDeSousaRK, Nayuri80, Esmeralda C, Sylvana OC, Laura Katherine, Anuca, xelatwi, Bertlin, liduvina, cary, EmDreams Hunter, Hanna D.L, Isis Janet, Adriu, pili, zeron97, Yoliki, LOQUIBELL, Manligrez, natupattinson, marieisahale, Ericastelo, freedom2604, Melania, Jocelyn907, Sully YM, Tata XOXO, Valentina Paez, Marie Sellory, Pam Malfoy Black, patymdn y unos anónimos. Gracias por alertas y favoritos. Nos leemos el próximo capítulo.**_


	14. Confesiones

Como siempre nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Hopesparkles** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias a mi compañera de armas, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguirme soportando :P**_

* * *

"Simplemente no entiendo por qué estás tan nerviosa." Edward extendió su mano para ayudar a Bella a salir del coche. Habían llegado a la casa de sus padres para el almuerzo y Bella había sido un manojo de nervios durante todo el viaje. Después de un momento de vacilación, tomó su mano y se levantó de su asiento, saliendo del coche con mucha más gracia de la que sentía en ese momento.

"Es la primera vez que venimos desde la boda y muchas cosas han cambiado. Me refiero a que, una cosa es que me acepten como una amiga, pero es algo totalmente diferente el que me acepten como tu esposa."

Edward se detuvo y se volvió para encararla, atrayéndola firmemente a él. "¿Sabías que la mañana de la boda, mi familia me advirtió que no te presionara demasiado, o muy rápido? Mi mamá estaba vibrando por la emoción de que su 'muchachito' se iba a casar. Dijo que creía que las cosas estaban sucediendo exactamente como se suponía que sucedieran, y estaba entusiasmada por recibir a otra hija. No hay absolutamente nada de lo que preocuparse, nena. Confía en mí."

"Lo hago." **(1)**

Edward sonrió, "Creo que dijiste eso la última vez que estuvimos aquí." Descendió sus labios a los de ella, besándola con ternura. El momento fue interrumpido por un vozarrón detrás de ellos.

"Hey, deja de tratar de comerte su rostro y vengan aquí, mamá está a punto de estallar."

Bella sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban por la vergüenza cuando se volvió hacia Emmett, que los esperaba en el porche. "Hola, Em."

"Hola, hermanita. Trae aquí a ese hombre tuyo. Estoy hambriento."

Volviéndose para mirar a Edward, se encontró con su sonrisa engreída, "¿Ves? Nada de qué preocuparse."

Se dirigieron al interior de la casa y fueron abrazados y besados a conciencia por toda la familia. Edward había tenido razón, y todos estaban emocionados por el estado de su relación.

"Me alegra que al fin te dieras cuenta. Algunas veces era penoso verlo." Rose arrojó su cabello hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, sonriéndole a Bella.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no dijeron nada? Esto pudo haber sido mucho más fácil."

Rose levantó su mano y metió un cabello suelto detrás de la oreja de Bella, "Sinceramente, ¿nos hubieras creído? Es mejor que lo descubrieras por tu cuenta. Creo que eso hace su vínculo mucho más fuerte y ahora que lo complicado ya no es un estorbo, pueden hablar de todo." Delineando suavemente la mejilla de Bella debajo de su moretón con su dedo, Rose suspiró, "Excepto por esto, desearía que no hubieses tenido que lidiar con Jake en todo esto."

"No puedo entenderlo, Rose. En todos estos años en que lo he conocido, nunca antes había sido violento. ¿Qué lo provocó ahora?"

Rose se encogió de hombros, "Tal vez está celoso. ¿Crees que todavía tenga sentimientos por ti?"

"No importa incluso si los tiene. Destruyó cualquier oportunidad de que siquiera llegáramos a ser amigos después de esto. ¿Y dónde queda Leah en todo esto? La demanda que presentó declara que está separada de él, entonces, ¿qué sucedió?"

Rose solo se encogió de hombros y sacudió su cabeza en respuesta cuando Esme llamó a todos a la mesa. La conversación fue animada y ruidosa como siempre, y los temas incluyeron de todo, oscilando desde la luna de miel, a los eventos de la noche anterior, y al bebé que Rose y Emmett estaban esperando. En medio de todo, Bella se dio cuenta que nada había cambiado. En todo caso, se sentía incluso más parte de la familia que antes. Se asustó cuando sintió que Edward echaba su cabello hacia atrás por encima de hombro.

"¿Qué te tiene sonriendo de esa forma, B?" La sonrisa jovial de Edward igualaba la suya.

"Solo estoy feliz," susurró.

Su momento cariñoso fue destrozado por el sonido de Emmett pretendiendo vomitar, seguido de inmediato por su grito de dolor cuando Rose lo golpeó por detrás de su cabeza mientras Edward lo pateaba por debajo de la mesa. Toda la habitación estalló en carcajadas cuando todos terminaban y los hombres se dirigían a la sala para continuar sus conversaciones. Las mujeres recogieron la mesa y limpiaron la cocina antes de unirse a ellos. Mirando alrededor de la sala, se dieron cuenta que Edward y Carlisle no estaban allí.

"¿Dónde está papá?" Preguntó Alice, al sentarse junto a Jasper, que besó su mejilla antes de responderle.

"Él y Edward salieron a la terraza." Notado la expresión preocupada de Bella, añadió, "Creo que papá solo quería ponerse al corriente con él, nada de qué preocuparse."

Bella asintió al mirar hacia afuera donde los dos hombres estaban de pie, evidentemente teniendo una relajada conversación. Sacudiendo su cabeza para despejarla de lo que sabía eran preocupaciones tontas, se sentó y unió a la conversación a su alrededor.

Carlisle conocía a su hijo, y podía ver la alegría en la sonrisa de Edward, pero también podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

"¿Qué te molesta, Edward? No me malentiendas, no creo que jamás te haya visto así de feliz, pero es obvio que algo te preocupa. Sácalo."

Edward tomó una respiración profunda, dejándola salir lentamente antes de encontrar la mirada de Carlisle. "Honestamente, papá, no sabía que podría ser así de bueno. La amo más que la vida misma. Creo que eso podría ser el problema."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Carlisle observó a Edward tratar de encontrar las palabras para expresar sus problemas. "Solo dime lo que estás pensando, hijo."

"La idea de que alguien la lastime, Jake, Renee, quién sea, me vuelve loco. ¡Él _la golpeó_ , papá! Yo estaba justo allí, y pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera pude detenerlo. Vi su mano golpear su mejilla y me enfurecí. Quería arrancarle los malditos brazos y metérselos por la garganta. Creo que lo único que me detuvo de golpearlo fue que la escuché tratar de levantarse del suelo y supe que me necesitaba."

Carlisle puso una reconfortante mano sobre el hombro de Edward cuando respondió. "No mires, pero Bella está viendo, y creo que sería mejor si no sabe los detalles de nuestra conversación en este momento. No necesita nada más de qué preocuparse, así que aparentemos estar hablando de eventos normales y cotidianos, ¿está bien?" Al ver que Edward asentía de acuerdo, Carlisle continuó, "La amas, de modo que es algo natural que quieras protegerla, hijo. Francamente, estaría molesto si no fuera así."

Edward bajó la vista a sus pies antes de darse vuelta y descansar sus antebrazos sobre el barandal de la terraza, apoyándose en ellos mientras miraba hacia el patio trasero donde se casó con la mujer que amaba. Cerró sus ojos y su ceño se frunció. "Eso no es lo peor, papá."

Carlisle permaneció en silencio al mismo tiempo que asumía la misma posición que Edward. Esperó pacientemente a que su hijo ordenara sus pensamientos. Cuando finalmente habló, fue apenas un poco más fuerte que un susurro, y Carlisle giró su cabeza para ver la tristeza en el rostro de Edward.

"Fui brusco con ella. Cuando llegamos a casa del hospital, no pude ver más allá de la marca que dejó en ella. Estuvo tan mal, pero me hizo enojar que hubiese dejado su marca en ella, aun cuando fue con violencia. Quería, necesitaba reclamarla. La tomé ahí mismo en el piso de la sala y fui brusco con ella." Edward frotó su rostro con sus manos, presionando sus ojos con la punta de sus dedos como si pudiera borrar el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

"Bien, bueno, ¿ella lo disfrutó?"

"¿Qué?" Carlisle se rio entre dientes al ver la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de Edward.

"¿Cómo respondió ella?"

Una sonrisa engreída creció en el rostro de Edward mientras miraba a su padre de soslayo, "Tres veces."

La cabeza de Carlisle cayó hacia atrás cuando soltó una carcajada, "No me refería a eso, pero maldición, hijo, eso es impresionante." Carlisle negó mientras Edward reía. "Lo que quería preguntar es si ella estaba molesta o se sintió mal, pero supongo que no."

"Dijo que estaba bien, pero me sentí como un cretino. No pude dormir y seguí revisando su cuerpo mientras dormía, aterrorizado de encontrar moretones o marcas de mis dedos."

Carlisle asintió, "Creo que necesitas dejarte llevar por ella. Si se ve molesta, retrocede. Si se ve bien, continúa. Pero la clave aquí es la comunicación. Habla las cosas con ella. No solo sobre esto, sino sobre todo. Confíen en el otro y sean honestos, Edward."

Sujetando el hombro de Edward con su mano, inclinó su cabeza hacia las puertas francesas detrás de ellos, "Creo que deberíamos volver a entrar antes de que las mujeres vengan a buscarnos. Oh, ¿y Edward?"

Edward encontró la mirada de su padre y se puso serio ante lo que vio.

"Ella es mi hija tanto como tú eres mi hijo. Si alguien la lastima, te ayudaré a cazarlos. Si la lastimas, no habrá lugar donde puedas esconderte, de mí y de tu madre. ¿Entendido?"

 *****FTDF*****

El sol ya se había puesto cuando Edward dio vuelta en su calle, y Bella sintió su mano apretar la suya cuando el coche comenzó a bajar la velocidad. Abriendo sus ojos y levantando su cabeza, miró a Edward. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y sus ojos entrecerrados mientras miraba hacia el frente. Siguiendo su mirada, vio lo que había provocado la tensión que sentía irradiando de él.

Leah Black estaba sentada en los escalones del porche delantero.

Deteniéndose en la entrada, Edward apagó el motor, quitó las llaves de la marcha y se volvió para mirar a su esposa, que veía sin expresión alguna hacia la puerta del garaje. Estiró su mano, tomando la de ella y esperó. A qué, no estaba seguro.

"¿Quieres que hable con ella, o quieres que vayamos juntos, cariño?"

Los ojos de Bella se dispararon a los suyos, "Juntos, siempre juntos."

Edward asintió, llevando su mano a sus labios y dejando un suave beso en su palma antes de pegarla a su mejilla, "Estoy aquí, B."

Leah se puso de pie cuando salieron del coche y caminaron hacia ella. Los ojos de Bella se clavaron en el vientre bastante redondeado de Leah hasta que escuchó el tímido saludo de la mujer.

"No estaba segura de que responderías a mis llamadas, así que simplemente vine. Si no es un buen momento, puedo volver otro día."

Edward miró a Bella, esperando su respuesta. Dejaría que tomara la iniciativa, al saber que ni siquiera podría entender lo que debía estar sintiendo en ese momento. Simplemente colocó su mano en su espalda baja, ofreciéndole el apoyo que podía.

Después de un momento, Bella asintió y se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta. "Vayamos adentro, no hay necesidad de darle a los vecinos más de lo que chismear."

Una vez dentro, Bella hizo un gesto con su mano hacia el sofá, ofreciéndole asiento a Leah. Edward se disculpó para retirarse y reunir rápidamente unos vasos y una jarra de limonada del refrigerador. Regresando a la sala, sirvió tres vasos, colocándolos en la mesa y se sentó a un lado de Bella.

Ni Edward ni Bella hablaron, esperando a que Leah comenzara lo que seguro sería una conversación incómoda. Leah alcanzó su vaso, su mano temblando cuando lo levantaba para tomar un sorbo. Lo sostuvo por un momento entre sus manos, mirando fijamente el líquido amarillo como si tuviera las respuestas a las preguntas del universo. Al fin, respirando hondo y colocando su vaso sobre la mesa frente a ella, elevó lentamente sus ojos a los de Bella.

"Te juro, que no tenía idea que estaba saliendo contigo. He vivido en Portland este último año, y Jacob iba a verme. Aquí nunca estuvimos juntos, en torno a su familia y sus amigos. Estuve enamorada de él por años, pero era solo un amigo."

Bella miró a Edward, que sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa ante la ironía de la última declaración de Leah. Volviéndose de nuevo hacia la nerviosa mujer frente a ella, Bella asintió y esperó a que Leah continuara.

"Cuando me enteré, habíamos estado casados por casi una semana. Lo confronté cuando vino a casa y me contó todo. Estaba devastada, enojada y avergonzada… No creo que haya una emoción que no hubiese sentido, para ser honesta. Solo puedo imaginar cómo debiste haberte sentido." Leah se detuvo para tomar otro sorbo de su limonada antes de continuar, "Fue cuando me dijo la verdad sobre lo que te hizo, llamarte desde Las Vegas y dejarte sola para lidiar con la boda… fue entonces cuando lo eché. Ayer comencé los trámites de divorcio, y tengo la intención de pedir la custodia completa de nuestro hijo. No quiero que Jacob tenga ninguna influencia en su vida."

La sala se quedó en silencio por varios minutos mientras Bella procesaba todo lo que Leah le había contado. Edward tomó la mano de Bella en la suya, al mismo tiempo que frotaba suavemente su espalda con la otra. Podía sentir cómo la tensión la dejaba poco a poco y no se sorprendió en lo absoluto por las primeras palabras que dijo.

"Lo siento, Leah. Si mis cálculos son correctos, yo era 'la otra mujer', no tú."

Leah ya había comenzado a sacudir su cabeza. "No te sientas apenada, Bella. Nada de esto es tu culpa."

Bella sonrió, "Lo sé, y culpo totalmente a Jake, pero no significa que te desearía todo este lío a ti o a tu hijo."

"Él nunca se habría casado conmigo si no hubiera sido por el bebé. Y ahora, por el bienestar del bebé, no puedo seguir casada con él." Leah negó y cerró sus ojos para impedir que cayeran sus lágrimas, "Sé que te golpeó anoche. Ya sea que hubiese querido hacerlo o no, aun así te levantó la mano. Eso es demasiado riesgo para mí, o mi bebé."

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo y miró a Leah a los ojos. "Después de los eventos de anoche, estaba preocupado por ti, Leah. Tan lleno de rabia y alcohol como estaba Jake anoche, temía por tu seguridad."

Leah simplemente asintió y bajó la vista de nuevo a sus manos, observando sus dedos retorcerse en su regazo. "Solo quería que supieras lo mucho que siento que las cosas sucedieran de esta forma. Si me hubiese enterado, te hubiera buscado y contado todo. No merecías nada de esto, Bella."

"No es tu culpa, Leah. Nos engañó a las dos, y al parecer está recibiendo exactamente lo que se merece. Tú y yo, por otro lado, recibimos mucho más. Yo tengo a Edward, y tú pronto tendrás a un lindo bebé. Es Jake el que pierde."

La habitación se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras las dos mujeres estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos. Edward tomó la oportunidad para hacer una pregunta que había cruzado su mente durante la explicación de Leah.

"Leah, tengo curiosidad de saber cómo te enteraste sobre Bella. Dijiste que supiste la verdad, luego confrontaste a Jake. Si él no te lo dijo, ¿quién lo hizo?"

Leah se le quedó mirando a Edward por un momento antes de girar lentamente sus ojos hacia Bella, "Tu madre vino a la casa unos días después de su boda. Demandó ver a Jacob, que por supuesto, no estaba en casa. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada, me preguntó si el bebé era de Jacob. Le dije que sí, que el bebé pertenecía a mi esposo. En realidad, estaba ofendida de que pensara otra cosa, pero entonces se rio y dijo algunas cosas que… algunas cosas…"

"Supuso que yo tenía un amorío con un hombre que esperaba un hijo con su esposa." Bella conocía bastante bien la opinión que su madre tenía sobre ella para saber exactamente cómo interpretaría Renee la situación.

"Sí. Lo siento tanto, Bella. Estaba tan enojada, le cerré la puerta en la cara sin corregir su suposición. Por supuesto, realmente no sabía la verdad en ese momento, de todos modos. Ni Jacob ni yo sabíamos siquiera que te habías casado hasta que ella nos lo dijo."

Edward estaba apretando los dedos de Bella con tanta fuerza que su mano dolía. Ella usó su mano libre para aflojar sus dedos mientras susurraba su nombre. Él cerró sus ojos mientras ella veía su mandíbula relajarse visiblemente. Cuando por fin levantó la vista, encontrando su mirada, sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor así como de ira. Ella sabía que estaba recordando la llamada de Jake en su luna de miel. Se estiró, besando su mejilla y susurrando, "No importa. Ninguno de ellos importa. Te tengo a ti."

Volviéndose de nuevo para mirar a Leah, Bella extendió su mano para tomar la de ella, "Sé que requirió de mucho coraje el que vinieras aquí, Leah. Gracias. Y realmente siento todo lo que ha pasado. Desearía que él hubiese sido todo lo que pensabas."

Leah sonrió y asintió, "Yo también. Por favor, no retires ninguno de los cargos que tienes contra él, Bella. Necesita madurar y aceptar la responsabilidad por las vidas que daña."

Tanto Bella como Edward estuvieron de acuerdo con Leah y estaban determinados a ver a Jacob procesado por asalto. Pasaron otra hora preguntando por la familia de Leah y sus planes para el futuro y por su bebé. Planeaba mudarse de regreso a Portland para vivir con una amiga cercana después de dar a luz. Bella le pidió que les avisara cuando llegara el bebé y se despidieron en términos amistosos.

Después de ver partir a Leah, Edward y Bella entraron nuevamente a la casa en silencio. Bella recogió los vasos y la jarra, llevándolos a la cocina y poniéndolos en el lavavajillas. Limpió la encimera y apagó la luz y dejó la habitación. Encontró a Edward de pie en medio de la sala, exactamente donde lo había dejado.

"¿Edward? ¿Qué estás pensando?"

La miró, su rostro inexpresivo mientras sus ojos buscaban en los suyos. "¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Dónde encuentras la fuerza? Quiero destruirlo. Arrancarle literalmente todas las extremidades de su cuerpo y quemarlo vivo. ¡Y no hablemos de tu madre! ¡Me parece interesante que ella te acuse de destruir vidas, y sin embargo, con una solo conversación, destrozó un matrimonio, dejó a un bebé sin su padre, y te llama prostituta! ¿De dónde sacas la fuerza?"

Bella mantuvo su mirada mientras se movía para quedar frente a él, tomando la mano derecha de él y colocándola en su corazón, "Porque no amo a Jake. Te amo a ti." Levantó la mano izquierda de él y la pegó a su mejilla, "Y ya no puedo preocuparme por lo que Renee piense de mí. Ella no importa. Ninguno de ellos importa. Solo tú. Y mientras te tenga, y me ames, tengo todo lo que necesito."

Edward usó la mano que tomaba la mejilla de ella para llevar sus labios a los suyos, frotando, acariciando, luego la besó con intensidad. Sin aliento, se apartó, pegando su frente a la de ella, "Quiero hacerte el amor. Quiero mostrarte lo que significas para mí, Bella. Déjame amarte. Por favor."

Ella presionó sus labios contra los suyos en un beso tierno antes de besar la palma de su mano que todavía sostenía suavemente su rostro. Agarrándola con la suya, lo condujo en silencio a su la recámara.

Edward removió su ropa despacio, pieza por pieza, besando concienzudamente cada centímetro de su piel a medida que la descubría. La amó con su cuerpo desde la planta de sus pies hasta la coronilla de su cabeza, el único sonido en su habitación eran sus jadeos sin aliento y suspiros a medida que sus cuerpos se unían. El placer que recibieron del otro no era nada parecido a lo que habían experimentado juntos y se abrazaron con fuerza a medida que el latido de su corazón disminuía a un ritmo más normal.

Mañana traería conversaciones sobre demandas, reuniones con publicistas, y agentes. Pero por esta noche, el mundo de afuera estaba perdido para ellos mientras dormían contentos en los brazos del otro.

* * *

 **(1) En inglés la frase que se usa aquí es 'I do' que es la respuesta que las novias dan cuando hacen sus votos. En español no podía traducirlo como 'acepto' en su lugar use 'lo hago' que es otra forma de traducirlo y lo que era más coherente en esta ocasión. Pero ya saben porqué Edward dice después que ella dijo eso mismo en ese lugar cuando se casaron.**

* * *

 _ **¿Se puede ser más perra? ¬¬ Pobre Bella, sino es Jacob es su "madre", y ahora sabemos porque llamó Jacob cuando estaba en su luna de miel, y lo de la demanda. Renee solo le causó más problemas a su hija, ¿será lo último que sabremos de ella? Ya lo veremos. Pero al ver la resolución de Leah, no me queda más que decirle Atta girl! (¡Vamos chica!) Que mujer más fuerte, resuelta a no dejar que un hombre como Jacob siga echando a perder su vida y la de su hijo. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Espero que les haya gustado el capi, recuerden dejarme su review, todos los leo y como ya les he dicho, me animan a continuar traduciendo está lindas historias. Gracias a quienes lo dejaron en el capi anterior: patymdn, ginnicullenswan, Laura Katherine, Isis Janet, cary, vanecullenciprianogrey, Anuca, Marie Sellory, EmDreams Hunter, xelatwi, Sully YM, Yoliki, pili, Valentina Paez, Jocelyn907, bellaliz, marieisahale, Ericastelo, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, Manligrez, Jade HSos, Srher Evans, Pam Malfoy Black, Aime Cullen. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **PD. Recuerden que para adelantos, anuncios de próximas traducciones y comentarios de las historias pueden solicitar unirse a mi grupo The World of AlePattz, el link está en perfil ;)**_


	15. Sobremesa

Como siempre nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Hopesparkles** , yo solo la traduzco.

 **Y gracias a mi compañera de armas, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguirme soportando :P**

* * *

"Eso es ridículo. No puedo pensar en una sola persona cuerda que estaría de acuerdo contigo."

"¡Estás equivocado! ¡Encuéntrame un jurado imparcial e indiscutiblemente concordarán conmigo en un tribunal! Es un claro caso de abandono."

Edward dejó caer su tenedor, y se le quedó mirando a Bella con una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad, "Solo porque arrojé esos pantalones al cesto antes de vaciar los bolsillos no significa que abandoné su contenido. Ese billete de cincuenta estaba muy cómodo en donde estaba, justo allí en el bolsillo de esos _jeans._ ¡Tú eres quien perturbó la vida de ese dinero! ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? ¡No tenías ningún derecho de arrancarlo de su lugar feliz!"

Bella se echó a reír al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y recogía los platos del desayuno, "Aunque admito que estar en tus pantalones ciertamente califica como un lugar feliz, ese no es el punto. Arrojaste los _jeans_ al cesto sin sacar ese dinero. Yo saqué los _jeans_ para lavarlos, descubriendo dicho dinero. Si hubieses tirado el dinero en la calle y yo lo encontrara allí, no estaríamos teniendo esta discusión."

"Sí, pero nunca tiraría dinero en la calle, lo que vuelve tu argumento algo obsoleto. Sin mencionar, que el dinero todavía estaba en _mis jeans_. Claramente tenía un dueño, lo que te hace una ladrona." Edward sonrió mientras cargaba el lavavajillas con los platos, y miraba a Bella, disfrutando de la juguetona charla teniendo en cuenta el difícil día que habían tenido ayer.

Colocando la mermelada y el jugo de naranja en el refrigerador, Bella negó y se echó a reír, "No soy una ladrona, soy la que lo encontró. Ese dinero había sido abandonado en la lavandería, y lo encontré en el proceso de realización de mis labores domésticas. Encontrar dinero es por definición, propiedad del que lo encuentra."

Incapaz de contenerse al ver la sonrisa engreída de ella, Edward la agarró por la cintura, dándole la vuelta y presionando su espalda contra el frío refrigerador. Sus manos agarraron de inmediato su cabello mientras él dejaba besos con la boca abierta en su clavícula y su cuello, subiendo hasta su oreja. Metiendo el lóbulo en su boca, lo mordió suavemente, riendo por el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo. Llevando nuevamente sus labios hacia arriba para encontrar los de ella, Edward se asustó cuando sintió las manos de Bella empujando contra su pecho.

Encontrando sus ojos, Bella tomó una respiración profunda antes de dejarla salir poco a poco. "Creo que deberíamos mudarnos."

Edward estudió su rostro por un momento, notando la ligera hinchazón y decoloración púrpura en su mejilla. Trazando suavemente con sus dedos justo debajo de la marca, le preguntó, "¿Por lo que pasó ayer? ¿Te sientes insegura aquí, cariño?"

Bella parpadeó un par de veces antes de darle una suave sonrisa, "No, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Creo que deberíamos encontrar algún lugar que nos guste a los dos. Un lugar más grande que este."

Edward frunció el ceño, "Ya estás establecida aquí, B. Este ha sido tu hogar desde la universidad."

"Sí, así es. Pero quiero un hogar que sea nuestro. Y creo que deberíamos encontrar algo un poco más grande, tal vez con un patio cercado."

"¿Quieres un perro?" Edward no estaba seguro de dónde salía esto y estaba tratando desesperadamente de comprender por qué de pronto insistía en desarraigarse de su vida.

Bella se rio, "No. Tal vez. O tal vez los 2.5 niños. No lo sé. Simplemente estoy lista para seguir adelante con nuestras vidas, y tú necesitas un piano."

"¿De eso se trata? Puedo trabajar en un estudio, Bella. No lo hagas por mí."

Bella levantó sus manos para tomar sus mejillas, sosteniendo su mirada con la suya, "No lo estoy haciendo por ti. Lo estoy haciendo por nosotros. Quiero que juntos encontremos un hogar. Y sí, estoy siendo un poco egoísta, porque creo que te ves increíblemente _sexy_ cuando tocas el piano. Apenas si puedo mantener mis manos quietas, viendo esos ágiles dedos tuyos, al saber que tú—"

Su boca cubrió la suya, sofocando sus palabras al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se pegaba por completo al de ella. Agarrando sus muslos, Edward levantó sus piernas, envolviéndolas alrededor de su cintura mientras sus labios y lengua exploraban cada centímetro de piel que pudiera encontrar. Las manos de Bella se aferraron a sus hombros cuando su espalda se arqueó, apoyándose en el frío acero inoxidable detrás de ella. Sus caderas se mecieron hacia delante, creando la fricción que los dos ansiaban.

Abrazándola con fuerza, él giró sus cuerpos, tambaleándose hacia la mesa. Colocando a Bella en la orilla, Edward agarró los costados de sus bragas, tirando de ellas hacia abajo y quitándoselas al mismo tiempo que ella le quitaba sin problemas los pantalones cortos de gimnasio. La camiseta de él y la camiseta sin mangas de ella les siguieron segundos después al apoyar él sus manos a cada lado de las caderas de ella mientras sus labios se cerraban en seguida alrededor del pezón recién expuesto.

Echándose hacia atrás, Bella descansó su peso en una mano mientras con la otra tomaba la parte de atrás del cuello de Edward, manteniéndolo en su pecho. Tan pronto como había empezado, Bella lloriqueó cuando Edward se apartó, con una expresión de confusión en su rostro. Levantando su mano entre ellos, miró brevemente a sus dedos cubiertos por una sustancia pegajosa, antes de sonreír con picardía. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los de ella al untar la sustancia en su clavícula, subiendo por su cuello y en sus labios.

Bella se habría avergonzado por los sonidos que estaba haciendo, pero simplemente no podría importarle menos. Sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera en llamas cuando Edward lamió y chupó el revoltijo pegajoso de su piel, terminando en un beso ardiente que la dejó desesperada.

"¡Por favor, Edward!" Bella ni siquiera había terminado de hablar antes de que él la penetrara. Una vez más ella se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose y empujando en respuesta mientras él hacía uso de los costados de la mesa aferrándose a ellos. Fue rápido, frenético y ruidoso, los dos gritando al liberarse en seguida.

Edward se apoyó en un brazo para mantenerse en pie al tratar de controlar su respiración, mientas con el otro rodeaba a Bella, sosteniéndola contra su pecho, las piernas de ella colgando sin fuerzas de la orilla de la mesa.

Besando la coronilla de su cabeza, Edward se rio entre dientes, "Llamaré al agente de bienes raíces después de que nos duchemos, luego tenemos que ir a comprar 10 pianos más."

"Mmmmmm… Y más mermelada de fresa."

 *****FTDF*****

Tres días después, Bella estaba sentada en el sofá, desplazándose a través de una lista en línea de casas en la zona que estaban en venta. El agente de bienes raíces había sugerido unas cuantas reparaciones menores a la casa, y Edward había contratado a un milusos **(1)** para que se encargara de todo. Bella había limpiado la casa la mayor parte del día y acababa de ducharse y cambiarse. Estaba tratando de concentrarse en la información en la pantalla de su _laptop_ , pero no podía enfocarse. También estaba esperando a que Edward llegara del aeropuerto con Riley y Lauren Biers.

Riley había llamado hacía dos días y les informó que iba a llegar en avión y que finalmente podrían olvidarse del lío con Jacob. Lauren estaría con él para reunirse con Edward sobre los proyectos en los que había estado trabajando en las últimas semanas.

Cerrando su _laptop_ , Bella se puso de pie y se estiró, decidiendo tratar de encontrar algo que ocupara sus pensamientos mientras esperaba. Antes de que siquiera pudiera cruzar la habitación, la distracción se hizo innecesaria. La puerta principal se abrió, revelando a un sonriente Edward, Lauren y Riley.

Diez minutos más tarde, los saludos se habían hecho, y las dos parejas estaban sentadas cómodamente en torno a la mesa, disfrutando de café y pie de manzana recién hecho mientras se ponían al día con todo lo que había sucedido en la última semana. Cuando hubo un momento de calma en la conversación, Riley puso su taza sobre la mesa frente a él al mismo tiempo que aclaraba su garganta.

"Sé que los dos están ansiosos, así que no quiero alargar esto innecesariamente. Déjenme decirles lo que sé, entonces si tienen alguna pregunta, haré lo que pueda para contestárselas." Esperó por un gesto de reconocimiento tanto de Edward como de Bella antes de continuar, "El abogado del señor Black me contactó ayer por la mañana para informarme que estaba decidido a retirar la demanda. Me aseguró que tanto tú como la editorial Masen no escucharán otra vez de él en ningún aspecto legal."

Bella cerró sus ojos cuando sus hombros se relajaron en alivio. Edward agarró su mano con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos al preguntar, "¿Y los cargos por asalto?"

"Hablé anoche con el Asistente del fiscal y accedió a 500 horas de servicio comunitario, un apoyo monetario mensual para su hijo no nacido, y asesoramiento obligatorio para sus problemas de ira."

La expresión de Bella fue una de sorpresa al mismo tiempo que sacudía su cabeza, tratando de comprender todo lo que Riley le estaba diciendo. "No puedo creer que él accediera a todo. Nunca creí que lo hiciera."

Riley se rio entre dientes, "Al parecer su abogado, Sam Uley, sorprendentemente es en realidad un buen hombre. Él es probablemente el primer abogado que he conocido en mi vida que realmente quiere lo mejor para su cliente, y no solo lo que le traerá más dinero o una marca en la columna de 'triunfos'. Convenció a Jacob de que era el mejor curso de acción."

"Entonces, ¿terminó? ¿No hay más sorpresas esperando en las sombras para saltarnos encima?" El tono receloso de Edward llamó la atención de Bella y le dio un pequeño apretón a su mano, sonriéndole suavemente cuando él encontró su mirada.

La frente de Riley se arrugó al bajar la vista a su taza de café vacía. Lauren, que había permanecido en silencio durante la conversación, se inclinó hacia delante y capturó la vista de su esposo, "Tienes que decirle, Riley. Ella tiene que tomar la decisión."

Riley asintió y levantó la cabeza, mirando rápidamente a Edward antes de fijar su atención en Bella. "Quiere verte. Jacob quiere disculparse en persona por lo que pasó aquí, así como en la boda."

"No." La voz de Edward fue firme al mismo tiempo que apretaba su agarre en la mano de Bella, "No, Bella."

"¿Se ha disculpado con Leah?" La voz de Bella fue apenas un poco más fuerte que un susurro y nunca apartó sus ojos de Riley mientras esperaba su respuesta.

"Creo que hay una reunión esta tarde. Su abogado tenía que estar presente, así como la madre de ella."

Hubo silencio en la habitación por varios minutos mientras Bella miraba por la ventana a nada en particular. Edward quería saber desesperadamente lo que estaba pensando. Si realmente estaba considerando reunirse con él o no. Cada hueso protector en su cuerpo le gritaba que lo prohibiera, que tomara a Bella y huyera. Pero sabía que provocaría un problema entre ellos. En ese momento ella necesitaba de su apoyo, y por más que deseara seguir sus instintos, tenía que permitirle tomar sola esa decisión.

Cuando finalmente volvió su rostro hacia el de él, su respiración se detuvo ante lo que vio en ella. Paz. Felicidad. ¿Esperanza?

"¿En qué estás pensando, nena?" Le susurró.

Sonriéndole con ternura a su esposo, Bella se volvió para encarar a Riley. "Jacob Black es mi pasado y no tengo deseos de verlo. Si se ha disculpado con Leah y va a hacer lo correcto con su hijo, no le guardaré resentimiento. Dile que lo perdono, y que espero que encuentre lo que sea que esté buscando."

La habitación nuevamente se quedó en silencio cuando Riley y Lauren se quedaron pasmados por la fortaleza de la mujer sentada frente a ellos. Edward, sin embargo, sabía exactamente lo fuerte que era, y portaba una expresión de amor y orgullo cuando la acercó a él para dejar un beso en su sien.

De pronto, Riley empujó su silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie, con una amplia sonrisa. "Bueno, tengo un negocio más qué tratar antes de que nos invites a cenar a mi esposa y a mí."

Edward se echó a reír, "¿Qué te hace creer que te voy a pagar la cena?"

"No estaba hablando contigo. Estaba hablando con la señora Cullen." Riley sacó un archivo de su portafolio y lo abrió sobre la mesa frente a Bella. "Verás, no creo que una elaborada cena sea un problema para una mujer a la que le acaban de ofrecer un contrato para una película de su novela más reciente."

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos mientras revisaba la oferta, "¿Esta cantidad es correcta?"

Riley estaba prácticamente rebotando de la emoción, "Sip, siete dígitos. También incluye un porcentaje de la mercadería así como aportes creativos. No puede ser mejor que esto, Bella. ¡Felicitaciones!"

Bella cerró el archivo, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Tengo una condición."

"¿Qué?" Edward estaba perplejo al ver su falta de entusiasmo. "¿Qué más podrías necesitar?"

La sonrisa de ella era deslumbrante al ver la sonrisa triunfante de Lauren, "Yo elijo al compositor de la banda sonora. Es algo no negociable."

Riley le ofreció su mano, la que Bella estrechó de inmediato, "Hecho."

* * *

 **(1) México :** **Milusos,** **Venezuela :** **Todero** **, Chile:** **Maestro chasquillas** **, España: Técnico del hogar. En pocas palabras un obrero que hace de todo y arregla cualquier cosa.**

 _ **Pues parece que el capítulo con Jacob al fin ha terminado, y bien. Y me pareció muy buena la respuesta de Bella a la petición de Jacob de verla para disculparse, para ella no era necesario. Su relación con Edward sin duda hermosa, esa interacción que tuvieron los dos al principio, me encantó, ¿pero será siempre así? ¿Y sabremos más de Renee? Ya lo veremos :) Espero que hayan disfrutado el capi y como siempre, gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Gracias: Isis Janet, liduvina, Sully YM, Hanna D.L, Laura Katherine, Valentina Paez, Marie Sellory, Valeria, Anuca, patymdn, Jocelyn907, CorimarCautela, cary, pili, freedom2604, Jade HSos, Manligrez, EmDreams Hunter, Pam Malfoy Black, Yoliki, Dayis, Ericastelo, marieisahale, Tata XOXO y algunos anónimos. Recuerden que sus comentarios son muy importantes para todas las autoras y traductoras ;) Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	16. Arreglarlo

Como siempre nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Hopesparkles** , yo solo la traduzco.

 **Y gracias a mi compañera de armas, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguirme soportando :P**

* * *

 **Nota de Traductora:** Les aviso como lo hizo la autora, que hay un pequeño salto en el tiempo para este capítulo. Ahora sí, a leer ;)

* * *

"Creo que cada vez más se parece a Jasper, salvo por el cabello oscuro, por supuesto." Edward acunaba la pequeña niña en sus brazos mientras miraba a una sonriente Alice. Sarah Elizabeth Whitlock tenía tres semanas de edad y era la imagen de su padre, aparte del cabello oscuro de su madre y tamaño pequeño. Edward la había estado meciendo y arrullándola con delicadeza durante los últimos minutos después que se despertó asustada por la ruidosa llegada de su primo, Andrew.

Andrew Emmett Cullen tenía ocho meses de edad y definitivamente se parecía a su padre. Era grande y ruidoso, y Emmett estaba insoportablemente orgulloso de su niño. Rosalie era la madre cariñosa, pero claramente entendía que ahora vivía en un mundo de hombres. Su hijo era el vivo retrato de su padre y parecía compartir su misma personalidad revoltosa.

"Se ve muy bien con un bebé en sus brazos, ¿no crees?" Rose habló solo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Bella la escuchara. Le echó un vistazo a Emmett, que estaba soplando trompetillas en la barriguita de Andrew, y asintió. Rosalie sonrió, "Estaba hablando de tu hombre, no del mío."

Bella permitió que sus ojos se desviaran lentamente hacia dónde estaba Edward sentado, haciéndole cariñitos a la recién nacida. Rose tenía razón, se veía bien. Su expresión era tierna y sus ojos amplios por el asombro al ver las pequeñas manitas agarrando el aire. Sintiendo los ojos de Bella en él, levantó la vista, ofreciéndole una feliz sonrisa. No pudo evitar notar la expresión anhelante en sus ojos o la forma en que su mirada se posó en su vientre antes de mirar rápidamente de vuelta a la niña en sus brazos.

Estaba listo. No había dicho nada al respecto, pero ella podía darse cuenta. Habían estado casados por casi 15 meses, y sus dos hermanos eran ahora padres. Ella sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que él sacara el tema. Él podría estar listo, ¿pero ella?

Sus vidas habían cambiado tanto durante el último año. Unas semanas después de su encuentro con Leah, Bella había recibido una carta de Jake. Le pidió perdón por todo—la boda, las mentiras, el asalto. Bella hace mucho lo había perdonado y continuado con su vida, pero todavía le dio una sensación de clausura el que él aceptara la responsabilidad por sus acciones. Un mes después, Leah había dado a luz a un niño saludable y lo llamó William en honor al padre de Jake. Billy Black había apoyado a Leah, ayudándola a establecerse en Portland después de que nació su nieto. Ella se había comprometido recientemente con un hombre llamado Embry Call, que adoraba al pequeño Will como si fuera suyo. Por más extrañas que hayan sido las circunstancias, ahora Bella consideraba a Leah su amiga, y estaba emocionada por verla tan feliz.

Jake, por el contrario, no había aprendido de sus errores. Después de cumplir con la mitad de las horas de su servicio comunitario, había conocido una chica en un bar y procreó un segundo hijo durante una aventura de una noche. Cuando ella lo abordó con las noticias, él se había enfurecido y la golpeó. Actualmente estaba sirviendo el resto de su sentencia tras las rejas.

"¿Bella?" Edward se sentó junto a ella en el lugar que Rose había dejado vacío mientras Bella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Se volvió para encontrarlo todavía sosteniendo a Sarah y sonriéndole con dulzura. Se movió hacia Bella, colocando a la infante en sus brazos en silencio. La rodeó por la espalda, colocando su mano en su cadera, acercándola a él. "Te ves tan bien así, amor."

Bella sonrió y soltó una suave risita, "Rose justo estaba diciendo lo mismo sobre ti. Se te da esto."

Edward abrió su boca como si fuera a hablar, sus ojos encontrando los de ella. Dudó por un momento antes de cerrarlos y dejar un beso en su sien. Soltando un suspiro, le dio un suave apretón antes de ponerse de pie para seguir a su padre a la cocina.

Era el día después de Acción de Gracias, y los hombres estaban preparando la comida. Eran, por supuesto, las sobras del día de fiesta, pero era una tradición. Las mujeres preparaban la comida del día de fiesta y los hombres la calentaban el día siguiente mientras las mujeres comenzaban a revisar las decoraciones navideñas.

El día estuvo lleno de risas mientras compartían recuerdos de la infancia e infortunios, y rememorando sobre las decoraciones hechas a mano que Esme había guardado de cuando sus hijos eran pequeños. Todos los años eran lo mismo, pero significaba algo completamente diferente ahora que había una nueva generación de Cullen.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, Edward vio cuando Bella se puso su abrigo y salió a la terraza. Su cabello oscuro era un impresionante contraste con el rosa pálido y amarillo de cielo del atardecer. Recargada en la baranda, descansó su barbilla en sus manos mientras miraba al bosque.

Edward pensó que daría casi lo que sea por saber lo que pensaba en ese momento. Había estado callada y pensativa durante la tarde y sabía que había algo que realmente le preocupaba en su mente. Era un estado de ánimo que no había visto en un tiempo, y tenía que admitir que le preocupaba.

Al fin las cosas comenzaban a ir más lentas para ellos. El contrato para la película había sido firmado, y los meses que le siguieron habían sido agitados al apresurarse a encontrar un guionista, un director, y muchos otros que serían necesarios para darle vida a las palabras de Bella. Después de muchos meses, el _casting_ se había finalizado y el rodaje comenzó hacía unas tres semanas. Para Bella, la mayor parte del trabajo creativo había terminado, Edward aún tenía que trabajar en hacer la banda sonora.

Como si la película no fuera suficiente para mantenerlos ocupados, habían vendido la casa y comprado una más grande a unos cuatro kilómetros y medio de la casa de sus padres. Era una hermosa casa de dos plantas con un enorme porche que la rodeaba, con un columpio en el frente y un patio trasero cercado. El mismo día que cerraron el trato de la casa, Bella había ordenado un columpio-cama idéntico al que estaba en la casa de la playa dónde pasaron su luna de miel. El día que llegó, Edward lo instaló, se desvistió y esperó a que Bella lo encontrara. Unas horas más tarde, se alegró de haber puesta la viga de soporte extra cuando colgó el columpio. También estaba agradecido por el alto nivel de privacidad de la cerca en el patio trasero.

Ella había estado tan alegre por meses, disfrutando de su vida juntos y anhelando el futuro. Él no era ingenuo, sabía que era la niña de Alice y Jasper la que había provocado el cambio. No había sucedido cuando Andrew nació porque entonces estaban en una posición diferente en sus vidas. Ahora, estaban establecidos, felices, y él estaba listo para dar otro paso hacia adelante. Pero no tenía idea si Bella lo estaba.

"Creo que tu esposa quiere ir a casa. Se ve cansada." Edward levantó la vista para ver a Carlisle observando a Bella también.

"Sí, creo que ya nos vamos. ¿Sigue en pie lo del próximo fin de semana?"

Carlisle asintió, "Sí, tú madre ya tiene visto un árbol específico, pero creo que está más emocionada que nada por quedarse aquí con los nietos."

Edward sonrió y miró al otro lado de la habitación, viendo a su madre jugar con su nieto mientras Rose pretendía envolverlo en su pequeño abrigo. Carlisle vio como la sonrisa de Edward se desvanecía en un ceño fruncido sobre una mirada preocupada.

"Comunicación, hijo. No esperes demasiado tiempo para hablar con ella."

"¿Cómo supi—"

"He estado casado por más de treinta años, Edward. He aprendido algunas cosas para evitarme problemas."

 *****FTDF*****

El viaje a casa fue en silencio, pero Edward se sintió reconfortado por el hecho de que Bella sujetó su mano firmemente con la suya. Sentado frente a su piano, miró por la ventana con vista al patio trasero mientras sus dedos tocaban instintivamente la melodía en su cabeza. Realmente no había prestado atención a la música fluyendo en él, y se asustó cuando escuchó la voz de Bella.

"Eso es hermoso."

"Gracias," le susurró, "Ven aquí."

Bella caminó hacia él mientras echaba la banca del piano hacia atrás y se ponía de pie. La alcanzó, poniéndola entre sus brazos y besándola suavemente.

"¿Estás bien?"

Fijando sus ojos en el pecho de él, Bella asintió, "Estoy bien, solo cansada. Creo que voy a irme a la cama." No esperó por su respuesta, sino que dejo un rápido beso en sus labios antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Pasando las manos por su cabello, a Edward se le escapó un suspiro de frustración antes de volverse a sentar frente al piano. Desquitó su ansiedad sobre las teclas, tocando con pasión que al borde de la desesperación. Una hora más tarde, estaba agotado y exhausto al poner la cubierta sobre las teclas y apagando la luz. Después de asegurar la casa para la noche y terminar su rutina para dormir, se puso de cuclillas junto a la cama, mirando a su esposa dormida.

Había manchas húmedas en su almohada así como rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus manos empuñaban las sábanas bajo su barbilla. Su corazón se rompió por ella, y estaba desesperado por hacer desaparecer su dolor. No la había visto tan perdida desde su primera semana de casados y empezó a sentir pánico al recordar lo cerca que estuvo entonces de perderla.

Subió rápidamente a la cama, acercándola a él y envolviendo su cuerpo con el suyo, abrazándola con un poco más de fuerza de lo que normalmente lo haría. No le pasó desapercibido que ella se relajó y cayó en un profundo sueño momentos después de tenerla en sus brazos.

El siguiente par de semanas las pasaron absortos en las festividades. Todos se reunieron el fin de semana siguiente para elegir y cortar árboles de Navidad mientras que Esme se quedaba con los bebés. Cenaron juntos antes llevar los árboles a sus respectivas casas para ser decorados para la festividad que se avecinaba. Se tomaron fotos, se enviaron tarjetas, y asistieron a fiestas. En medio de todo ello, Bella había parecido feliz y contenta, pero Edward la conocía bien.

La abrazaba por las noches cuando lloraba mientras dormía. Notaba el destello momentáneo de algo irreconocible en sus ojos cuando veía a su sobrino y sobrina. Odiaba que la mayoría de las noches, ella se iba a la cama mucho antes que él lo hiciera, y luego despertaba en una cama vacía. Podía sentir la distancia entre ellos, y estaba más que desesperado por saber cómo arreglarlo.

Al fin, como una semana antes de Navidad, Edward había alcanzado su límite. Había despertado en una cama vacía, duchado, vestido y reunido sus últimas composiciones para pasar a dejarlas en la imprenta. Bajando las escaleras, encontró a Bella sentada a la mesa, bebiendo una taza de café. Le ofreció una sonrisa vacilante cuando ella levantó la vista, pero pasó de largo para dirigirse a la cocina y servirse algo de café. Regresando al comedor, aclaró su garganta.

"Necesito llevar algunas cosas a la imprenta, pero creo que deberíamos pasar la tarde juntos."

Bella le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, "Eso suena bien. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?"

"Hablar. Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que está pasando entre nosotros, B."

La cabeza se Bella se levantó de golpe, "¿Y qué crees que tú que está pasando, Edward?"

"¡Nada! Nada está pasando entre nosotros, Bella. Ese es el problema. No hablamos de nada significativo. Demonios, apenas si nos comunicamos. ¡Solo me dejas abrazarte cuando estás dormida, y han pasado casi tres semanas desde que te toqué!" No había forma de negar la frustración en su voz cuando cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿En serio, Edward? ¿Todo esto es por el sexo? ¡Bueno, vamos, tómalo!" Edward podía escuchar la ira en su voz y las costuras rompiéndose cuando tiró su camiseta por encima de su cabeza, arrojándola al otro lado de la habitación. Se quedó de pie frente a él, desnuda de la cintura para arriba, llevando solo sus pantalones cortos de algodón para dormir. Extendió sus brazos a los costados, ofreciéndole su cuerpo, la ira saliendo de ella en oleadas.

"¡Basta! No se trata de eso y lo sabes. ¡Quiero arreglar esto, Bella!"

Los ojos de Bella se entrecerraron al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado, "Te refieres a _mí._ Quieres _arreglarme_."

"¡Eso no es lo que dije! No puedes—"

"¡No, pero es a lo que te refieres! ¡No puedes arreglarlo todo, Edward! ¡Ni tú eres tan bueno!"

El pecho de Bella subía y bajaba y sus ojos estaban llenos de fuego. Edward tuvo la entereza de dejar de presionarla por el momento. Sabía que lo que fuera que estuviese mal, era algo que le estaba causando tanto dolor que la única forma en que podía expresarlo era con ira.

Edward tomó una respiración profunda y la dejó salir lentamente. Levantó la vista hacia ella, pero la desvió rápidamente a sus pies otra vez. Seguía casi desnuda, y él era un hombre después de todo. No ayudaría a la situación el que tuviera una erección en ese momento.

"Me voy a la imprenta y luego a enviar unos papeles a Lauren por entrega inmediata. Volveré en un par de horas, y realmente me gustaría hablar de esto, B." Dejó las palabras en el aire por un rato. Ninguno de los dos se movió, como congelados y esperando a que el otro hablara. Después de unos minutos, Edward negó y caminó hacia la puerta. Abriéndola y saliendo al porche, hizo una pausa.

"Te amo, Bella. Nunca dudes eso." Espero uno segundos antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Bella se quedó inmóvil como una piedra por varios minutos, repitiendo los últimos cinco minutos en su mente. Él solo quería hablar. Estaba preocupado por ella y quería hablar. Y ella había respondido con una ira no provocada. De pronto, el peso de la preocupación, la duda, y el miedo paralizante con el que había estado luchando por semanas se le vino encima. Comenzó a temblar al sentir la pena por sus iracundas palabras hacia su gentil esposo. Se hundió poco a poco hacia el suelo y enterró su rostro entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que profundos y lastimeros sollozos sacudían su cuerpo.

Nunca escuchó la puerta abrirse, y apenas si registró su voz.

"¿Bella? Olvidé mi— ¡Maldición!" Edward dejó caer sus llaves y atrajo su cuerpo tembloroso hacia él. "Shhh, amor, está bien."

"No—No puedo… no puedo…" Bella tenía problemas para conseguir el suficiente aire para hablar entre sus violentos sollozos. Edward la abrazó con más fuerza y meció suavemente sus cuerpos mientras acariciaba su cabello y la tranquilizaba. Fueron varios minutos después que su cuerpo se desplomó contra él, agotado.

La levantó sin problema y la cargó hasta su cama donde la recostó con delicadeza y la cubrió antes de acostarse junto a ella y ponerla entre sus brazos. Cuando al fin se calmó y respiraba normalmente, limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

"Dime," le susurró.

Los ojos de ella encontraron los suyos brevemente antes de cerrarlos, permitiendo que unas cuantas lágrimas cayeran al susurrar, "Estoy asustada."

"¿De qué, cariño?"

"De ser la madre de alguien."

Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca, Edward vio el rostro de Bella se arrugó cuando empezó a llorar una vez más. Comprendió lo mucho que le había costado admitir ese miedo en voz alta, y la acercó aún más a él, metiendo la cabeza de ella bajo su barbilla. La abrazó mientras lloraba, sin intentar calmarla, solo permitiéndole que lo sacara llorando en sus brazos. Sabía que estaba exhausta y necesitaba desahogarse, y Edward no se sorprendió al descubrir que en diez minutos, había llorado hasta quedarse dormida.

Moviéndola un poco, buscó en su bolsillo su teléfono. Envió un rápido mensaje a la única persona que sabía podía ayudar. La única persona que estaba casi tan preocupada por ella como él.

 _ **¿Puedes venir a almorzar, mamá? Bella te necesita. Yo te necesito.**_

Su respuesta fue inmediata.

 _ **Yo llevaré el almuerzo. No la dejes sola hasta que yo llegue. Los amo a los dos.**_

* * *

 _ **Y Renee sigue causando estragos en la vida de Bella :( Es comprensible que teniendo una madre como esa Bella tenga miedo de que ella resulte igual que su mamá. ¿Será que nunca quiera tener hijos con Edward? Y él tan emocionado que está con sus sobrinos. Pero en el siguiente capi veremos a una verdadera madre en acción, veremos que tiene que decir Esme al respecto.**_

 _ **Como siempre, muchas gracias por su respuesta a las historias que estoy publicando. No saben cómo me alegra recibir sus palabras y saber que disfrutan de las historias que selecciono para ustedes. Mañana comienzo una nueva que va a entrar en lugar de OTMB, se llama 'A Few Tables Away' es un Edward tímido y una vida difícil, pónganme en alerta de autor para que reciban el aviso. Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: ginnicullenswan, Isis Janet, Valeria, xelatwi, JeniZuluCullenM, INDI02, Marie Sellory, Srher Evans, cary, liduvina, Sully YM, patymdn, marieisahale, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, Dayis, Elimar 96, Hanna D.L, Jade HSos, Valentina Paez, EmDreams Hunter, Jocelyn907, Anuca, pili, sandy56, Yoliki, freedom2604, glow0718, Ericastelo y alguno anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_


	17. El amor de una verdadera madre

Como siempre nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Hopesparkles** , yo solo la traduzco.

 **Y gracias a mi compañera de armas, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguirme soportando :P**

* * *

Bella podía escuchar las voces amortiguadas al tratar de abrir sus ojos. Le ardían y los sentía como si estuviesen llenos de arena. Su nariz estaba congestionada y su cabeza dolía. Todo ello era el resultado de su crisis emocional. Frotó sus ojos y se empujó para incorporarse, al saber que tenía que enfrentar a Edward.

Cuando el edredón se deslizó por su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que seguía desnuda, y los eventos de esa mañana inundaron su memoria. Había estado irracional y molesta y había arremetido contra Edward por su preocupación. Lo había estado alejando de ella por semanas, preocupada de que él quisiera algo de ella que no estaba segura de estar preparada para darle. Por supuesto, muchas veces habían hablado de niños, pero siempre en teoría. Su sobrina y sobrino ciertamente lo había hecho más concreto, y Bella temía que nunca estaría preparada para asumir esa responsabilidad.

Renee nunca fue una verdadera madre para ella y finalmente la había abandonado. ¿Quién podría asegurar que ella no haría lo mismo? Edward era amable y comprensivo y cariñoso. Sería un padre increíble, y la idea de que él ya estaba preparado para dar ese paso, simplemente la aterrorizó.

Vistiéndose con un par de _jeans_ y la sudadera azul favorita de Edward, Bella se lavó rápidamente en rostro y se cepilló el cabello, recogiéndolo en una cola de caballo y encaminándose a la cocina. Encontró a Edward y a Esme sentados en los bancos frente a la encimera, bebiendo café. Los ojos de Edward se movieron rápidamente hacia los suyos y él le sonrió gentilmente al ponerse de pie y moviéndose para ponerse frente a ella.

"Hola," ella le dijo, sus ojos bajando a su pecho. Sus manos retorciéndose mientras esperaba nerviosamente a que él le respondiera.

"Bella," le susurró. De inmediato la envolvió en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza contra él hasta que la sintió relajarse. Sabía que estaba nerviosa y preocupada, pero estaba secretamente emocionado de que al fin le permitiera ofrecerle consuelo.

La meció suavemente en su abrazo por varios minutos antes de escuchar a su madre aclararse la garganta. Abrió sus ojos y le sonrió a Esme presionando con sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de Bella, levantando su rostro hacia el de él. Rozó los labios contra los suyos e inclinó su cabeza hacia donde su madre estaba sentada.

"Mamá nos trajo de almorzar. ¿Tienes hambre, cariño?"

Bella miró hacia Esme y le ofreció un tímido gesto de su cabeza, "Podría comer. Gracias."

Esme asintió y sonrió al ponerse de pie y comenzar a preparar la comida. Colocó los tazones de sopa sobre la mesa, así como algo de pan y té, finalmente tomando asiento frente a Bella. Comieron en silencio por varios minutos antes de que Esme continuara con lo que sea que le había estado diciendo a Edward cuando Bella entró a la cocina.

"Entonces, estábamos pensando que sería lindo que todos se quedaran en la casa la Nochebuena y estar juntos las primeras horas de la mañana de Navidad. Podemos almorzar y luego todos estarían libres de hacer lo que sea el resto del día. Sé que los padres de Jasper estaban planeando invitarlos a él y Alice para la cena de Navidad. Aunque, no estoy segura sobre los padres de Rose. ¿Qué piensan?"

Edward miró a Bella y se encogió de hombros. "Suena como una posibilidad. Lo hablaremos y les haremos saber, ¿está bien?"

Esme asintió y sonrió, "Está bien. ¿A qué hora vas a encontrarte con Jasper?"

Edward le echó un vistazo a su reloj y frunció el ceño, "En unos veinte minutos." Encontró los sorprendidos ojos de Bella, "Acepté ayudar a Jasper con el regalo de Alice. Volveré en un par de horas, ¿está bien?"

Bella estudió su rostro antes de mirar a Esme. No era tonta, y comprendió en seguida que era un ardid para que se quedara a solas con Esme. "Estaré bien. Dile a Jasper que le mando mis saludos."

Edward se puso de pie y tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos, rozando con sus labios los de ella antes de plantar un beso en su frente. Ella vio como sus ojos encontraron los de Esme por un breve momento. Le sonrió suavemente al darse la vuelta y salir de la cocina.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras escuchaban los sonidos de Edward poniéndose el abrigo y agarrando sus llaves. Fue solo cuando escucharon el clic de la puerta cerrándose detrás de él que Esme habló.

"¿Por qué no nos sentamos dónde estaremos más cómodas?"

Bella asintió y tomó la taza de café que Esme le ofreció. Entraron a la sala y se pusieron cómodas en extremos opuestos del sofá. Bella mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Esme mientras ella bebía de su café, y justo como sospechaba, su suegra definitivamente tenía algo en su mente.

"Bella, estoy preocupada. He intentado dejar que lo resuelvas por tu cuenta, pero yo—"

"Lo siento, Esme. Nunca fue mi intención lastimar a Edward."

"¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Qué estoy aquí para hablar de Edward?" Al ver el gesto afirmativo de Bella, Esme suspiró. "Por supuesto que estoy preocupada por lo que pasa entre ustedes. Pero Bella, estoy aquí porque estoy preocupada por ti."

Esme puso su taza sobre la mesa junto a ella y giró su cuerpo para quedar más de lleno frente a Bella. "No te equivoques al pensar que no he notado como has estado luchando por semanas, Bella. Sé que estás feliz por Alice, y que adoras a la pequeña Sarah. Pero también sé que su llegada te asustó muchísimo."

Bella tomó una respiración profunda y la dejó salir lentamente, al darse cuenta que no había ocultado de nadie sus miedos. Simplemente les permitió que provocaran un distanciamiento entre ella y aquellos que la amaban. Levantó la vista a la mujer junto a ella, consciente que Esme estaba esperando pacientemente por su respuesta.

"No sé cómo ser una mamá."

Bella se sobresaltó cuando Esme se rio, "Nadie lo sabe, Bella. Tenemos que confiar en nuestros instintos. Los niños solo necesitan ser amados. Amarlos por completo e incondicionalmente, y el resto caerá en su lugar."

La habitación quedó en silencio una vez más mientras Esme esperaba que Bella se dirigiera a la raíz de sus miedos. Luchó por permanecer calmada y en control de su ira mientras observaba a la joven mujer frente a ella. Podía ver la falta de confianza en sí misma y vulnerabilidad en el rostro de Bella y su ira aumentó al considerar la fuente de eso… Renee.

Cuando fue claro que Bella no sería capaz de decirlo, Esme suspiró y se relajó otra vez en los cojines del sofá. "¿Alguna vez te conté que conocí a tu madre mucho antes de que ella conociera a tu padre?"

"No, no tenía idea."

Esme sonrió y sacudió la cabeza ante la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Bella. "No me sorprende. En ese entonces, Renee era… bueno, era muy parecida a como es hoy. Egocéntrica, superficial, pero no era rencorosa como lo es ahora. En realidad no nos movíamos en los mismos círculos sociales entonces, y una vez que me fui a la universidad, nunca nos cruzamos de nuevo hasta que estábamos casadas."

Esme tomó un momento para beber de su café, viendo a Bella considerar sus palabras dichas hasta ahora. Era claro que Bella se estaba preguntando hacia dónde se dirigía esta conversación, pero se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que Esme continuara.

"En fin, cuando la vi de nuevo, era una mujer diferente. Honestamente, Bella, era cálida y amable y totalmente diferente a la Renee que había conocido en el instituto. Fue por tu padre. Ella lo adoraba, y era obvio que él besaba el piso por el que ella caminaba. Era sorprendente de ver el cambio en ella solo por el amor de un buen hombre."

Esme hizo una pausa, consciente que la siguiente parte de la historia sería difícil de escuchar para Bella, pero era necesario para que ella pudiera seguir con su vida y poner a Renee detrás de ella de una vez por todas.

"Entonces, ¿qué sucedió?"

Esme suspiró y sacudió su cabeza antes de mirar a Bella a los ojos. "Tú. Tú sucediste. Bella, en todos los años que había conocido a Renee, nunca tuvo un hueso maternal en su cuerpo. Dejó muy claro que nunca fue su intención ser madre. Cuando quedó embarazada, tu papá estaba tan contento, tan emocionado, que ella lo aceptó. Creo que pensó que podría hacer que funcionara. Que podía sentirse feliz. Por supuesto, era miserable. Volvió a ser la misma chica egoísta y superficial que había sido una vez. Solo que esta vez, estaba enojada y sentía rencor. La verdad sea dicha, creo que fue un alivio para Charlie cuando finalmente se fue. Para ese tiempo, ella había destruido todo lo que había entre ellos."

Llevando su mano detrás de ella, Esme agarró su bolso y sacó un paquete de pañuelos, ofreciéndoselos a Bella, que ahora estaba limpiando constantemente las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Esperó hasta que Bella estuviera en cierto modo bajo control antes de continuar.

"Charlie hizo todo lo que pudo para asegurarse que fueras feliz, Bella. Él te adoraba totalmente y estaba lleno de culpa por tu madre. Me pidió que te ayudara con cosas 'de mujeres' y que me asegurara de que tuvieras todo lo que necesitabas. Siempre he pensado en ti como una hija, y te amo como si fueras mía. Cuando empecé a notar las cosas pequeñas que pasaban entre tú y Edward, estaba encantada, por decir lo menos. Por más horribles que hayan sido las circunstancias que nos trajeron aquí, creo que las cosas resultaron exactamente como debían ser.

Bella asintió pensativamente al considerar las palabras de Esme. Recordó todas las veces que se había ido de compras con Esme y Alice por sujetadores, bragas y cosas femeninas. Recordó cómo había sido Esme la que planeó una salida de fin de semana para las tres, pagándoles a las chicas un día de _spa_ , faciales, manicuras y pedicuras y terminó con Alice y Bella aprendiendo la verdad sobre el amor y el sexo. Pensó en las muchas veces en que Esme había cuidado de ella cuando estaba enferma o la había abrazado mientras lloraba por un corazón roto. Comprendió en ese momento el regalo que Esme había sido en su vida.

"Siempre has sido más madre para mí de lo que Renee lo fue alguna vez."

Esme le sonrió a Bella con tristeza, levantando su mano para limpiar las pocas lágrimas que habían caído. "Gracias por eso, querida niña. Tú siempre has sido mi hija."

Enderezándose y cuadrando los hombros, la voz de Esme se volvió firme. "Ahora, he terminado de hablar de Renee, quiero hablar de ti. Permíteme ser honesta Bella. El hecho de que te preocupes en qué tipo de madre serás ya me demuestra que estás mejor preparada de lo que Renee lo estuvo alguna vez."

Riéndose al ver la expresión sorprendida de Bella, Esme continuó, "¿Sabes que más sé? Sé que eres una mujer, amable amorosa, y compasiva. Tu madre nunca fue ninguna de esas cosas, ni siquiera en su mejor momento. Entonces, la pregunta es, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Bella? ¿Quieres tener hijos con Edward?"

Bella consideró la pregunta de Esme por un momento. Cerró sus ojos y trató de imaginarse con un hijo. Con el hijo de Edward. Los tres juntos. Podía ver todo su futuro. Empujando carriolas en el parque, pequeños juegos de liga, y los primeros días de escuela. Supo en ese momento, que quería darle una familia. Sonrió suavemente al encontrar los cálidos ojos de Esme.

"Quiero eso. Me asusta, pero lo deseo."

Esme agarró la mano de Bella, apretándola gentilmente. "Entonces algún día, cuando estés preparada, y el momento sea el correcto, serás una maravillosa madre, Bella. Estaré encantada de tenerte como madre de mis nietos. Pero ahora, necesito pedirte que hagas algo por mí, ¿está bien?"

Bella asintió y Esme respiró hondo, "Necesito que decidas qué rol quieres que Renee tenga en tu vida, y en la de tus hijos. Si necesitas incluirla en tu vida, establece algunos límites. Si ya no quieres que sea parte de ella, entonces ahora es el momento de actuar, antes de que haya pequeños inocentes que podrían ser afectados."

"No he escuchado de ella desde el día antes de la boda. Todavía tengo la carta que me dejó, pero nunca me devolvió la llamada y no tengo idea de cómo contactarla, aun si lo quisiera."

"Buena, esa decisión es tuya, y te apoyaré, sea lo que sea que decidas. Pero el hecho de que ha estado ausente de tu vida por los últimos 15 meses puede que haga mucho más fácil tu decisión."

Bella sacudió su cabeza al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su vista a sus manos entrelazadas, "Las dos sabemos que ha estado ausente la mayor parte de mi vida. Ella tomó su decisión años atrás, supongo que simplemente yo no lo había aceptado."

 *****FTDF*****

Edward no tenía idea de qué esperar cuando entró por la puerta. No había señales del coche de su madre cuando llegó a casa y solo podía esperar que su tiempo con Bella hubiese sido productivo. Sabía que Esme sería la mejor persona para hablar con ella cuando él entendió qué era exactamente lo que había provocado su angustia.

Dejando caer las llaves sobre la mesa en el vestíbulo, Edward entró a la sala y encontró a su esposa sentada en el suelo, rodeada de papel para envolver y moños. Bella levantó la vista y le dio una amplia sonrisa cuando entró a la habitación. Era una sonrisa genuina que Edward no había visto en semanas y le dio esperanza que tal vez las cosas estaban mejorando.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, cariño?" Le preguntó al dejarse caer en el suelo a su lado.

"Envolviendo los regalos de Navidad. ¿Cómo pasaste tu tarde con Jasper?"

"Bien. Creo que necesitaba un descanso. El pobre hombre se levanta todas las noches con el bebé."

"Creí que Alice estaba amamantando. ¿Por qué se levantaría Jasper?"

Edward sacó un pedazo de cinta y se la dio a Bella. "Si Alice tiene que levantarse, hace que Jasper se levante con ella. Dice que ella no es el único padre y que no es justo que él pueda dormir solo porque él no lacta."

Bella se echó a reír y Edward sonrió al escuchar el sonido. No había escuchado su risa en semanas y el sonido era glorioso. Mirando a su esposo, Bella lo miró a los ojos, "Te estás muriendo por preguntar."

La expresión de Edward se puso más seria mientras se recargaba contra el sofá, estirando sus piernas frente a él. Le tendió sus brazos a Bella, "Ven aquí."

Tiró de ella para sentarla sobre sus muslos, a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Él deslizó sus manos debajo de su camiseta en su cintura, necesitando el contacto con su piel. Observó su rostro, buscando cualquier señal de que estuviese preocupada o molesta por la intimidad de su posición. Ella parecía cómoda, y él estaba esperanzado de que al fin ella hablaría con él.

Bella tomó una respiración profunda y encontró sus ojos. "Siento mucho por lo que te he hecho pasar en este último par de semanas."

Edward comenzó a negar y abrir su boca, pero Bella rápidamente puso sus dedos sobre los labios de él. "No, déjame decir esto, por favor." Edward asintió. "He estado tan asustada, y simplemente debí habértelo dicho. Tengo miedo de arruinar las cosas como Renee lo hizo. Creo que puedo ser una buena madre, espero serlo, y algún día quiero intentarlo, pero me sigo sintiendo aterrada, Edward."

Edward le sonrió con tristeza y levantó su mano para tocar su barbilla, "También me asusta, cariño. La idea de ser responsable de una nueva persona, ser la mayor influencia en la vida de él o ella, es una idea aterradora. Pero Bella, también me entusiasma más allá de las palabras. No te voy a mentir, la idea de verte cargando a mi hijo," la mano de Edward cayó de su mejilla para yacer extendida contra su abdomen, "redonda y saludable, contoneándote por toda la casa… lo deseo tanto."

Bella asintió en comprensión, "Es solo que no estoy segura de estar preparada todavía."

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Edward inclinó su cabeza para capturar la mirada de Bella. "No tengo prisa, Bella. Tenemos bastante tiempo y no voy a ir a ninguna parte. Pero tienes que prometerme algo."

Edward tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos y la miró a los ojos mientras hablaba, "Nada de huir. Ni física o emocionalmente. Debimos haber tendido esta conversación hace semanas, cariño, y ningunos de los dos hubiésemos sufrido. _Tienes_ que hablar conmigo o nunca sabré qué es lo que necesitas, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien."

Edward tiró de ella hacia adelante, presionando sus labios a los suyos en un tierno beso. De verdad tenía la intención de que fuera reconfortante y cariñoso, pero la falta de intimidad entre ellos en las últimas semanas creó una fiera necesidad en ambos. Las manos se movieron sin pensarlo, removiendo la ropa, agarrando, acariciando, y apretando.

Labios… lenguas… dientes… cuerpos… empujar… penetrar… tirar… jadear… colapsar…

Bella no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado mientras se reconectaban. Todavía estaba a horcajadas en el regazo de Edward mientras él estaba sentado contra el sofá, pero ninguno de los dos estaba vestido y los dos necesitaban ahora una ducha. Edward arrastró lentamente sus dedos por su espalda mientras Bella se acurrucaba a su pecho. Hablaron en voz baja sobre su conversación con Esme y sobre los recuerdos que ambos tenían de crecer con ella como madre. Una literal para Edward y una figura maternal para Bella, pero los dos concordaron en que Esme era una mujer asombrosa.

"Quiero ser igual a ella."

Edward sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Bella al besar la coronilla de su cabeza.

"Ya lo eres."

 *****FTDF*****

El siguiente par de semanas pasó en un frenesí de actividad. La Navidad transcurrió en casa de Carlisle y Esme con todos reunidos. Todos sus tres hijos habían traído sus familias a pasar Nochebuena y la mañana transcurrió riendo y disfrutando de ver a el pequeño Andrew jugando con los moños y haciendo tiras el papel para envolver en lugar de con los muchos juguetes nuevos que cubrían el suelo frente a él.

La familia Cullen hacía tiempo había abrazado una tradición en el dar y recibir regalos. Se daban dos regalos a cada persona por otra. Una era un regalo de su elección para el destinatario, el otro regalo en nombre del destinatario a una causa que estuviese cerca de su corazón. Bella había tomado toda la colección de las composiciones terminadas de Edward e hizo que las imprimieran en papel de pergamino y las encuadernaran en hermosos volúmenes de cuero. Eran masculinos y le daba rasgos del viejo mundo. Su segundo regalo fue una donación a nombre de él a una escuela primaria local que estaba teniendo problemas para mantener su programa de música. La donación aseguraría que siguieran con la música en la escuela por al menos otro año.

Edward se había reído cuando recibió sus regalos, sacudiendo su cabeza ante las similitudes. Él había pasado horas localizando las primeras ediciones de sus libros favoritos en buena condición. Sabía que estaría emocionada con la letra impresa aun cuando ahora la mayor parte de su lectura la hacía en su iPad. Su segundo regalo fue una donación a la biblioteca y un programa de premios de lectura en la misma escuela primaria que ella había elegido para él. Cuando Bella abrió sus regalos, se rio y sacudió su cabeza, comprendiendo la diversión de Edward.

Una semana después, todos se reunieron de nuevo para la celebración de Año Nuevo. Todavía faltaba una hora para la medianoche, Andrew había dormido por algunas horas y Alice acababa de terminar de alimentar a Sarah. Ella entró de nuevo a la sala donde todos los adultos estaban reunidos y colocó al bebé dormido en los brazos de Edward.

"¿Te importaría sostenerla? Necesito ir por un refrigerio."

Edward sonrió al ver a la pequeña niña, "Para nada, Ali. Toma todo el tiempo que necesites." Se acomodó de nuevo en el sofá, tarareando suavemente mientras acariciaba la mejilla del bebé con su dedo.

Bello sintió su pecho apretarse al admirar la escena junto a ella. La boquita de Sarah fruncida y moviéndose por varios segundos como si estuviera chupando mientras sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco una última vez. Edward colocó un suave beso en su frente al acunarla contra su pecho. Se veía muy contento en ese momento y los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta que quería eso para él… para ellos, siempre. Levantó la vista para encontrar a Esme observándolos con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro. Ella le ofreció una débil sonrisa en respuesta antes de bajar nuevamente su vista al infante en los brazos de su esposo.

"¿Bella?" Miró a los ojos preocupados de Edward mientras él pasaba el dorso de sus dedos por su mejilla.

"Estoy lista," fue su simple respuesta en un susurro.

"Está bien, le daré el bebé a Jasper y podemos irnos. ¿No te sientes bien?"

"No, Edward," colocó su mano sobre su brazo, deteniendo su movimiento mientras ella miraba al bebé en sus brazos antes de encontrar sus ojos de nuevo.

"Estoy lista."

Las cejas de Edward se dispararon hacia arriba y su sonrisa fue tanto emocionada, como perversamente seductora. De hecho, sí le dio el bebé a Jasper, y en cuestión de minutos salían por la puerta con la risa de su familia detrás de ellos.

* * *

 _ **¡A empezar a hacer bebés! Empiezan con la parte divertida jajaja Pues así como hay mujeres que nunca debieron ser madres, como Renee, hay otras que como Esme son excelentes madres, no solo para sus hijos, sino hasta para los amigos de sus hijos y todo aquel que se deje, es algo bello tener una madre así :) Ya veremos en el próximo capi los resultados del maratón.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, seguir leyendo y sobretodo, muchas gracias por dejarme sus reviews, a: ginnicullenmasen, Laura Katherine, JeniZuluCullenM, patymdn, CarolinaYDM, Valeria, CindyLisse, cary, Fatavill, Hanna D.L, Anuca, Valentina Paez, Marie Sellory, LucyGomez, Tata XOXO, glow0718, sandy56, Yoliki, EmDreams Hunter, pili, Jocelyn907, Sully YM, Dayis, marieisahale, Ericastelo, Rosy canul, Manligrez, Jade HSos, freedom2604, apenasmediavoz. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_


	18. Inténtalo, inténtalo de nuevo

Como siempre nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Hopesparkles** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias a mi compañera de armas, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguirme soportando :P**_

* * *

Bella aplicó un poco de brillo con color en sus labios antes de arrojar el tubo a su bolso de mano y darse una última mirada en el espejo. Ajustando la parte superior de su vestido _strapless_ , sus ojos se desviaron hacia los anillos en su mano izquierda. En menos de dos meses, ella y Edward celebrarán su segundo aniversario de bodas.

Trató de recordar cómo era su vida antes que Edward fuera su esposo, cuando solo era su amigo. Sonrió y sacudió su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que no quería recordar. Él era su vida ahora. De alguna forma, siempre lo había sido, y sabía que siempre lo sería. Edward era su todo. Él le había dado todo lo que siempre había querido.

Y esta noche, le daría lo que él quería. La única cosa que le había pedido. Bajando su mano, levantó el pequeño palito de plástico y sonrió a la diminuta señal de 'más' en color rosa. Envolviéndolo en un pañuelo desechable, lo arrojó a la basura, y solo para asegurar que estuviera fuera de la vista, arrojó unos cuantos pañuelos más encima. No podía arriesgarse a que lo viera accidentalmente antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decirle a Edward que iba a ser padre.

No había sido fácil. Ellos pensaron que lo sería, al principio. Bella sonrió al recordar la celebración de Año Nuevo…

 _Una vez que su respiración se calmó, Bella se rodó en su costado y se apoyó sobre su codo, dejando un beso en el pecho de Edward mientras él luchaba también por recuperar el aliento._

" _Para tu información, no me tienes que embarazar hoy. Tal vez ni siquiera sea el día adecuado en mi ciclo."_

 _Edward solo le sonrió. "La práctica hace la perfección, bebé, y realmente me gusta practicar."_

 _Bella se echó a reír cuando la puso entre sus brazos, besando de la línea de su mandíbula hasta sus labios mientras los cubría a ambos con el edredón. "¡Bueno, al ritmo que vas, alcanzaremos la perfección mañana a esta hora del día!"_

 _Cuando llegaron a casa, apenas habían cerrado la puerta detrás de ellos antes de que sus cuerpos se unieran. Y habían pasado muy poquito tiempo durante las siguientes veinticuatro horas haciendo otra cosa. Bella sabía que ya estaba en su límite, su cuerpo estaba adolorido y agotado._

" _Venga, señora C, vamos por algo de comer." Edward se puso de pie y se puso unos pantalones de pijama y le arrojó su camiseta a Bella. Ella se la puso al salir de la cama y lo siguió a la cocina. Edward encontró una hogaza de pan francés en la despensa y la rebanó para tostarlo con ajo, mientras Bella preparaba pasta con un poco de sobrantes de verduras al vapor que encontró en el refrigerador. Después de añadir algo de aderezo, la vació en un tazón grande y agarró dos tenedores. Se acomodaron en el suelo frente a la chimenea, comiendo del mismo tazón y alimentando al otro con bocados de pan y sorbos de vino._

" _Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus planes para mañana?" Edward metió una pieza de pan en su boca mientras esperaba su respuesta._

" _Quiero pasar algo de tiempo escribiendo en la mañana. Necesito darle algo de cuerpo a mi borrador antes de que se me escape." Bella no había escrito mucho en su primer año de matrimonio, pero en los últimos meses, había estado trabajando en la idea de una nueva historia y esperaba tenerla lista para presentársela a Jane para el fin de semana._

 _Edward asintió. "También quería trabajar en un par de piezas mañana, pero si va a ser una distracción, puedo ir al estudio."_

" _No, preferiría que estuvieses aquí. Sabes que me encanta oírte tocar."_

 _Edward sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. "Está bien, así quedamos entonces. ¿Has oído de Kate?"_

 _Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos, "¡Oh, se me olvidó decirte! Programó una entrevista con un programa de entretenimiento para la próxima semana. Quieren que estemos en el set para hacer el spot publicitario con los actores y tener toda la primicia a la vez. Kate va a hacer que traigan otro remolque al set para que podamos quedarnos por algunos días y observar. ¿Qué te parece?"_

" _Suena genial, cariño."_

 _Terminaron su comida, y Edward llevó los platos a la cocina mientras Bella tiraba de los almohadones del sofá y se ponía cómoda frente al fuego acogedor. Momentos después, Edward se le unió, rodeándola con sus brazos y atrayéndola a su pecho a medida que se quedaban dormidos._

Se habían quedado en el plató de la película del pequeñísimo pueblo de Forks por varios días, viendo la construcción del set, la filmación, y explorando por las locaciones en exteriores. A Bella le había encantado ser parte del proceso creativo y observó con fascinación y asombro mientras las imágenes en su cabeza cobraban vida.

También fue en Forks que sintió unos celos incontrolables por su esposo por primera vez.

 _Después de unos minutos de instrucciones, Edward y Bella se encontraron sentados y observando la escena favorita de su libro cobrar vida frente a ellos._

" _Esto es como un sueño," ella susurró._

 _Edward le sonrió y tomó su mano en la suya, contento de permitirle disfrutar de este momento como la experiencia única que era. Bella se encontró perdida en la imagen visual de sus propias palabras por un rato antes de notar a un pequeño grupo de mujeres hacia su izquierda. Al principio, alcanzó a verlas cuando miró a su esposo para ver si estaba disfrutando del proceso de filmación. Las tres mujeres estaban señalando y hablando mientras miraban a Edward y Bella a distancia._

 _Fue solo cuando Bella volvió su atención de lleno hacia ellas que se dio cuenta que era a Edward a quién miraban fijamente. Inicialmente, su reacción había sido una de orgullo, ya que no podía evitar sentirse un poco engreída de que era su mano la que él sostenía. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba la tarde, se sintió cada vez más celosa del hombre junto a ella. Por supuesto, sabía que era increíblemente guapo, pero no deseaba que otras mujeres se lo comieran con los ojos como si fuera algo que devorar._

 _Decidiendo que tenía que reclamar sus derechos, Bella se giró en su silla y puso su mano en la mejilla de Edward, volviendo su rostro hacia ella._

" _Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, Edward."_

 _Él le sonrió en respuesta, "No hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar, Bella."_

 _Atrayéndola a ella, lo besó con intensidad mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en su cabello, reclamando su boca apasionadamente. Cuando finalmente lo soltó, Edward presionó su frente a la suya y sonrió, "¿Crees que es suficiente, o te gustaría colgarme un letrero de 'vendido' en mi pecho?"_

 _Las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron por la vergüenza al darse cuenta que Edward sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Su boca se torció hacia abajo en un suave puchero al mirarlo. "No me gusta que te estén mirando."_

 _Los ojos de Edward se enternecieron al mismo tiempo que le sonreía con indulgencia a su enfurruñada esposa, "Puedo jurarte Bella, que yo no las miro a ellas." Se inclinó, presionando sus labios en su oído, "Creo que ya estoy listo para volver al remolque."_

" _Todavía es temprano."_

" _Sí, pero eres extraordinariamente_ sexy _cuando estás celosa," hizo una pausa y bajó su mano hasta descansarla en su vientre plano. "Y yo también tengo derechos que reclamar. Justo aquí."_

Bella había pensado que seguramente estaba embarazada para cuando dejaron Forks y se dirigieron a casa a Seattle. Sin embargo, fue solo después de unos días que se enfrentó con la prueba de que todavía tenía que concebir.

A finales de febrero, la filmación estaba completa y Bella casi había terminado el primer borrador de su nueva novela. Edward trabajó en varios proyectos nuevos y pasado largas horas frente al piano mientras Bella tecleaba sin parar en su _laptop_ en la habitación contigua. Mientras que tenían una cómoda relación de trabajo, no había duda de la ardiente pasión que los rodeaba constantemente. Pero para mediados de abril, Bella estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Esme, Alice y Rose le habían asegurado que cuatro meses no significaban nada cuando estabas tratando de concebir y que no tenía nada de por qué inquietarse. Esme le había advertido que preocuparse era lo peor que podía hacer.

"Relájate y disfruta del proceso, Bella. ¡Hacer bebés debería ser divertido!"

Se rieron mucho, pero el corazón de Bella estaba más ligero después hacerle la confidencia a Esme. El saber que era normal la había tranquilizado y estaba determinada a amar cada momento que tuviese con Edward.

A principios de junio, comenzaron las entrevistas de los medios por la película. El estreno se fijó para mediados del mes en Los Angeles y acababan de regresar a casa de la ciudad de Nueva York donde habían hecho rondas en los programas de entrevistas matutinos.

Bella sonrió y sacudió su cabeza cuando recordó la locura que había ocurrido en su último día antes de conseguir un vuelo de última hora ayer. Al parecer, una joven mujer que había estado en la última entrevista le había echado el ojo a Edward y de alguna forma se había asegurado la entrada a su habitación de hotel.

Después de un almuerzo tardío y hacer algo de turismo, unos exhaustos Edward y Bella regresaron para encontrar a una mujer desnuda en su cama, esperando por el momento oportuno. Una vez que llamaron a seguridad, y la mujer fue sacada de las instalaciones, Bella se había vuelto hacia un asustado Edward.

 _Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, Bella se volvió hacia Edward y lo fulminó con la mirada. "¡Todo es por tu culpa!"_

" _¡Bella, te lo digo, no tengo idea que estaba haciendo aquí!"_

" _Eso era obvio. No sé qué pensó que lograría. Tal vez esperaba que entraras primero y seducirte. O tal vez pensó que le creería y pelearíamos. De cualquier forma, esto sigue siendo tu culpa."_

 _Edward respiró de alivio al escuchar sus palabras. Había temido que pudiera creer lo que sea que la chica estuviese tratando de decirle. Le sonrió con suficiencia al inclinar su cabeza hacia ella._

" _Muy bien, preguntaré. ¿Cómo es esto mi culpa?"_

" _Eres malditamente_ sexy _para tu propio bien. Te lo dije en nuestro primer día aquí que necesitábamos ponerte una bolsa en la cabeza y una bola y cadena alrededor de tu pierna para que te dejaran en paz."_

 _Edward caminó hacia ella lentamente y sacudió su cabeza, dándole su mejor sonrisa engreída, "Demonios, cariño, los dos sabemos que incluso entonces seguiría siendo irresistiblemente_ sexy _. Así que, ¿cuál es el punto?"_

" _El punto es, que tú eres mío. Y no comparto."_

" _Un punto válido, cariño. Soy todo tuyo."_

Bella salió del baño y caminó hacia el armario para sacar sus zapatos. Poniéndolos en sus pies, sonrió cuando sintió que los brazos de Edward se deslizaban alrededor de su cintura y sus labios se presionaron contra su sien.

"Te ves absolutamente hermosa, Bella."

Dándose la vuelta en sus brazos, Bella dejó un suave beso en sus labios antes de llevar su mano detrás él para coger su bolso de mano.

"¿Lista?" Él le ofreció su mano, la que ella agarró, consciente que después de esa noche, sus vidas jamás serían las mismas.

 *****FTDF*****

"Estás muy callada, cariño. ¿En qué estás pensando?" Edward levantó su mano y la besó rápidamente mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Habían terminado de cenar y caminaban por un área de la costera que era tranquila y romántica. Bella tomó una respiración profunda y se volvió para encarar a Edward, agarrando su mano libre con la suya.

"En realidad, estaba pensando en el estreno. Te mentiría si te dijera que no estoy nerviosa."

Edward le sonrió, "Sé honesta, Bella. Estás más que entusiasmada por caminar por la alfombra roja."

Bella elevó sus ojos a los de él, esperando que lo captara rápidamente. "No, me refiero al otro estreno. El que es a finales de febrero."

La frente de Edward se arrugó mientras la miraba, tratando de entender de lo que hablaba. "¿Febrero? No sé—"

Sin quitar sus ojos de los de él, Bella presionó la mano de Edward en su estómago, justo debajo de su ombligo. Fue después de menos de dos segundos que sus ojos se hicieron amplios y su mirada cayó a donde sus manos descansaban. Respiró bruscamente al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se posaron una vez más los de ella.

"¿En serio? ¿Estás segura?"

Bella sonrió ampliamente al ver la esperanza y asombro en su rostro. Asintió y Edward en seguida la levantó en sus brazos. Besó cada centímetro de su rostro mientras la sostenía firmemente contra él, sus ojos brillando como ella jamás los había visto.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" Estaba sacudiendo su cabeza como si fueran las noticias más sorprendentes que hubiese recibido en su vida. Bella se rio y levantó sus manos para tocar sus mejillas.

"Créelo, Edward. ¡Vas a ser papá!"

* * *

 _ **Pues después de tanto intentarlo, ¡resultó! Van a ser papás :) Las cosas con la película van viento en popa y es evidente que su relación también, más fuerte que nunca. Y se ve que la confianza de Bella en Edward es mucho más fuerte. Pues esta historia también se acerca a su final, solo faltan unos capítulos, que incluyen un último encuentro con Renee, veremos qué decisión toma Bella con respecto a su 'madre' si se le puede llamar así. Muchas gracias a quienes como siempre me dejan sus reviews con sus impresiones de la historia: EmDreams Hunter, Esme Mary Cullen, Isis Janet, Laura Katherine, ginnicullenswan, Hanna D.L, Manligrez, Anuca, pera l.t, Valeria, JeniZuluCullenM, Marie Sellory, Yoliki, Jade HSos, freedom2604, Bertlin, marieisahale, Valentina Paez, Ericastelo, Tata XOXO, Sully YM, pili, Rosy Canul, bellaliz, Danny, patymdn, Jocelyn907, Srher Evans. Gracias y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	19. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Como siempre nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Hopesparkles** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias a mi compañera de armas, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguirme soportando :P**_

* * *

"Esto es increíble. ¿Quién fue el genio que sugirió esto?" Bella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás al reposacabezas y le sonrió a Rose, que estaba sacudiendo su cabeza con diversión. Alice se echó a reír y levantó su mano para admirar el brillante color rosa de sus uñas recién pintadas.

"Esa fuiste tú, mi brillante hermana."

"Oh, muy cierto, fue mi sugerencia. Deberían de agradecérmelo, arpías desagradecidas."

Las tres mujeres se rieron por el cómodo chachareo de Bella. Habían pasado la mañana disfrutando de las comodidades del _spa_ local, a sugerencia de Bella, por supuesto. Después de consentirse con unos masajes, manicuras y pedicuras, las tres disfrutaron de un ligero almuerzo y ansiaban una tarde relajante.

La gira mediática, el estreno, y los programas de entrevistas habían sido emocionantes para Bella y Edward, pero definitivamente estaban listos para unos meses de relajación antes de la llegada de su siguiente aventura. Casi a cinco meses de embarazo, Bella estaba saludable y radiante. Su vientre suavemente redondeado era fuente de gran entretenimiento para Edward. Se pasaba incontables horas con sus manos pegadas a su pancita en constante crecimiento, hablando y cantándole a su hijo no nacido. Bella amaba cada minuto de ello, y a menudo se sorprendía soñando despierta sobre cómo sería verlo cargando a su hijo.

Al haber sentido el movimiento de pequeños revoloteos por un par de semanas, Bella estaba ansiosa de que Edward también tuviese la misma experiencia. Él no había sentido nada todavía, y bromeaba con Bella, diciendo que si elegían un nombre, seguramente su hijo respondería. Había sido una fuente de disputa entre los dos, ya que nunca podían decidirse por uno que a ambos les gustara. Después de una acalorada discusión a principios de la semana, Bella había arrojado la lista de nombres a la chimenea y declaró una tregua hasta que supieran el sexo del bebé. Edward había accedido y ahora esperaban los resultados del ultrasonido, que estaba programado para la mañana siguiente.

"Entonces, ¿van a terminar las ediciones antes de las vacaciones?" La voz de Alice sacó a Bella de sus pensamientos y de vuelta al presente. Frunció el ceño mientras consideraba el plazo que había discutido con su editor.

"Eso creo. Aunque todavía estamos en negociaciones para el lanzamiento. Si terminamos todo antes de las vacaciones, el lanzamiento sería en la primavera, y no quiero hacer una gira promocional del libro con un recién nacido, de modo que estamos tratando de encontrar un punto medio."

"No te culpo. La vida con un recién nacido puede ser lo bastante difícil sin esa presión adicional." Rose bebió de su té antes de añadir. "Pero si llevas a Edward contigo, él puede hacerse cargo del bebé."

Bella se echó a reír y sacudió su cabeza. "¿Estás bromeando? ¡Ya dijo que una vez que el bebé salga, le pertenece a él! Creo que sus exactas palabras fueron, "Tú tienes la oportunidad de cargarlo por nueve meses, luego es mío'."

Rose se echó a reír y Alice solo sonrió y negó, "Eso sonó como algo que diría él. No puede escaparse de esa vena posesiva. ¡Dios ayude a ese pobre bebé si es niña, nunca será capaz de conservar un novio con Edward como su papi!"

Terminaron de almorzar, chismosear y reírse de las ridiculeces de sus esposos durante su embarazo y el parto. Rose y Alice le aseguraron a Bella que sobreviviría al parto—no estaban tan seguras respecto a Edward. Él había sido maravilloso, consintiendo a Bella y atendiendo todas sus necesidades. Pero también había estado constantemente preocupado, llamando a Carlisle con cada pregunta imaginable desde qué ayudaría con las náuseas, a si era normal o no que su esposa le saltara encima cada vez que entraba por la puerta.

Carlisle fue paciente, alentando a Edward a darle cosas saladas y _ginger ale_ **(1)** para las náuseas, y a disfrutar del incremento de libido, diciendo, "Disfrútalo mientras puedas, hijo. Considéralo el primer regalo del embarazo."

Toda la familia se había divertido con sus disparates, preocupándose por la salud de su esposa, cumpliendo todos sus caprichos, y la constante mirada de adoración en sus ojos. Claramente estaba locamente enamorado de su esposa e hijo no nacido.

Después de su postre y no pocas burlas, Bella se comió su crujiente de manzana y casi todo el de Alice, las tres mujeres hicieron una parada rápida en una tienda local de maternidad. Bella había decidido que al estar radiante después de un día para consentirse, también le daría un regalo a Edward. Eligiendo algo en color azul zafiro porque era su color favorito en ella, Bella rio en anticipación por su respuesta.

Al llegar a su casa, Rose abrió el maletero de su coche para sacar las bolsas de Bella mientras Alice miraba hacia el garaje.

"¿Está Edward en casa?"

"No, no va a llegar a casa hasta la cena. Tenía una reunión con alguien de la fundación de la sinfónica con relación a un proyecto para Navidad."

Rose le entregó a Bella sus bolsas, "¿Quieres que nos quedemos?"

"No, estoy bien. Las llamaré mañana para decirles lo que Edward piensa del camisón."

Alice fingió el sonido de arcadas, "Ewww, no quiero saber. No puedo pensar en eso, ya es suficiente con ver sus ojos soñadores cuando tú estás cerca."

Bella le dio un empujón juguetón y las tres mujeres soltaron risitas al abrazarse en despedida. Mientras Rose se alejaba, Bella abrió la puerta y entró en la casa, dejando caer sus bolsas en el sofá y yendo directamente a la cocina por algo de agua. Al abrir la puerta y tomar un largo trago, se sorprendió cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

Cruzando de nuevo la sala, le echó un vistazo a sus paquetes, preguntándose si Rose o Alice habían confundido sus compras con las de ella. Seguramente no compró tanto. Al no ver nada fuera de lo ordinario, abrió la puerta principal y jadeó cuando se encontró con los ojos de su madre.

"¿Renee?"

Renee recibió la expresión sorprendida de Bella con una tímida sonrisa, "Hola, Isabella."

Las dos mujeres se quedaron mirando por lo que parecieron horas, pero en realidad solo fueron un par de minutos. Sacudiendo su cabeza para aclarar su confusión, Bella dio un paso hacia atrás y abrió más la puerta, indicándole a Renee que debía entrar. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas, Bella condujo a su madre a la sala y le ofreció asiento antes de sentarse frente a ella y tomar un trago de agua.

Un silencio incómodo se cernió entre ellas mientras Bella esperaba que Renee ofreciera alguna explicación por su repentina llegada después de más de dos años de distanciamiento. Al fin, aclarando su garganta, Renee miró alrededor de la sala antes de llevar sus ojos de vuelta hacia su hija.

"Pareces feliz. ¿Las cosas está bien?"

"Sí." Bella estaba recelosa a ofrecer mucho en respuesta cuando no tenía idea de las intenciones de Renee. No era inusual en ella usar cualquier información que Bella le diera para arrojársela en la cara, probando sus incompetencias como Renee las veía. No tenía ningún interés en darle a su madre municiones para usar contra ella.

"No sabía que estabas esperando."

Ante la mención de su bebé, la mano de Bella envolvió su pequeña pancita de forma protectora y no encontró una razón para seguir la charla trivial con la mujer que había hecho su vida miserable durante tanto tiempo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Renee?"

"Vine a verte."

"¿Por qué?"

"Yo—no estoy segura, para ser honestos. Quería verte, hablar contigo."

Bella se le quedó mirando a la mujer frente a ella, tratando de descifrar lo que estaba pensando. No pudo evitar recordar todas las veces que intentó hablar con ella, construir algún tipo de relación con ella. A medida que los recuerdos inundaban su mente, su enojo aumentaba.

"No puedo imaginar lo que podrías querer decirme, Renee. Lo último que supe de ti fue una carta vil que dejaste cuando saliste de mi boda. Creo que todo lo que tenías que decir lo has dicho ya."

Renee tuvo la decencia de verse avergonzada. "Nunca debía haber dicho esas cosas, Bella. Fue cruel y ruin, y lo siento."

Bella cerró los ojos y despacio inhaló profundamente y lo dejó salir lentamente mientras frotaba suavemente su pancita. Tranquila una vez más, sacudió la cabeza al devolverle la mirada a su madre.

"Hace mucho tiempo te perdoné por eso. Nunca quisiste ser mamá, y eso no fue mi culpa. Pero debiste haberte ido y dejarme en paz. Papá tenía suficiente amor para compensar lo que a ti te faltaba."

"Sé que fue así." Los ojos de Renee se pusieron llorosos cuando susurró esas palabras, y Bella recordó la conversación que había tenido con Esme y cómo había descrito el profundo amor que Renee le tenía a Charlie.

La habitación se quedó en silencio otra vez y Bella se relajó contra el costado del sillón, moviéndose para ponerse más cómoda mientras esperaba que Renee hablara. Sus manos encontraron una vez más su redondeada pancita, y empezó a frotarla suavemente sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. El movimiento captó la atención de Renee, y fijó su mirada en las manos de Bella.

"¿Cuándo va a nacer?"

"El 25 de febrero."

"¿Edward está emocionado?" La pregunta de Renee trajo una sonrisa al rostro de Bella.

"Está más que emocionado. Los dos lo estamos. Amo a este bebé más que a mi vida, y ni siquiera lo he conocido todavía."

"¿Es un niño?"

"No estoy segura. Lo averiguaremos mañana." Sinceramente Bella no tenía idea del sexo del bebé, pero continuamente se refería a él como un niño. Edward, por el contrario, siempre pensó en el bebé como una niña. Eso había sido gran fuente de diversión para la familia, sobre todo para Emmett.

"¿Qué deseas tú?" La atención de Bella fue traída de vuelta al presente con la pregunta de Renee.

"Quiero un bebé saludable. Si es un niño o una niña no nos importa a Edward o a mí. Lo amaremos sin tener en cuenta cómo llegue o cómo se vea. Él, o ella, es una parte de nosotros." Bella dejó de hablar y miró a los ojos a su madre, "Supongo que es por eso que no entiendo, el que no hubieses podido amarme, que no pudiste quererme. Y eso es inconcebible para mí. No puedo concebir sentir menos que eso por este bebé y sin embargo, nunca hubo un vínculo entre tú y yo."

Sus palabras no fueron dichas con enojo o frustración, fueran una simple declaración de la verdad. Renee lo reconoció, pero aun así le dolió escucharlo. Bella comprendió que sus palabras habían herido profundamente, pero no se arrepentía de haberlas pronunciado. Simplemente mantuvo la vista fija en Renee, esperando hasta que su madre encontrara su voz.

"Creo… creo que podríamos ser amigas ahora. Me refiero a que, me gustaría eso."

Bella frunció el ceño al escuchar la declaración de Renee, permitiendo que sus ojos cayeran a sus manos descansando en su vientre. Consideró lo que se le estaba pidiendo, y aunque ella verdaderamente había perdonado a Renee por su abandono, ahora no tenía deseos de construir una relación con ella. Tomando una respiración profunda, se preparó para decir las palabras que sabía terminarían todo entre ellas.

"Necesito una mamá, Renee. Por años, necesité una mamá. Tú no pudiste darme eso, y por años, me hiciste responsable de tus relaciones fallidas y sueños frustrados en tu vida. Nunca fui lo bastante buena, nunca estuve a la altura de tus expectativas, y nunca me ofreciste una palabra amable." Bella respiró y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer cuando continuó.

"Esme fue por años una amiga para mí, y se ha convertido en la madre que siempre necesité y más de lo que pude haber deseado. Confío en ella. La amo. No sé si alguna vez podría confiar en ti como para llamarte mi amiga. Quiero más que eso para mí, y para mi hijo."

Pasaron varios minutos mientras las dos mujeres permanecían en silencio, sin que ninguna de ellas supiera exactamente qué decir. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose las asustó a ambas. Bella levantó la vista en seguida, clavando su mirada con la de Edward.

Él supo al instante que algo no estaba bien, y a medida que entraba en la habitación, se quedó atónito de ver a Renee sentada en su sala.

"Edward. Te ves tan guapo como siempre."

"Renee." Le ofreció un gesto seco de su cabeza antes de centrar su atención de vuelta en su esposa. "Cariño, ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Cansada, pero ya mejor que estás aquí."

Renee vio como Edward ponía a Bella entre sus brazos, besándola con delicadeza mientras su mano derecha acariciaba un costado de su pancita. La mirada de adoración en sus ojos y la ternura con la que la abrazaba trajo lágrimas a los ojos de Renee. Sintiéndose de pronto inoportuna, se levantó y tomó su bolso.

"Debería irme."

Edward y Bella se volvieron hacia ella, y Bella dio un paso hacia frente, "Gracias por venir a verme. Siento que las cosas terminaran así."

"Yo también, Bella," tomando una respiración profunda, Renee suspiró, "Él te ama mucho, Bella. Es innegable. Nunca lo des por sentado, u olvides lo que tienes. Es algo excepcional encontrar ese tipo de amor, y casi insoportable cuando lo pierdes."

Bella le ofreció un ligero gesto afirmativo de comprensión y vio cuando su madre salió y cerró la puerta. Se quedó callada por varios minutos, viendo la puerta. Edward trató de darle su espacio, pero cuando escuchó que se sorbía la nariz, prácticamente se levantó de un salto del sofá para alcanzarla. La envolvió en sus brazos, atrayéndola su espalda contra su pecho y dejando un beso en su sien, susurrando su amor por ella.

Bella se dio la vuelta y metió su rostro en su cuello, envolviendo sus brazos en torno a la cintura de él y abrazándolo con fuerza. Ella sabía que probablemente nunca volvería a ver a su madre, y por más culpable que se sintiera por las palabras que le había dicho, se sentía aliviada de haber sido capaz de decirle a su madre cómo se sentía sin estar enojada y volátil.

Echándose hacia atrás, tomó el rostro de Edward entre sus manos y lo besó apasionadamente, "Hoy compré una sorpresa para ti. Si eres un buen chico, voy a dejar que me desenvuelvas."

Edward le dio una sonrisa desconcertada, "Te refieres a que me vas a dejar desenvolver la sorpresa."

Bella se encogió de hombros, "Es lo mismo."

Soltó una risita cuando los ojos de él se estrecharon y se oscurecieron, y una sonrisa lenta y lujuriosa se extendió por su rostro. Dando un paso hacia atrás, ella sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, "Pero primero necesito llamar a tu mamá y decirle que la quiero."

Una hora más tarde, Bella se había cambiado y esperaba pacientemente en la cama, usando un camisón azul zafiro muy transparente y revelador. Sostenido por los más delicados tirantes de satín, la tela de encaje transparente se unía en medio, justo debajo de su pecho, y estaba atada con un gran moño de satín. Las bragas a juego se asomaban por debajo de la pequeña hinchazón de su vientre la que estaba acentuada por la caída de la suave tela.

Edward abrió la puerta empujándola con el pie al entrar a la habitación cargando una bandeja llena de comida china que acababan de entregar. Se paró en seco cuando vio a su esposa acomodada sobre las almohadas. Sus ojos vagaron por las visibles curvas de su cuerpo, su piel resplandeciendo contra el encaje azul. Su vista quedó fija en el gran moño justo debajo de sus senos, y sintió el fuerte impulso de removerlo con sus dientes.

Una lenta y _sexy_ sonrisa curveó sus labios al mismo tiempo que negaba. "Bueno, maldición, nena, debimos haber ordenado pizza."

"¿Oh? ¿Y eso por qué?"

Dejó caer la bandeja encima de su tocador al seguir caminando hacia la cama.

"Porque prefiero la pizza fría a la comida china fría."

* * *

 **(1) ginger ale - una bebida gaseosa de origen inglés fabricada con agua mineral, jengibre, azúcar y limón. Para algunos, se trata de un remedio casero que ayuda a prevenir o aliviar el mareo, los trastornos estomacales e incluso el dolor de garganta; muchas mujeres lo emplean para combatir las náuseas durante el embarazo**

* * *

 _ **Pues parece que Renee entró en razón demasiado tarde, ¿no creen? Cuando al fin decide acercarse a su hijo, y todavía no muy segura de lo que quería, Bella ya ha resuelto seguir su vida sin ella. Como lo dijo Bella, encontró una amiga, una madre y mucho más que eso en Esme :) Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi y me dejen saber que les pareció. Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: Valentina Paez, Esme Mary Cullen, Isis Janet, Marie Mallory, Ztrella znxez, danielaMc1, Valeria, pili, Laura Katherine, ginnicullenswan, Hanna D.L, Jade HSos, Carolina YDM, Yoliki, bellaliz, Anuca, cary, Tata XOXO, JulieDeSousaRK, mariaisahale, Jocelyn907, freedom2604, EmDreams Hunter, Ericastelo, patymdn, apenasmediavoz, Sully YM, JeniZuluCullenM, HeydiFH, Aime Cullen, Manligrez, CindyLisse, Pam Malfoy Black y algunos anónimos.**_

 _ **Faltan solo dos capítulos de esta linda historia, probablemente antes de terminar con ella subiré mi nueva traducción. 'Smoke and Mirrors' la tercera parte de la serie Gravity. Si ya han leído Blood and Glory y Sin and Innocence, sin duda están esperando el inicio de esta así que estén al pendiente ;) Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	20. Ya casi

Como siempre nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Hopesparkles** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias a mi compañera de armas, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguirme soportando :P**_

* * *

"¡Oh! ¡Oh, Edward!"

Los ojos de Edward se dispararon en seguida a los de Bella y los encontró cerrados fuertemente debajo de su frente fruncida en concentración. Había pequeñas gotas de sudor acumulándose en la línea de su cabello y su mandíbula estaba apretada. Su mirada se deslizó hacia donde sus manos empuñaban las sábanas con fuerza a cada lado de su cuerpo, que estaba extremadamente hinchado con su hijo.

Sonrió con picardía y llevó su boca de vuelta a su seno, chupando suavemente su pezón derecho mientras sus dedos continuaban acariciando firmemente dentro de ella. Fue solo unos segundos después que ella gritó al liberarse, y Edward retiró rápidamente sus dedos y su boca de su tembloroso cuerpo y la puso sobre su costado. Usando un brazo, él la atrajo firmemente contra su pecho y echó la pierna de ella hacia atrás sobre su cadera con el otro. Se introdujo en ella despacio, meciendo suavemente sus caderas, llevándolo cada vez más profundo con cada estocada.

La habitación estaba en silencio fuera de los sonidos de sus cuerpos deslizándose juntos y sus pesadas respiraciones. Bella levantó su mano por encima de su hombro, enterrando sus dedos en el pelo de Edward mientras él dejaba suaves y húmedos besos a lo largo de su cuello y hombros. Sus experimentadas caricias la llevaron de nuevo rápidamente a la cima y sus palabras en susurros y tiernos besos tenían su cuerpo tensándose por el placer y liberándose momentos antes que él lo hiciera.

Edward continuó acariciando el costado de su vientre hinchado a medida que su respiración se calmaba y él se deslizaba de su cuerpo. Levantó su cabeza y plantó un suave beso en la mejilla de ella, susurrando, "Te amo, Bella."

Cuando no le respondió y sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, Edward supo que se había quedado dormida. No le sorprendió. La llegada de su hijo estaba prevista para el 25 de febrero y ya era el 6 de marzo. Con once días de retraso, su cuerpo estaba extenuado y sus emociones también. Habían visto al médico hacía solo dos días, y les dijo que ella estaba bien, así como su hijo, y que su cuerpo comenzaría a hacer su trabajo cuando estuviese preparado. Mientras Bella y el bebé estuviesen saludables, dejarían las cosas así por unos días más. Harían una reevaluación en su cita del lunes y se decidiría si era necesario inducir el parto. Cuando Bella se vio consternada por esta información, la doctora Wyatt le preguntó, "¿Todavía se ponen cariñosos entre ustedes?"

"¿Disculpe?" Bella le dijo con una mirada desconcertada.

"¿Todavía tienen sexo?"

"Um, sí," las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron cuando Edward se rio y añadió, "Cuando ella no está muy cansada, o enojada conmigo por causarle su actual incomodidad para empezar."

La doctora Wyatt sonrió intencionadamente. "Algunas veces la actividad sexual puede ayudar a adelantar las cosas. Es solo una sugerencia, para que no se agote."

Bella había intentado casi todas las sugerencias para ayudar a que empezara el parto, por lo que a sugerencia de la doctora Wyatt, había atacado a Edward tan pronto regresaron a su casa. Lo mantuvo en la cama por el resto del día, tratando cada posición que su vientre demasiado grande le permitió, antes de caer profundamente dormida por el agotamiento. No despertó hasta después del mediodía del siguiente día.

Edward se despertó esta mañana con el cuerpo de ella a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, su prominente erección mañanera ya disfrutando de los beneficios de su ansiosa esposa. Él había insistido en que necesitaba hacer algo de trabajo, y se fue al estudio por un rato para darle a Bella un descanso obligado. Trajo la cena a casa y disfrutó de un baño con ella antes de irse a la cama, donde se encontraba ahora, abrazando a su esposa claramente agotada.

Besó la curva de su hombro al cubrir de nuevo sus cuerpos con el edredón y sostenerla cerca mientras él también se quedaba dormido.

Algún tiempo después, Edward despertó al sonido del granizo golpeando las ventanas. Todavía estaba oscuro y levantó y giró su cabeza para ver los enormes números rojos de su alarma reloj confirmando que eran unos minutos después de la cinco de la mañana. Giró su cuerpo para revisar a su esposa, pero se encontró solo en su cama. Un vistazo rápido hacia el baño oscuro le indicó que no estaba tampoco en esa habitación.

Poniéndose sus pantalones de pijama, Edward encendió la luz en la cima de las escaleras y bajó con cuidado a la planta baja, donde la luz proveniente de la cocina atrajo su mirada. Sin querer asustarla, Edward la llamó antes de entrar a la habitación, pero no recibió respuesta. Atravesando la puerta, encontró a Bella de pie de espaldas hacia él, sus manos descansando en la encimera.

"¿Bella? Nena, ¿estás bien?"

Al oír que sorbía su nariz, Edward estuvo a su lado de inmediato, su mano levantándose para limpiar delicadamente una lágrima que caía por su mejilla. "Nena, ¿qué pasa?"

"Quiero café."

Edward se rio bajito, y en seguida deseó no haberlo hecho. Bella se giró y lo miró con ojos tristes y un labio tembloroso, "Quiero café. Quiero dormir una noche entera sin tener que levantarme a hacer pipí cada hora. Quiero respirar profundamente sin que me pateen en las costillas por hacerlo. ¡Quiero afeitar mis piernas sin tener que pedirle a Alice que lo haga por mí, y quiero ver mis pies!"

Edward se le quedó mirando, momentáneamente aturdido por su arrebato. Bajando la vista a sus pies desnudos y uñas pintadas de un vivo color rojo, sonrió, "No creo que quieras verlos ahora, B. Están realmente hinchados."

Cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, Bella estalló en lágrimas y Edward se sintió como un imbécil. La atrajo a él, rodeándola con sus brazos y besando la coronilla de su cabeza, "Lo siento, cielo. Por favor, no llores."

Todavía meciéndola suavemente, Edward frotó su espalda con sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras ella tomaba algunas respiraciones profundas para calmarse. Después de un momento, ella se apartó, limpiando el resto de las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Lo siento, Edward. Mis emociones están erráticas y me siento completamente fuera de control."

"Ya casi, solo unos días más, ¿está bien?"

Cuando ella dio un gran bostezo al mismo tiempo que asentía de acuerdo. Edward puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, girándola hacia la puerta y sugirió que volvieran a la cama. Una vez que se puso nuevamente cómoda debajo del edredón, el sueño la encontró casi en seguida. Edward, sin embargo, se quedó despierto por un rato, preocupado por Bella y todo lo que sus emociones y hormonas le estaban haciendo a su paz mental… y a la de él.

 *****FTDF*****

"¿Qué pasa si se te rompe la fuente cuando estés en cámara, en frente de todo el mundo?"

"¡No estás ayudando, Alice!" Rose fulminó a Alice con la mirada por encima de la cabeza de Bella. Estaba sujetando con cuidado el último rizo en su lugar mientras Alice bajaba el cierre del vestido de Bella y hacía preguntas al parecer inapropiadas.

"No es como si importara, de todos modos. No creo que haya mayor espectáculo que esta enorme panza que llevo conmigo."

Veinte minutos más tarde, Bella estaba vestida y se acababa de poner sus zapatillas plateadas de piso cuando Edward la llamó.

"El coche está aquí, B."

Bella sonrió al escuchar la emoción en su voz, y no pudo evitar sentirse más que entusiasmada ella misma. Edward había recibido una llamada hace unas semanas informándole que había sido nominado a un Premio de la Academia por Mejor Canción Original. En realidad, él había escrito la canción, _Una promesa que mantener_ , en su luna de miel y juntos habían decidido que era perfecta para la película. Después de reunirse con el director, todo el equipo estuvo de acuerdo en que debía ser usada, y se convirtió en el punto de partida para la música de la película.

Debido a su 'más que avanzado' estado de gravidez, la doctora Wyatt le había negado a Bella el permiso para viajar, y Edward se había rehusado a dejarla para asistir a los premios sin ella. Así que en muestra de apoyo, todo el reparto y el equipo, así como sus familiares y amigos se reunirían en el salón de un hotel local para ver la ceremonia vía satélite. En caso de que Edward ganara, estaba listo un equipo de grabación, conectado al sitio real de los premios, para capturar su discurso de aceptación en vivo.

"¿Estás lista, cielo?" La voz de Edward la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sabía que estaba emocionado y seguramente ansioso por irse. Se volvió para sonreírle a Rose y Alice antes de agarrar su chal y bajar las escaleras. Ellas la siguieron rápidamente, conscientes de que Edward estaría nervioso de que perdiera el equilibrio mientras descendía las escaleras.

Honestamente, las dos mujeres estaban más emocionadas por ver su rostro cuando él viera a su esposa. No quedaron decepcionadas.

Las emociones que lo recorrieron fueron tales que Edward no supo exactamente cómo responder. Su esposa era una visión en su vestido carmesí. Su cabello estaba recogido en suaves rizos y su piel estaba radiante. Su mano descansaba delicadamente sobre la parte hinchada de su cuerpo que cargaba a su hijo, y Edward sintió amor, orgullo, posesividad y deseo, todo al mismo tiempo. Tomando una respiración profunda, dio un paso hacia el frente y le ofreció su mano para asistirla.

"Estás deslumbrante, Bella."

Sonrojándose bajo su ardiente mirada, él le dio una sonrisa torcida y tímida antes de tomar su mano y conducirla al coche que los esperaba.

Cuando llegaron, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Todavía faltaban un par de horas antes de que, en efecto, empezaran los premios, pero el salón ya estaba celebrando. Aun si el nombre de Edward no era pronunciado como el ganador, todavía sería una noche para recordar.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Bella levantó la vista para encontrarse con la sonrisa gentil de Carlisle. Había estado sentada la última hora, sus pies demasiado cansados, y su espalda demasiado adolorida para continuar de pie.

"Cansada. Aunque tengo que reconocer que ahora siempre estoy cansada, así que no es nada nuevo. Además de eso, estoy bien."

Carlisle sonrió y se sentó a su lado, ofreciéndose a acompañarla por un rato. Edward nunca estaba demasiado lejos, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que Bella estuviera bien. Carlisle lo alcanzó a ver en uno de esos momentos y se rio entre dientes al ver su expresión preocupada.

"Ese muchacho es un manojo de nervios. Siempre tan protector."

Bella sonrió al mirar en dirección a Edward para encontrarlo sonriéndole mientras asentía de acuerdo con algo que Jane le estaba diciendo. Levantó su copa de agua como si estuviese brindando con él, ganándose un guiño y una carcajada de su suegro.

"Sé que está nervioso, pero he sido un desastre físico y emocional por semanas ya, así que eso no ha sido de ninguna ayuda. Y nunca lo admitiría frente a él, pero me encanta que sea tan protector. Me hace sentir a salvo y amada."

Continuaron charlando por un rato hasta que Esme encontró a su esposo y lo acusó de ocultarse de las multitudes. Él la calmó al llevársela a la pista de baile. Bella se relajó en su silla y se quitó los zapatos, ocultos debajo de su vestido.

Edward sentía que le costaba asimilar los eventos a su alrededor. Se encontró con su atención constantemente dividida entre las conversaciones de las que era parte, la enorme pantalla a lado izquierdo del salón exhibiendo la transmisión en vivo de los premios, y su esposa sentada a su derecha. Ella lo veía a los ojos y sonreía, dejándole saber que estaba bien, tranquilizándolo por un momento. Sabía que estaría molesta si hacía lo que realmente quería, y se sentaba a su lado en la esquina del salón mientras la fiesta continuaba a su alrededor. Bella estaba emocionada por él, y quería que disfrutara de toda la experiencia, incluso si no era en Los Angeles. Él había sido firme con esa decisión, pero no había forma que ella le permitiera que no disfrutara de la fiesta en su honor.

Al haberse disculpado por abandonar una discusión sobre películas actuales, agarró una copa de champán para él y un vaso de agua con limón para Bella, y se dirigió de nuevo a donde estaba sentada.

Colocando las bebidas sobre la mesa, Edward miró a su alrededor, encontrando a Rose.

"¿Has visto a Bella? Estaba sentada aquí hace un momento."

"No la he visto en los últimos veinte minutos o algo así. Estoy segura que solo está en el baño. ¿Quieres que vaya a ver?"

Edward asintió, todavía recorriendo el salón con la mirada cuando Rose le dio a su brazo un ligero apretón y se alejó hacia la dirección general de los baños. Edward frunció el ceño mientras sacaba su teléfono, con intenciones de llamarla. Comenzó a sentir pánico cuando no contestó.

Poniendo el teléfono de vuelta en su bolsillo, Edward se hizo a un lado para volverse nuevamente hacia el salón. Cuando lo hizo, su pie tocó algo en el suelo. Mirando hacia abajo, jadeó bruscamente cuando posó sus ojos en los pequeños zapatos de Bella. Rápidamente los cogió y frenético se volvió hacia el salón lleno de gente, sus ojos observando a cada persona hasta que finalmente descendieron en ella.

Bella estaba recargada en la pared más lejana del baño, su mano apoyada contra un marco mientras miraba al suelo frente a ella, su frente arrugada en concentración. Edward cruzó la multitud de amigos y familiares a empujones, sintiendo que al fin su pánico disminuía cuando colocó su mano ligeramente sobre su hombro.

"¿Bella?"

Sus ojos, amplios y asustados, encontraron los de él, y el resto de la habitación se desvaneció. Los bordes de su boca se torcieron hacia arriba en una tierna sonrisa mientras su mano tocaba la mejilla de ella.

"Haré que estacionen el coche justo afuera de la puerta. ¿Necesitas que te cargue?"

"Prefiero caminar, no quiero causar una escena. ¿Podemos irnos?"

Edward no respondió, pero tomó su mano, besándola al mismo tiempo que rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo, conduciéndola en silencio por la puerta.

 *****FTDF*****

Cuando llegaron al hospital, quince minutos después, Bella fue examinada y conectada a los monitores sin demora. La enfermera ya había llamado a un anestesiólogo para que administrara la epidural, riendo cuando ella proclamó que su hijo estaba cansado de estar apretado y tenía prisa por llegar.

Mientras esperaban, Bella estaba sentada en el centro de la cama, sus piernas cruzadas, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Edward estaba sentado al pie de la cama, imitando su posición. Le habían dado un juego de ropa quirúrgica para usar, la enfermera se rio cuando Bella le dijo que Edward llevaba esmoquin en honor a la llegada del bebé.

Las manos de Bella salieron disparadas y agarraron las de Edward cuando comenzó otra contracción. Nunca hizo un solo un ruido además de sus rítmicas respiraciones profundas, pero se mecía con más velocidad al tratar de concentrarse en cualquier cosa excepto el dolor. Cuando por fin pasó, Edward besó su frente, susurrando palabras de amor y aliento cuando la puerta se abrió y el anestesiólogo entró en la habitación.

Él simplemente los hizo cambiar un poco su posición, dejando a Bella en la cama, pero haciendo que Edward se sentara en una silla frente a ella. Rodeando los hombros de él con sus brazos, ella curveó su espalda, ofreciendo acceso a su columna. En esta posición, para cuando llegó la tercera contracción, la epidural ya fluía por su cuerpo y el médico declaró que su alivio sería inminente.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Edward respiraba tranquilo al observar a su esposa descansar cómodamente e incluso dormitar un poco. Un suave golpe en la puerta llamó su atención y se volvió para encontrar a su madre y padre. No le sorprendía que hubieran venido, ya que había llamado una vez que llegaron al hospital y supieron a ciencia cierta que el bebé estaba en camino.

"¿Cómo está?"

Edward sonrió al ver en entusiasmo de su madre, "Es fuerte. Está sucediendo muy rápido. La enfermera llamó al médico y creen que llegará antes de la medianoche si ella continúa al ritmo en que está. También dijeron que en cualquier momento podría detenerse un poco, así que es bueno que esté descansando ahora."

"Estaremos en la sala de espera si nos necesitas. Todos los demás fueron a casa a cambiarse, pero estarán aquí pronto."

El siguiente par de horas fueron de intensa actividad y pasaron rápidamente. Al fin, a las 11:47 p.m., Bella y Edward dieron la bienvenida a un saludable varón de 3 kilos 500 gramos.

La doctora Wyatt le sonrió a la exhausta nueva familia al salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. La habitación estaba en silencio cuando Edward colocó al diminuto niño de vuelta en los brazos de Bella, sentándose en la cama con cuidado junto a ella para abrazarlos a ambos.

Bella trazó suavemente con su dedo su pequeña nariz y mejilla, incapaz de dejar de mirar al pequeño milagro en sus manos.

"Tiene tu nariz."

Edward le sonrió con indulgencia, "Tal vez. Espero que su cabello se quede oscuro."

"No, quiero que se parezca más al tuyo."

Los dos se quedaron callados de nuevo mientras escuchaban los pequeños chillidos y gruñidos de su hijo. Edward miró a Bella, viendo la expresión de alegría y amor en su rostro mientras observaba a su hijo. Tragó con fuerza el nudo que se formó en su garganta y rozó su mejilla suavemente con sus dedos.

"¿Bella?" Su voz apenas un susurro. Cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, estaba perdido. Abrumado por la emoción, solo pudo articular la palabra, "Gracias."

 *****FTDF*****

La pequeña habitación estaba llena de familia. Esme cargaba al bebé que dormía mientras Carlisle y Rose miraban por encima de su hombro. Jasper y Alice estaban sentados uno a lado del otro en el pequeño sofá. Jasper estaba tratando de permanecer despierto mientras Alice hacía preguntas interminables sobre el parto. Emmett había salido al pasillo a hacer una llamada.

Bella se sentía abrumada por el amor en la habitación, así como por sus hormonas, y luchaba por no reír en un momento y llorar el siguiente. Ya pasaban de la una de la mañana y todos necesitaban algo de descanso.

"Entonces," comenzó a decir Carlisle, "¿nos dirán el nombre del bebé para poder irnos a casa y dormir un poco?"

Todos se rieron mientras Edward miraba a Bella. Ella asintió, indicando que él debería anunciar el nombre que habían elegido para su hijo. Él tomó su mano en la suya al volverse y enfrentar a su familia.

"Su nombre es—"

"¡Oscar!" El vozarrón de Emmett asustó al bebé, haciéndolo llorar. "¡Hermano, tienes que llamarlo Oscar, porque tiene casi el mismo tamaño del que acabas de ganar esta noche!"

* * *

 _ **¡Qué noche! Nace su hijo y gana un Oscar :) Pobres mamás, todo lo que tienen que soportar durante el embarazo, menos mal que ya con su hijo en brazos sienten que valió la pena, o al menos muchas dicen eso. ¿Y qué opinan de las atenciones de Edward con su esposa? ¿Alguna de las que tienen hijos vivió al similar? Espero que sí. Pues como verán se acerca el final, solo un capi más y le decimos adiós a estar historia. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: EmDreams Hunter, AndreCullen, Isis Janet, Valentina Paez, patymdn, Hanna D.L, LucyGomez, Marie Sellory, liduvina, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, JeniZuluCullenM, freedom2604, pili, marieisahale, Ericastelo, Anuca, pera l.t, ginnicullenswan, Jade HSos, Sully YM, Laura Katherine, Reva4, CindyLisse, Naty, Marlecullen, Manligrez, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos con el último capítulo.**_


	21. Regalos

Como siempre nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la autora de la historia es **Hopesparkles** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y gracias a mi compañera de armas, mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por seguirme soportando :P**_

* * *

"¡Absolutamente no!"

"Vamos, Bella, tienes que darme algo. A Big O **(1)** le gusta. ¿Ves? Está sonriendo."

Emmett giró al diminuto niño en sus brazos hacia Bella, sonriendo y asintiendo de acuerdo consigo mismo. Bella no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita antes de componer de nuevo su expresión en una de severa desaprobación.

"Emmett, no vas a llamar a mi hijo con el mismo nombre que tu esposa usa para los orgasmos. Su nombre es Joshua, y no está sonriendo, eso es un gas."

Joshua Alexander Cullen se había acostumbrado rápidamente al vozarrón de su tío y dormía pacíficamente mientras Emmett lo acunaba contra su enorme cuerpo. Edward y Bella habían llevado su hijo a casa apenas ayer, y la familia habían llegado hoy al mediodía, trayendo el almuerzo y regalos. Por los últimos quince minutos, Emmett había estado tratando de convencer a Bella de que algún día su hijo estaría molesto por que no lo llamó Oscar, y siendo el maravilloso tío que era, al menos se le debería permitir darle un apodo que comience con la misma letra.

Bella no estaba de acuerdo.

Edward se sentó en el brazo del sillón muy mullido junto a su esposa, y le ofreció una alternativa. "¿Qué les parece si hacemos un mutuo acuerdo? Si estás determinado a darle un apodo, debe ser una variación de su nombre o iniciales."

Echando un vistazo a Bella, Edward se sintió aliviado al verla considerando con calma su oferta. Volvió su atención a Emmett, que estaba ahora mirando al infante como si supiera los secretos del universo.

"Está bien, veamos… Josh… no, ese es demasiado fácil. Mmmm… Jay, Joe… ¡Oh espera! ¡Sus iniciales son perfectas! J—A—C. ¡Jack! ¡Lo llamaré Jack!"

La habitación se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras todos los ojos se posaban en Bella, esperando su respuesta. Edward se alarmó cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ella cubrió su boca con sus manos.

"¿Bella? Nena, no tiene—"

Edward dejó de hablar cuando la mano de Bella se levantó de pronto frente a él. Se levantó del sillón y encaró a Emmett, colocando una mano en su brazo mientras los dos miraban al niñito en sus brazos.

"Es perfecto, Emmett. Él puede ser tu Jack."

Emmett sonrió por su respuesta antes de volver su atención hacia Edward. "Hermano, tu mujer tiene un serio problema de hormonas. Yo me comportaría si fuera tú."

La habitación estalló en carcajadas al mismo tiempo que las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaban de un rojo brillante. Enterró su rostro en el pecho de Edward cuando él la envolvió en sus brazos y animaba a todos a comer su almuerzo antes de que se enfriara.

Dos horas más tarde, la casa estaba en silencio y Bella estaba luchando por permanecer despierta. Estaba apoyaba sobre unas almohadas en el centro de la cama, acunando a su hijo en sus brazos. Levantó la vista cuando escuchó a Edward entrar en la habitación.

"Te traje un poco de agua y tu medicina para el dolor. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Amada. Y afortunada."

"Mmmm… no sé sobre afortunada, pero definitivamente eres amada." Edward plantó un suave beso en sus labios antes de sentarse con cuidado a su lado. Acariciando la cima de la cabeza del bebé, sus ojos estaban llenos de fascinación y asombro.

"No puedo creer que sea nuestro. Es perfecto. La vida que me has dado es perfecta, Bella."

Bella negó y sonrió. "Nunca imaginé que sería así, que podría amarlo tanto, y te amo mucho más por dármelo."

"Es algo innato en ti, B. Jack es un niño con suerte."

Los ojos de Bella se dispararon para encontrar los de Edward. "¿Tú también?"

Edward le sonrió. "Vamos, sabes que le queda perfectamente. Nunca pensé que lo llamaría por su apodo, pero creo que Emmett eligió bien este."

Bella se rio entre dientes y sacudió su cabeza, desplazando al bebé a los brazos de Edward antes de besarlo en la mejilla, "Buenas noches, Jack. Te amo, mi dulce niño."

Edward sonrió triunfante y colocó al pequeño Jack en su cuna mientras Bella se ponía cómoda para tomar una siesta. Una vez que sus brazos estuvieron libres, Edward abrió el cajón del buró y sacó un sobre sin marcar. Se sentó junto a Bella una vez más y colocó el sobre en su mano.

"¿Qué es esto?"

Tomando una respiración profunda, Edward frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello con su mano. "Es una tradición entre los hombres Cullen el dar un regalo al nacer el primer hijo. Jasper le dio a Alice un collar de perlas. Emmett le dio a Rosalie un privado en la sinfónica. No pude pensar en un regalo más perfecto para ti."

Bella abrió con cuidado el sobre y sacó el contenido. Desdoblando los papeles, volvió a mirar a Edward, que observaba su rostro con una mezcla de emoción e inquietud en sus ojos.

Volviendo su atención nuevamente al documento en su mano. Bella jadeó cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba sosteniendo. "Edward, esto es…"

"Sí."

"¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo hiciste esto?"

Edward tiró de los papeles en su mano, poniéndolos a un lado de sus piernas cuando tomó sus manos en las suyas. "Como una semana después que dejamos la casa de la playa, llamé a la señora Cope y le agradecí otra vez el habernos permitido quedarnos ahí. Le pedí que si algún día decidía vender la propiedad, que me llamara primero. Estuvo de acuerdo, y seis meses después, me llamó. Su hijo había comprado el terreno junto al suyo y ofreció construir una casa para ella allí si estaba dispuesta a mudarse. Compré su casa y la casita de playa. Pensé que podríamos necesitar el espacio que ofrece la casa, pero sabía sin lugar a dudas que querrías también la casita."

Bella se quedó callada mientras sus ojos se desplazaban del documento a su lado, a su hijo dormido, y finalmente a los ojos esperanzados de Edward. Él apretó sus manos, "¿Qué estás pensando, cariño?"

Sacudiendo su cabeza y dispuesta a no llorar, Bella le ofreció una sonrisa acuosa, "Estoy pensando que el peor día de mi vida me ha dado todo lo que podría haber esperado." Inclinándose hacia el frente, colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Edward, y dejó un tierno beso en sus labios, "Gracias por amarme lo bastante como para intervenir ese día. Gracias por amarme lo suficiente para ser paciente mientras descubría mis sentimientos por ti. Gracias por no dejarme huir, por siempre tranquilizarme cuando estoy asustada, por hacerme sentir hermosa y por decirme todos los días que todavía me amas."

"Te amo, B."

"Lo sé. Te amo, Edward. Muchísimo. Y me encanta la casa. ¡Gracias!" Apenas logró decir las palabras antes de atraerlo hacia un beso apasionado.

Varios minutos después, Bella luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos mientras Edward besaba sus mejillas, mandíbula y cuello. Poniéndose cómodo a su lado, la atrajo a su pecho al rodearla con sus brazos. "Duerme un poco, B. Pronto Jack estará despierto y hambriento."

Al sentir que su respiración se acompasaba, Edward tarareó suavemente, esperando que Jack durmiera solo un poco más, permitiendo que Bella tuviera el descanso que necesitaba. Cuando ella decidió darle pecho a su hijo, él supo que tendría que hacerla descansar cuando el bebé durmiera o ella estaría exhausta.

Aunque le encantaba. Ver a Bella con Jack era increíble y pensaba que nunca había visto nada más hermoso. Ella era tan tierna y cariñosa con él, y Edward comprendió que ella había encontrado algo de paz con su pasado en lo que se refería a Renee.

Edward apartó el cabello de la mejilla de Bella y besó su frente con suavidad antes de cerrar los ojos. También le caería bien una siesta, y no tenía deseos de dormir cuando Bella y Jack estuviesen despiertos.

Sabía que cada día con ellos sería una aventura y no quería perderse ni un momento.

* * *

 **(1) La traducción sería Gran O, pero preferí dejarlo en inglés. Y sí, en inglés es común que a los orgasmos se les llame la Big O, o simplemente O.**

* * *

 _ **Y uno, y dos, y tres…. Awwwwwww! ¿Apoco no son tiernos? Para mí fue el final perfecto :) Espero que como yo, hayan disfrutado de esta historia. Gracias por acompañarme y darme su cariño por medio de sus palabras, sé que algunas les parece de mal gusto que se pida reviews por la traducción o por escribir historias, pero tanto autoras como traductoras no pedimos nada más que unas palabras de su parte, no creo que sea mucho por el tiempo dedicado para su disfrute. No cuesta nada dar las gracias, ¡recuerden eso! Y con eso en mente, les voy a pedir un favor, como siempre lo hago. Si disfrutaron de esta historia, vayan a mi perfil de autor, ahí está el link de la historia original y por favor, dejen un review para la autora. Si saben inglés ya sabrán que poner, sino pueden poner esto: Hi!**_ _ **I just read your story 'From This Day Forward' and I want to thank you for allowing the Spanish translation of this story.**_ _ **I loved it!**_

 _ **Solo copia y pega :) Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo en mis otras traducciones.**_


End file.
